


The Mercenary and the Boar

by UnnoticedCropCircle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty and the Beast inspired, But honestly it got crazier then I anticipated, F/M, Imperial Army, Jeralt’s Mercenaries, Knights of Seiros - Freeform, Most characters make an appearance/or mentioned, Post-timskip appearances, Slow Burn, Survivor’s Guilt, first fic so idk what I’m doing, nothing too graphic, some mentions of blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 100,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedCropCircle/pseuds/UnnoticedCropCircle
Summary: Byleth traveled with her father Jeralt to a village in the outskirts of Fhirdiad for a job to dispose of demonic beasts. Jeralt leaves her and a few of their men to look after the villagers while he and the rest wipe out the beasts. When she sees the rest of the group returning frantically but not her father, she decides to investigate.Soon she finds herself in a strange castle and a growl emanating from behind her.





	1. Prologue-Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a long time (I’m talking years)so I’m probably rusty. This idea just popped into my head after I completed all routes in 3 Houses and seeing people’s amazing fan art, and since I didn’t see anyone doing something like this I decided to give it a go. Idk exactly how this story will go, it is based on Beauty and the Beast but I’ll probably change things here and there. Hope you enjoy!

_Once upon a time, in the capital of Faerghus_

_A prince lived in a lonely castle,_

_Although his friends and allies were at his side in his time of need,_

_The prince was unruly, irritable and detached_

A prince sat on the carpeted floor of the throne room. His eyes gazing at where just over a year ago, his parents would sit and listen to the troubles of their people. But that was not what he really cared about. All he could think of was that once again he’d spend this day alone. Although not completely alone as his childhood friends were there, as well as the daughter of his father’s knight with her own friend, and a boy around his age that he helped on that dreaded day. The castle was even filled with civilians to celebrate him but he saw to no one. It was his parents he missed dearly and it was his parents he wanted.

The first time he went through this day alone was heartbreaking enough. He shut himself in his room and spent it locked inside. He didn’t eat and he didn’t answer anyone who tried to see to him. He expected this day to go like the last, this day meant to celebrate him only tormented him. The anniversary of the day his parents, his friends, his family were lost, never to return, had been a few moons past and he continued to mourn.

Today, his friends tried to coax him out the room with the dust filled thrones; he allowed no one in the room, not even to clean since the death of his parents, he spent most afternoons there staring at the empty thrones. He paid his friends no mind and in a defeated tone, ordered them away and to leave him alone.

Alone with his thoughts and the lost one’s voices in mind.

_But then, on a night of the Ethereal Moon,_

_An old sorcerer came to the castle _

_In hopes of finding the detached prince_

The night’s freshly fallen snow was littered with footsteps that led to the castle. Dark clouds slowly surrounding the full moon. It was the 20th night of the Ethereal Moon, the castle doors would be open for civilians who hoped to celebrate the prince’s day of birth. The closer one got to the castle, the more they’d hear of the prince’s lack of appearance. Some saying he still closed himself to his room, others asking if he was at the castle at all.

Two figures, covered in thick cloaks, walked into the castle. No one looked at them twice, not even the guards. Everyone arriving at the castle was led to the main hall. There the two figures slithered towards the dark, hiding themselves from the rest, leaving the main hall and wandering the castle in search of their mark.

_Upon finding him in the throne room he prepared an attack_

_When the prince saw the sorcerer, recognition flared in his eyes_

The two figures found themselves in front of a closed throne room, chatter from the distance slowly growing louder. People were getting close. Quickly the two went inside and there they found the prince. The taller of the two quickly launched an attack, the other escaping to the shadows.

The prince heard the firing of magic and dodged. Immediately he turned and his eyes stared at the other, he’s seen those eyes before. On that field in Duscur, across the flames, past all the bodies that laid unmoving around him. It was him, he had promised his parents his head and now he was in the castle.

The grip on the lance he always carried grew tighter. He ran towards the figure in an attempt to attack, only for the figure to disappear in smoke and reappear behind him, sending him flying with magic. A group of people rushed into the throne room after hearing the commotion, his friends saw the fight before them and readied their own weapons to assist.

_Immediately he ordered his friends to evacuate the castle_

_They followed his orders with hesitation when seeing the sorcerer launch another attack_

_Begrudgingly they left their prince to empty the castle _

“Get out of here! Get everyone out of here!” The prince yelled towards them. They tried to stand their ground to help him. They saw how strong the sorcerer was, able to keep the prince at a distance. But the prince rose as quickly as he fell trying to get a hit on the sorcerer.

When he saw the group still there, they saw something change in his eyes as he ordered them out of the room and reluctantly his friends left. The castle was filled with people, they didn’t know if they’d be able to get everyone out in time. They each ran in different directions, some left in pairs, others ran on their own. Soon people from different areas of the castle, the library, servants quarters, kitchens, dining hall, ball room, main hall and many other areas tried to flee the castle.

_The prince did all he could to stand his ground against the sorcerer_

_Buying time for the people in the castle to escape _

He didn’t know how long he’d been fighting. He was growing tired, panting, struggling to stand without the help of his lance. From the corner of his left eye he saw people run out of the castle, he had hoped they would all be out of the castle soon. His right eye burned, he felt something warm running down from it, tears, blood he didn’t know. He didn’t show the pain, keeping it shut tight.

Debris was already littering the throne room floor from their fight, sharp fragments of stone from the broken pillars along with burn marks on the carpet. He could slightly see blood on those stone fragments. One look at his opponent and he knew it wasn’t from them. Slowly he could feel the warm liquid reaching his lips. The taste of copper was unmistakable, blood had ran down to his lips. He gathered his strength and rushed towards the intruder in hopes of ending the fight with a single blow.

_Having finished toying with the young prince,_

_The sorcerer launched his final attack_

_He transformed him into a hideous beast,_

_And placed a powerful spell on the castle grounds and all who remained there_

The sorcerer saw as the prince charged towards him. He smirked as he himself prepared an attack, one that will change everyone in the castle and that will make everyone outside it fear this place. The prince was a couple feet away when the sorcerer fired, engulfing the prince in flames and knocking him back towards the thrones.

He yelled in pain, a searing heat swarming his body. His body feeling out of control as he struggled to get up. He saw the sorcerer prepare another attack, this time above his head. He prepared himself to join the dead, watching as the sorcerer’s spell seem to grow bigger. He was caught off guard however as the spell was sent up, blasting out of the castle into the air. The prince was clutching his side, still on the ground as he saw the attack rise higher to the sky.

Once it burst, a purple light seemed to cover the whole castle and with horror he heard the faint screams of the people in the castle. Again and again he tried to get up only for his face to meet the floor once more. Each time he got up he felt heavier, his hands looked as if they were covered in fur, their screams only growing louder.

_The sorcerer disappeared_

_In place of where the sorcerer stood, was an enchanted hourglass_

_The fine golden sand inside seeming to fall ever slowly_

_And no matter how many times it was turned, the sand never stopped from flowing from it’s original side to its opposite end_

Ashamed of his monstrous form,

_The beast concealed himself inside the castle_

_His only window to the outside world being a magic mirror_

_The words of the sorcerer echoing in his head_

_The spell could be broken but was unlikely _

_And once the final grain of sand fell, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever _

As he looked at the hourglass, memories of the night before rushed to his head, of how he was left lying on the floor. Still shaking from an indescribable pain, it had not just been one but two sorcerers in the castle. He didn’t recognize the other that appeared out of thin air.

Their conversation repeating in his head, “Thales,” the one who attacked him, attacked _them_, he finally had a name for the face that plagued him, “that spell you casted on the boy, how long will it hold?”

“Long enough, I know we came here to end the Blaiddyd family but I’d like to see this one suffer.”

“Long enough? What will happen it when it breaks?” The other questioned.

“It can however I doubt it will before it becomes permanent. Besides, he will now look like the beast he is. Beasts get killed on the daily, no one will love one such as he.” Thales stepped closer to the prince but was not worried at all. Seeing him writhing in pain, unable to move. The prince heard himself growl with a voice much deeper than his own.

“A gift from me young beast, a reminder of your decreasing time.” He placed a magical looking hourglass in front of him and he saw the sand slowly go down. “Don’t even attempt to turn it over, it will not work.” He said as he walked away.

“So long prince of beasts.”

_The years passed _

_He fell deeper into despair and lost all hope_

_For who could love a monstrous beast like him?_


	2. The Mercenaries, the Knights and the Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group known as Jeralt’s Mercenaries make it to a village in the outskirts of Fhirdiad for a job to get rid of the beasts plaguing them. 
> 
> They learn this job may be trickier than expected and they’re not the only ones who are looking to aid the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks for everyone who read this self-indulgent fic of mine, I didn’t expect the first chapter to get as many hits as it did. 
> 
> Also I did a little more world building in this chapter to show the setting of this fic a little better. I hope it makes sense.

It was almost midday, a group of mercenaries were on the move through low hills. The captain of the group, the renowned mercenary Jeralt Eisner, his daughter Byleth, close behind riding his horse. He had noticed her walking at a slower pace a while ago, she had walked since dawn after they left a town in the Galatea territory. He knew she wouldn’t complain if she was getting tired. Knowing that, he ordered her to take his horse so he could stretch his legs.

The group was on their way to a village in the outskirts of the old kingdom’s capital. It was almost a decade since it’s fall, however the region was still called a kingdom despite having no king or monarch. The nobles of the territories in the region looking after themselves and their people, governing as if their king still stood. Some of the more powerful lords helping others in the kingdom. Because of this, the region was surprisingly peaceful with only few problems from outside forces hoping to win their loyalty. 

“Hey kid, mind heading a little farther? See if we’re near the village yet.” The captain asked, looking back at his daughter who nodded. 

She gave a light kick to the side of the horse, it started to canter across the hills. Once they were on the top of the next hill Byleth was able to see the signs of a village nearby, smoke rising above and the faint sound of farm animals nearby. It was no more than half an hour walk for their group from the speed they were going. 

She reined her father’s horse, Dorte, turning him around to regroup.

“So how far is it?” He asked as soon as he spotted her. 

“About half an hour walk.” She replied, dismounting Dorte and handing the reins to Jeralt. 

“Already? You’ve only been on him for an hour.” Her father remarked. 

“I’m not very comfortable riding.” Was her reply. He shrugged, deciding to walk with her instead of riding for the rest of the trip. 

They were quiet in their walk to the village, some from the group occasionally walking towards them to speak with the two. As Byleth had said, they only walked for half an hour before they saw the village across a small field.

“Alright everyone, we’ll set up camp here. I’ve been told the village doesn’t have enough space in their inns for all of us but they’ve given us access to their kitchens, bathhouse and storehouse. I want five of you to take our game to the storehouse but leave enough for us to cook later.” Jeralt ordered. As a company with well over 50 mercenaries it was no surprise that the village didn’t have enough room for them. Jeralt always made sure that they brought enough supplies to sustain themselves in every mission as well. 

“I’ll be going to the village to get more information on these beasts.” He added, handing Dorte’s reins to another from their group before signaling for Byleth to follow him. 

They walked to the village entrance and were greeted by a group of villagers. All of them thanking the two for their arrival. A few offering them food and water. 

“Thank you for arriving in such short notice. Usually the beasts are easily repelled by smaller groups of mercenaries but we fear it won’t be enough this time.” One says, their brows furrowed in worry. 

“What do you mean?” Jeralt asks. 

“The beasts seem to be getting stronger, we would only hire mercs to repel them when they wander too close to village. As of late they’ve been getting closer more frequently and more at a time.” A different villager explained. 

“Have they attacked the village before?” He asked. 

“At least once a month a group of three or four would wreck our homes if we don’t get anyone to deal with them, a few moons past it there would normally be two. Before we even started hiring anyone, there would only be a single beast and the damage wasn’t as great as it is now. I believe this would be the worse month yet.” 

“Why do you say that?” Byleth asked, this job sounding more of a mystery case. 

“Our hunters have been reporting increasing numbers of beasts in the woods, it’s been dangerous even for us to hunt for food.” A woman with a bow on her back, possibly one of the hunters in the village, answered. 

“And what of your lord? I’ve heard they still look after the people in their territory.” Jeralt asked. 

“We are still in Fhirdiad territory, because of this we have no lord to assist us. We have asked for help before from neighboring towns and received little aid in food or supplies but we aren’t the only village around here with problems. I assume ours just became too great for them to offer any aid.” An older man replied. 

Jeralt hummed in thought, “Have you noticed if there is a particular time they prefer to strike?”

“Yes, oddly enough it would always be around the end of the month. It can range from the last week to the last day.” 

“That gives us about two weeks to prepare.” Jeralt mentioned to Byleth, she nodded. 

“Do any of you happen to know where they can be found?” He asked the villagers. They all looked toward each other, each shaking their head. 

“We’re afraid we don’t know their exact whereabouts. We know they usually arrive from the woods to the north of the village, as we haven’t been able to safely enter those woods in quiet some time, we don’t know where exactly they could be hiding.” The hunter woman answered. 

“That’s all right we’ll see what we can do.” Jeralt said. The villagers gave their thanks to the pair before disbanding and heading their separate ways. 

“Come on kid, let’s go help set up camp.” The two returned to the field seeing most of their tents set up, only a few still needed to be done. 

They were just about done with their second tent when they heard a commotion from the village. Jeralt quickly grabbed his lance and headed to the village. Byleth and a few other mercenaries following his lead. 

Upon entering the village square he saw many of the villagers surrounding something and murmuring amongst themselves. 

“What’s going on?” He asked the closest person. 

“Imperial soldiers, at least 10 of them.” They answered hurriedly. 

“Where’d they come from? We should’ve been able to see any party on our way here.” He thought aloud. 

“There’s a small entrance to the south of the village, none of us are expecting imperial soldiers.” A woman said, worry in her face as red banners looked to be getting closer. 

Byleth saw the group of soldiers, one in particular caught her eye. A woman with white hair and bright red armor, an axe that appeared to be made of bones at her hip. 

She saw her father walk to the center of the village and she followed. The woman caught their eyes and she too walked towards them, a tall man in dark attire following close behind. 

“And who do we have the pleasure of meeting here?” Jeralt started, his face calm but she knew he was suspicious of the group. 

“You are in the presence of her majesty, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire and you will address her as such.” The man said, his eyes boring into Jeralt’s, then at Byleth, his gaze staying firmly at her. 

“Hubert, no need to be impolite. My name is Edelgard,” 

“The Imperial Emperor? Forgive me for asking, but what brings you all the way to the Kingdom’s capital your majesty?” Jeralt asked cutting her off. 

“I have heard troubling rumors of beasts causing quite the trouble in this area. My group and I were near the border a few days ago when we heard of this. I was hoping to come and help the villagers here.” She replied. 

“What do you gain from this?” Jeralt asked as soon as she finished, arms crossed. 

“Excuse me? I do not intend to gain anything. As I said, I have heard troubling news of rampaging beasts, if they are not stopped here, surely they would start attacking other villages no? Would it not be best to end them here to prevent such an outcome?” Edelgard retorted. Her stance firm and her eyes unflinching to Jeralt’s scrutinizing one’s. 

“Captain!” A mercenary from their group ran towards the square, stopping once they reached the four people there. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeralt asked them, a look behind them and he already knew the answer. 

“We spotted some knights, they arrived from the same area we came from. Their leader wishes to speak with you.” Behind the mercenary, another small group was arriving to the village. The Knights of Seiros, their white banners held high, the noise of their armor heard across the village. 

The villagers seemed less wary of this group but the commotion only seemed to grow. It was as if the whole village had arrived to the square to see the spectacle that was the three groups. 

Jeralt’s Mercenaries, a well known group with many renowned mercenaries. Many in the country of Fodlán had heard of Jeralt the Blade Breaker, and his own daughter Byleth had earned the name the Ashen Demon. The pair were known to be unstoppable and there was no doubt amongst the villagers that this group would be able to get rid of the beasts. 

Then there was the Imperial army with the Emperor no less. It was odd seeing her far north in the Kingdom. It was known that the Emperor frequented the border between the two regions and the Kingdom territories around it but beyond that was unheard of. She had a small group of soldiers and aside from her own vassal, few of them seemed to stand out yet. 

Lastly, the Knights of Serios, the church’s own army. The Kingdom and the church are on good terms so the villagers didn’t feel the need to worry about this group. In fact it wasn’t the first time the Knights have visited the village to help. And the leader of this group was well known in the village as a rather friendly fellow. 

“Well I certainly didn’t expect a familiar face around here, Captain Jeralt!” A man said, a large smile on his face. 

“Why him?” Byleth heard her father say, a small look of annoyance in his face. 

The man quickly made his way over to the two extending his hand to her father who shook it. “Good to see you too Alois.”

The man, Alois, looked to Jeralt’s side and saw Byleth, “Hello there, my name is Alois Rangeld. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He offered her his hand and she shook it as well. 

“You are the captain’s daughter I assume? I have heard that his daughter was traveling with him.” She nodded causing the man to smile. 

“Emperor Edelgard! It’s a surprise to see you here too.” Alois said when he looked behind Byleth his face showing his surprised state. Unlike her, this man clearly showed his expressions, she thought. 

“Might I ask what the Knights of Seiros are doing here?” She asked. 

“Well the Knights usually patrol around the Kingdom and I have helped this village with their problem a couple times before. I haven’t been here in a while but I’ve heard it’s been getting worse. I’ve asked the Archbishop if I can assist the village once again.” He explained. 

“I’m sorry to inform the both of you but my company will be taking care of this problem. You can both be on your way.” Jeralt announced, his arms crossing once again. 

“Surely the Knights can provide some aid no?” 

“We’ve already been given half the payment to deal with these beasts, surely you wouldn’t want my men to leave without pay. Think of their families Alois.” Said Jeralt, a small playful grin on his face, only noticed by Byleth. 

“I suppose you are right.” Alois agreed, a small pout on his face. 

“I’m sorry but I cannot let only a group of mercenaries deal with this issue.” The Emperor said, cutting into the conversation between the two friends. 

“Your majesty, between the three of us, my group is the one with the bigger number. I have more men than both of you combined.” 

“Yes I can see that, but what I assume you have in quantity, you lack in quality.” She retorted. Byleth eyed the woman in surprise. The man beside her grinning. 

“Preposterous! I’ve known Captain Jeralt for years before we parted ways. If I know one thing about him is that he’d train his men until they’d fall over, I know he’s done it to me! And I’ve heard tales of his daughter too, I heard she can take on a group of bandits single handedly! If the ‘Ashen Demon’ can do that, imagine what the whole company can do. Surely those beasts are as good as gone in their hands!” Ranted Alois. 

“Is that true?” Asked Edelgard, eyeing Byleth. 

“It’s happened a few times, yes.” She answered. 

“Very well then, I suppose I will leave this situation in your hands Captain Jeralt. My group and I will stay for a couple weeks however, we rushed on our way here and I hope to not over exert my men on our way back to the Empire. Please, pay us no mind. If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.” She said, turning back around and walking towards the rest of her group. 

“The Knights will be staying too, if you don’t mind. I’ll like to see that the issue has been taken care of before we leave. We won’t get in your way but if you’d like our help we’ll be happy to assist!” Said Alois before he too turned back around to his group.

“Just what kind of mess did we get ourselves into kid?” Jeralt asked looking at Byleth. She shrugged her shoulders, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, yeah very funny. Come on I think we deserve a good rest.”

The next couple of days were quiet, there were a couple arguments between the three groups but nothing major that could cause further concern.

Byleth had decided to walk around the village. She had lunch with her father in one of the taverns, Alois joining them soon after. She had left them when she noticed her father having more than a couple drinks, she had taken care of him plenty of times during those occasions so she decided to leave and give that task to Alois.

She had done some training and even noticed a few pairs of eyes watching her. There were three kids who had been tailing her around all day, as far as she’s noticed. She offered them a training sword, only the oldest accepted the invitation. She had taught the kid a few moves, their friends cheering them on.

Now with nothing to do, she hoped to find some place to relax. The camp was cramped and loud, villagers would surely surround her if she decided to rest some place in the village and with the Knights and Imperial soldiers there, she had no doubt they’d surround her too. 

She headed to the north entrance of the village, the woods they’d go in within her view. She saw the group of kids from earlier running around the small field. Byleth sat on the grass and watched as they played.

She was about to leave when she heard crows in the distance, the murder of crows were flying away from the woods. She saw the trees shaking, the shaking getting closer.

Before she could react a demonic beast jumped out, landing in front of the woods letting out a roar. She heard the children scream, she readied her sword and made her way to the beast.

Byleth placed herself between the beast and kids, motioning them to leave. The beast started charging at her and when it was a few feet away spewed out poison.

She managed to dodge and began a counterattack, she charged to the beast and swung her sword at its side. The beast roared before swiping its claw at her.

Jeralt and Alois had gotten out of the tavern after the keeper told them they had finished their ale. Once they stepped outside it, he wasn’t sure if he was seeing correctly, villagers were running around frantically.

“What’s going on here?” He yelled, a group of kids running towards him. 

“There’s a beast outside the village! She’s by herself!” One blurted out.

“Who’s there?” Asked Alois.

“The mercenary lady that’s always with him.” Another cried, pointing at Jeralt.

He quickly straightened himself and started running towards the direction the kids were pointing, lance in hand. Alois was close behind him.Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the Emperor had followed too.

Byleth had been able to dodge multiple attacks now. She kept circling the beast and striking it when she found an opening. She landed another blow to its back and the beast began to tumble, its head moving from side to side in confusion.

With one final strike to the head Byleth had ended the beast. Digging her sword further into its skull. It let out a final roar before lying on the ground, unmoving.

All of a sudden she heard cheers from behind her, she took back her sword before turning around, seeing a crowd of villagers, she even spotted some knights, soldiers and mercenaries who were armed to fight towards the back.

Her father was running towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. Great work kid.”

“That was simply spectacular! I’ve never seen anyone down a beast on their own!” Yelled Alois, she gave him a small smile and a nod.

“Yes that was quite a show of strength.” She heard the Emperor say from behind her father and Alois. She nodded in thanks.

“That is certainly the strength the empire needs. How about it, would you consider joining the empire’s forces?” Edelgard asked.

“Now there’s an idea, how about you join the Knights instead? I don’t know if you knew this but your old man was actually a knight himself many years ago! And with your skills I believe you’ll quickly rise in the ranks!” Alois said. Byleth looked towards her father in disbelief, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Thank you both but I must refuse.” Byleth answered shaking her head.

“A shame, but if that’s what you want.” Replied Alois.

“I hope you know I won’t easily take a no for an answer. I will do my best to make you come around.” With that Edelgard left to go back into the village.

Alois waved them goodbye before he too left. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider their offer kid? Those two armies are a pretty big deal.”

She smiled at her father and shook her head. “I’m sure, I’d much rather travel as a mercenary.” He gave her a smile in return.

“Let’s go get those scratches looked at.” He told her, ruffling her hair.

The next two weeks, the village was on high alert. The Knights keeping patrol of the surroundings while the mercenaries trained and prepared their equipment. The Imperial soldiers offering help in preparing meals and doing small jobs for the group.

Byleth would get into routine as the days drew close to their departure date. Wake up, eat, train, patrol, eat, refuse Edelgard’s proposal to join her army, train some more and rest.

She didn’t expect the Emperor to be serious when she said she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Whenever she least expect it, the woman would be close behind her, offering extravagant weapons or a certain rank in her army. They would start out small but soon enough she’d offer Byleth the title of even a general.

She had even started to receive odd looks from three soldiers of the group and would occasionally hear their snide remarks. Today while training with a knight was no different.

“I work as hard as I can to get into a higher position so that I may help my mother and sister and the mercenary is offered positions I’m not even close to!”

“Calm down Randolph, I don’t see what the big deal is.” Another voiced. “As long as I’m able to kill the enemy I don’t care what my title is.”

“I believe we should just be honored that Lady Edelgard invited us on this trip.” A woman’s voice added.

“Come now Ladislava, even you must admit that this mission is...rather mundane. Isn’t that right Metodey?” She heard the first voice say.

“Very.” Replied the second. 

She ended her training soon after and decided to call it a day. Tomorrow they would be heading into the woods, she would need her rest.

Since dawn she had been preparing for their trip. Her bag was filled with items they may need, torches, vulneraries, antitoxins, and she carried an extra sword on her side so it was a surprise when her father asked her to stay back. 

“What?” She asked dumbfounded. Most of the mercenaries were also ready, it was then that she noticed a small handful weren’t and instead were helping the others.

“I need you to stay here to protect the village. If a beast slips past us and manages to find their way here, knowing you and some of our others are here will put my worries to rest.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes looked almost pleading. 

She started at him in silence, then nodded. 

“Thanks kid, if I’m honest, I don’t know how I feel with those two here. Knowing the church and the empire, they’re probably trying to look like a ‘knight in shining armor’ to these people, trying to gain their loyalty.” He admitted looking towards the village, the emperor and leader of the knights in plain view. 

The group of mercenaries made their way across the village, to the entrance of the woods. Last minute preparations being made.

Another mercenary walked up to Jeralt and handed him Dorte’s reins. Jeralt gave the horse a pat on the nose before turning again to his daughter. 

“If all goes well, we should be back in a day or two.” He told her.

She didn’t know what compelled her to do it but before her father could mount his horse she rushed to him and gave him a hug. 

Jeralt looked down at her in shock, her head pressed against his chest. Not a minute went by when he returned her embrace, both of them relaxing into it. 

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be back kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually hoping to get to the castle in this one but the chapter started becoming pretty long and it’s was only a draft. At least I know where I’m headed next. 
> 
> I’ll be trying to update weekly too, hope you guys enjoyed


	3. The Castle past the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is left with a few others in the village while her father and the rest complete their task. All she can do is hope for her father’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than expected but I think it came out ok. 
> 
> Warning: There is a battle scene in this chapter so there will be mentions of blood and violence.

Byleth had stayed at the edge of the village to watch as her father and their group ventured deeper into the woods. It wasn’t until she could no longer hear themthat she turned around to return to their camp, silently wishing them safe travels.

Their camp was now almost completely quiet, only a small group had stayed behind, eight mercenaries including herself. She aimlessly walked through their camp, picking up any stray items that may have been tossed in favor of others. Putting out fires they didn’t need as the sun was rising higher and overall cleaned the camp.

As it was the last few days of the Horsebow Moon, the nights were starting to grow longer, the days both shorter and colder. One glance at the sky and she knew there was a strong chance it would snow, on their way to the village it had snowed lightly, today the light gray clouds were covering the sky and dimming the sun. She wished once again for her the safety of her father. She didn’t know why but an odd feeling ran through her at the thought of the mission they were entrusted to do. Instead of letting the thoughts get to her any further, she walked towards the village, it was probably for the best that she eat. If she were to stay then she’d stick to her routine.

She reached the village tavern, the establishment offering food and serving as a mess hall in the earlier hours. Byleth noticed a couple of the mercenaries cooking their game, a tray of already cooked meat on the side. She grabbed a plate and took a few pieces, a villager offering her a bowl of porridge which she accepted. She set her food on an empty table, leaving it there while she asked for water.

Byleth ate in silence, occasionally greeting anyone who passed by. As she was eating she heard the door open and turned towards it, the Emperor and her vassal entering. Her eyes locked with Edelgard’s and she noticed the woman walking towards her from across the room. She didn’t want to deal with the Emperor’s offers to join her, not today she thought.

All of a sudden, a loud bang startled her from her thoughts. A look to her left and she noticed she now wasn’t alone. 

“Good morning Byleth! I hope you don’t mind me joining you.” It was Alois, she saw he too had a plate of food, she looked up to him and shook her head. He gave her a smile and a thank you, settling himself next to her. 

She turned around watching the Emperor turning back, a small wave of relief filling her. At least she had some time before she had to reject the Emperor once again. 

“I was surprised your father asked you to stay behind but knowing Jeralt, he must have had a good reason. I’ll be happy to work with you until his return!” 

“Thank you Alois.” She said as they returned to eat in silence, to her surprise.

She had stayed longer than expected, it had been quite some time since she had finished her food. Deciding to leave, she said her goodbyes to Alois and the others in the table, with him sitting with her a few villagers and knights gained the courage to sit with her too, and left the tavern. 

Byleth walked some more around the village. It wasn’t really a patrol since she aimlessly walked about, that and the Knights were adamant on being the ones to patrol. She watched as villagers went about their daily lives, selling wares, tending animals, baking, cleaning, the children running every which way. It was a comfort knowing that despite where she’s traveled, the countless towns, cities, villages she’s seen, the people acted the same.

Byleth soon found herself near the makeshift training yard that all three groups used. She took a training sword from the weapons rack, giving it a few soft swings. As she approached the middle of the yard she found the person she would’ve hoped to avoid.

Edelgard herself was using a training axe against a wooden dummy. She wasn’t wearing her usual armor and even her hair was free of the usual buns, instead she wore some lighter clothes despite the growing cold. Hubert and three of her soldiers behind spectating. With a final swing to the dummy, she raised her arm to wipe off the sweat on her brows, and noticed Byleth standing a few feet away.

“Good morning, I thought your company was off to the woods today?”

Byleth thought the Emperor would’ve known the answer to her question. Some of the villagers and knights, including Alois, also wished her father’s group safe travels before they departed. She humored the Emperor anyway, “My father asked me to stay behind with a few others.”

“Is that so, are you here to train?” She asked. Byleth nodded, she debated on taking that as a cue to head to the other dummy in the yard or to stay in place.

“Would you like someone to spar with?” Edelgard then asked.

“You want to spar with me?” Byleth looked at her confused. She had never seen the Emperor in battle, perhaps it wasn’t a bad idea but she also felt it would be unwise to accept. She wouldn’t want to give the woman any more reason to want to recruit her.

“I would be honored to but I have already finished for the morning and I must see to a few things. But one of my soldiers may be happy to.” She motioned to the three Byleth would normally see when she trained. One looked as if he hadn’t a care in the world while the other two stood straight at the Emperor’s words. 

“Perhaps another day.” Byleth answered, keeping it as short as possible. Hopeful that they would leave her be.

“Very well, have you thought of my proposal then?” She should have seen this coming, “I did tell you, the Imperial Army could benefit with someone like you. From that fight alone I could see how strong you are, your potential, bravery, really that battle has left me amazed. Any position you want and it shall be yours.”

Why was this person so interested in her? All she did was kill a beast, with enough training anyone would’ve been able to do the same. Alois had even asked her to join the Knights that day too but once she declined his offer he hadn’t asked again. 

“I’m sorry but I must decline once more.” She didn’t bother explaining why anymore. If she answered short and cold perhaps she could discourage the Emperor from asking again. She bowed and walked off to the other end of yard. She was thankful when she noticed another mercenary had just arrived and began training with them.

“Your majesty are you certain you want to keep trying? Perhaps we can persuade the mercenary in...some other ways.” 

“I won’t resort to anything unsavory Hubert. I’ll just have to be patient. I’m sure she would come around.” She answered, watching Byleth spar with her partner, her movements swift and strong, her breaths coming out as small puffs of mist, her eyes filled with determination. Since the day Byleth fell the beast, since the day she saw her really, she had become captivated by the mercenary. Edelgard had to have her.

It had been late in the evening, Jeralt and his group were rather deep in the woods. They had only come across a few beasts, all of them taken care of with ease. It wouldn’t take long for the woods to go dark, they had to set up a fire to keep their visibility. Once the fire was made, they had also lit up their torches. 

Jeralt had sent a group of 5 to scout their surrounding area. If what the villagers said was true and the beast were more active this time of the month, he had to make sure they could defend themselves. They had to learn of their surroundings should things go wrong. 

The woods were quiet, far too quiet for anyone’s liking. Not even the sounds of birds or small animals to be heard. The steadily falling snow didn’t make it better. Jeralt knew if it started to snow any harder, noise would become muffled making it harder for them to listen for anything lurking nearby. The group kept their ground in the small clearing they stayed in.

There was rustling in the woods. Everyone turned their heads to the sound. Jeralt tightened his grip on his lance and rode closer. The small scouting group returned, their breathing ragged, their eyes wide in fear. He motioned them to the center of the group as he gazed into the trees.

More sounds were heard throughout their small camp, as if they were surrounded. Not a moment later they were attacked by a small group of beasts. One trampling over the camp fire, extinguishing it, the only light coming from their torchers as the sun disappeared from the sky.

With the help of the rest of the mercenaries, the beasts were killed quickly. They had no time to breathe as roars were heard a small distance ahead. Another wave of beasts rushing towards them.

Jeralt didn’t know how long they had been fighting. As soon as they killed a group of 4 or 5 beasts, more would arrive, every wave of beasts stronger than the last. After impaling a beast, confirming its death as it lay unmoving, he looked at the rest of his group. 

The beasts they now fought were more of the kind Byleth had fought, demonic beasts with strong poison. He saw his men fall in pain, wounds, blood and poison covering their body. He saw how the wounded crawled towards the center, their fellow mercenaries creating a ring around them to protect them. The healers in the group working endlessly as they attempted to heal the wounded while providing support to the fighters in front of them. 

He rode towards them, helping to keep the ring of fighters standing. Their mages casted spell after spell, small fires startingwhile others died from the falling snow, the archers raining arrows onto the enemy. The circle became smaller with each downed beast as the wounded joined the others.

“Jeralt, we won’t last much longer here! The mages are barely standing, the archers running out of arrows, the torches will burn out any minute now, our healers can’t keep up and we have little if any, consumables left. What do we do?”

He cursed under his breath, he couldn’t stand it, he wouldn’t let any of his men fall here. 

With a light kick to his side, Dorte started to run. Jeralt reining him to the beasts that encircled the group. He stopped by each beast, with a strong hit to each, he had gained their attention. They followed his every movement.

“Retreat! Get back to the village, I’ll lead them away!” Jeralt ordered. He passed by a mercenary, taking their torch as he led Dorte far deeper into the woods, the pack of beasts following him. He didn’t have a chance to look back to make sure of his groups safety.

The deeper into the woods he goes,the harder the snow falls. He feels Dorte slipping, no doubt from how deep the snow was in the area. All he can do now is continue running. He hears the roars of the beasts behind them and the branches they break in their pursuit.

Dorte starts slowing despite Jeralt urging the horse to keep going. He had to prepare himself in case the beasts got close. He turned his head back, lance ready to strike. Sure enough the beasts had caught up to him. Spewing poison at them, he did his best to prevent Dorte from getting hurt, he however wasn’t as lucky and received some of the hits. 

As soon as he recovered from one of said hits, he felt a piercing pain in his chest, he tumbled into the snow, his lance and torch falling from his grasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dorte continue to run, it didn’t look like any of the beasts were chasing him. Jeralt got up, grunting as he did so, he had to keep going. The roars were only getting louder.

He found a clearing after some time of running. He was running out of breath and his wounds were growing unbearable, his head ringing and growing dizzy. He didn’t believe his eyes when he saw a castle up ahead. Jeralt had no choice but find a way in.

When he got closer he noticed a tall metal gate surrounding the castle, he found his way to the main entrance and entered. The beasts were still after him, he closed the gates, finding a metal bar to lock it in place. He fell back once the beasts caught up, their claws trying to fit through the metal bars, they tackled the gate to no avail and ran back into the woods. 

Jeralt winced as he got up. He looked back at the castle, it looked abandoned and empty. He wouldn’t complain, with the ever falling snow and with wounds to attend to, he needed a place to rest and recover. 

He noticed the main doors were slightly open as he entered. He walked inside tentatively, abandoned buildings were almost always a haven for thieves and brigands, the last thing he wanted to do was fight a group of brigands with his bare hands.

He saw a small flicker of light deeper in the castle. He walked closer to it, his steps growing slower and sluggish, his eyes becoming blurred, the ringing in his head growing louder, he felt a pain on his side when he realized he’dfallen once again. He saw the light growing stronger before he closed his eyes.

When Jeralt opened his eyes again, he felt oddly comfortable. He couldn’t move, not without pain coursing throughout his body at least. He was sitting in what he thought was the softest armchair he’s ever sat on. Probably too soft for his liking but comfortable in his current state nonetheless. He also felt a damp towel on his forehead and could see a fire on the chimney in front of him. Was that the light he saw earlier? 

He heard what he thought were footsteps and whispers, it hurt to turn his head to find the source. He was completely vulnerable to whoever stayed here, he prepared for the worse yet hoped for the best.

“You’re awake!” He heard someone say but he didn’t see anyone.

“Where are you?”

“Just look to your right good sir.” He did as he was told, a lit candelabra sitting there, it’s metal dark gray in color with red edges at the bottom and where it’s candle sticks sat. He blinked, doing his best to focus on the object, sure enough he saw facial features on it.

“Hello there!” It said, waving what he assumed was its arm. Jeralt wanted to question it, how could a random object be talking to him? Had the poison effected him this badly? Was he really in a castle or was he slowly being covered in snow and he didn’t know it?

Before he could answer, he heard what he assumed were more footsteps. One sounded as if the person was hopping, the other however did sound like very light footsteps. “Sylvain we’re back, how’s our guest?” He heard a soft voice say.

“He just woke up actually.”

“That’s great news!” Jeralt could hear the person’s voice behind him but he had no way to move. Those odd footsteps grew closer and before he knew it, two more objects were next to the candelabra, a teapot and a toy knight?

“Hello, my name is Mercedes. I’ll do my best to help you recover.” The teapot’s eyes looked downward, as if trying to bow.

“The name’s Felix.” Said the toy. It looked old and chipped, multiple scratches throughout the figure. It was carrying what looked like dried herbs.

“Where am I?” Asked Jeralt softly. This was getting crazier by the second but it wouldn’t do him good if he began to lose his composure. 

“Wow he’s surrounded by talking objects and that’s the first question he asks.” Joked the candelabra.

“You’re in Fhirdiad’s castle.” Answered the teapot, completely ignoring the other’s remark.

“How did I wind up here?” How did three small objects manage to get him on an armchair? 

“It was a bit of struggle but with the help of the others we managed.” Shrugged the candelabra. There were others like them? 

“The poison is getting to me right? That’s why I’m talking to random objects now?” Jeralt voiced out.

“To put it simply we’re cursed. So you’re not losing your mind yet.” The toy knight said.

“The poison, oh goodness I almost forgot! Felix please give the herbs.” He saw the teapot opening it’s lid, steam and what could only be specks of light coming out of it.

“Can you get me the teacup Sylvain?” It asked. Sylvain, the candelabra, nudged a nearby cup towards the teapot. The teapot, Mercedes, filling it with the tea she had just prepared. She motioned for the toy knight, Felix if he remembered correctly, to take the cup. The toy knight carrying it and heading towards him.

“Please drink this, our friend Ashe told us those herbs can help with the poison, I also infused the tea with healing magic to help with your wounds.” Mercedes said, he wondered what this Ashe person was. He took the cup from Felix with a quiet thanks and drank the tea, he was surprised when the tea had its intended effect. Jeralt no longer felt the pain in his chest and the ringing in his head had lessen to where it was easy for him to ignore. 

“Thank you.” He told them, he was finally able to sit up on his own although moving for too long still made his body throb in pain. 

“What brings you here anyway?” He heard Felix ask. It brought him back to reality, he couldn’t stay here for much longer.

“I was on a mission to get rid of beasts for a nearby village. My group of mercenaries and I were surrounded in the woods. I told them to retreat while I led the beasts away from them, I was hurt while I did so. I can’t stay here.” He explained, doing his best to get up only for his body to cry in pain, he grunted as he sank back down on the chair.

“Please, you mustn’t exert yourself. I’m not sure how long the herbs effects will last.” He heard Mercedes say. He groaned as his head slowly throbbed in pain, he was relieved when it subsided once again and became slightly bearable. 

“Mercedes, I have the extra towels you asked for.” This voice was muffled and new, he didn’t hear anyone else arrive.

A toy pegasus suddenly swooped down and landed on the table where the others were, it folded its white feathered wings back, dropping the towel that was in its mouth. Well if the teapot could use white magic, why couldn’t a toy pegasus fly? Jeralt decided he didn’t want to question this either.

The small pegasus turned to him, “You’re awake. Greetings my name is Ingrid.” She said bowing her head.

“Thank you for bringing me the towels Ingrid.” Mercedes said, she nudged them on a tray that he didn’t notice was there, pouring water over the towel. 

“Hey if you don’t mind our asking, what’s your name?” Asked Sylvain. The rest turned their heads towards him at the question.

“Jeralt, Jeralt Rues Eisner.” He answered closing his eyes.

“The Blade Breaker?” He heard Felix say.

“Yes that’s me.” Grunted Jeralt.

“If only I wasn’t this dumb toy, I could be sparring with a legendary mercenary!”

“Felix, our guest is injured and you’re still just interested in sparring?” Chastised Ingrid.

“It’s not like I can anyway, not in this body.”

“Don’t worry Felix, one day we’ll turn back to normal and you can spar with us again like good old times.” Sylvain assured Felix, with a pat on his back, to which the other shrugged.

“If you haven’t noticed time is running out. The most we have is a few months.” Fumed the other.

Their voices made Jeralt think they were similar in age to his daughter. Just what happened to them that they were all under such a spell? What would happen if they ran out of time and how could it be fixed? He had heard stories of course, the villagers that recruited his company claimed they settled in the area shortly after the fall of the castle. They had hoped to find loved ones that were visiting the castle the day it fell with no luck. Others claimed they managed to escape before seeing an ominous purple light engulf the castle, the light making it impossible to return to the building.

Yet here he was, sitting inside, no purple light in or out of the castle but a warmer yellow and red from the fire that warmed the room.

Without warning, the shattering of wood was heard from behind them. A strong gust of wind entering the room blowing out the fire in the chimney and Sylvain’s candles.

Instinctively Jeralt reached for his lance,his jaws clenching when his hands found nothing. The vision of him getting thrown off his horse and abandoning his lance in his effort to escape rushing back to him.

Turning his head to the sound of heavy footsteps became too much of a strain, he was forced to keep his head forward. The footsteps stopped, replaced by the sound of someone inhaling the air in the room.

“There is an intruder in here.” Said a growling voice. The footsteps only seemed to be growing louder, Jeralt mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

“Your highness.” He heard someone say, your highness? That was the title given to a prince or princess. Was the supposed lost prince truly here?

“What are you doing here?” The voice snapped. He still couldn’t see him and he doubt he’d have a good look of the prince with the light in the room gone.

“My mercenary group was hired by a nearby village to get rid of beasts. I was injured and found my way he-”

“Here to dispose of beasts like me?” Before he could question it, the chair he sat on was violently turned around as if it didn’t weigh anymore than a simple wooden chair.

In front of him was something taller than any man he’s seen, he could barely make out the outline of fur around the figure andwith a glance to his side, he saw a large paw like hand with equally long claws. He recognized the familiar scent of fresh blood on the person. Jeralt tried to see his face but was caught in the gaze of a single blue eye.

Suddenly he was lifted from the armchair, the hand that he’d seen now on the collar of his coat. His feet were suspended in the air before he was harshly thrown to the ground. The ringing from before returning tenfold, he wanted to fight back but couldn’t. He felt nauseous, pain and fear. A hand then grabbed him from the back of his coat.

He couldn’t see anything but could feel the rush of wind as what he suspected, was the prince moving elsewhere. The pain in his head and chest was growing and new waves of pain rushed through him as his body was dragged on the floor, hitting whatever was in his path.

Before long he felt a cold breeze, his lungs breathing in the cold night air. Jeralt opened his eyes to see that they were in another building, a tower he imagined from the tall view on the small windows they passed.

With one final throw, Jeralt landed on a cold stone floor, he heard a gate being slammed shut. A final growl echoing through the room before everything went quiet again. Once his pain subsided he took a glance at his surroundings, he was put in a cell, the ceiling of the tower had a gaping hole, snow falling through it, a puddle on the floor slowly turning to ice.

His cell was mostly dry, a blanket that appeared old and tattered in the corner. It wasn’t long before he started shivering, he crawled to the driest corner of the cell and waited. For what he didn’t know.

The prince returned to his castle, the ones who were looking after the stranger waiting for him.

“Your highness, what did you do to that man?” Ingrid asked him.

“I put him in a cell where trespassers belong.” He grumbled.

“Dimitri you must let me see to him, he’s gravely wounded.” He heard Mercedes say, he looked towards the teapot and growled, she didn’t flinch or avoid his gaze.

“That man is here because he was trying to help a village, he was ready to sacrifice himself to save his men from the beasts that roam in those woods. Does that not remind you of someone?”

The scowl in his face lessened and his growling had stopped. He turned away from them heading to his quarters, stopping before they could no longer hear him.

“Do what you want with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I really didn’t want to reveal all of the Blue Lions yet, there’s only three left but still. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes in this chapter whoops, I just finished it yesterday and I really just wanted to get it out there. 
> 
> See you all next week!


	4. Finding Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is left in the village waiting while the others complete the mission. Things take a turn for the worse when she sees them return, all injured.

Byleth woke up to the distant sound of the farm animals in the village. The morning air cold, a look outside her tent showed her a thin blanket of snow on the field, small patches of dirt still visible. She began to dress for the day, instead of wearing her usual see through tights, she decided for warmer trousers that were lined with fur on the inside and a long sleeve shirt that reached to her hips under her usual armor. Lastly before exiting her tent, she took her coat, some gloves and put on her boots, her sword strapped to her hip.

The sun had not yet risen so it was hard to tell if the whole day would be as dark as it currently was. Her breath was much more visible then the day before. She hoped that there would be no more snow for the day, it was pretty yes, but to work in such conditions could prove tricky.

Byleth and the few members that stayed behind had slept in tents near each other, a low fire still going to provide warmth. The innkeeper of the village had offered them rooms while they waited for the others, they had all declined their offer, preferring to sleep in their tents. If their fellow mercenaries didn’t have the luxury, neither would they. It was also best to be prepared if any beast arrived at the village. Although their camp was at the opposite side of the village, they would be better equipped and could gather what they needed much faster.

She saw that their fire would soon die out, but decided to leave it seeing as there was at least one other person who was not yet awake, letting the last one to get up to put it out.

As she walked towards the village she saw the group of knights just outside the entrance close to their camp, Alois talking to a few.

“Are you leaving today Alois?” Byleth asked when she was closer to the man.

Alois jumped at the sound of her voice. “Byleth, I didn’t see you there!” He said, turning around to face her, a small pout on his face. “Yes, I received a letter from the Archbishop last night saying I was needed back at the Monastery for a new mission. It looks like I won’t be seeing your old man when he returns. You’ll send him my regards won’t you?” She nodded, his face beaming at the motion.

At the sound of the Knights loud mumbling, they both turned their heads towards the village. A mercenary running towards Byleth, she felt her heart begin to beat faster at the sight of worry on the other’s face.

“Byleth, the others have returned. They don’t look well.” The other mercenary said between breaths. Byleth ran through the village, the sound of Alois’ armor close behind, commotion beginning to stir around her.

Once she made it past concerned villagers, she saw the mercenaries emerge from the trees. Most of them staggering as they walked, a few supporting another as they limped, pain evident in all of their alarmingly pale faces.

“Call our healers!” She hears Alois shout from behind her, she runs towards the group, helping them walk to their camp.

The remaining mercenaries were busy building fires, getting water and other supplies for the wounded with the help of the knights. The healer that stayed behind was now running throughout the camp doing what she could. The healers who returned were beyond exhausted, according to the ones that helped them back, they had collapsed once their fighting had stopped. The two healers that were with the knights also joined their own. The most experienced of the three, a church monk, caring after the ones with the most grievous wounds.

Byleth was returning to the camp with the last of the mercenaries, it was early in the afternoon when the last of them had returned. They were all accounted for, all but one. She knew her father was a strong man, she worried for him but there were others that needed her more at the moment. When everything calmed down some, she would ask the others for her father’s whereabouts.

As she walked through the village, the Emperor called out to her. “I ordered the healer in my group to help the others and my men to assist yours and the Knights.”

“Thank you your majesty.” Her eyes were downcast, she was truly grateful for the extra help the Emperor offered, but all that was on her mind was her father. All the mercenaries had returned injured, what of him, where was he?

“Please, is there anything else I can do to help you?” Edelgard insisted, keeping pace with Byleth. Edelgard’s arm was outstretched, wanting to place a comforting hand on the mercenary.

“I’m not sure, I have to talk with the others, excuse me.” Byleth answered hurriedly, walking quickly to her camp. The Emperor’s hand stayed unmoving in front of her chest.

Back at their camp, she spotted some villagers going through each tent with bowls of warm food for everyone. A small window of respite for the day that quickly turned hellish. As she walked deeper in she too was offered food though she politely declined.

She entered a tent that housed three with minor wounds, the ones inside looking at her, all giving her a sorrowful glance.

“How are you all feeling?” She began. 

“Better, thank you for your help Byleth.” One replied.

“What happened last night?” She then inquired. “Was the job completed?.” To her astonishment, another shook their head.

“We, we were surrounded.” The first recalled slowly, “For how long I do not know. All I remember is the constant waves of beasts attacking us.” They finished, covering their face with their hands, he was one of their newest and youngest recruits, him being not much older than Byleth, and this was clearly his first big battle.

“We can’t say for sure how many beasts roam those woods, we killed a great number of them, but what we do know is that the ones that remain are incredibly dangerous. If possible, no one should venture into those woods.” The oldest there explained, the others agreeing solemnly.

“What of my father?” Byleth questioned silently. She wanted to say more, to lash out, they had to go rescue him, they had to go back into those woods.

“Jeralt was the one who told us to retreat. He led the beasts away from all of us allowing us to escape.” Said the one in the middle. “All we can do now is wait for his return.” 

“Is that it?” Byleth seethed. Were they just going to leave him in those woods? Were they not going to plan a rescue mission? He had just saved them and this would be how they repay him? 

“Byleth we all want to go and look for Jeralt but look at us we can’t.” The older rebutted, “We can’t go back in there. We left with over fifty men, and we all returned injured. Who knows what will happen if a smaller party were to go, surely they’d be slaughtered by those beasts.” She finished.

Byleth didn’t want to admit it but she was right. The large party that was meant to finish those beasts was destroyed, many of them would be out of commission for at least a couple weeks. The few that stayed would no doubt be exhausted from the day’s events. She couldn’t go to the Knights or Soldiers, as much as she was greatful for their help, she wouldn’t want to risk their lives anymore than the lives of the mercenaries she traveled with.

She had to do this alone, she had to find her father. But if the others were right and he could return on his own, she would have to be patient.

Per the monk’s request, she had went into the village for fresh water. Villagers offering help as she passed by, help she said was appreciated but not needed. With the combined forces of the Knights, Soldiers and the remaining mercenaries, there was at least one person caring for two at all times. Any more people in the camp and it would become overcrowded.

They had made good progress in helping the returning mercenaries recover, their only problem now was the poison those beasts spewed. 

The mercenaries that were hit with it were slowly rising in temperature and they had no way to cure them all from it. The Knights’ monk might be able to treat only a few, the healers in the other two groups didn’t have the ability. The village shops had a small supply of antitoxins which they were all hesitant to use, fearing the possibility of beast attacks on the villagers and inability to cure them if the antitoxins were used.

She made her way to the village well, starting to retrieve the water from the smaller bucket attached to the well to her own. She saw the group of kids that she had saved a couple weeks prior run towards her. 

“We heard something in the woods.” The littlest one said. “It’s not another beast right?” He asked worriedly. 

She looked to the oldest who nodded. “I’ll go check it out, mind giving this to the monk in the camp?” She asked the oldest, she had left the bucket half full so it wouldn’t be too heavy for the girl to carry back. 

She walked toward the woods quickly, doing her best to not attract attention, if it was nothing it was better not to scare the villagers. When she arrived she surveyed the trees. Sure enough she did hear rustling, she prepared herself, sword in hand, each step she took careful and quiet. 

When she got closer she heard groans and snorts. It didn’t sound like any beast she had encountered. A figure rushed towards her, she dodged at the last second, a horse running out of the woods. Her father’s horse.

Byleth rushed to Dorte, taking a hold of his reins, calming him to the best of her abilities. She stroked his nose in calming motions. Examining the horse, she noticed his fur was matted, covered in blood. Upon further inspection she was glad to see the horse wasn’t injured, the blood on its fur not from the horse itself.

“I’m glad you’re safe, I’m going to need your help finding father.”

Byleth began looking for her bag when she returned to her tent, a couple hours after finding Dorte. It was still filled with what she would need for the mission. She had cleaned Dorte, fed him and let him rest. Everyone had warned her to not go into the woods. Upon seeing her father’s war horse return on its own however, she now had further reason to look for him. 

She planned to leave tonight. It was definitely a terrible idea to travel at night. The others had been attacked during this time and the moon for tonight would most likely be nothing more then a thin crescent providing little to no light. But she had to do it, the fear of her father alone and hurt eating at her. They never had a mission like this one, one where the majority of their company were left injured and their captain missing. 

The sound of her tent opening caused her to look up from her task. It was Alois, a worried expression grew on his face when he saw her bag.

“What are you doing?” He asked slowly. Byleth stood up, her bag on her back. 

“I have to look for my father.”

“Byleth, I want to find Jeralt too but, it’s not wise to go, not now.” He pleaded. “At least let me go with you.” He added when he saw he couldn’t convince her. She shook her head.

“Alois, I need you here with the others, please. I can look after myself. I’ll bring my father back.” She assured him, exiting the tent.

The camp was much calmer now, everyone in their tents resting and bracing themselves from the cold night air. She walked to her father’s horse. She was never the best at horseback riding but if it would help her find him, she’d do it a hundred times over. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning back Alois gave her a soft smile.

“Please be careful.” She nodded, getting up on the horse and giving him light kick.

She turned back, Alois and the camp getting farther the more Dorte ran.

Sure enough it was completely dark in the woods. It was rare when the moon showed itself to provide a few seconds of light, only to be covered once again by dark gray clouds. 

Byleth had followed the tracks the others had left when they returned. It had not yet snowed again, the tracks on the ground left untouched and the further she went, the clearer they became.

She found her way to were she was told was a campfire they made for light. Examining the area around her, bodies of beast were left all around, covered in a thin layer of snow. Dismounting, she lighted a torch looking for any tracks that strayed from the others.

She found the tracks of a horse, Dorte’s most likely, beast tracks over or near them. She mounted Dorte once again, following the tracks.

It was a while until she found a change in the tracks. The ones belonging to Dorte seemed to stray after this area. A large area with disturbed snow was most likely were she believed her father had fallen off. The beasts tracks kept going, a closer look revealing the tracks of a human, her father’s, as well a blood trail that began to worry her. With a final glance back, she noticed her father’s lance on the ground. She went to retrieve it and continued on her way.

He has to be ok. I will find him. I will bring him back.

The tracks led her to a clearing, ahead of it to her surprise, stood a castle. She followed the tracks still in hopes of finding a way in.

Byleth stood in front of the castle, she walked past the open gates, two metal bars lying on the ground. She closed the gates behind her and left Dorte outside in front of the castle as she went inside.

Sylvain had been looking out the window from the kitchen, the day before had been rather chaotic. Their first guest in years was now also their first prisoner. He noticed Mercedes return from the tower from the glare of the window, how exactly she came and went he will never know. Perhaps if he asked Felix he’d know, after all he has been the one accompanying her to the tower. 

“How is he?” He heard Ingrid ask. Mercedes had been caring after the man, checking in on him every few hours. 

“He’s not doing much better, being in that tower isn’t helping him either, he’s freezing. I don’t know what I should do.” She replied softly. If they were human, he was sure her hands would be clasped together in front of her chest, her head down. 

Sylvain grimaced at the thought of the poor man dying in that tower. He didn’t deserve what Dimitri did to him. All of a sudden he noticed a horse outside the castle but what caught his eye immediately after, was the beauty standing next to it. As dark as the night was, he’d recognize a beautiful lady anywhere. 

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t just imagining things, as he was so often teased when he thought he saw a girl. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the horse. 

“Guys, I think I just saw a cute girl outside the castle.” He said aloud. The others in the kitchen quickly turned to him in disbelief.

“Sylvain are you sure you’re not mistaking the coat hanger for a woman again?” Ingrid chided, Mercedes giggling at the question.

Just then, a feather duster appeared into the kitchen gliding through the room and screaming excitedly.

“Annie calm down you might trip over something and hurt yourself.” Mercedes warned, the feather duster Annette, stopping right in front of the other two. 

“You’re not going to belive it, there’s a girl in the castle!” She blurted out to the shock of the other two in the room. 

“I told you.” Sylvain said when he landed on the floor next to them. “If you’ll excuse me I have to go introduce myself.” He rushed out of the kitchen before any of the others tried to stopped him. 

He made his way into the entrance hall where their new visitor would most likely be. He had found their previous one there and hopefully this visitor wasn’t injured. 

When he got closer he spotted Felix, he looked to be going to the kichen before spotting Sylvain. 

“Where are you going?” The toy asked. 

“Haven’t you heard Felix? There’s a lovely lady in the castle.” He walked past Felix, the other begrudgingly following him when Sylvain motioned for him. 

“And you’re not seeing things again?”

“No not this time, even Annette saw her so you’re going to help me find her.” He replied, Felix rolling his eyes. 

When they reached their destination, they saw her, a woman with blue hair. Her armor dark gray with some pink details. 

“She’s following the trail of blood.” Felix stated. 

“Wasn’t someone suppose to clean it?”

“We told you to do it.” Sylvain paused, walking away from Felix to avoid the subject. They followed close behind her, she reached the small room the man from yesterday had rested in. Her face was odd to say the least, the room had a small stain of dried blood from where the man fainted and deep scratches on the furniture from Dimitri yet her expression remained unchanged. Her eyes still focused. 

“Do you think she knows that mercenary Jeralt?” Asked Sylvain, the two of them standing by the entrance of the room.

“Not sure but she is looking for something, it doesn’t look like she’s interested in stealing anything from the castle either so perhaps she is looking for him.” 

“Let’s go help her out!” 

“Sylvain wait!”

When Byleth entered the castle she noticed a dried blood trail on the floor. She had seen it on the snow as well, the trail was now getting smaller. She grew hopeful that her father was able to stop his bleeding.

When she entered the room she found a small stain of dried blood on the otherwise blue carpet and claw marks around the walls and floor. It didn’t appear that a fight took place in the room however. The claw marks led up to an armchair that was thrown on its side and there wasn’t anymore blood. Not the red blood of a person or the odd green of a beast. 

A small light flickering outside the room caught her eye. Following it, she saw other pieces of furniture knocked over. The light kept moving farther away, taking her to an exit on a different side of the castle. She found herself outside the castle again, a tower in her view, a small glow at the very top.

She stood in front of the tower, two tall doors in her way. Opening them, a rush of cold wind came through causing her to close her eyes. Stepping inside, Byleth began her ascent.

The stairs were never ending, the tower was growing colder the higher she went. A look out of a small window revealed that it had begun to snow. 

Reaching the top she began to hear grunts and shudders. The light she saw from the bottom of the tower was a torch next to a cell door.A cell which she saw her father in, huddled in the corner, shivering for who knows how long. 

She ran to the door, Jeralt hearing the sound of her boots, turned around. Wide eyed as he saw his daughter reach out for him through the bars. He groaned as he made his way to her, his ice cold hands grasped by her warmer ones. 

“What are you doing here?” He whispered out. 

“I’m going to get you out.” She replied. She let go of him, with a swing of her sword she broke the lock of the cell. Going inside, she looked over her father for injuries, the most concerning one being a deep gash on his chest. 

Byleth knelt next to him, her hands covering his chest and focused. She knew some healing magic, enough for the small scrapes they would get after battles. This wound was deep and she didn’t know if she’d be able to close the wound but she had to try, she had to get him out. 

Jeralt winced as the magic flowed through her hands. He saw as the wound started to close, some of the poison he was hit with running out of the open wound. When the wound stopped closing he knew she did all she could. Byleth continued to try nonetheless. 

“Kid that’s enough, you’ve done all you can.” She didn’t listen, her hands on his chest still alight with magic. 

He took a hold of her hands, pushing them away before looking at her in the eyes, “You have to get out of here.” He told her. 

She shook her head, “We’ll get out of here.” She promised, she helped him stand, having him lean on her as they made their way down the tower.

Once they reached the bottom of the tower, she swung the torch she had taken to look for Dorte. It had become much darker, almost pitch black. Upon seeing the horse she helped her father move towards him. 

She was only a few feet away from the Dorte when she saw it trying to back away from them and looking frantic. Confusion ran through both of them until a growl emanated from behind them.

Jeralt let go of her, kneeling on the ground, a hand clutching his chest. Byleth swung the torch around in one hand and holding her sword with the other. 

The sounds of movement surround her. At first, the footsteps sounded like a persons, two feet stepping on snow. Then another growl, she turned to it but the figure quickly moved away from the light, another set of of feet walking. As if something was walking on two legs then four. It couldn’t have been a beast though, or could it? 

She had made sure the gate was closed, and there was no signs of beasts when she had gone into the woods or when she was inside the castle. The claw marks in the castle were suspicious but that was all there was in there, no signs of one still lingering. Where this one came from she didn’t know.

Suddenly she was thrown into the snow, her father calling out to her. The torch in her hand had fallen but was still lit. When she tried to stand up she heard it. 

“Trespasser.” It growled, this was no ordinary beast. It threw her into the snow again when it saw her stand. Determined, she stood once again, her weapon drawn. 

“I’ve come for my father, we’ll leave and won’t bother you any longer.” She yelled into the night. 

“He is my prisoner, you will leave here empty handed. Unless you’d rather join the ranks of the dead!” The voice roared menacingly. 

Byleth heard her father yell to her, “Kid you have to get out of here!” She won’t leave him here, not with whatever this beast was. She grasped her sword tighter, ready to strike.

Through the small flicker of light from the torch, Dimitri saw the girl looking out to the open space. He had been circling the pair, preventing them from getting out or finding out where we was . The more confused they were, the easier it would be to end them. 

Even in the darkness he saw the fire in her eyes. It had to be put out. Without thinking he closed in, tackling to her to the ground and retreating to the safety of the night before either saw him.

She laid on the ground, her head circling every which way to the sound of his footsteps. He sees her stabbing the ground with her sword, using it to pick herself up. She wasn’t able to, the best she could do was kneel. He heard her gasps and the mans pleas for her to run. 

Her fire was dimming, her bowed head faced the ground. She was shaking and with a final push, he saw her stand. 

“If you want a prisoner so badly, take me instead! He’s injured, poisoned, he needs help!” He ignored what the man cried out to her. 

“Are you really so stupid as to spend the rest of your life here?” Dimitri growled. 

“Yes, but you must let him go.” Dimitri saw her turning back to the man, his eyes looked distraught and he kept shaking his head. 

This was getting interesting, he had no need for rats like them. He didn’t even know why he had locked up the other one, he had always killed any rats that wandered too close to the dismay of the others. But perhaps he can use this one to his advantage, after all he had a curse to lift. 

“Done.” Was his response. Dimitri ran closer to the man without either of them seeing him. 

He dragged him by his legs, then picked him up and took him to an abandoned carriage. The man was too weak to struggle, his weak voice he could hear when he stuffed him inside. “Byleth.” The man groaned, reaching out. Dimitri slammed the door shut, ordering the carriage to take him to the village.

While watching it leave he heard the crackle of the torch, returning him to the present. His ears twitched to the sound and he turned his head to it. To his amusement he saw the girl was trying to escape. And here he was doing what she asked. 

He let out another growl, chasing the girl. She didn’t manage to get far and she wouldn’t have had, not with the snow falling. He quickly caught up to her, holding her up by her coat, her sword falling from her hands. She squirmed, her legs flailing, hitting him in his chest but he felt no pain from them.

She knew attempting to escape would have been futile but she tried anyway and now paid the price. The beast held her in the air by her collar. She kicked her legs and felt them hitting something but heard no signs of pain from the other. There with the torch flickering behind her she saw what her father had warned about.

Was it a beast she wasn’t sure, but what she was able to see was undoubtedly beastly. It’s face boar like, thick fur running down its face and side like a lion’s mane, a paw like hand with black claws held her in the air, teeth and tusks showing as it snarled at her. The one thing that caught her off guard was the single human like ice blue eye that seemed to pierce through her. 

She felt a strong rush of wind and before she realized it she was once again at the top of the tower, thrown into a different cell, the door slamming shut and the beast gone.

Byleth quickly got up, glancing out the bars from the small window in her cell. She watched as a light moved further away, the carriage’s lamp. She did what she came here to do, to find her father and see him return to the village. Now she had to find her way out. 

“I’ll make it back father, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks for all the kudos and comments I’ve recieved, I love reading what people think of this story. Also this story has over 1k views now??? Thank you all so much I’m clearly not even half way done. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this pretty sizable chapter, I also noticed the awkward (to me at least) spacing and I tried to fix it here, I’ll probably be editing the others too. 
> 
> Next chapter, Byleth will meet the blue lions for sure.


	5. Castle of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of his daughter, Jeralt had made it back to the village and is found soon after by Alois. Not all is as well as it seems however, not with Byleth still trapped in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cut this chapter in half because it got longer than I expected but I promised Blue Lions so we’re going to see some lions.

Wyvern Moon

Alois had been keeping a close eye on the wood’s entrance. Standing guard since Byleth had left, with the moon hiding high in the sky, it was no doubt past midnight. She had left a few hours ago and if his prayers were answered, she would return with Jeralt soon enough. He had also hoped that the snow’s steady buildup wouldn’t effect significantly.

He had seen what had happened to the other mercenaries, it had broke him seeing them all injured and him not being able to do much about it. He was terrible when it came to any form of magic regardless of all the training he put himself through. What was worse, most were starting to get fevers from the poison. Their monk had told him that she wouldn’t be able to do much for them, not here at least. That only left one option, they had to return to Garreg Mach Monastery if they had any hopes of helping the group. He was advised that they leave as soon as possible but with Byleth and Jeralt still missing, he at least wanted to give them a chance to return. Alois had told the monk they would leave at the latest tomorrow in the afternoon, with or without the other two.

He feels himself drifting, the only thing keeping him awake was the cold night air. He had been awake since before dawn the previous day. The Knights should have returned to the monastery by now. Alois had sent one of them back to act as a messenger, to let the archbishop know they would be a day late because of the unfortunate turn of events. He had also warned of the possibility of them returning with a whole company of injured mercenaries that needed urgent care.

The archbishop was a kind woman, he was sure she’d give them shelter and more until they recovered. The healers in the monastery he believed, were also some of the best in the continent. If anyone could get these mercenaries back to their old selves, it would be them.

Alois let out another loud yawn. It was only him keeping guard, the others he ordered to rest. As he looked trough the trees he thought he saw movement. When he didn’t see it again he ignored it, but then he heard rustling.

He walked towards the noise, he shouldn’t have been scared. Yes it was dark and he was all alone in front of the woods that housed demonic beasts, but he was a Knight, and a knight had to be brave and ready to protect those around him! Taking a deep breath, he went closer, the sound of the crunching snow getting stronger. 

He yelled when a dark blue carriage nearly ran him over. It kept going past him, it didn’t have horses attached, or appear to have anyone controlling it. Alois chased after it as it got closer to the village. Once it was at the entrance it seemed to slump down, its door slowly opening. 

Cautiously Alois got closer, a hand suddenly sticking out of it making him let out another scream. After taking a couple seconds to compose himself, he went to investigate. Gasping at the sight of finding Jeralt inside.

He was deathly pale and felt cold to the touch, he could also hear the strained gasps coming from him. Mustering all the strength he had left, Alois reached inside to get him out and to carry the man back to the inn.

Thanks to their monk Marcella, Jeralt became slightly more stable. His wounds were healed and she did her best to remove most of the poison. His body still felt cold and he shivered uncontrollably despite the number of blankets they had covered him in and the roaring fire a few feet away. Marcella had warned him that because he was poisoned for such a long time, his recovery would be the most difficult. 

She again insisted that they leave for the monastery, that they would all be better cared for there. 

“We shall leave in the morning then. We can’t afford to stay here any longer.” Alois admitted. 

“-eth.” The two standing in the room turned their heads to the man in the bed. He had finally opened his eyes since Alois had found him, though they were only half open. Jeralt still shivering, again croaked “Byleth.”

“Captain!” Alois rushed to the other’s side, Marcella leaving the two. “I’m sorry Captain, but we must leave tomorrow, you and the others need to get looked at.” He saw the look of worry in Jeralt’s eyes.

“Was Byleth with you, was she the one that found you?” He then asked. Jeralt weakly nodded his head.

“Where...she?” He then heard him whisper. 

“She, she hasn’t returned yet. I’m sorry Captain but if Byleth doesn’t return by dawn we will have to leave without her. I’m sure she would want you be treated as soon as possible.”

To Alois, Jeralt looked so heartbroken and defeated hearing those words. To have to abandon his child in goddess knows where, it would break Alois too if he’d ever had to do such a thing. He wanted to question the man further, to learn of Byleth’s whereabouts. In the few weeks of meeting her, he had already started to view her as an odd but kind younger sibling. But he knew he shouldn’t disturb Jeralt any further, the questions could wait until after he’s recovered.

“Please rest now Captain, we’ve a long road ahead of us.

A few more hours had passed by, Alois being kept awake by his restless thoughts. He had woken a couple knights and asked the mercenaries that stayed behind for help to begin preparing for their trip. They should arrive to the Monastery that evening if all went well.

Their preparations were nearly complete and they had received a few horses and wagons from the kind villagers. He expressed his heartfelt gratitude to them. They had cleaned the wagons and lined them with blankets to make them comfortable, the heavily injured would be the ones who would be on them. One would be used to carry the mercenary’s equipment.

They had also started to guide some of the mercenaries onto the wagons, giving them warm drinks and snacks before they leave. All was going smoothly Alois thought, that was until the Emperor appeared. 

“What is going on here?” She asked walking towards him.

“We are leaving to Garreg Mach soon, here to see us off?” He said, hoping to keep the conversation in a lighter tone. 

“And with the mercenaries, why is that?” She asked coldly.

“Well your majesty, as you saw yourself many of the mercenaries are injured. Even Jeralt has returned hurt. Taking them to the monastery is our best course of action.” He replied.

“Taking them to the Empire would be preferable. We no doubt have more room to accommodate all these men and women. Our staff of healers are just as good if not better then that of the Church’s as well. You should leave them in our care Alois.” The Emperor proposed.

He didn’t have time for this, and his lack of sleep didn’t help his mood either. “Forgive me your majesty but are you insane? Have you truly seen these men and women? A trip to Enbarr would last days! These people don’t have that time! I’m taking them the Monastery, we know it’s for the best if we want any of them to make it. Excuse me.”

Before leaving to get Jeralt, Alois stopped by to see the head of the village. He had promised the woman to report all of what’s happed to the Archbishop and that he would do all he can to get the church to send more knights to village. She gave him her thanks as he left.

After cooling his temper, he had went back to the inn to get Jeralt. The man still looked weak but seemed better than he had been a few hours before. He helped the other to his feet and walked to the horse drawn wagons that had already seated a few others.

Alois had hoped not to cross paths with the Emperor again but it appeared fate had other plans in store. 

“Captain Jeralt, I wish you safe travels. Are you sure you would not prefer to travel to Enbarr with us?” At least she wasn’t bothering him, in fact she wasn’t even looking at him.

“Thank you your majesty but if I’m being honest I don’t want to leave the village at all.” He groaned out. “I have others to look after however and I have to make sure they recover well. We need to get looked at immediately, if it means going to the monastery, so be it.” The Emperor nodded in understanding.

The two kept walking, once they reached their destination another knight helped Jeralt up and seated him comfortably. With everyone ready for their march ahead, he gave the order to depart. Taking a last glance behind them, he saw the villagers waving their goodbyes and wishing them safe travels and he caught the cold stare of the Adrestian Emperor.

“What are your orders Lady Edelgard?” Hubert asked, standing behind her. She was glad to see the Knights off even at the expense of the Mercenaries leaving. She wasn’t able to see Byleth before she left though and that had bothered her.

“We will stay a little while longer, I’d like to be alone now.”

“Of course your majesty.” With that, the man was gone. Edelgard began wandering through the village, letting her thoughts consume her.

Why hadn’t Byleth seen her before her departure? Had she made her upset in anyway? Edelgard did what she could to prove that she was able to provide assistance in any way possible. She also believed with her countless proposals, Byleth would see that she would do anything for her. She would bring the Empire’s best healers for her father and their group. That the other woman wouldn’t see her, left her bitter to say the least.

Walking around, she heard the villagers whispers. Their worries of beasts returning to the village. Or of the injured mercenaries. Another that she heard was of a mysterious carriage sitting outside the village. When she heard this one, she approached the villager.

“A carriage outside the village?” She asked, the young villager squeaked at her presence, reminding her of someone back in the Empire.

“Y-yes your majesty. Some say they saw Jeralt return in that carriage but Byleth hasn’t yet.” He stammered

“Byleth, she left the village?”

“She left last night, took her father’s war horse when it appeared. We haven’t seen her since.” He replied.

She walked swiftly past the villagers to where this mysterious carriage would be. As she got closer she saw it, it looked old, a few sides of it splintered, the color a dark blue. She looked inside and it was completely empty, nothing like how a carriage of this kind would normally be. A carriage like this would be decorated with cushions and curtains at least. 

She examined it further, it had some silver accents. When she made her way to the front, her eyes widened at what she found. The emblem of a griffin and it’s knight etched in silver, the crest of Blaiddyd below it. The same emblem that was on the flag of the Holy Kingdom Faerghus. 

Past those woods was castle Blaiddyd, Byleth might have found refuge there and used this carriage to send her father back. Edelgard would have to find out more but to her disappointment, that would have to wait.

“Hubert,” She said aloud, the man appearing out of thin air, “prepare the others, we depart immediately.” 

She turned back to walk to their inn rather then letting Hubert take her. Once she reached the building, her men were ready to leave at her command. Villagers were flooding around them, watching as they left.

Before they were out of the village she heard a child ask “What will happen to us now?” Edelgard turned around and faced the villagers.

“You have my word that I will return. When I do I will bring more soldiers and your village will finally have peace.”

Byleth had watched the moon set and the sun rise before she heard the cell door open again. The person, beast, whatever it was, standing at the door. It motioned with its head for her to go out, letting out a grunt as it did so. She didn’t dare move, the only movement her fierce shivering, and only watched as its face slowly wrinkled with annoyance.

“The days will only grow colder, if you would rather stay here so be it. Unless you’d prefer a warmer room in the castle.” It spat out, motioning again with its paw like hand for her to exit the cell.

In the morning light she was able to see it better, sure enough she had seen correctly when she saw a boar like face the night before. It’s fur a light gray but the thick mane like fur running down its head and neck was a dirty blonde in color, a pair of black horns running down its mane. Its right eye was covered in the fur but she could almost make out black cloth under it and string around its head, the signs of an eyepatch. It also wore a thick black and white furred cloak that covered most of its chest and a pair of black trousers. Her eyes ceased to wander when she heard another growl from the creature. 

She slowly stood, her legs aching from the cold and from sitting for too long. It walked away and she followed.

As they walked out the tower, she was finally able to clearly see the castle. It was definitely an incredible building but it was also clearly worn from time. A large gaping whole on one of its roofs, the smaller towers around it and some walls crumbling, the building covered in brown vines. She then saw the ground, with its freshly fallen snow it almost looked peaceful if it wasn’t for the snow that terribly hid where she had most likely been thrown to the night before. She had hoped to find her sword but it all looked empty. Even Dorte was missing. 

“Where is my horse?” She asked quietly

“He’s been taken to the castle stables.” It answered sharply.

She remained silent after, following her captor through the castle doors. It looked cleaner than it was last night. The pieces of furniture that she had first seen knocked over were now upright and the stains on the floor were cleaned. It was almost as if she had imagined things with how spotless it looked if it weren’t for the occasional claw marks on the walls or furniture. Looking at her captors hands, she saw again its long black claws.

She heard odd footsteps, like that of a horse’s on stone floor. When she looked down she noticed the beasts hoof like feet and a tail poking out from underneath its tattered cloak. 

It led them up a few flights of stairs and they finally stopped in front of another pair of wooden doors. It opened the doors leading them inside the room. If she were alone she would’ve gasped at the size of it. It was bigger then any room she had every occupied, if she was lucky to sleep in one. 

“This will be your room, if you need anything the others will help you.” Without saying another word, it turned around and closed the doors. It looked calmer than it did yesterday but it also looked detached in her eyes. She had always heard similar things about her, with her showing little emotion. 

Now that she was alone in the room, the bed in front of her, covered in pillows and thick blankets looked very inviting. Stepping closer to it, she passed a dresser with a big mirror on it. Stopping to look at her reflection, she saw the dark circles under her eyes and noticed her ears and nose red from the cold.

Once she reached the soft bed, she wormed her way under the covers. Her shivering returning at the feeling of something warmer against her. She didn’t remove her coat either, needing every bit of warmth she could find. Going as far as to covering herself entirely with the blankets including her head.

The bed was slowly getting warmer, and it’s softness felt heavenly compared to the stone floor of her cell. Byleth wanted desperately to remain awake, she had to begin her search for possible exits. But she was tired and cold and she was reminded of the mornings in her younger years when she’d long to stay bed only for her father to remind her of the traveling they had to do.

She didn’t dislike her father’s field of work, she learned plenty from being a mercenary and saw many places some may never see. She was grateful to learn to defend herself and those around her. She may not have showed it but every time they completed a job and their employer saw them in awe and gratitude, she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. 

Byleth felt her eyes sting and grow heavy. When she rubbed her eyes in hopes of making the feeling go away, she was surprised to feel her hand wet. She let out a sigh as her eyes closed, letting the softness and warmth of the bed consume her. 

The darkness slowly taking her too until, “Oh goodness, it looks like she’s asleep.”

The voice was soft, motherly even but Byleth was too tired to get up and see.

“She’s shivering still, Sylvain could you please light the chimney?” She then heard.

“Anything for you Mercedes.” Another voice replied, right after she heard a fire burning and felt the room warming up.

“Come now, we should let her rest.” The doors opened and closed much quieter then when she had first entered the room.

Byleth’s eyes again closed, the newfound warmth lulling her to sleep.

When she next awoke, she stayed still under the blankets, wondering if she’d hear the voices from earlier again. Not hearing any, she got up from the bed. Although the fire still seemed well lit, she still felt a small chill from the cold. She walked around the room and a look outside the tall glass window showed her the sky covered in reds, oranges and blues. The sun almost out of her view. 

If she was alone she’d have to take advantage of this and find a way out of the castle. She couldn’t jump out of the window, the room looked to be a good four stories high. The only exit from the room was through the doors she came from. Byleth would also have to find a weapon and figure out where the stables were to retrieve Dorte.

She opened the door, finding the last thing she would have expected in front of it. A single teapot sitting on a tall but thin table. Byleth was still, she knows the table and teapot weren’t there when she was taken to the room. Could that woman who’s voice she heard earlier, left it there?

The teapot turned on its own, a face on its side and their purple eyes staring at her, Byleth’s own eyes widened with shock. 

“Hello there, it’s nice to see you’re doing well.” It, she, said. She recognized it as one of the voices from earlier.

Byleth kept starting at her in confusion, her mind was blank. She had never encountered anything of the like in her travels. 

“I was told to keep an eye on you, you don’t have any injuries do you?” She asked, Byleth slowly shook her head. Aside from the bruises she probably had from being flung around, she didn’t feel any sharp pains that would indicate a more serious wound. 

“Wonderful! Oh forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Mercedes von Martritz, it’s lovey to meet you.” The teapot said, smiling at her.

“Would you like something to eat?” She then asked. Byleth didn’t eat at all the day before and the mention of food made her mouth start to water. She gave the teapot a nod and they smiled.

“Great, would you like to eat in the dining hall or the kitchen.” Mercedes then asked. 

If she ate in the dining hall, she may be able to begin piecing a mental map of the castle but if she ate in the kitchen, perhaps there was an exit there she could slip by. After all this was a teapot, what was the worse it could do if she escaped? 

“The kitchen.” Byleth answered.

“Very well, the others will most likely be there too! You’ll get to meet the rest of the group.” She told her with a smile. There were others? Well, she had heard another voice earlier.

The teapot turned back around and tapped the table. The thin legs of the table started moving, walking through the hallway, Byleth close behind.

She noticed the smaller details of the teapot, the lid and bottom black with golden markings. The sides near the handle and spout, had small circular designs the same color of the teapot’s eyes. And throughout the front and back, lines that were a soft yellow. What caught her eye, on the teapots lid, the symbol of a lion.

The teapot, with the help of the table, began leading them down the stairs.

“I know your stay isn’t under the best circumstances but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.” Mercedes says. After a few more minutes of walking she begins hearing multiple voices.

“They sure are a rowdy bunch at times.” She hears the other giggle. 

They walk through the door, even the kitchen was a big room. A sizable wooden table on one side of the room, the stove, sink and other cooking items on the other. The eyes staring at her belonging to a variety of objects.

“The sleeping beauty awakes! It’s a great pleasure meeting you, if you’re ever in need of anything you can call on me, Sylvain Jose Gautier.” The other voice from earlier, a candelabra, said while winking at her. That definitely left her feeling a bit awkward so she chose ignore it.

A small toy wooden pegasus that was painted white, flying towards the candelabra, hitting the back of his head with one of their wings. Byleth also didn’t expect for toys or normally inanimate objects start flying let alone move.

“Please forgive his distasteful behavior. My name is Ingrid Brandl Galatea, it’s an honor to meet you.” The pegasus said, bowing her head in a more polite gesture compared to Sylvain’s. Byleth’s eyes wandered where three more objects sat at the table.

As if knowing what she was thinking, another stepped forward. A worn looking toy knight, it’s uniform a dark blue, who simply said “The name’s Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

The feather duster next to him, spoke next. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Annette Fantine Dominic!” Her orange, blue and white feathers ruffling with excitement. 

Next to her was a thick book, it picked itself up, the cover facing her. The edges of the cover was once again a dark blue, the middle showed an illustration of a village with multiple people, its title reading “Faerghus Fairy Tales”. One of the drawings of a boy with dark hair and eyes moving, waving towards her. 

“I’m Ashe Ubert, nice to meet you.” He said, the illustration of the figure bowing right after.

Without warning, a sharp noise came from the other side of the room. Glancing towards its, Byleth saw it was from the pots and pans on the stove. The fire that was roaring on the stove a few seconds ago, dimming to smaller flame.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you.” A deep voice said. She saw the candelabra Sylvain walk towards the stove dragging a dark gray oil lamp a bit taller than himself, behind him. She watched as the small flame jumped out of the stove into the lamp where the flame grew to a bigger size, a stern face appearing in the fire.

“Greetings, I am Dedue Molinaro.”

Had her father seen this too? Her mind was completely blank and she didn’t know what to think of all this. They didn’t seem like a bad group for one, they were rather polite or most were. She even believed Sylvain’s comments would be easily dismissible compared to the Emperor’s. The only question running through her head was “how?” She was grateful however when she noticed the beast from earlier nowhere in sight.

“Dedue is dinner ready? Our guest is hungry.” She heard Mercedes say. The face in the flame looked to be nodding. 

Byleth had thought that those seven items around her were the only objects able to move, and the table, now that she recalled. As soon as the fire, lamp? When he said the food was ready, multiple plates, cups and silverware sprang to life.

A plate and bowl rolling near the stove, a ladle filling the bowl, spoons and forks piling the plate with food. The table that had carried Mercedes a short while ago, now walked towards the dishes. The two jumped on the table, along with silverware wrapped in napkins, a cup filled with crystal clear water and a jug that she assumed carried more. The small table walking towards the much larger one. 

“Please, have a seat.” She heard Sylvain say. She did just that and watched as the dishes moved in front of her. She didn’t lift a single finger as the plates organized themselves nicely in front of her or when the napkins unwrapped themselves from the silverware.

“We hope you enjoy your meal! Dedue is an amazing cook!” The feather duster said. 

Glancing down, the food did look and smell amazing. On the road, it was normally just meats and jerky, on occasion some soup and when they had any, bread and of course ale that her father insisted they carry. “To lift morale” he’d say.

The plate had beautifully cooked meat, from the size she believed it to be rabbit. There was also seasoned potatoes and more vegetables on the side. The bowl had a creamy looking soup that smelled amazing.

“Please forgive us, the food isn’t as lavish as it would normally be. We never expected any guests at all.” The pegusus, Ingrid fretted.

“If I’m being honest, I’m surprised there’s food here at all.” Byleth confessed, she took a spoonful of soup and worried that she might let slip a moan, it was delicious! The food was incredible, if this was considered common food to them, what would their more lavish dishes taste like? She’d almost consider staying to find out.

The memory of her father laughing at her as she stuffed her face with any food she came to like, rushing to her. 

She notices the others smiling at her as she enjoyed her food. She watched as they mingled with one another and noticed something interesting.

Like Mercedes, they all had the symbol of a lion somewhere on their body. On Sylvain, it was on the back of his coat. For Ingrid, on the saddle that was painted on her. Felix, on the shield attached to the toy. Annette’s was in the middle of the handle, for Ashe on the bottom of the book’s spine. Lastly, Dedue’s was on his front. All the same symbol albeit in different areas and colors. 

“Is anything the matter?” Mercedes asked when she caught Byleth’s state.

“Forgive me,” She started, shaking her head. “I was just wondering about that lion symbol you all have.” 

“Oh, you see this castle belonged to the first king of Faerghus, Loog the King of Lions. The symbol of the lion was given to his children, who the people referred to as ‘little lions’, as Loog himself had the knight and griffin. It eventually passed down to the children of his descendants as well and those close to them. It’s probably the reason why we have it.” Ingrid added excitedly.

“You’re all close to his descendant? Who is-“

“It’s the boar.” Felix interjected. “I’m sure you’ve seen him, in fact, I assume he’s the reason you’re here.”

Flashes of the beast, the boar, came to her. It’s appearance, its claws, tusks, it’s voice, growls, roars, and, his look of detachment that morning. She nodded at the toy.

“Felix it’s rude to speak of his highness in that way.” Ingrid chastised.

“Who is he?” Byleth heard herself ask.

“He is the high prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Dedue answered.

“The lost prince? What happened to all of you?” People across Fódlan knew of the missing prince, the last Blaiddyd that went missing along with numerous civilians nearly a decade ago without a trace.

“We were cursed, on the night of Dimitri’s fifteenth birthday. That’s why we’re like this, the people who were within the castle’s walls were also turned.” Sylvain added. 

“Is there anyway to break the curse?” Byleth then asked.

“If you have any ideas we’re all ears. It’s been almost ten years and we haven’t a clue. If Dimitri knows of any way, which I doubt, he hasn’t told us either. All we know is that our time is running out.” Sylvain replied. 

“Oh! What if it’s like in the fairy tales, with a kiss?” A softer voice wondered. 

“Ashe what did we say about that idea?” Sylvain’s asked.

“It’s a bad one.” The other recited defeatedly.

“Exactly, besides that scary wizard guy who did this to us probably wasn’t giving Dimitri any love advice, and if this is his way teaching it, it’s terrible.”

“Sorry Ashe but I’m with Sylvain on this one.” Ingrid said, a look at the book and Byleth saw the boy pout and heard him sigh. 

“If that’s the case then no wonder the spell hasn’t broken.” Felix scoffed.

Byleth didn’t like the idea either. She had no plans, and hoped the others didn’t expect her to enamor the prince to lift their curse. After all he’s done, getting close to the prince was the last thing on her mind. They dismiss the topic and continue talking instead.

She finished with her food before any of them asked her anything else.

“Sorry if this sounds rude but we never heard you name.” The feather duster said.

“Byleth Eisner.”

“You’re related to Jeralt?” The toy knight quickly asked, a look of surprise on his face, she nodded. 

“You know him?”

“We’ve heard stories of him when we were younger but we also met him yesterday.” Felix said.

“His injuries were severe, I did what I could to heal him but I’m afraid my magic isn’t as strong like this.” Noted Mercedes, her eyes downcast in anguish. 

“So you were looking for him last night.” She heard Sylvain say, she turned to him confused. 

“How do you know that?”

“Oh well, I kinda saw you outside the castle. Lovey looks such as yours would never go unnoticed by me.” When he saw his smile to her was ignored he continued, “Anyway I went to look for you with Felix and by the way you were looking around the castle we guessed that you were looking for someone. I was the one that lit the way to the tower.” He explained.

She looked at the group, “Thank you all for helping him and helping me. I was able to get him out of that tower thanks to you. I can only wish that he is doing better now.” Her eyesight began to blur, and she quickly wiped her eyes before any tears fell. 

A roar echoed through the castle, the ones around her gasping with concerned expressions. 

“Oh dear, we have to go.” Mercedes said, letting out a whistle. The small table from earlier rushing to her side. Mercedes, Dedue and Sylvain jumping on. The table quickly walking out of the kitchen. 

“Come, I’ll escort you back to your room.” Ingrid told her already flying circles around her.

When she stood Ingrid began flying ahead, motioning for her hurry. She glanced back at the remaining three, waving her goodbyes. Two of them giving her small smile in return. 

She rushed to catch up with the pegusus as she led them to the stairs. 

“What’s going on?” Byleth asked when the roars became louder and frequent.

“His highness usually returns in such a state. It’s best if you’re in your room should he start to wander around the castle. You’ve seen the claw marks correct?” Ingrid asked looking back to Byleth, she nodded.

“We never know how he will arrive to the castle, some nights he’s out of control, others he’ll just keep to himself. We regularly see to him, to see if he’s injured himself or anything of the like and if we can, we try to calm him. Please don’t worry about him. We’ll make sure you stay safe when he’s around.” The pegasus finished, the both of them reaching her room.

Ingrid waited until she saw Byleth go in her room before wishing her goodnight and flying away. As she walked further into her room, she continued to hear the roars.

She had heard roars from beasts, those roars sounding savage and destructive. This beast’s roar, the prince’s cries, despite its volume and feral tone, seemed hurt and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my reasoning as to why the lions are the items the are is so that they’re able to move through the castle. I wouldn’t one stuck in one room for the whole thing so yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, any comments, kudos, etc. are very much appreciated :)
> 
> See you all next week!


	6. Stories of our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions spend some more time with their new guest, sharing their stories of that night to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> I’m sorry that this chapter is late! I didn’t like how some of it was turning out and that kinda made me put it off but it is what it is. 
> 
> That and I was surprisingly busy last week, like almost everyday busy. 
> 
> On the plus side I have somewhat detailed plans on 3 future chapters. 
> 
> Warning: Dimitri’s survivors guilt

Dimitri had been in the woods for most of the day after showing that woman to a room. Sylvain and Ingrid had bothered him the night before about giving her better living conditions if she was to stay in the castle for long. He didn’t care where that woman would stay, she had asked to replace her father and that was what he was allowing her to do, but he reminded himself that he would need her eventually so he had relented to their demands. He gave her one of the finest rooms in the castle, one of its perks, the room was the farthest away from his own.

The prince had occupied his time by getting rid of any beasts in the area and of any scavenging rats that wandered too close to the castle. He had always done this, since that night, he began to roam the once peaceful woods ridding the castle’s surroundings of monsters, man and beast alike.

Dimitri hated being stuck in the castle with the others. They always flocked him, asked about him, cared for him. He was a beast like the ones he killed daily, a monster. They shouldn’t waste their breath and time on a monster like him.

He grunted as he walked closer to the castle pulling along his prize of the day, a deer he had hunted with his bare hands. In the coming weeks it will become harder to find any prey such as this, he’d have to take advantage of the time he had left before the weather becomes much harsher. The others would know how to preserve the game, he had also realized a while ago that he’d have to ensure his captive was eating.

Without a weapon, he wasn’t dragged down by anything but the dead deer. Monsters like him had no use for weapons. His own lance, were it not for its enhanced power, would have been just as rusty and dull as any of the other weapons in the castle. Now it just collects dust and cobwebs in his room like all his previous valuables.

Dimitri let out a loud roar once he reached the castle’s entrance. To the others, it had become an alert of sorts to his arrival and to any wandering rats, their final warning.

Sure enough, he was greeted by three of them. The rest must be with that girl, he assumed. He walked to the kitchen, finding two more there and dropped his kill before turning away.

“Your highness, your dinner is ready if you’d like to eat.” Stated the oil lamp. 

“You’re not hurt are you Dimitri?” The teapot asked next. He felt her eyes looking over him.

“Not my blood.” He growled in response. His fur felt matted from the grime and blood that clung to it. Even the snow outside was little help in cleaning it off. But he didn’t care, a monster like him would always be a filthy animal.

When he was in front of two very familiar set of doors, he heard the others stop in their tracks while he continued to walk.

“Are you sure you don’t want to dine?” He heard from behind him.

Dimitri let out a low growl, not looking back as he made his way through the door, slamming it shut.

Here there were old voices to be heard, old voices he had heard even before that night, the ones he had yet to appease.

His steps became slower as he glared at the thrones in front of him, empty and full of dust. The middle of the room had a small pile of snow, the roof above it open and susceptible to the elements. He knelt on that pile of snow, his eyes unmoving from the thrones.

“I failed today as well please forgive me!” He roared out to the apparitions that tormented him so, the ones constantly screaming in his head.

“I know I promised that you would be avenged, please I’ve piled countless corpses for you all, beast and man alike!” He tried, but again they grew louder.

“Father, mother, Glenn, I know I should have fallen with you that day. I will make it right, you have my word. This year you will have all that I promised you!” The room was quiet save for the wind that howled throughout it, the howling wind equal in volume as the voices surrounding him.

“Yes, please just give me more time. I promise this year everything will go back to normal! With that girl here, everything and everyone will go back to normal! You will have all you want! I just need time, just a little more!” The wind grew stronger and with it the voices, it was almost deafening.

They never stopped, they were never pleased but they were right. He didn’t deserve to live, he should’ve died right alongside them on that field of flame. If it weren’t for him, they’d have been able to protect themselves instead of look after him.

Look at him now, in such a monsterous form, if he were dead this would have never happen. He needed to do what they asked of him, he needed to appease these voices that haunt him.

“Please, you have my word! I just need time, I just need time, I just need time...”

He clutched onto his ears when the ringing he felt grew unbearable, groaning in pain. All he could do was cry out into the night hoping to drown out their screams with his own.

The roars kept her awake and distracted for the majority of the night. Byleth had tried again to find any exits in the room, instead she found two smaller, yet still quiet sizable, rooms attached to her own. One that was a bathroom complete with a toilet, tub and sink and the other a closet filled with enough clothes and shoes to clothe the entire mercenary company.

When she tried to leave the room she found Felix and Annette outside asking if she needed anything. Feigning innocence she had asked if everything was ok.

Felix responded with a cold “You shouldn’t have to worry about any of this.”

Annette’s was a nicer “Please go back inside.”

Being in such a big room, as amazing as it would have been had she gone under better circumstances, was terribly boring. She had a huge bed that she could easily sprawl across. The rug that covered the room also incredibly soft. A fireplace with a dimly lit fire and a settee in front of it. The dresser she had slightly used the day before, a couple feet from the bed.

She considered again if she should try to get out from the window, there was more than enough clothes for a makeshift rope, and with the snow that’s been falling, there was most likely a good two or more feet to break her fall. She was again left without a weapon if she had decided on this however.

Byleth recalled the suits of armor that adorned the halls when she was taken to the kitchen. The swords and lances they held were old and rusted, those weapons wouldn’t last a minute in battle if she were to take them.

Walking aimlessly throughout the room she had settled on taking a well deserved bath. Whenever she traveled she was only able to take quick showers, there were many others waiting to wash themselves after all. She fancied the idea the more she thought of it.

Once again she made her way out the room, finding Felix making practice swings with the tiny toy sword he had and Annette humming while she dusted nearby paintings.

“What is it?” He asked when he caught her staring.

“I was wondering if I could take a bath?”

“Fine, we’ll call the lap dog to draw you a bath.” The lap dog? As she turned around to go back inside, she caught a glimpse of Annette fluttering down the hall, gusts of wind hitting her face as she saw the feather duster getting farther away.

It wasn’t much later that Byleth heard a knock on her door, Felix, Annette and Dedue waiting to enter. All of them heading to the rooms bathroom when she let them enter.

Dedue heating up buckets of water that were then poured into the tub by some other animate objects that varied from the buckets themselves to the tall coat hangers, Felix doing the same with cold water.

She began to wonder to herself if there were any objects in the castle that didn’t move. She also noticed that besides the group that had welcomed her, every other moving item didn’t have any discerning features.

The others had left her alone with everything she would need for her bath, that and her thoughts.

If this was once a thriving castle, it was surely filled with servants and guards. Were those faceless objects those people? The group she met also said they were close to the prince, but how close that they all bared a symbol of a lion and no one else? And what had caused the ones she met to turn into what they are and the prince a beast?

Sylvain had also mentioned a magic user of some kind that did this to them, although she’d never seen or heard of such magic strong enough to completely change a castle full of people or change anyone at all.

Perhaps she should ask the others more about it. Maybe they had an answer to why they became what they are, it was probably unlikely but she’d take any information that she could get on this enchanted castle.

The bath was relaxing, it was the first time in months she felt completely clean. They left oils, salts and soaps for her to use that smelled amazing and the temperature of the water reminded her of a sauna the mercenaries were once able to visit. She wasn’t able to hear any more of those grim roars from earlier which she was more than thankful for.

When Byleth exited the bathroom, wearing a thick bathrobe, towel and slippers given to her by Annette, she saw a roaring fire warming the room. The candles in the closet also appeared lit. Walking towards it, she began to look for something clean to wear, leaving her own clothes on the foot of the bed.

It was much too cold to wear some of the thinner nightgowns she had found. Even with the fire and bedsheets, the chill of the coming Faerghus winter could still be felt. Instead, Byleth had settled on a set of thicker dark blue clothes. If they were meant for day or night wear she didn’t know or care, it was functional and that was all that mattered.

Once she was done dressing, she was left again with the feeling of boredom. Not knowing what else to do, she went back to bed and slept again.

Byleth was stirred awake by a steady gust of wind hitting her face. Opening her eyes she found Ingrid hovering above her.

“Good morning Miss Byleth! Breakfast is ready.” Ingrid exclaimed, landing next to her.

“Good morning.” She replied, rubbing her eyes. It was a dreamless night but she did feel better rested then the day before.

Ingrid had suggested she wear one of the many cloaks that were in the walk in closet, she told her that her own clothes were currently being washed and sure enough with a glance down, she saw her clothes were gone.

She found a cloak that was to her liking, it was very similar to her own dark gray with thick fur covering the underside of it. Byleth also found another pair of much warmer boots and socks to go with it.

As soon as she was ready Ingrid took her to the kitchen where she saw Mercedes and Dedue.

Her plate that morning was filled eggs, potatoes and jerky, a smaller bowl filled with fruits and even a muffin was placed nearby. Just as the night before, even with the simple dish, it tasted just as good.

“It’s very nice to see you enjoy our food.” She heard Mercedes say as she shoved another forkful of food in her mouth. Byleth gave the teapot a nod.

“If you’d like you can explore the castle, someone has to accompany you of course.” Ingrid said next.

“Oh I’d love to show you around if you’d like!” Offered Mercedes.

Byleth gave her a smile, “That’d be nice thank you.”

Once she had finished, she and Mercedes had began to wander the halls. Ingrid saying she had to find the Sylvain, she said something about keeping him out of trouble.

As they walked the halls, her mind wandered back to her father. Did he make it safely to the village? Were their healers able to help him? She hoped Alois was able to.

And this castle, everything around her looked spotless, aside from the worn suits of armor in the hall and odd claw marks, it was as if nothing should be wrong with it or its inhabitants. The outside did look worse for wear but inside it looked what she’d expect a castle to look. What happened?

“Is something troubling you Miss Byleth?”

“I’m still confused as to what happened here. It’s...strange.”

“Yes, none of knew how terrible that night would be. Like Sylvain said, we were all cursed, everyone in the castle was cursed that night.” Mercedes said solemnly.

“I’m sorry for prying but I’d like to know more.” She wanted to help, they have all been kind to her but she couldn’t let them know, not yet anyway. She would like to have a lead of some sort before explaining her prying questions, she wouldn’t want to give them false hope either if those leads led nowhere.

“Well that day was Dimitri’s fifteenth birthday. Everyone in the city and even throughout the Kingdom was visiting the castle to see him. We believe that was how that man entered the castle, the sorcerer must have done what he could to blend in with the crowd. We don’t know what he wanted, Dimitri might know but he never told us anything of what happened between them. The man attacked him and he ordered the rest of us to evacuate the castle. Sadly we weren’t able to completely evacuate everyone, now they’re here with the rest of us.”

“How did the prince become a become a beast and the rest of you objects?” Byleth then asked, another question that plagued her mind.

“We don’t know that either but we’ve come up with reasons as to why, if only to humor ourselves.” Mercedes answered with a smile.

As they walked to the front of the castle, they heard a commotion coming from one of the rooms. They went to investigate and Byleth found three other lions.

Ingrid had her wings spread between Felix and Sylvain though it looked that she focused more on the former than the later.

“Felix just drop it, you know how annoying Sylvain is! Don’t pay him any mind.” She heard the pegasus say. Felix huffed in annoyance before settling down, Sylvain winking triumphantly and Ingrid sighing at the two.

“Oh my, what’s going on now?” Asked Mercedes.

“Same as usual, Sylvain teasing Felix.” Explained Ingrid.

“What brings you two lovely ladies here?” Sylvain piped up, Ingrid glanced at him with annoyance herself before smacking the back of his head. The other wincing at the action.

Mercedes giggled at the sight, “We just heard you all outside. Miss Byleth was actually just asking why we became these objects. I think telling her our stories would be kind of fun!”

“There’s not much to tell really, we just think the reason we’re these objects is due to where we were when the castle was cursed.” Ingrid said.

“Where you were?” Repeated Byleth.

“Mhm, we were all scattered throughout the castle that night. We were lucky to either retain or gain an ability out of this too.” Mercedes then said.

“Since no one wants to start, I suppose I’ll go first and start at the beginning.” Sylvain began, pushing his way in front of the other two. “That night the prince was alone in the throne room, we were hoping to see him together. He would never let us inside but we decided to take the chance.”

“Why wouldn’t he let you in?” She asked quickly.

“It’s not something for us to say, perhaps the boar’ll tell you.” Felix told her, she had a feeling as to why. Everyone in the continent knew of the Tragedy of Duscur. The day where the king and queen, nobles and many acclaimed Kingdom knights were killed, the people of Duscur were blamed for the atrocity and because it, were killed. The only known survivor from the Kingdom’s party, the young prince.

The group stayed silent for a short while before Sylvain started again, “When we were close to the throne room we heard fighting and we rushed inside. We found the prince and a sorcerer. We wanted to help him, we saw him getting thrown to the floor repeatedly but he told us to evacuate the castle.

We split up to reach as many people as we could. I went to the main hall to see everyone out. With all the castle doors open, the wind blew a lot of the candles out. I know a little reason magic so I was able to light a fire to show the citizens a way out. In a way I was like the candelabra I am now, lighting the way for others.

And as to the ability Mercedes mentioned, my fire magic is way strongerI can light up any room, but I believe you’re the only one who can light up my world.” He ended with a wink and smirk, kneeling in front of her, his drip pan of a hand on his chest. She heard the others groan at his words, Mercedes chuckling instead.

“What about you Ingrid?” Byleth asked instead, ignoring Sylvain’s defeated look.

“At first I went to the stables to warn the workers there. After that I went to help Felix. He was having some trouble getting a group of kids out of the castle. I think that’s why we ended up as toys, some of them had figures that resemble us actually. As you’ve seen, I’m able to fly. It’s a rather beneficial skill.” She revealed with a smile. They all turned to Felix, waiting for him to tell his story.

“It’s pretty much what Ingrid said.” He huffed. “I was just getting people out but that group of kids was slowing me down. We were able to see them out of the castle gates before the curse hit. I don’t have a skill.”

“He’s just being modest, come on Felix don’t be shy.” Sylvain said, an arm winding it’s way across the other’s shoulder.

“Get off me you fool!” Felix grunted, shoving away the arm. “I have hands if that’s what you want to call a skill, the others certainly think it is. Always asking me for something or another.” He grumbled at the last bit. Byleth saw that he was right, his hands may only have three fingers but it was three fingers more than any of the others.

“There’s a more impressive skill he’s not sharing but I won’t pry any longer.” Sylvain chuckled.

“We should go look for the rest, I’m sure they’d love to tell you more about them.” Added Mercedes. “Would you all like to come with us?”

“We’ll catch up with you for dinner later.” Ingrid answered. Mercedes nodded and motioned for Byleth to follow her.

“See you two later!” Yelled Sylvain from behind them.

The two walked throughout the castle once more looking for any signs of the others. They passed by the front entrance, a suit of armor standing at attention when Byleth gazed towards it.

“Hm, seems we won’t find them on this floor, perhaps we should rest for lunch?” She hadn’t realized it was already noon, a nearby grandfather clock confirming the time. Byleth nodded towards the teapot and they walked to the kitchen, the only one there was Dedue.

“Hello there Dedue.” Mercedes called out. The fire on the stove dimmed before moving to the lamp besides it. 

“Greetings, lunch is almost ready.” He stated, Byleth giving him a small nod in thanks.

“Dedue, we were telling Miss Byleth how we became these objects, would you like to tell her your story too?” Mercedes asked.

“Of course, I don’t mind sharing. I assume you know how it all started then, before the attack?” He asked Byleth, she nodded again. “Well I went to the kitchen during the evacuation, this room is far bigger than it seems. Fresh produce is stored in one, meats in another, even most of the tableware is stored elsewhere in the kitchen. Mercedes joined me here too.”

“That’s right, I was in the room where the tableware and tea sets were kept.” She added.

“We believe some of us were also transformed into things we regularly use. As you’ve noticed, I cook. Even before that day I would prepare meals for the prince. Perhaps that is why I was turned into the kitchen’s fire.”

“You were stuck to the kitchen?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, I mostly stayed in the stove, it wasn’t until a couple years later that I was able to move around. As long as there is a place a fire can be kept, whether it be a simple oil lamp or a fireplace, I can be there.”

“What about you Mercedes?”

“Well like Dedue who cook, I really love to drink tea and bake sweets. I was studying faith magic too before I arrived at the castle with Annie. I can infuse my teas with the magic. I’ve been able to heal any of Dimitri’s wound because of this.”

“What made you both come to the castle?” Byleth wondered, the way she heard the other three talk, they seemed more familiar towards themselves and the prince but what of the others?

“I owe his highness my life, as a man of Duscur I would have surely died if it wasn’t for prince Dimitri. Now I do what I can to serve him, even in this state.” Dedue responded with certainty.

“I accompanied Annette here, she’s a little more familiar with the prince than I am. It wasn’t until that night that I met him. He’s a kind person, I’ve seen it, and I wish to help him in anyway I can.” Mercedes added, the prince kind? Byleth had trouble believing it.

After their retelling of past events, they gave Byleth lunch. It was another simple meal that despite its simplicity, made her mouth water and filled her stomach.

Once she finished and rested a while, Dedue suggested they go to the library if they wished to find Ashe and Annette.

“Oh goodness how could I forgot the library! Those two do love to read.” The thought of going to the castle’s library lifted some of Byleth’s motivation. She enjoyed hearing the group’s stories and seeing them all but if she were to be alone in her room, she was afraid of what the boredom she felt the night before would compel her to do. 

Life as a mercenary was never boring, she could train, hunt, compete jobs, or be on the move in search for more among other things, here, all she has done was walk, eat and listen.

A good book would do wonders she thought. Byleth did enjoy to read, constantly moving around throughout the continent prevented her from doing so more often unfortunately. Now that she was stuck here for who knows how much longer, she had more than enough time to read whatever she desired.

They left Dedue and made their way upstairs to the library. The room was enormous and filled to the ceiling with books. Large ceiling tall windows in the back poured a warm light into the grand room.

“Annie, Ashe, are you in here?” Mercedes voiced out.

“Up here!” She heard someone say, a feather duster gliding down towards them from the top shelves.

“Here I am!” Another said from behind her, the book on one of the tables standing upright.

“We were wondering where you both were!” Mercedes chuckled.

“Sorry, is there something you needed?” Annette wondered.

“The others and I have been telling Miss Byleth our stories. Would you both like to tell yours, I know both of yours are somewhat delicate it’s ok if you’d rather not.” She explained, Mercedes phrasing it like that made Byleth all the more curious however.

Byleth noticed both of their pouts and look of worry.

“I never learned as to why Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain are here.” She deflected, seeing their eyes show a wave of relief. Perhaps talking about the others would calm their worries.

“Well those three and the prince are childhood friends.” Annette commented. “They are all part of a noble house in the Kingdom. Felix is from house Fraldarius, his father Lord Fraldarius is known as the Shield of Faerghus.”

“You might not want to mention him near Felix, he gets awfully...prickly about his father.” Interjected Ashe.

“Oh right, thanks Ashe.” Annette said, “Sylvain is from house Gautier, his father is Margrave Gautier and Ingrid is from house Galatea.”

Byleth recalled moving through Galatea territory in order to reach the village she had been staying in. Before all of this happened.

“What of you and Ashe?” She then pried, hopeful that they would answer.

“Well I lived with my uncle, Baron Dominic from house Dominic. My father was a Kingdom knight you see.” Her cheerful voice began to falter, “He was close with the late king and prince but after the tragedy, he disappeared. I was hoping to find him here that night.

Mercedes even came with me to help me find him or any information on him. I always heard stories of Prince Dimitri from him, that was another reason I wanted to be here. To finally see and talk to him and if I was lucky, to gain his help in search of my father.

Instead that night took a turn for the worse, when we were ordered to evacuate the castle I ran everywhere to get people out and ended up making my way to the servants quarters. After that I remember waking up as a feather duster. It’s funny really, I actually enjoy cleaning.

Mercie and I attended the School of Sorcery a few months before that too, there I learned reason magic, my best spell a wind spell. It definitely comes in handy when I want to blow away dust.” She ended with a giggle.

“Just be careful not to be in front of her, you wouldn’t want to end up covered in it.” Added Ashe with a chuckle of his own.

“It’s time for you to spill Ashe! I was able to do it so you can too!” Annette cheered.

“Alright, oh boy where to start, I hope this doesn’t make you think bad of me.” He warned.

“I am...was actually a thief,” He sighed out. “My parents had wanted to move out of Fhirdiad, they owned a small restaurant but it was becoming costly to keep in the city.

They wanted to move to the Gaspard region, we didn’t have the necessary funds for such a trip, especially with my younger siblings. My parents were also growing sickly and couldn’t make the money themselves, I tried to make money honestly but it was never enough, that was how I resorted to thievery.

I saw the opportunity to sneak into the castle and I took it. I just wanted to find small things, even silverware can fetch a nice price. Sneaking into the castle and stealing even one item of value would have been enough for us to leave. I snuck in through a window and looked through many rooms, I eventually found myself in here.” He said, the drawing visibly gazing around the room.

“I saw these books and instead of taking any I was stuck here admiring them. Eventually I heard commotion outside the room, I heard someone say the castle was being evacuated. I wanted to try to escape from the window but I couldn’t have left knowing there were still others trapped in the castle. I stayed and helped evacuate, it felt rather thrilling if I’m honest. I was happy being able to help others. Similar to Annette, when I woke up I found myself in the library on the cover of this book.

I don’t have much of a skill like the others but like Dedue I can move onto another book if it’s right next to me and can instantly know what the book is about or find anything that’s needed. His highness had asked for me shortly after the event of that night to help him find ways to break the curse when he learned of me. We haven’t been successful though.” Ended Ashe, a defeated look plastered on his face.

“Thank you both for telling me.” Byleth said after. She wasn’t sure what she’d do with this newfound information but she was glad to grow even slightly closer with, what she now thought of them, the group of Lions.

The four had stayed in the library for most of the day, Annette and Ashe pointing her to books they’d recommend varying from tales of knights to tomes explaining various forms of magic.

They had then regrouped with the others in the kitchen for dinner. The group much livelier than they had been the day prior. She may not have showed it but she was happy to see the group like this, they looked like a small family, bickering and laughing with one another.

The picture perfect scene was destroyed when the same roar from the night before was heard, and just like yesterday she was ushered out of the kitchen and into her room. The roars echoing through the castle once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was any errors in this chapter...whoops. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the little backstories I made for them. Next chapter should be updated next week this time!


	7. Wandering Eyes, Wondering Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth takes a moment to reminisce on her time with the mercenaries and her time in the castle. Her mood diminishing when she realizes just how long she’s been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you guys have been leaving, they always make my day!

It wasn’t often that she caught a glimpse of the prince, when she did Byleth mostly saw him entering the woods through her window in the mornings. There were also rare occasions that she would see him across the hallway she would be in, but he quickly left to a different part of the castle right after. When she did keep her gaze to him, she saw him go to a much darker hallway and if she focused on it, saw the many claw marks marring the walls. 

Then there was that one night, the group was being loud with their jokes and laughter that they didn’t hear the prince’s roar. It was the first time since she had been moved into the castle that she saw him again face to face, dropping a fresh kill onto the kitchen floor. His glare unmoving from her, the look he gave her didn’t feel aggressive or intimidating however. 

That night Felix and Ashe rushed her out of the kitchen from a different exit and took her to her room. When she asked why she was always kept away from him, Ashe had told her it was for her safety. Felix instead said he would rather not deal with the boar’s temper if he were to become irritable for some reason or another. 

“It’s best to play it safe with him around.” They all told her. 

Her curiosity towards the prince had grown as well too. Every night she had been there was the same. Each night she’d hear his roars, some days it was only for a few minutes while others could last the whole night. 

It had began to pique her interest, what was the prince doing each night that caused him to act in such a way? They never told her where he would go or what he’d do. As far as she knew, he would keep to himself all day. Was he like this before she arrived too?

The Lions, especially Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain, had told her stories of themselves when they were younger, some including the prince. It didn’t appear that he had always acted the way he was now. Even the stories Dedue told her of him made her wonder what had happened to the prince. 

When she asked for further details about her father’s stay in the castle, she was angered when she heard of the prince taking him straight to the tower when he saw her father. And yet she couldn’t help but feel even a little bit of gratitude when he allowed Mercedes to continue her treatment on him. 

Overall, her thoughts of the prince were mixed. Byleth condemned the actions he took on her father but hearing of the once noble prince that saved Dedue, the cheerful friend of Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain, the brotherly figure Annette had seen in him, the budding friendship he had with Ashe when this mess began, and the kind and caring prince Mercedes had come to know, it all left her confused. 

When she would wake up every morning to find herself still in the castle, she wanted nothing to do with him. During the long nights she’d hear the prince’s cries however, she felt a strange need to see him. No one deserved such torment. 

The stories the others had told her made him feel familiar to her in an odd way. It was as if she knew him yet she didn’t. Perhaps one day she’d be able to speak with the prince, if she was to stay in the castle forever, there would be plenty of time for it. 

Byleth hated the thought of staying locked in the castle forever. 

Each day she was accompanied by one or two of the Lions, always in someone’s sight. It was hard for her to find a secure way out or a sturdy weapon to last her more than one fight. She thought again of just running out the door, the people here have been turned to objects, they had no way of truly stopping her. And again her thoughts took her to her potential vulnerability if she did manage to enter the woods without a proper weapon. Perhaps, and she never had such thoughts before, the goddes would smile upon her and grant her a safe return to the village. 

Despite it all, each day that passed her bonds with the Lions grew stronger. She began to truly care for them and wish for their curse to break. She had began to scour the library with Annette and Ashe for any clues they could find. Not even in the mercenary group had she forged such a strong bond with anyone but her father. 

If she was correct, Byleth had been in the castle for a whole month and today was the first day of the Red Wolf Moon. Where the others were accustomed to telling the time of year in Faerghus by something as simple as the weather, it was becoming harder for her to do so. With the days already growing shorter, she couldn’t tell the difference between night and day. 

A whole month in the castle, a month away from her father. 

Everyday had been more or less the same as the one before. Her days had developed a mundane routine, wake up and dress for increasingly colder days and eat breakfast. Afterward, Byleth would either walk throughout the areas in the castle she was allowed to go into or simply stay in her room or library. 

She mostly spent her time in the library reading the countless books. Then she would be called for lunch and again she was left to figure out what to kill time with. 

Byleth had been able to convince Ingrid to allow her to see Dorte a few times, glad to see him well taken care of. The brushes leaving his now much thicker fur soft to the touch. He was well fed and his stable clean. There was also a large open space if he wished to run. She imagined the workers-turned-objects were happy to have something to do in the stables. Even Ingrid had admitted into helping them care for the horse. 

Once it was noon she was called for lunch, then again left to kill time. Mercedes sometimes brought her tea and sweets midday. Then when it began to grow dark, dinner was served and she was lastly rushed to her room when the prince arrived. 

Some days were better than others but they were nonetheless very much the same and today was no different. When the others didn’t pay much attention to her, she reminisced to her life as a mercenary. 

Her time here was much cozier sure, three secure meals a day, the worry of failing to hunt anything not present here. Shelter from the bitter cold, and tea and sweets at the ready if she so much as sneezed. 

But she missed her nomadic lifestyle as days passed. The uncertainty of the elements, the trill of the hunt, the people and places she’d seen. She never grew attached to a single place, she would only be there for work or to pass by. She’s been in other places for a much longer time and never missed it when she left. 

If she did manage to escape, she feared what she would feel if she left the castle. Even the objects that didn’t speak, she had grown fond of. One such person, the suit of armor by the main entrance that always stood at attention when she passed by as if greeting her. 

She began to think that if she were allowed to freely go in and out of the castle, she would most certainly return. It was hard for her to admit but she wouldn’t want to just leave them behind. Her thoughts on this were also conflicting, with the side to stay growing stronger by the day. 

If Byleth could at least have one thing, she’d want a place to train, three hearty meals a day wasn’t being too nice on her once fighting-fit figure she noticed. The clothes she had arrived with getting slightly tighter. To make up for her loss of training she would walk around the castle for hours, sometimes while carrying stacks of books. At least where she was allowed to go anyway. She imagined she hadn’t even seen half of the castle. 

She probably could have explored the rest but was always stopped by someone. The hallway she had seen the prince enter was one such place that she was explicitly told not to enter. 

Now she watched the early sunset through the library’s windows. Sylvain had began lighting more candles around the room. Felix was helping place some of the books she had taken out back to their respective shelves. 

She had just finished her current book and although she was supposed to be listening to Mercedes her mind grew distant, ignoring everything around her. 

This did not go unnoticed by the teapot. 

“Are you feeling unwell Miss Byleth?” She had tried to stop them from calling her ‘Miss’ to no avail. The other two in the room glanced towards her now as well. 

“I wish I could go outside.” She replied in almost a whisper. 

“Do you wish to see Dorte again?” Mercedes asked. 

Byleth shook her head, not looking at the other, “I want to train again. It’s been such a long time since I was able to.” 

Mercedes looked solemnly at the girl, not knowing what to tell her. She turned to the other two in the room, Felix looked disinterested but Sylvain was clearly deep in thought. 

“I know!” He exclaimed suddenly, “How about we show you to the training grounds?” 

“Really?” Byleth asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. 

“Yeah, Felix and Ingrid take good care of the weapons. You’ll be able to use the training weapons no problem!” He replied, giving her one of his signature winks. 

Felix, who now stood next to him, elbowed Sylvain with more force than usual. 

“Ouch, Felix what’s your problem?” He yelled. 

Felix quickly turned them both around. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed, careful enough to only be heard by Sylvain. 

“She’s clearly bored out of her mind here! What’s the issue with her going to train?” He whispered loudly. 

“There are weapons there.” Felix stated. 

“Your point? There are weapons all over the castle and she hasn’t touched those. Besides, I thought you of all people would want to watch her train. It’s been a few years, she might have some new sword techniques you’ve never seen.” He teased. 

Felix hated Sylvain. Begrudgingly he sighed and nodded his approval. The two turning to face Byleth and Mercedes. 

“Fine, but only for a short while.” Felix voiced. 

“Thank you both.” Byleth said, she never showed much emotion they noticed, even when she spoke. They learned to tell the small, almost unnoticeable changes in her voice. And now to them, it was as if she was screaming with joy. 

“This is wonderful! I’ll go back to the kitchen and prepare some snacks and tea for when you’re done. Will you two be ok showing her the way?” Mercedes asked. 

“I know the way to the training grounds like the back of my hand, you should be concerned for Sylvain.” Felix replied, already making his way out the door. 

“Hey, that’s not nice Felix!” The other shouted, doing his best to catch up. 

Byleth stood up to leave, hearing Mercedes’ giggles. “Be careful.” She said and Byleth nodded.

She was walking a couple feet behind Sylvain and Felix, hearing the two banter. Not a day passed by that the two didn’t bicker. It was rather entertaining at times to say the least. 

They had first walked back to her room, Felix telling her that she’d want to retrieve a cloak, and now began to make their way to the stairs. 

As she began to make her way down, she heard a faint rumble like groan. She paused, watching the other two continue their bickering and descent, focusing on the noise she had just heard. 

It happened again and she quickly turned to the source, the hallway that led to the other side of the castle, the one she was told not to enter, the one she’d seen the prince go into. 

Was he still in the castle? She hadn’t seen him from her window this morning nor did she hear from the others that he was out of the castle. Byleth knew somedays he’d stay indoors but he’s only done so a handful of times during her stay. 

She quietly walked towards the sound, entering the dark, barely lit hallway. Pieces of armor and furniture were scattered throughout the floor, she did her best to avoid them lest she scare the prince away. 

Looking around her, she saw deep claw marks, some on the walls and others on the dirty rug beneath her. Byleth also found deep holes in the walls, as if someone tried to punch through it. 

The deeper she went in, the louder the groans, that she believed were to be from pain, had become. The sound began to mix with heavy breathing. 

Once she reached the end of the hallway, she found a pair of doors that were nearly off their hinges. The doors were slightly open with a gap big enough for her to enter through. 

There was a single lit torch next to the door to light up the vast room. The room itself was covered in dust and spider webs. 

All the furniture here was broken or ripped. Even the frames of the paintings on the walls could no longer show the art it once held. She walked towards one of the paintings, a lone blue eye staring back at her. Only half of the frame was still hanging, although unevenly. She dragged her hand across the painting, removing the layer of dust it had accumulated. The person had bright blonde hair and pale skin, the other half of the piece was torn off, the only thing left was tatters of the canvas. Byleth was barely able to recognize the lion symbol on the brooch they wore. 

This room was much colder than her own, a glance at towards the windows explained why. Not only was it now dark out but the windows were shattered, one with a gaping hole. The doors to a balcony also wide opened. 

Her eyes were soon caught on the table before it. It was small and the only thing still in the room still in one piece. A peculiar looking hourglass sitting on top. 

She walked towards it, examining the hourglass. The thick protective frame, a shining silver metal with light gold accents that looked like vines, blue stones decorating the frame. Bright, almost glowing, golden sand fell from the top bulb to the bottom. 

Cautiously she reached out for it, her hand centimeters away. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

The room grew suddenly warmer. Hot air blowing past her. A loud growl from behind her keeping her in place. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others but the next chapter will be longer! I’m so excited!


	8. The Boar’s Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing an odd noise, curiosity gets the best of her and Byleth ventures further into the castle to find its source. Into the hall she was told not to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> Warnings: Blood and Violence in this chapter

Red Wolf Moon

All through the previous night his cries had echoed throughout the castle, leaving his throat sore and his head throbbing in pain. He had chosen to stay in the castle for the day, nursing his self inflicted wounds.

How much longer must he suffer?

He was a monster, he deserved to suffer for his sins.

The thoughts fought against each other, his will to fight them away, weak. Dimitri sat in the corner of his room, his gaze never leaving the hourglass several feet away from him.

The longer he stared at it, the more he thought it mocked him. The sand slowly falling, indicating his inevitable demise. The sand from the top bulb nearly gone, he had just a few weeks left if he was lucky. He had promised to fix this, he had wanted to. He deserved this monstrous form but the others...no, his friends, and the people stuck in the castle did not.

He would be satisfied just seeing them return to normal. They could go on without him, they could leave him in the castle while they returned to their previous lives, this he did not mind.

He needed that girl’s help however, and he hasn’t yet spoken a word to her since that morning a month ago.

He was a coward, those fleeting moments their eyes locked, he fled to his room. He never once sought her out and even when the others spoke to him of her, he didn’t listen. Dimitri didn’t even know her name, knew nothing about her other than the fact that his previous prisoner was her father. And yet his remaining glimmer of hope lied within her as strange as it seemed.

The one night he managed to see her face to face, he was frozen with fear and anxiety. He had hoped to speak with her then but before his mind registered it, the others had quickly escorted her away from him.

Perhaps she was afraid, that would make sense, especially after all he’s done and the form he was in. She was afraid and had asked to be kept away from him. Everyone only saw him in fear, nothing more, nothing less.

He would have to find a way close to her regardless, he had to, it was his only hope if he wished for everything to go back to how it once was.

The sun was barely visible from the window, darkness surrounding him and with it the voices.

They began to whisper in his ear like they had each night. Their volume would only increase throughout the night but he was tired. He hadn’t the strength fight them tonight, in nights like these, the best he could do was take their torment for as long as he was able.

Small groans escaped his lips in a futile attempt to rid himself of the voices. With each passing minute, the sun disappeared and the voices rang through his head. He continued to groan out and his breathing had grown heavy.

Suddenly he heard a new sound, like that of boots on a carpet. The voices vanished instantly as he focused on the sound. His ears twitching towards the noise and again he heard them.

Cautious footsteps that were getting closer. Dimitri raised his snout and sniffed the air, the scent was familiar yet unfamiliar, the scent reminding him of morning dew. A scent that quickly disappears in Faerghus due to its over half year long winters, being replaced with the smell of cold snow instead. He had smelled it on the girl when he first saw her and it grew stronger around the castle as the days passed by. The smell becoming a part of the castle, he’d grown accustomed to it despite not knowing the person it belonged to.

She was making her way here, for what he didn’t know. He never told her she wasn’t allowed to enter the area, though he should have, and judging by the cautious steps he heard, she thought the same.

He quietly made his way behind one of the wide pillars in the room, hiding himself from her view. Curiosity of what she was planning to do here winning him over.

Within a couple minutes she entered through the gap in his doors. Her eyes scanning the room around her, to the broken items on the floor and walls and to the shattered glass of the window.

He saw her examine the painting of someone he once was. It had been a few months after his transformation, in a fit of rage he ripped the painting apart, only half of it remained. A stark reminder of a once noble prince.

She wiped the dust off of it and looked at it a while longer before setting her eyes elsewhere. She looked towards the open balcony doors when a chilling breeze entered the room, and then the table he had placed close by, the one with the hourglass.

His eye widened in worry and curiosity. What could she want with it? He saw her step closer to it and reach out for the hourglass.

He couldn’t let her, countless times had they tried to break the curse by tinkering with the item. Because of it, through some twisted fate, there was now a crack on the top bulb close to the neck where the sand flowed down. Any further damage and he feared of the sand pouring out, dooming them all to a life as beast and objects. The hourglass had become his prized possession after the incident, letting no one near it and she was not to be the first.

Swiftly and quietly he made his way behind her, letting a huff of air escape him. She stilled when he growled loudly.

“What do you think you’re doing here!?” He pushed himself between her and the table, careful not to knock it down.

She began to step back, putting distance between them. She began calmly, “I heard you and I was wondering if I could hel-“

“You think you can help me?” He yelled, with each step he took forward, she took another back.

“What can you possibly do to help me? I am nothing but a monster!” He had cornered her, her unflinching eyes staring at him. The voices from before returning in full force, fueling his rage.

_Look at her, all she sees is a monster, how will you break the curse with her?_

“What is it that you see in front of you if not a monster?” He roared. “Cutting me down is what you can do if you’re so eager to help!”

Her emotionless stare unnerved him, he didn’t have to deal with this now. “Get out of here!”

She stood her ground, angering him further.

“I said leave!” He reached for any nearby pieces of broken furniture. Throwing them near her but not at her in an attempt to scare her off. Her expression was unchanging yet still she ran, everyone saw him with fear in their eyes, she was surely no different.

Byleth ran out of the room and through the hallway. She made her way to the staircase again and hurried down. She was near the bottom when she saw the worried looks of Sylvain and Felix.

“What going on, where are you going?” She heard Sylvain yell but she didn’t stop.

The suit of armor by the entrance stood straight as she got closer yet made no move to stop her. She opened the tall heavy doors just enough to squeeze out of the castle. It was as she had thought earlier, no one had done anything to prevent her from leaving. It really was just as easy as running out the door.

Byleth quickly made her way to the stables, scaring the staff when she took Dorte and put on his reins, leaving the saddle behind.

Inside the castle gates, the snow was always cleared out but once outside the gates, it nearly reached Dorte’s knees. Without the saddle or armor, that she had left in the camp a month ago, Dorte was more agile. It was harder for him to run through freshly fallen snow but managed better than she had imagined.

Byleth urged the horse to go faster, she wouldn’t want them to get caught by beasts roaming the woods. Turning back, she watched as the castle got farther from her view.

They reach an area crowded with low branches. As they made their way through, she winced at the sharp dry branches scratching her arms, the evergreen trees pine needles just as sharp. She grew worried when she saw more grazing Dorte’s neck, some near his eyes. She slowed them down to better maneuver through the trees. Byleth put her arms across Dorte’s neck, to prevent him from getting scratched further.

With a clearing in sight, she again motioned for Dorte to speed up. She sat up straight, reins in hand. There was a log in their way and she prepared herself for when he would jump.

When he did, everything seemed to go slower. A branch next to her getting caught in the reins, stopping Dorte from going any farther after his jump. She felt herself slip off and fly out, landing in the snow. Pain blooming on her side once she realized she was on the ground.

When she stood she felt stone beneath her, moving the snow away confirmed it. She flew a good distance away from the horse and although she had landed on stone, she was thankful of the deep snow cushioning her fall.

Walking back was proving a bit difficult. The snow easily passing her own knees, she had to lift her entire leg in order to move, dragging her legs back would only tire her faster. When she got closer, she pulled the reins caught in the branch down. The branch was too thick to break on her own, she’d have to climb on top of Dorte to untie it.

A howl in the distance causes her head to shoot up. Dorte began growing restless, she tried her best to calm him while trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Once it was quieter, she heard the sound of running, wolves, they were getting close.

She left Dorte in search of something to use to defend themselves with nearby. A somewhat sturdy branch would have to do, she had no other choice. Byleth ran back and steeled herself for the coming fight.

Dimitri hears the others rushing towards his room, he’s standing in front of the hourglass, his form unmoving.

“What happened?” He hears them all ask.

“She came in here and I told her to leave.” He stated. He felt their judging looks from behind him. Everyday he recieved such looks from them, he stopped feeling concerned over them a long time ago.

“You have to go and get her back you boar!” He heard the toy knight yell.

He scoffed, “Why should I? She chose to leave the castle, she’s probably happy that she did.”

“She’s out there alone with nothing to defend herself with. Have you forgotten what night this is?” The pegasus urged.

His eye grew wide in realization, it was the first night of the Red Wolf Moon. Packs of wolves would soon start to roam the woods.

He turns to them giving them an understanding glance. He grabs his lance, securing it on his back before running out of the castle.

She was surrounded by at least three giant wolves, all of them eager for their next small yet easy meal. The wolves were much bigger than her, she would need a miracle just to keep them away.

The three circled around them and one gained the courage to try to attack Dorte. Byleth mustered all her strength when she swung at the wolf, it yelped and backed off.She had to find a way to repel them, trying to finish one, let alone three with a mere stick would be nearly impossible.

One by one the wolves tried to attack either of the two. They were all met with a strong swing to the head.

After some time she noticed them growing frustrated and she herself was getting tired. They were all in front of her now, keeping her and Dorte close to the tree. They bared their teeth and growled, all three closing in on them. She readied herself for what was to come.

She then hears a roar, a very familiar one. The prince’s roar.

The wolves turn at the sound, the prince running on all fours towards her. He tackles the wolf closest to her away. He stands and steps back between her and the other two wolves, growling menacingly.

The few times she’s seen the prince face to face, he was always hunched over. His face over a foot away from her. Here, standing straight, he easily towered her. If he were to turn around she’d barely be facing his chest.

Without facing her, he reaches behind to his lance yet doesn’t uses it himself, instead he motions it towards Byleth. She takes it, the lance was like nothing she’s ever seen before. Actually, it reminded her a lot of the Emperor’s own axe. The glowing red and bone like structure was strangely similar. Still, the weapon was hauntingly beautiful.

She stopped marveling at the lance when she heard the prince’s own growls as he charged at the wolves.

He clawed and bit them, and even managed to throw the wolves away from them. The sounds of roars and howls echoing through the woods.

Byleth, not being very proficient with lances, stayed behind him. Protecting Dorte from any wolf that tried to sneak its way past the prince.

The wolves were still double the size of prince, their frustration evident in their actions. All three charged towards Dimitri, he was able to avoid two of them but the last one, and biggest of the three, managed to make contact.

She noticed the other two try to join with the third, as fast as she could in the snow, she made her way near him. Striking the wolves with the lance from afar. They kept their distance but still looked for a chance to fight back.

Glancing to the side, she watched as the other wolf bit the prince’s arm, dragging him and claw his chest when it tackled him down. Dimitri grunted in pain, he retaliated himself and kicked the animal off. The kick so hard he sent it flying away with an audible crack of bones.

The wolf began to whimper and stumbled to get up. It ran and the two others soon followed. Dimitri stood up, panting, his head moving side to side, searching for her.

She walked towards him and gasped at the sight. His arm that was bleeding profusely, the flesh torn apart, and his chest was filled with scratches that were all beginning to bleed. 

“You, you’re injured.” She states.

“What of it? It’s not my first injury and it won’t be my last.”

“Dimitri those are deep wounds, we have to get you back to the castle.” She pleaded, she tried to place a hand on his arm, the prince backing away from the touch, snarling.

“Do you not want to leave the castle? If so leave now! I’ll find my back.” He turned away from her, about to walk away when his ears perked up. A much more savage howl claiming their attention.

Not long after, a demonic beast appeared in front of them. It was much bigger than the wolves and would undoubtedly cause more harm if they weren’t careful.

She glanced at the prince who in turn nodded towards her, an unspoken truce until they fell the beast.

Dimitri lunged towards it first. Wrapping his good arm around it’s neck. The beast flailed about, bucking the prince off.

Byleth soon followed, sneaking her way close and stabbing the beast in the chest while it wasn’t looking at her. It screeched, turning its head towards her. It spun around, hitting Byleth with its tail. The tail knocking her away towards a tree, a sharp pain coursing through her head before her eyes closed.

When he saw her fall, her body not moving to get back up, everything went red soon after. He wasn’t a small boy that needed protecting any longer, he had grown older and stronger, he would be the one to help her, protect the others, avenge the voices. He let out another roar, gaining the attention of the beast.

Ignoring the pain of his chest and arm, he ran towards the beast. Leaping towards its neck again once he was close enough. He bites hard onto the thick skin, the beast crying out. It quickly claws him off and begins to spew poison towards him.

The front of his body soon becomes drenched in it, he’s fought many beasts before, the poison was nothing to him, he believes.

He’s running on pure rage and adrenaline at this point. He runs circles around the beast, at any opening he finds he lands a quick strike in any whatever he can.

When the beast begins to falter, Dimitri again goes for it neck. This time he wraps both arms around and doesn’t let go. The beast thrashes around, hitting him onto trees or throwing its weight on him in an attempt to shove him off to no avail. Dimitri dug his claws onto its throat, dragging them across its neck. Blood pouring onto his hands. It let out a final pathetic gurgling cry before falling. He let go of the lifeless beast and tried to clean his hands with the snow around him.

His ears were pounding to the beat of his racing heart, breaths visible in the cold night air. His vision had started to grow blurry yet he searched around him for the girl.

He finds her still breathing but unconscious on the snow, he walks towards her and gently carries her, retrieving his lance laying next to her as well. She felt almost weightless, weightless and warm yet that warmth was rapidly dwindling.

When he reaches her horse, it takes a couple minutes to earn his trust but when he does, he places her on his back. Dimitri removes his cape, it was covered in blood and snow, surprisingly it had little to no poison on it, but it would serve its purpose in keeping her warm until they reached the castle. He covers her with it and takes a hold of the horses reins. Snapping the branch in two to release them.

He’d been bitten, clawed, and poisoned, and now the wounds were taking their toll. Each step towards the castle felt heavier the last, his already poor vision growing worse. His sight blurring to the point he was only able to see big shapes such as the trees around him. His headache getting worse with each passing minute. The smell of his dripping blood suffocating him.

Once through the castle gates, he turned to lock them shut. There would be more wolves around and he doesn’t want to be bothered by them any longer tonight. When they reached the castle doors, Dimitri again reached for Byleth, holding her in his bloodied arms. He watched as the horse walked away towards the stables.

He pushes the heavy castle doors open with his shoulders, careful not to hurt the girl. The others immediately surrounding him. They ask him countless questions, their voices rising in concern yet his ears had only been able to hear a constant ringing since he fell the beast.

Slowly and carefully, just as much for himself as for her, he walks up the stairs. His legs trembling beneath him causing him to stagger on his way up.

He reaches her room, opening it and letting himself in. Dimitri walks to her bed and gently places her on it, removing his bloodied cape from her body. He takes one last look at her, places the covers over her, and leaves the room.

The prince begins to walk towards his own room, his breathing much harsher than it had been a short while ago. His eye beginning to feel too heavy, he was barely able to keep it open.

The others had caught up to him and again they voiced their concerns. Their figures nothing but blurs of color. Their voices still muffled by the deafening ringing in his ears. He begins to stagger down the hall, slipping every other step until he too falls.

Flashes of the night’s fight return to her, waking her up in an instant.

“Dimitri?” She calls out, her head turning to look all around her, the quick movements dizzying her terribly. She realizes she is no longer in the cold woods but in her much warmer room. Annette and Ingrid at the foot of her bed.

“Be careful, you shouldn’t move around too much.” Annette told her. “Mercie says you need to rest. You’re ok, just some small cuts and bruises, but it looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Please try to relax.” 

“What about Dimitri?” She tries again. She watched as the two looked at each other, anguish in their eyes.

“He is resting, and so should you, please.” Ingrid begs. Byleth can do nothing else, they clearly won’t give her further information on the prince and her body felt heavy still. Even if she could see him now, she was in no condition to do so.

She nodded, lowering herself onto the pillows slowly. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her, with her thoughts insistently on the prince however, it wasn’t until a while later that she finally managed to rest.

Byleth wakes upagain much calmer than before. A look towards the window tells her it was currently noon. The sharp pain that she felt on her head before now replaced with a dull ache. The smell of food was wafting through the room. She sees a few of the Lions already on her bed offering her a bowl of soup, they’re surprisingly quiet.

She lets the quietness linger, finishing her bowl before talking to them. Setting the bowl aside she lifts her head, looking at them seriously. “Where is the prince? I have to see him.” 

To her surprise, they don’t try to deflect her question. Instead they get off her bed and walked towards the door. Annette motioning for her to follow, and she does, noticing the bloodied cape on the floor as she stood.

They walk out of her room and she’s mentally preparing herself to see the destroyed hall and room and to the possibility of her being told leave once again.

A few steps out of her room and they already stop. Looking back she sees they’ve only walked three doors down. She watches Ingrid holding down the handle and Felix pushing it open. The three watch her, waiting for her to enter.

Byleth steps inside quietly, a fire warming the room. She sees the prince on the bed, his brows knitted even while asleep. Bandages are covering his chest and arms, a rag on his forehead.

“What happened?”

“When you two finally returned, you were unconscious. His highness carried you back to your room.” Started Ingrid.

“He was also badly injured though. The injuries are from claws and teeth, we also found that he’s been poisoned.” Explained Mercedes, as Byleth walked closer to stand next to him, she found more injuries than she remembered him having. The bandages he currently had appeared new, with small stains of blood.

“We believe he was trying to lock himself away again after leaving you but he fainted before reaching the end of the hallway.” Finished Felix.

“Have you been able to heal him?” She asked turning to Mercedes, the tea pot shook her head.

“Sadly I can’t, not while he’s asleep. We’ve been doing our best to keep his wounds cleans. We’ll also have to wait until he wakes for him to take any form of antidote. Thank the goddess that the poison isn’t causing any terrible reaction.”

“The boar has most likely killed countless beasts by now. The poison probably isn’t hurting him.” Felix grumbled.

She watched the prince, his breathing fast and shallow. He had helped her, saved her really, she had to pay him back.

“Mercedes, you said you were studying to be a bishop correct?” 

“Yes why?” 

“I need you to coach me, I want to help heal him.” She said.

“Miss Byleth you don’t have-“ 

“He helped me out there, I was being stupid for running away. If it weren’t for him, I probably wouldn’t be here. Please, I know some white magic, we shouldn’t let him stay like this for long.” She pleaded.

“The boar’s going to need a lot more than just help with those scratches.” Felix scoffed.

“Felix!” Ingrid gasped out. “Please excuse him, we’ll let you both to it. Come on let’s go, we should get more bandages.” Ingrid scolded, they walked out the room. Byleth wasn’t able to make out whatever Ingrid was telling Felix.

“If he’ll wake up soon, I’ll go tell Dedue that we should bring something for his highness to eat!” Exclaimed Annette rushing out the door, leaving herself Mercedes and the Prince in the room.

“Where is Dedue, I thought he was close with the prince?”

“He’s heating water, we weren’t able to clean off most of the blood that’s dried on his fur. Hopefully he’ll wash himself after waking up. Are you ready?” Mercedes asked, she nods.

Mercedes instructs her to step closer to him, to hover her hands close to his wounds and to concentrate. Eventually, a warm magic surrounds her hands and it slowly transfers to one of the smaller wounds on his chest.

She sees it close, leaving a scar behind. Byleth releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looks back towards Mercedes who nods in encouragement.

There were smaller cuts throughout his chest that she able to heal quickly, with such wounds she had plenty of experience. The biggest one on his chest closed surprisingly well too. The last concerning injury was the one on his arm, a deep bite wound that was still slowly bleeding.

Placing her hands above his arm, she breathes slowly, concentrating to heal the wound. It closes much slower than the rest but she doesn’t stop.

“Do you mind staying here with him? I have to prepare some things to help with the poison.” Byleth nods and a few moments later she hears the door close.

This was the first time she’s ever been left alone in a place that wasn’t her room. It felt quiet though not uncomfortable, and she had the prince to take care of.

The wound was halfway closed when she saw the prince stir, groaning in his sleep. She stops for a while until he calms down before starting but again he shifts and begins to wince.

Suddenly the prince sits up, eye glaring at her, “That burns!” He complains, holding his arm closer to himself, the rag that was on his head falling onto his lap.

“I have to close it.” She states simply, staring back at him.

He stays quiet, his frown lessening before extending his arm towards her. She gives him a thanks, and resumes the healing.

He watches as the deep wound closes, the muscle almost regenerating, the skin fusing together. He occasionally groaned in pain.

“Thank you, for helping me.” Byleth suddenly tells him, he looks at her, confusion in face. The feeling going away when he realized she was thanking him for earlier. 

He then looks down to his arm as it finally closes, moving his arm as if to test it. “I should say the same to you, um.”

“Byleth.” She offers.

“Thank you, Byleth.” He repeats softly, looking at her, a small pounding on his head snaps him out of it. He reaches towards the pain, when his hand lowers he finds blood.

Byleth stands, her hand near his face. He moves slightly away from her. She looks at him pleadingly and he lets her close. With him being much taller than her, she motions for him to lower his head and he does.

She moves away the hair from his face. His eyepatch was gone, a scar covering most of his closed right eye. She quickly looks away and finds the scratch by his forehead that was bothering him.

With one hand on the side of his face to keep him steady, she uses the other to heal the scratch. It doesn’t take long, only a minute or two. She was stunned, during it, it felt like the prince had leaned into her hand. She felt him sigh and with a look down she saw his left eye was closed, brows free of any crease. He looked relaxed.

A part of her was glad, his own room had been cold and lonely, here, although he was bruised and battered, was warm and she would not be the only one here for long. The others would be happy to see him awake and well. She was simply glad to know he was comfortable here, with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably tag this as slow burn now right??? I mean it’s been over 30k words and something just happened between the two.
> 
> Next chapter should be up next week! I have no money for the new Pokémon games so I have time to write lol :’)   

> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they always make my day! :)


	9. A Cry to the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small steps are taken into bridging the gap between Dimitri and the rest of the castle’s inhabitants. But with each step forward, another must be taken back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all see that new tag I added??? Get ready for some(what I assume is) angst, and comfort.   

> 
> Thanks so much for the 3k hits!!! It was very exciting to see when uploading this chapter.

Byleth and Dimitri were more or less locked in their rooms to rest for the next couple of days after the incident. Byleth, after much persuasion to the others, managed to at least visit the prince for a couple hours each day. 

Although they saw each other, they were never left alone like the other night. Someone was always there, for the prince it was mostly Dedue since he was who the prince was most comfortable with, and someone always followed Byleth around, usually it was Mercedes or Sylvain. Because of this, the two didn’t have much of a chance to talk. Instead they would hear the ramblings of the other lions. 

Dimitri had tried to convince the others that he was completely fine after the first night locked in the room. The others, including Byleth, wouldn’t let him leave so easily however. 

The magic had closed his wounds but his body was still bruised and sore. The poison too had lingered, if only slightly. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t felt before. If he were honest, he’s had worse nights. The difference was that instead of not caring whether a wound was fatal or if he’d stay in pain for the next few days, this time he had someone to keep safe. He didn’t know what compelled him to have such a reaction, would it have been because he was told to help her?

No, that was just who he was, a fool that would help just about anyone in need if he could. 

During his nights in the woods, he’d always have the others in his thoughts. When any beast or odd man came too close to the castle, his thoughts were in protecting the ones in the castle. He didn’t know what a stranger could do if they’d discover them. 

Even now, knowing Byleth’s father was outside the castle walls with knowledge of its inhabitants, it scared him to think what could happen to them. He could only hope that the man had kept their secret. It was foolish to believe so, especially after what he’s done. 

Byleth however had seen how uncomfortable Dimitri had become, like a caged animal in that room he was confined to. In a sense she wasn’t much different, the whole continent was her home and now she was kept in a castle. She didn’t mind it one bit though, she would chose to stay in the castle if it meant staying with them all instead of wandering from place to place as a lone mercenary. 

Dimitri would constantly look towards the windows or the door they would enter from. When they were together, they would often read or listen to Ashe as he told them a tale from the countless books in the library. It made her worry for him, it was clear he wasn’t used to such social interactions. 

On the fourth day, the prince looked much better. His wounds had healed nicely, was cured from any remaining poison and overall looked much stronger than he had been the previous days. It had become even more noticeable that he wanted to leave the room. 

Byleth didn’t want him to return to that dark cold room however, so she made a plan for him to promise her that he wouldn’t. 

“Dimitri would you like to go back to your wing?” She had asked that afternoon, a gentle yellow glow in the room, her eyes still on the book in hand. 

He too was doing some reading, or tried to. His mind would wander often when they read. To the castle, the others, himself, the woods, his room, the voices, the hourglass, his curse, to Byleth, there was no shortage of what his mind could wander to. 

At the sound of his name he looked to her. It wasn’t often that someone addressed him as simply ‘Dimitri’, the others would normally call him ‘his highness’ with the exception of Mercedes who would at times call him by name, and Felix who’d call him a boar. 

“Would you?” She asked again when she noticed his silent stare. 

“I- um, yes I’d like that very much.” He answered. 

“What? You’re really thinking of letting him out of this room?” Sylvain piped in. He and Dedue had been in the room as well, the four of them were mostly quiet, save for the odd comment Sylvain would spout out. 

“I agree with Sylvain, I think it would be unwise for his highness to return to his room.” Dedue added.

“Yes I am, but you have to agree to something first.” Replied Byleth, she looked at the prince, her face showed no emotion yet he didn’t feel frightened by it. 

“Of course, what is it?” He’d agree to anything if it meant leaving this room. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, just that he was unused to it all. The warmth, the attention, the care, how long had it been since he had felt such things? 

“Is there a room in that wing that isn’t torn apart? I don’t want to see you in that room again.” She finished quietly. He wanted to protest, it was his room, he had to sleep in the mess he’s made, he deserved it for all his mistakes. 

The way her eyes looked at him changed, looking at him pleadingly and he couldn’t find a way to deny her. 

“Yes there are rooms there still in good conditions. If that is what it takes to be able to go back, consider it done.” He told her, his blue eye never leaving her pale purple ones. 

“Would you allow me to see the room before letting you go?” 

“If that is your wish, please follow me.” 

  
He led her to what everyone had called his side of the castle. True to his word, in the start of the hallway, was a room in perfect condition. It’s only issue, the layer of dust and cobwebs it had gathered over the years. 

“It’s rather dusty, I’m sure Annette wouldn’t mind helping me clean it a bit.” Dimitri told Byleth. She was walking around the room, the fabrics in the room would surely have to be replaced, the chairs inside needing a deep clean. 

“I’ll help too, if you don’t mind.” She said, it was something to do that wasn’t reading or eating. 

“Oh, thank you. Are you sure you want to spend your day doing this? I assure you Annette and I can handle this efficiently.” He wouldn’t have minded the mess, he had only told her he’d ask Annette for help in hopes that she would leave him right after. Not that he minded her company, he would just rather not make her uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m sure.” 

“Very well, Dedue can you call Annette please?” He requested. 

“Of course your highness.”

  
“Oh wow, this place sure is messy. You’ve called the right girl for this job your highness! I’ll have this place cleaned in no time at all!” It didn’t take long for the feather duster to arrive, both Dimitri and Byleth not waiting any longer than a couple minutes. Sylvain had left and now an annoyed Felix had joined them instead. 

“Would you like any help Annette?” Asked Byleth, the room was big, she didn’t know if they’d finish it all in one day. 

“Don’t worry Miss Byleth, I’ll get it done it a few minutes!” Annette claimed. 

“Miss?” Whispered Dimitri towards Byleth. During their few hours together he’d never heard the others call her as such or by her name at all. 

“They’ve all began calling me that soon after I arrived. I haven’t been able to get them to stop.” She explained, he didn’t know if his eye was playing tricks on him when he saw the corner of her lips rise up slightly. 

“I know what you mean, they all call me by my title despite knowing me for so long. I’ve asked them not to, I suppose it’s not the only request that has fallen on deaf ears.” He revealed, and he was almost certain he did see her smile. 

“Ahem, we’re still in here.” They heard, they looked to the table where both Annette and an even more annoyed Felix stood. 

“My apologies.” Dimitri said hastily. 

“If you two want to help, I suggest you open the windows.” The two looked at each other confused but did as told. They opened all the windows in the room, cold air coming inside. If it weren’t for the cloaks she wore daily now, the air would easily freeze her in place. 

She was grateful that it wasn’t windy, they didn’t need a bigger mess if the dust was to blow every which way. 

“Alright now, you might want to stand behind me.” Annette told them, another odd request that they had no choice but to follow. 

“You’re good to go Annette.” They heard Felix say from behind them, the toy knight standing behind the door frame. 

Annette seemed to levitate in the middle of the room, she let out a breath of air. Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded the room, every bit of dust and dirt gathering within it when it flew throughout the room. 

“Hyah!” Annette cried out, the gust of wind rushing out the windows. 

“Quick close the windows!” Felix called out, the two rushing past Annette to close the windows before the air from outside pushed any dirt back. When they turned back to the room, they were left surprised at how clean the room had become. It looked like any other room in the rest of the castle now. 

“That was incredible.” Praised Byleth, Annette giving her a wide smile. 

“Thank you! I haven’t been able to clean a room like this in a while, it was really fun, right Felix?” The other had entered the room once again, arms crossed. 

“Well I didn’t end up flying out of the window from your excalibur spell this time so I suppose it went well.” He agreed. 

“Hey I said I was sorry! And you promised not to mention it again!” She pouted, the other shrugging his shoulders, a smirk on his face. 

“Anyway, is there anything else we can help with?” Annette asked. 

“No that is all, thank you.” Dimitri told her, she smiled and bowed before leaving the room. 

“I suppose I should leave you now. Thank you for agreeing to my request.” Byleth told him. He didn’t have a chance to reply as she and Felix began to walk out of his new room. 

He watched as they left, Byleth giving him one last look before leaving. He left to his old room to retrieve the hourglass and to take a last look of it before shutting the door to it for good. 

  
That evening he chose to walk through the woods again. When the others found out of his sudden excursion, they expressed their disapproval. He promised to return by dinner to which they all reluctantly accepted. He had also agreed not to engage in any unnecessary fights. 

The cold night air was refreshing, even with his thick cape, clothes and fur beneath it all, Faerghus’ icy gusts still chilled his body to the bone. It was a feeling that left soon after it arrived, one that a person would have to grow accustomed to if they were to live in such a harsh country. 

The kingdom’s winter brought with it more snow and ice. Dimitri stayed close to the castle, keeping close to its gates and simply doing a perimeter check. He had heard the howling of wolves in the distance, a common occurrence during the month. There were thankfully no signs of beasts, there hasn’t been any for a while now and if there were, he would be able to hunt them down easily. 

It was a peaceful night, the sky was clear with a full moon above. He considered returning to the castle although he wasn’t too keen on being surrounded by the others so quickly. 

It felt nice to be able to join them once more but with him being so unused to it, it became suffocating. A while longer in the woods wouldn’t hurt. 

He walked to a clearing that he frequented often, in summer nights he would lie on the grass or sit in a tree stump he knew was around. Now, there was only snow and to not get his clothes damp from the it, he chose to simply lean on a nearby tree. 

How easily his mind would wander, once again his thoughts returned to Byleth and his curse. Even with the time they spent together he barely spoke to her. He had to if he wanted to break this curse, he needed to tell her about it and his plan to fix it all. It was a rather sensitive subject that he didn’t want the others to know of. He didn’t know how to go about talking to her about it.

_ “No one will love one such as he.”_

Dimitri shook his head, forcing the memory away. Another replacing it just as quickly. 

Byleth, an odd woman but nonetheless a kind one. He would really have to pay closer attention to the others when they spoke of her. He wondered what she’d done around the castle for the past month. Was she enjoying her stay? Had she been shown around the whole castle? Perhaps he could take her, spend more time with her, get to know her. 

No. 

He had imprisoned her father, denied him his freedom and took hers in exchange for his. Locked her way, would she still be in that cold tower if not for the others? He scared her away and it nearly cost her her life. Why did she spend time with him? Surely she was terrified of him, perhaps she was only trying to get on his good side so another incident doesn’t occur. How else would she see him? He didn’t deserve to be any closer to her. 

  
Byleth had finished her dinner, she was hoping to share the meal with the prince, despite the time they shared, they hadn’t eaten together. Old habits die hard she assumed, he should return shortly however. He always did just as she had finished eating. 

As if on cue, Dimitri entered the kitchen, his head hung low. Did something happen while he was away?

“Your highness are you alright?” Dedue quickly asked. The prince picked up his head, everyone was in the kitchen were now looking at him. 

“Yes I’m fine. Forgive me everyone, it seems I stayed out a bit longer then expected.” The prince told them. 

“The food is still warm, would you like some?” Asked Mercedes, the question filling in the slightly awkward silence. 

“No thank you, I’m not hungry.” He told her, his eye not meeting any of them, instead looking around the kitchen. 

“Would you like to stay here with us? We’ll probably be staying here a while longer.” Byleth told him, his head turned towards her. 

“If it doesn’t bother you.” He replied, she motioned to the chair across from her. The lions moving aside to make room for the prince. 

“Miss Byleth was just telling us about her time in a nearby village before coming here.” Ashe informed him. 

“Oh?” Dimitri asked turning to her.

“Yes there is a village not far from here. That’s where we were staying, waiting for the end of the month. There were some rather interesting people there.” She quipped. 

“Like who?” Annette wondered, if she were human, Byleth would guess she’d be bouncing in her seat. 

“Word of beasts in the area spread far. As soon as we arrived, no later did we see the Knights of Seiros and the Imperial Army appear as well.”

“The Knights and the Army?” Dimitri repeated. 

“Yes, small groups of both. They were both worried of the situation of the village. I assure you, the Kingdom overall is still doing fairly well. While we traveled to get to the village, we saw how unified the Kingdom territories had remained.” She told him when she noticed the worry look on his face.

“Was it just knights and soldiers?” Dimitri heard himself ask. 

“For the knights, yes. The group of soldiers, the emperor was actually with them.” Byleth told him. 

“The emperor, who? Even before we transformed I’ve heard that the Adrestian emperor was too sickly to even leave Enbarr.” Felix prodded. 

“Her name is Edelgard.” 

“El?” Dimitri echoed, his eye wide in shock. 

“You know her?” Asked Byleth, the others also turning to the prince in confusion.

He cleared his throat before continuing, “Yes, I’ve seen her a few times when we were only children. I suppose I didn’t expect her to be Emperor already, and to return to the Kingdom to...” he cut himself off but she had a feeling she knew where he would go with the sentence. These were his people, for a ruler of a different territory to appear in his to help them, he must’ve felt terrible for disappearing in such a way. 

“Come on your highness, I know we’ll get back to normal! I wonder how much I’ve changed. I hope I still have my good looks, my weapon of choice to woo the ladies.” Sylvain proudly stated, his jovial tone brightening up the kitchen. 

“Oh yes, we don’t want that practice you’ve had with the coat hanger or the scarecrow to go to waste now do we?” Ingrid joked, the others giggling. Sylvain frowning at the pegasus. 

  
The rest of her time there, the lions joked with each other, the prince and herself watching and listening. There was a different feeling in the castle, it was lighter. The prince was spending time with them and Byleth could only hope that his relationships with the lions would get better over time. This was a good start in getting him accustomed to being with others again. 

She yawned, unknowing of how long she had stayed in the kitchen. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes before anyone noticed but as always, someone did. 

“Oh it is getting rather late isn’t it?” Started Mercedes, “Would you like me to accompany you to your room?” She asked, Byleth nodded. She didn’t need the escort to her room and she wondered what would’ve happened if she said no, but she was becoming used to someone always by her so she didn’t mind it as much as before. 

The lions had said their ‘goodnights’ and began to clean the table, putting stuff away and leaving the prince sitting alone. She turned her back a final time, she was sure she caught the prince’s “Sleep well.” before walking out the door. 

  
Once inside her room she began to change to her sleepwear behind a screen wall. 

“I hope Dimitri will be fine tonight.” Mercedes suddenly said. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, walking out from behind the screens. 

“Haven’t you noticed? While he slept in this hall he hasn’t been having...trouble sleeping.” Mercedes explained. 

She was right, while the prince stayed in the hall not once had she heard his roars or any signs of pain during the night. He had been taken care of by all of them. They were all there for him if he needed them and they visited him often. 

“He knows he can come find us if he needs anything.” She tried to assure Mercedes, or was she assuring herself?

“You’re probably right, I should leave you to rest. Goodnight Miss Byleth.” Mercedes said, her table walking towards the door. 

“Goodnight.” She responded. She got into bed, pulling the covers over herself to get warmer. She faced the ceiling, finding herself thinking about the prince. 

The last few nights with the calmer prince, had been peaceful. She would hate to see him return to his closed off self again. Was it the room? She asked him move to a new one and he had surprisingly complied. He was even starting to spend time with them on his own accord, she hoped this would help him be more at peace.

The soothing fire and soft covers eased the thoughts away, pulling her to sleep. 

  
Her room is ice cold when she next wakes, a piercing roar, no a scream, is what jolts her awake. 

Were they under attack? Where was everyone, were they safe?

She quickly jumps out of her bed, ignoring to take her cloak or to put on shoes, running through the room in socks. Her heart racing at the thought of them being in danger. 

Byleth opens her door, the sound of the screams increasing in volume. The voice was familiar. Suddenly a flash of white rushed past her. 

“Ingrid!” She called out, the pegusus stopping immediately. “What’s going on?”

Ingrid looked extremely worried, her head turning towards where the noise was coming before facing Byleth again. “It’s Dimitri, we don’t know what’s wrong.” She explained urgently. 

“Lead me to him.” Byleth said, the request coming out as more of an order. Ingrid looked at her, ready to protest before another scream was heard. She nodded towards Byleth and the two rushed towards the sound. 

“Has this happened before?” Byleth asked Ingrid. 

“Only a handful times throughout the years, it’s extremely rare and he never lets us see to him or let’s us close when he’s like this.” She quickly explained. 

“He’ll see me whether he like it or not, where is he?” They were going down the stairs, his room was in the same floor as her own. If they didn’t go there he must’ve gone somewhere else in the castle. 

They stopped in front of two tall doors, the other lions already gathered outside of them. They looked at her in confusion, like she wasn’t supposed to be there but similarly to Ingrid, they didn’t question it. The screams were mixing with grunts and heavy breathing. 

“What is this place?” She asked, her steps becoming slower and lighter the closer she got to the doors. 

“The throne room.” Answered Felix. 

“His highness doesn’t let anyone inside.” Dedue informed her. Another scream rumbled through the castle, Byleth placed her hand on the doors handle.

“I’ll let myself in.” She told them, she heard the beginnings of protests from the lions as she rushed inside, using Dimitri’s screams to cover the sound of the old creaking doors. 

She shut the door behind her, she couldn’t hear the Lions past the thick doors. She took a deep breath before she turned around. 

The room was what she would expect from a throne room, it was grand and there was a hint of past elegance to it. She could imagine it’s once clean and bright rugs and tall pillars. Now the rug was dull and dirty, the pillars broken and the thrones were much the same. A gaping hole in the middle of the room brought a freezing chill inside along with light snowfall. 

And the prince, he kneeled just below the open ceiling, his back towards her. She slowly walked towards him. His breathing was labored and the closer she was to him, she began to notice his hands clutching onto the sides of his head and his body trembling violently. 

When he would wince in pain, she saw him curling into himself further until all she could see was the black and white fur and the blue of his cape. 

“Please stop.” She heard him hiss. She hadn’t realized that her hand was reaching out to him until she felt him underneath her palm. He straightened himself and turned to her in a flash, the look on his face worrying her further. 

His eye was red, obvious tear streaks running down both his good eye and the one under the eyepatch, damping the fur on his face. His mouth was slightly open, his eye staring at her, his expression...scared. 

“By- ugh!” He clutched onto his head again, his eye closing tightly. 

  
It was the voices, he had forgotten about them during his time with the others and now they’ve returned to remind him of his dues. 

They ran through his head, their screams unending. All he could do was clutch his head and cry out in pain, his earlier words of appeasement ignored. 

He was in his room, he actually managed to fall asleep peacefully until a couple hours later when the voices screamed, waking him up in pain. He tried to calm them, tried to talk to them but their voices only grew louder. He didn’t want to disturb the others and believed he could resolve the issue on his own. Dimitri took himself to the throne room where he believed no one would hear him. 

“Dimitri!” He heard her cry out, muffled by the voices. 

He grunted, his arms covering his head entirely. “Please stop, please, please.” He continued to beg. 

He felt a hand again, this time on his shoulder. The voices quieting slightly, his eye went to her immediately. 

“Dimitri, what is going on?” She asked, her brows creased, eyes filled with what he assumed was fear. 

_What else can it be? You are a monster. Everyone is scared of monsters. No one loves a monster. _

_  
_The voices yelled to him, they were right, he was a monster and will always be a monster. He had to get her out of here.

“Leave.” He grumbled out quietly. 

“What?” He heard her ask. 

He didn’t want to scare her again, didn’t want to risk her life so again he repeated in a stronger tone, “Leave.”

“I won’t Dimitri.” She told him. 

He looked at her as if she was crazy but she was clearly standing her ground just like she had the other night. 

“I know you’re scared of me Byleth. Please just leave me be, I don’t want to scare you. Not again.” He warned out despite the pain. 

“What?” She asked again. 

“I am a monster, people just see me in fear. I scare you too do I not? That is why you ran the other night.” He recalled.

He closed his eye shut when he felt another wave of pain and his hands were again making their way to the sides of his head. 

“Dimitri,” She whispered, yet somehow his ears caught it all the same. It was the feather-light touch of her warm hands that he felt on the sides of his face instead of his own, “I have never been scared of you.”

The voices stopped completely. 

His eye opens again and stares at hers, confusion written all over his face. 

“I left because I was angry,” she began. “Angry that you wouldn’t let me help you and I’ll admit it was stupid of me. I heard you in pain that night just like I hear you in pain right now. Please Dimitri, let me help you.” 

He looked at her again for any signs of fear, he found none. Instead, it was worry-filled eyes that stared back at him. Another wave of pain rushed back when she let him go causing him to curl into himself. 

“Dimitri?” 

“It’s the voices, they don’t stop.” He winces and groans again, “I’m so tired. They won’t leave me.” 

“Voices?” Byleth asks, placing a hand on his shoulder, he visibly relaxes. 

“My mother, father, Glenn, they are the voices I hear the loudest, every night since that day.” He explains, he expected her to ask for further details and when she didn’t he felt relief. 

Just then the voices screamed once more, the pain becoming too unbearable. He cries out, standing and stepping away from her touch without meaning to. He moves his head from side to side in an attempt to rid himself of the voices if only for a little while longer. 

“Dimitri, please calm down.” He hears her say. He crouches down trying to keep himself still, after a little while he sits himself on the floor, his head facing the ground and his breathing hard. 

“I’m here for you.” He hears her say and before he knows it, he feels her arms on his neck. She can’t fully wrap her arms around him but he can tell that she’s trying. 

Suddenly his vision blurs and he feels warm tears running down his face once more. His breathing becoming short gasps of air as he hears himself sobbing. He feels Byleth’s grip tightening and he too starts to hold her close, his head leaning on her shoulder. 

The longer she holds him, the more the voices dull until they stop altogether. 

She feels warm, she feels safe and he realizes that it’s when he’s with her that the voices fade away. 

  
It was some time later that he began to feel heavy to her and it is then that she sees that he has fallen asleep. When she tries to get up slowly, he moves closer to her and his brows start to furrow with worry. 

How many nights had she heard him scream to goddes knows who? How many days had she caught a glimpse of him only to see a look of despair on his features? Tonight was probably the worst night of all, it was clear that he was becoming tired of it all. 

But these voices, the people he hears, she was told by the other lions that they had died in the Tragedy of Duscur, a little more than a year prior to when the castle was cursed. Had he really been suffering for such a long time all alone? 

She had wanted to ask what he was hearing, if there was some sort of pattern that they could work to break. She didn’t want to cause him further pain however, so she didn’t ask at all.   
She looked down to him, his breathing had just started to even out, his brows no longer creased in fear, worry or pain. 

Even with the cold night winds howling around them, she felt warm. Now more than ever did she feel a strong want to help them all. She will do what she can, she will help them all. 

Byleth sighs, making herself as comfortable as she could while still being held by the prince. Sitting on his lap with her head on his chest was the best she could do. She was completely engulfed in him, his arms covering her back. She sighed once more and closed her eyes, his slowing heartbeat lulling her to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I angst, hurt and comfort correctly???
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I’m honestly kind of lost now. I know what I want to happen next, I technically have the whole story planned out (like what the chapters will be about) but the pacing is messing me up lol. I keep switching one chapter with another and stuff like that. I should have a chapter for next week though so don’t worry!
> 
> I love kudos and comments make my day! Again thanks so much for reading this self-indulgent fic of mine I can’t believe it has 3k hits!!


	10. Dancing Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri wants to learn more about Byleth and to thank her for what she’s done. The lions begin to notice just how one effects the other and Byleth feels confused of all these new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I’m so sorry this out a bit late. I’m not going to lie, my mom got me Pokemon Shield so that’s where most of my time went lol. Also it’s thanksgiving weekend, I was hoping I wouldn’t be busy but as always, family just likes to surprise you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I’m not going to lie it was a bit rushed but I hope I wrote it well enough.

The loud howling wind is what wakes Dimitri. It was another dreamless night but a much calmer one, no visions or voices of the past haunting him in his sleep. He opened his eye only to see white, he was covered in snow. Thankfully with his fur and cape, he didn’t feel the cold at all, or at least very little of it. He lifted his head and shook the snow off, the cold air freezing his previously warm neck.

It wasn’t the first time Dimitri had woken up covered in snow, he’d spend some of his nights in the woods and some in the throne room which he sees is where he currently is.

He had slept in an awkward position though, he doesn’t remember ever falling asleep sitting. And he wonders if he’s catching a cold, he feels oddly warm, more so than usual. A slight movement under him quickly reminds him why. He looks down and finds a head of blue hair.

It was Byleth, further inspection of his body told him she was asleep in his arms! The numbness in his legs also a result of her sitting on his lap. There was a quiet sound of clattering teeth before she moved closer to him, her head nuzzling his chest as if to find a comfortable spot.

What should he do? He didn’t want to wake her but he also felt this situation was very inappropriate. This woman had helped him through a tough time last night and he was more than greatful but should they really be sleeping together like this?

He felt her shiver underneath him again, she was cold, he shouldn’t just immediately push her off, he should wait until she wakes on her own. He felt his face heat up when he tightened his grip on her to make sure she was well covered from the Faerghus winter. Her shivering stopped and he felt her even breaths.

He placed his head back to where it was before, over her shoulder and closed his eye. He didn’t think he’d fall asleep, he’d just focus on keeping her warm.

The voices that he often heard in this room did not resurface.

She began to open her eyes, a strong feeling of going back to sleep pulling at her but it was time to get up. She tried to stretch out but soon realized she was closed in. Her eyes shot open, it was dark and she saw the odd way she had fallen asleep. Dimitri!

Byleth almost forgot she had been with him last night. She felt his chest rising slowly with each breath he took, he was calm. His breathing is much quicker than it would be if he were asleep so he must be awake. She shifted slightly, Dimitri also moving to accommodate her.

She gently patted his chest and he moved his head from over her shoulder, a chilling breeze hitting her immediately, she almost wanted to curl herself back into him.

A small amount of sunlight illuminated the room allowing her to see Dimitri better than the night before.

“Good morning.” He stammered, he was facing away from her.

“Good morning.” She echoed, “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I um, would you, would you like me to get up now?” Dimitri quickly asked.

She looked around them and sure enough she saw the way he was holding her. She felt the heat around him rise, was he embarrassed?

“Of course, we should get up now.” She told him. She almost wanted to tell him no, the air was cold, he was so warm and she knew she had come down into the throne room very underdressed for the weather last night. Byleth wouldn’t want him to be uncomfortable either however, despite her also wanting to tease him. In extremely cold nights with the mercenaries, it wasn’t unusual for groups of five to cram themselves into a single tent for warmth.

Dimitri, to her surprise, gently picked her up and helped her stand before getting up himself. Even with him still sitting, she didn’t quite reach his height, with him standing it was much more obvious.

Once he stood he stepped away from her, worry rushed to her until she saw him shake the snow that covered the rest of his body. He returned back to his place next to her right after.

“You have my deepest apologies.” He started, giving her a quick bow.

“What for?”

“Last night, I shouldn’t be bothering you with my problems.” He added quietly, his gaze again on anything but Byleth.

“Dimitri,” she started, she took a step closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, it quickly grasped his attention and his eye was now fixed on her. “I was happy to help. Please don’t be afraid to ask me for anything.” 

He nodded and let out a deep sigh. Another cold breeze entered the room, Byleth began to hug herself in an attempt to keep herself warm.

His eye grew wide, he quickly began to remove his cape, “I would like to return your aid in-kind as well.” He said, placing it around her. The cape engulfed her completely, the ends of it dragging on the floor. It was surprisingly warm for just having snow all over it, she didn’t feel any damp spots either.

“We should head back.” She told him, he nodded and they began to make their way to the doors.

“Do they know we’re in here?” Dimitri asked.

“Well Ingrid did lead me here, everyone was so worried they were all waiting outside. And they did see me sneak in.” She told him.

“Do you think they’re still outside?”

“I don’t know.” She answered truthfully.

“I don’t want them to see me like this.” He said quietly stopping in his tracks, she turned to face him.

“They, we, are all here for you Dimitri. They care about you a lot you know.” She reassured him, “You’re lucky to have friends like them.”

Byleth walked towards the doors and placed her hand on one of its handles, she turned around to Dimitri, “Are you ready?”

He looked at her and she saw and heard him swallow his worries away, he stood straight, walked next to her and nodded.

They heard gasps of surprise, the lions were all still waiting outside. All of them piled on top of the table Mercedes uses to travel around the castle.

“Your highness!” They all yelled, with surprising speed, they jumped down and began swarming the prince. Dimitri stood absolutely still, clearly worried of accidentally stepping on any of them.

The hall was filled with the lions all talking over the other, all of them expressing their happiness to see their prince safe. Even Felix chimed in with a “You better not do this again you boar!”

“I, please forgive me everyone. It wasn’t my intention to worry you all so.” Dimitri began, the others quieted quickly. The prince never really apologized for his actions. Normally he would shrug them away and keep to himself once more. “I assure you all I am more than fine now.” He finished with a small smile, he was giving them a smile, he hadn’t smiled in years!

The group looked towards each other, most of them unable to hide their own little smiles. That was until they remembered of the other person there.

“Miss Byleth!” Ingrid suddenly said, “Please forgive us, we didn’t mean to ignore you. Thank you so much for your help!” She bowed her head, the others following Ingrid’s actions.

“Don’t worry about it,” She told them, shaking her head, “I’m happy I was able to help.” She gave them a small smile of her own, facing Dimitri last.

Dimitri turned away quickly, clearing his throat. The lions turning towards him in confusion. “Dedue, can you bring my breakfast to my quarters?” He asked.

“Of course your highness, Miss Byleth, you have my gratitude.” The other replied, bowing to her and making his way into the kitchen.

“Thank you again for your help last night. Words cannot explain how grateful I am.” Dimitri said to Byleth, giving her a bow before walking away. Sylvain, Felix and Ashe bowed to her too before following the prince.

“We should probably get you to your room too Miss Byleth, you’re probably freezing!” Annette said.

“Oh goodness you’re absolutely right Annie! I’ll bring you breakfast and make you some tea too!” Mercedes listed while she too made her way to the kitchen. Ingrid began to fly towards the stairs, Annette gliding behind, they both waited on Byleth and she soon followed.

It was when she returned to her room that she remembered she still had the prince’s cape. She removed it and placed it on one of the plush chairs near the fireplace to dry. With the insistence of Ingrid and Annette, instead of sitting by the small table near the window, she went to her bed. She sat against the pillows and headboard, the thick covers over her legs.

Soon after she settled in, a small knock on the door was heard, Mercedes entering inside right after.

Byleth took the tray from the table and placed it on her lap. Warm porridge, a bowl of berries, a cup of steaming tea and eating utensils neatly placed on it.

Now that Byleth had stayed in the castle for some time, her normal eating habits had come to light. One of them being noisily slurping any liquidity foods, the Lions never commenting on her odd eating behaviors.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but, did Dimitri give you a hard time?” Ingrid asked once Byleth had finished eating, she was now warming her hands with the teacup.

“I must admit he did try to push me away, it wasn’t anything too bad. After some time he let me help him and was able to calm down.” She explained to them.

“That’s wonderful to hear! And did you see that smile? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile!” Mercedes mused. Annette and Ingrid nodding at her statement.

“I haven’t seen him smile in forever either!” Annette exclaimed.

“It has been quiet some time since his highness looked so, relaxed.” Ingrid added.

Has it really been so long?” Byleth wondered aloud.

“Unfortunately yes, that’s why we can’t thank you enough. It really makes me think that perhaps we should have tried harder to help his highness. When he would tell us to leave him we would blindly obey.” Ingrid ended softly, her previous smile turning into a slight frown.

“You’re right Ingrid, but I don’t believe it would’ve been much help regardless.” Mercedes piped in, “I think Dimitri needs more than just words and it’s something we can’t provide like this.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked after taking a sip of her tea, the other two also looking at the teapot with curiosity.

“When the two of you returned from the woods that night, and you helped dress his minor wounds during the coming days, I began to notice that he becomes much calmer with you around.” Mercedes stated, a wide smile on her porcelain face.

“You know what Mercie, I think you’re right! Yesterday when they asked me to help clean his new room, his highness was way more talkative than normal. He even made Miss Byleth smile!” Annette beamed.

Ingrid looked at the two in surprise, “Really? This is the first I’ve heard of it, although Sylvain did tell me that Prince Dimitri immediately agreed to move to a new room when Miss Byleth asked.”

It was odd to hear the three of them talk about her and the prince right in front of her. They weren’t wrong per se, she just never realized how close the two of them had become despite their terrible start. He wasn’t the same aggressive person she had first met, and just like the lions had told her, he was kind and noble. She had also learned so much from him the last couple of days as well, he may be hurting and at times distant but he was also gentle and caring.

Byleth didn’t know the reason for her face suddenly heating up, the warmth reminding her of the prince’s body heat. She had to stop thinking, the heat in her face was only rising with the thoughts. She cares for the prince just as much as the lions do, nothing more, nothing less. It was surely the tea she was currently drinking. Her three companions didn’t say anything of her most likely reddening face, it must be the tea.

Dimitri was sloppily finishing his own breakfast, his eye closed in annoyance as they all heard Sylvain prattle on.

“You move fast your highness, one minute you don’t even talk to Miss Byleth and the next you’re spending the night with her!” He kept saying. “You know I was actually hoping to try my luck with Miss Byleth whenever this curse breaks but it looks like you’ve beaten me to it my friend.” Dimitri’s hold on bowl was getting tighter, any more and it would undoubtedly shatter.

“Sylvain, stop.” Warned Ashe in a worrying tone, his hands close to his chest and his head moving from Sylvain to the prince. Dedue who was next to Ashe, was glaring daggers at the candelabra.

“Since day one she’s dismissed your ridiculous flirting, what makes you think it’ll be any different when the curse breaks?” Snarled Felix, a scowl on his face since Sylvain first opened his mouth.

“A man can dream.” He shrugged, he hopped next to the prince, eyeing him playfully. “So you never gave us the details of last night your highness.” He teased.

“What details? She was kind enough to help through some...problems.” Dimitri said trying to defend himself. That was his first mistake, engaging Sylvain in the ridiculous conversation.

“Alright but how? We were outside the whole night and neither of you came out. And don’t think we didn’t notice your cape around her. You weren’t too rou-“

“Sylvain I will not allow you to speak of Byleth in such a manner!” He snapped snapped, his eye glaring at Sylvain.

The lions had all glanced at one another after the prince’s outburst.

“You’re right, forgive me. I was out of line.” Sylvain apologized with a bow. “Is there anything I can do to make up for my mistake?”

The prince didn’t know if he should ask, his brows furrowed in confusion. _“We are all here for you.”_ Her voice rang through his head, a voice he more than welcomed. He let out a sigh and looked towards his friends.

“I, I wish to know her better. She’s been in the castle for over a month and I know nothing of her.” He breathed out.

Sylvain’s eyes were wide with surprise, he did not expect the prince to actually ask something of them. Heck he was surprise Dimitri didn’t kick them out when his breakfast was served.

“But we talk about her all the time when we’re with you.” Ashe commented quietly.

“Nice to know you don’t listen to us.” Felix growled out.

“Please forgive me, I never meant to.” He apologized quietly, his mind wandering to Byleth once more. “What does she like? Her favorite foods, pastimes,” He unknowingly asked aloud.

The rest looked at each other in both confusion and amusement.

“Just take her to the training grounds, that’s where Sylvain and I were going to take her before she ran off.” Felix spat out.

The suggestion making him realize he was talking aloud, thankfully with his body being covered in fur there was no way they would’ve seen his reddening face.

“Of course,” He said hastily, “I will do just that, thank you Felix.”

The sun was beginning to set when Byleth stood in front of a fidgeting prince. She was cooped up in her room to “warm her up” and was just recently aloud out to the kitchen to eat a late lunch, she had fallen asleep once again shortly after breakfast. Byleth was about to make her way to the library with Annette and Mercedes when they were stopped by the prince.

“Good evening ladies,” he began, his eye looking towards them but not at them.

“Good evening your highness.” The three replied.

“Is there anything we can help you with?” Asked Mercedes in a calming tone.

“I was hoping if I could steal away Byleth for a while.” Both Annette and Mercedes glanced at Byleth, her eyebrows were high in surprise and confusion.

“What can I do for you Dimitri?” She asked when she stepped closer to him. 

“Would you mind taking a walk with me?” He asked quietly, he was clearly unsure of all this and a glance towards the floor showed her his flicking tail.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

“We shall see you for dinner then Miss Byleth!” Annette yelled out, the two of them making their way towards the library, small giggles from the both of them audible in the hallway.

“What did you wish to do?” She asks him once the two disappear from their sight.

“A walk, through the castle.” He stuttered, she nodded. She waited for him to lead the way and she followed right beside him, standing on his left side.

They walked through familiar hallways at first and slowly the place around her began to look entirely new. The halls she was accustomed to had little to no windows, instead they were covered with intricate paintings and pieces of armor. Where they were now, the left wall was covered in glass from floor to ceiling. The setting sun painting a warm orange glow on the snow.

The pair stopped and looked outside, her eyes quickly finding Dorte, the horse galloping around a large fenced area attached to the stables.

“I’ve never seen this area of the castle.” She confessed, her eyes never leaving the sight before her.

“Really? I would have thought they would have shown you around here already.”

She shook her head, stepping again next to him. She never asked to see the rest of the castle, and they would have most likely been more than happy to show her around.

Dimitri took her standing next to him as a sign that she was ready to continue walking and so they did. His head was buzzing with questions he wished to ask her but was too afraid to. He didn’t want to ask about her life outside the castle despite his curiosity, the reason she was here was because of him after all. Perhaps he should stay quiet until they reached their destination.

“I was wondering if I could ask you something, if it’s not too much that is.” She suddenly said.

“Of course, if I can answer it I will try.” He responded truthfully. He moved his head slightly towards her to see her better.

“When I mentioned Edelgard, I was wondering how the two of you know each other.”

He gave her a small smile, this question wouldn’t be hard to answer. “In a way, we were childhood friends. I believe Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix have told you that we’re much the same.” He glanced at her and she nodded. “Well with Edelgard it was slightly different, or I believed it was. She and her parents were visiting the Kingdom for political reasons. They spent the summer here, even then her father was sickly and Faerghus has fairer weather during the summer. We spent most of our days together that time, training, walking around the capital, just being children really. That is how I know her. It was a shock for me to hear that she was once again in the Kingdom. It’s been years since I’ve heard of her, even before that night.” He reminisced.

“How is she like, when you were with her?” Byleth asked and he was thankful for the slight change in topic.

“She can be rather stubborn when she wants to be, she have a very...strong personality.” He recalled, “How is she like now?”

“The same I suppose.” She chuckled out, the sound causing his ears to perk up and his pulse quicken.

“Really, how so?”

“For most of my time in the village she kept trying to recruit me.”

“Why?” He asked.

“It was a couple days after we arrived at the village, a stray demonic beast rampaged near the village. I was closest to it and I took care of it.” She told him with a small grin. “After seeing that I fell the beast single-handedly, everyday for the next couple of weeks she had asked me to join her army.”

He didn’t know what to think, Byleth being stronger than she appeared was the immediate thought. Another was what would her life be like if she agreed to his old friend. Whatever the reason for Byleth denying Edelgard, he was happy for it no matter how childish it may had seem. He enjoyed her company and hoped she enjoyed his as well.

After walking a few more minutes the two stopped in front of two wooden doors. The air much colder here.

“What’s this place?” Byleth wondered, the doors were rather simple compared to more intricate designs of other doors she had seen.

He began to open one of them, his body covering her view of the inside.

“I was told you wished to train.” He answered playfully, he went inside and held the door open for her until she was inside.

The space inside was bigger than she imagined, it was as if they were outside yet they weren’t. The walls around them had benches and racks full of weapons, the center most area was underneath an open ceiling.

She felt each breeze that passed, smelled the crisp snow and was able to see the clouds of varying colors. There were multiple dummies around them, bullseyes on one corner, there was so much to train with, things not even she had seen or used.

The sound of metal returned her to the present, she looked toward the sound and found the prince rummaging through one of the racks.

“Which is your weapon of choice?” He asked her.

“The sword.” She replied, he nodded and took out one of the training swords, the weapons here looking in much better shape than the ones inside the castle. Dimitri handed her the sword and took a lance for himself.

“Are you training too?” She asked, skillfully swinging her sword, as if she never stopped training.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to spar with me?” His form was odd, the way he held his lance made it seem like he hadn’t used one in years yet he looked at her confidently.

“Very well I accept.” She continued to swing her sword in an attempt to intimidate him, some of the bandits her father’s company was tasked to dispel of were easily scared off with a display of skill. The prince however did not seem fazed by it, instead he walked further in to the the center of the room, away from any walls and assumed a fighting stance

She took a deep breath, her grip on her sword strong. She waited for any movement yet he stayed still, his eye never leaving her. They stared at each other for some time before they simultaneously took a step forward.

Byleth braced herself before lunging at the prince in an attempt to land a quick strike. Dimitri blocked the hit just as fast, pushing her back to where she had been standing. The two looked at each other and grinned.

Byleth was fast, her smaller stature allowed for quick hits and made it easy to maneuver around the prince and dodge his hits.

Dimitri was strong, each blow Byleth tried to land was easily blocked by his lance. He was better able to defend himself from any hit.

The sound of metal clashing echoed around them, their breaths becoming increasingly visible with each hit. The two had removed their cloak and cape respectively, the lack of the outer layer removing some weight off their shoulders.

If Dimitri thought she was fast, without the thick cloak she was even more so. She was a blur of blue that was becoming increasingly difficult to block.

Without his own thick cape, Dimitri also gained better movement. He managed to put some distance between them and tried to land his own blows to no avail.

No words were needed to be said, they focused instead on the other’s body language.

The two looked to be dancing, Byleth moved around Dimitri and he spun around to meet each hit of her sword. On occasion they even switched with Byleth left to defend herself while Dimitri barraged her with powerful hits.

The sky had darkened when again they were at a stand off, neither wanting to yield to the other. Their breaths were ragged, hair and fur askew.

Dimitri let out a huff, charging towards Byleth in hopes of ending and winning the drawn-out match. He swung down his lance, hitting her sword with a loud crack.

She held her ground, keeping the sword in place to block the blow. What happened next even she couldn’t have predicted.

Dimitri had begun to push his lance down. the force causing both of their weapons to break. Because Dimitri was using his body weight during the attack, he stumbled forward onto Byleth.

Before either of them could react, Dimitri held onto Byleth, pulling her to him. He curled himself around her and spun them around as he fell onto the floor, cushioning the fall for her instead of the other way around.

Once they both reached the ground, Dimitri let go of her, the two of them lying side by side, eyes facing the night sky. Laughter erupted from the pair, the sound lessening after a few minutes.

“Who won this round?” Dimitri asked aloud after the laughing had subsided.

“Who knows, we’ll have to spar again to find out.” She replied without hesitation.

“Truly? You wish to spar with me again?” He faced her now and she did too.

“I’d like to very much.” She breathed out. “I had a great time sparring with you.” Her head turned to him, a bright smile on her face. She turned away, gazing at the bright stars above them.

“That expression.” He started.

She turned back to him in confusion.

“Can you make it again?” He asked innocently.

She smiled once again, how could she not when his expression reminded him of a pleading puppy?

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you look so happy before.” He noted with a smile of his own. “It’s downright mesmerizing.”

“I should take you back inside, it’s getting cold.” He said soon after, he stood up and offered a hand to her, helping her up when she took it. He gave her her cloak and picked up his own cape, leading them back inside.

She didn’t know what it was this time, whether it was their recent sparing match or the cold night air responsible for the heat blooming on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this I realized how many plot holes I have, whoops oh well. 
> 
> In this AU, Dimitri had both his parents until the ToD. Edelgard also had her two parents, we don’t really hear of her father after the timeskip so I assumed he died so it’s pretty much the same here, her mother also passed, as for her siblings...I honestly forgot I’m so sorry! If I think of anything else I’ll add them in later chapters. 
> 
> Next chapter (hopefully updates next week but there’s like 3 family bdays in a row starting Wednesday so idk) is one I’m actually looking forward to, I’ve had plans for that chapter since like chapter 3 or 4!
> 
> I know thanksgiving has passed but I’d still like to give my thanks to you kind readers! 
> 
> I’m really thankful to all you! I never thought what was once a little scenario in my head would actually turn into a fanfic much less one that’s been seen by as many people as it did. 
> 
> To those who kudos, thank you! My heart skips a beat knowing people are enjoying this fic. To everyone who comments, thank you so very much! Reading them always puts a smile on face and very much gives me a reason to want to keep writing! Not only to finish this for myself but also everyone who has been reading thus far! 
> 
> A special thank you to hollyfig and Spring_Serenade for all the wonderful and amazing comments you’ve written, they really do make me very happy!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to continue this journey with you all till the end!


	11. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time continues to pass in the castle, choices and plans have to be made and a surprise visitor may just break a prince’s hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! Like I said last chapter there was a lot of family stuff I couldn’t really ignore(nothing bad!) and guess who was was lucky enough to get sick too??? Me, so that’s why this took a little longer then I expected lol. 
> 
> I’m all good now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also there is a slight mention of alcohol, nothing bad though.

It was barely the end of the Red Wolf Moon and it was beyond freezing! Arriving to the area late in the evening was not helping him at all either. Everywhere else he has been, the trees would have just now begun to lose their colorful leaves but no not here. Instead the ground was covered in inches or even feet of snow, the trees bare save for the ones with the short and prickly leaves. Were those leaves? They were more like needles.

He treaded his way into a tavern, leaving his mount at the stables right next to it, giving the stable boy a few gold coins. If simply walking was freezing, the skies were far worst. Seeing the sky filled with pegasi when he first entered the Kingdom was an amazing sight considering the harsh weather. He unintentionally slammed the door open, the wind pushing the door harder than he expected. He found a table that was closest to the fireplace and sat, shaking any snow that had accumulated on his thick coat.

He ordered a bowl of hot soup and ate in peace, he’s had better but this was Faerghus after all, they weren’t very well known for their cuisine. They were known for their chivalrous knights yet even those were becoming scarce to find with the disappearance or death of the prince, it was never known which one it was. The people here were friendly enough though. When he got lost on his way to this small town, passerby gave him pretty good directions and even offered him food and furs to warm him up. Who knows, perhaps they pitied the poor traveler they saw shivering down the road.

Once he finished he made his way to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. This area was empty and father from the fireplace and just a couple minutes away from it made his teeth chatter again.

“Not from around here are you?” The tavern keeper asked. She was staring at him, compared to him who had multiple layers of thick clothes on, she wore only a cloak and a thin pair of gloves.

“No I am not, don’t know if that’s good or bad.” He answered with a small smile. “If I were from here, I’d probably have an easier time with this weather.”

“Can I get you anything?” She then asked.

“Ale is fine thank you.” Perhaps some alcohol could help warm him.

“Itha’s ale is the best in the Kingdom to warm yourself up.” The woman commented.

“Very well, a pint of your finest Itha Ale.” He replied with a grin.

“So where do you hail from if you’re not from here?” She asked, bringing him a mug that was filled to the brim. The woman was nice but he never gave that information away.

“I travel around, I’m always looking for a new tale. I do enjoy to solve its mysteries.” He evaded.

“Is that so? What’s piqued your interest then traveler? There are plenty of tales in the Kingdom.” She asked, he wanted to ask what others were there but he couldn’t stray from his goal, this one story had grasped his attention for the last few weeks since he’s heard it.

“I’ve heard that somewhere in the Kingdom there is a forest so dangerous it has claimed the lives of Fodlan’s most fearsome mercenaries.” He told her.

“Ah yes I’ve heard that tale, happened rather recently and close by if I recall.” She mused.

“Any information you have is very appreciated.” He said taking a a long gulp, the ale was strong and left a warm feeling in his stomach.

She nodded, “The woods surrounding Fhirdiad’s castle is what you’re looking for.I’ve heard that a nearby village had hired a company known as Jeralt’s Mercenaries, their best members being their leader Jeralt the Blade Breaker and his daughter who’s known as the Ashen Demon.” That first name certainly rang a bell in his head.

“It was the end of the Horsebow Moon when they entered the woods, stories of countless powerful beasts inhabiting the woods and raiding the village for the last few months was the reason why the mercenaries were called. As far as I know the mercenaries are alive but were heavily injured, in that our stories differ. Only a madman would enter those woods now.” The tavern keeper finished with a scoff.

“Well I suppose that makes me a madman.” He retorted, giving her a wink and grin. “Mind giving me any directions?”

The tavern keeper rolled her eyes playfully but answered him anyway. “Those woods are about two days walk away depending on the weather, perhaps you should add a couple more seeing how you’re so acquainted with our winters.” She joked with a grin of her own when he let out a loud sneeze.

“Thank you very much for your help.” He told her, reaching into his coat for his coin bag. He took a handful of gold coins and placed it on the counter. The tavern keeper looked at him in surprise and he again gave her a wink, standing from his seat and walking out the tavern. He made his way to the stables to get his wyvern and began his journey once again.

Two days, he’d be sure to get there by tomorrow.

Nearly two weeks had passed since the night in the throne room and to everyone’s surprise, life in the castle couldn’t be better.

For the most part everything stayed pretty similar. Dimitri and Byleth ate separately, Byleth had wanted to ask Dimitri to join her during their meals but respected his choice of wanting the space. Little did she know Dimitri was actually quite nervous at the idea of dining with her.

It became routine that once Byleth had finished a meal, Dimitri would be waiting outside the kitchen for her. Sylvain had told the prince he looked like a lovesick puppy to which the other had quickly dismissed, insisting he was simply taking her to the training grounds. The excuse was becoming less believable as the days passed by and the two left to different areas of the castle.

Somedays after breakfast he’d go with her to the stables, he would watch as she practiced her riding. Ingrid would also join them every now and then, she provided any help around the stables if they needed it. Byleth had told him she wasn’t very good at riding and he had offered her pointers. He told her of all the lessons one of his father’s knights had made him take, one of them being riding.

The horse, Dorte he learned was its name, was the definition of a gentle giant. Dimitri was worried he would scare off the horse should he go too near it, that night in the woods most likely a flaw. To his amazement, the horse didn’t seem fazed by the prince, he even allowed the prince to brush his fur along with Byleth.

If the weather was too harsh, and it had started to become harsh more frequent, they spent the morning with the lions in front of the fireplace of the library. Ashe could always find a new tale that would entertain the group for hours.

The two would often go to the training grounds after having lunch. He had even showed her another training area outside the castle but still inside the gates, it gave them more room to move and really go all out. After the prince had destroyed some of the pillars in the training grounds he thought it best they go outside.

At times some of the lions would join them, Dimitri’s childhood friends always betting on which of the two would emerge victorious after their sparring sessions, Felix always betting on Byleth being the victor. Their scores remained mostly tied the first couple of days.

Once Byleth had reacquainted herself with the blade and because he himself had become too accustomed fighting with his bare hands, Dimitri would often find himself on the floor, the tip of the dull blade on his throat. After he begrudgingly yielded and finally named her victor after all those draws, Byleth let out a soft chuckle and it was then that he cared little if he lost to her, if it meant he could listen to her quiet laughs he would lose to her a thousand times over.

Dimitri, to her surprise, would also take her outside the castle to hunt on occasion. It meant a lot to her to be able to return once again to the outside world. Their hunting trips were often short as they had to be incredibly lucky to find anything at all. Earlier in the day they had hunted a large Tailtean turkey, the flock of wild poultry was wandering close to the castle and they had taken advantage of their detour. On such trips, despite being free to wander around, including paces away from the prince, Byleth thoughts never returned to running from him or the castle. In fact, she looked for him if either of them left the other for too long and the same could be said for the prince.

Such training sessions and more dangerous hunting outings always left the two injured. They began to seek Mercedes after their matches, Byleth asking her for more help on white magic. Byleth became better at healing from her time with the teapot. She was able to close any cuts on the two of them in a matter of seconds. Dimitri also began to express interest in learning white magic and learned to heal as well though his magic didn’t heal cuts nearly as fast. It wasn’t uncommon to see the prince begin to fluster when his palm lingered on Byleth for too long while waiting for the cut to heal. Both Mercedes and Byleth ignored the rather entertaining gesture and encouraged him to continue instead.

Dimitri had also stopped going to the woods for long periods of time. Where before he’d be gone for the whole day, it had slowly become to him spending an hour or two outside. He made sure to always arrive after dinner should he leave in the evening. Each night after their time in the throne room he had started to escort Byleth to her room, enjoying their little walk.

If he grew restless during the night due to the voices, he took her word and went to her for help. Dimitri would leave his room and quietly make his way to hers, knocking on her door and waiting for her answer. Because of her mercenary background, Byleth was easy to wake. She came to recognize his footsteps and knocks, being ready to open her door at the first knock.

They grew to understand each other even in silence, in such nights they simply held onto the other, eventually moving from the door to the front of the dying fireplace, her soothing touches through his hair were a comfort he never knew he craved. When he felt calmer and relaxed, it was with much reluctance that he would get up, thank her and wish her goodnight, the smiles she gave him after causing his heart to race. During those nights as he walked through the empty halls all he could wonder was what could he do to repay her for her kindness, what if his situation was different, would she do this with him if he weren’t in pain? These feeling that were blooming in him, did she feel them too? Would she ever be with someone like him?

He had decided it was time to tell her of his plan to break the curse.

Byleth had just finished dinner and made her way out of the kitchen, saying goodnight to the lions who remained there. Like the days prior, she would find the prince waiting outside the doors, his eye never leaving the door and his lips would stretch into a smile the moment he saw her, it was impossible not to return the gesture. This day however, he appeared nervous.

“Good evening Byleth.” He began, his tone was much more formal than usual and it began to worry her.

“Good evening,” she repeated, “Is everything alright Dimitri?”

“I, I wish to discuss something with you, can we speak elsewhere?” His gaze remained fixed on her, his brow curved in uncertainty, she nodded.

He led them towards his wing of the castle and into his room. To her relief, the room was pretty much intact since she last saw it. He walked towards a small table in front of the balcony, the same hourglass she saw before sitting on top, the sand from the the top bulb nearly gone.

“Where did you get this?” She asked after a few minutes of silence.

“It was a gift from the sorcerer who did this to us.” He snarled, Byleth turned to him stunned.

He took a deep breath before explaining, “The night this happened, the sorcerer left me with this hourglass. He said once the last grain of sand fell, I would remain a beast forever and everyone in the castle would remain cursed as well.”

She looked at the slowly flowing sand. She reached towards it but quickly turned back to Dimitri, he nodded and she held the hourglass carefully, examining further. No matter which way she held or turned it the sand still fell from the barer bulb to the fuller one as if it wasn’t moved at all.

“We have tried to stop the sand from flowing, we’ve turned it like you have, tried spells, everything, and still it flows like nothing has happened to it. The only thing we have to show is the crack near the neck, I fear if anything were to happen to it, that the curse would become permanent quicker. Forgive me, that was the reason I behaved the way I did that night.” He ended softly.

She remembered that night vividly, the second she became too close to the hourglass he revealed himself from the shadows to push her away.

“How much time do you all have left?” She asked placing the hourglass back.

“I can’t say for sure but I estimate that it’s no more than a month.” He answered solemnly.

“Is there a way to break it? Ashe told me you’ve looked for possible answers.” Her question came out more hurried then she had thought.

He wanted to tell her the truth, or at least what he thought was true, tell her what he heard that sorcer say.

_“No one will love one such as he.”_

Was breaking the curse as simple as loving each other?

No, he couldn’t. She wouldn’t know and neither would his friends. She wasn’t his, she had her own life just like he had his. He couldn’t burden her with staying with someone as broken as he. She couldn’t possibly feel such a way for him, not in the same way he was starting to feel for her.

“I have a suspicion. Byleth, do you still consider yourself a mercenary?”

She wasn’t going to question the sudden change of topic, instead she nodded.

“Then let me buy your blade, help me kill the bastard who did this to us.” He growled.

She agreed without hesitation. “How will we find them?”

“I never told anyone,” he began, his gaze moving towards the hourglass. “That sorcerer, I heard him say how he wished to return to the castle before the last grain fell. To see me turn into a mindless beast. All those nights in the woods, I have tried to track them, to find them on my own. I never found a trace of them. Perhaps this time we can.” He grimaced.

“If I am correct and we only have a month left, the sorcerer and his follower will return around the 20th day of the Ethereal Moon. If we leave the castle a couple days before, perhaps we can find and end them before they reach the castle or the last grain falls.”

She nodded, the plan was sound. They could use these next few weeks to train in earnest, to learn all they can with their weapons and study to improve their magic.

“We must train until then.” She concluded.

It was still rather early in the day and the woods were certainly as dangerous as he’d heard. Beasts ran rampant, there was no where he could land that wouldn’t have a beast nearby.

He was crazy enough to go flying last night in the freezing weather to arrive to his destination quicker. He didn’t want to keep his mount with him, it was much too cold for the wyvern. They circled back to the edge of the woods, he had spotted a cave near there as they flew by. If it was empty, he could make a fire and leave his wyvern there.

Lady Luck was on his side, the cave was empty and he managed to find some wood to start a fire. He stayed a while to warm himself too before heading out.

He couldn’t stop thinking of those beasts, no wonder those mercenaries were hired, those woods were infested with them! He had looked into something similar before, back in the Alliance in the forest near Edmund territory. After hearing the ridiculous story of the heiress of the territory, a girl named Marianne, being the sole reason of the misfortune in the region, he had to investigate. With her help, and that of their friends they had discovered a beast had been controlling more around them and once it was slain, the forest had returned to normal. Could there be a chance that these woods were similar? Perhaps there was also a strong beast in these woods that controlled the numerous beasts here.

If that was the case, once it was confirmed he could leave and recruit some help to target the beast and the people living nearby can know peace once more.

He packed his bow and the little supplies he had. “Wait for me here.” He told his wyvern, scratching it under its chin where he knew it liked it best. He braced himself upon seeing all the snow he’d have to walk through and stepped out the cave.

The tavern keeper was right, only a madman would enter these woods. Not even 10 minutes in and he was already being attacked by beasts. He ran through the trees hoping to find some sort of cover. He quickly hid himself behind a tree and held his breath, the growls of the beasts fading away. He let out a sigh of relief, leaning his head back against the tree. How would he find the cause of all these rampaging beasts?

He tied some rope at the end of his arrow and shot towards a branch above him. Feeling it secure, he began to climb the tree. He looked around him once he reached the top, nothing but beasts, snow and trees around him. He turned his head upward to look farther out, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of a castle in the distance.

This was the Kingdom capital, of course there would be a castle. With a new goal in mind he began to climb down. He could use the run down castle as a small base of operations during his stay, he had heard of what happened there and the castle would most likely be abandoned because of it. He would have to retrieve his wyvern but decided to make his way on his own for now.

Once at the bottom of the tree he made a mark on the trunk. After every few steps he would again mark another tree, this way he could find his way back to where he first arrived from and come back for his wyvern.

It was difficult to mark the trees with all the beasts around. He had walked through the woods for a good while before he was again being chased. The only way to rid himself of the beasts this time was by climbing a tree and waiting until they grew bored and left. He could try to fight them off but he did have a limit on his arrows and would prefer not to become too injured. All he had on himself was a couple elixirs, if he used them too quickly who knew how he’d end up by the end of this trip.

He was relieved when he saw that he was rather close to the castle. It was odd, the gates were closed, the building was crumbling in certain areas yet the outside was clear of any snow. Walking here, the snow nearly reached his knees yet inside those gates there was little snow covering the ground. Were there others stranded here?

There was no easy way inside the castle, no gaps or small openings in the gate. He walked around the castle looking for any way inside. He decided on climbing a tree that rested close to the gate, he tied a rope on one the branches and used it to lower himself down.

He heard grunts in the distance and the sound of clashing blades, he quickly but quietly made his way towards the noise.

He hid behind the corner of the castle and watched with amazement at the sight before him.

A beast that was hauntingly human despite its appearance. It was standing on its hind legs, using what looked like hands and swinging a sword towards someone. The woman below expertly doged and parried each of the swings the beast dealt.

The beast had her cornered, it swung the sword hard enough for it to become stuck on the wall behind her. It got the sword free a second later and appeared to begin its assault again, only for the woman underneath him to push him away with a strong kick. Again it swung its sword only for her to evade it.

He began to knock an arrow to help her until she raised her hand at the beast. It stopped immediately, it walked closer to her but it didn’t look to be aggressive. She held her sword and swung it skillfully, the beast repeating her movements. She looked pleased and the beast moved away.

They continued for a while longer, the woman showing a new move with the blade and the beast mimicking her in return.

He didn’t know how long he had watched but at last the beast began to leave, leaving the woman alone. He waits a little while longer in case the beast would return before coming out of hidingn. Now was his chance to find his answers.

“If it’s not a bother, I’d like to sign myself up for the next lesson Teach.” He began, the woman gasped and quickly turned to him, the tip of her training sword aimed at him. He calmly rose his hands for her to see.

“Who are you?” She asks but before he could answer he sees her looking around them and shoves them into a small gap between two of the castle’s buildings.

“Wow you move fast.” He teased, the two were squeezed tight in the small space, he looked down at her with a grin on his lips.

“I asked who are you?” She repeated, her stare devoid of emotion, it was rather unsettling. “You’re a noble aren’t you?”

“What makes you think that?” He asked smoothly.

“Your weapon.” She stated.

“I suppose you got me there, the name is Claude.” He answered.

“How did you get here and why?” She demanded right after. Again he held his hands up in defeat.

“I’ve been traveling for a couple days looking for these woods and I found this castle as a bonus. Don’t know if I should leave though, if there’s a beast here, what else is this castle hiding?”

“Why are you here?” She repeated once more her stare turning into a glare.

“I heard the woods were infested and was hoping to find the cause as to why. After all, I heard the mercenary group sent here were killed.” He lied towards the end.

“They are not dead.” She hissed.

“And how would you know that?” Claude smugly asked.

“I made sure they all returned safely.” She asserted.

“So is that beast what has those woods so dangerous? You do realize that there are innocent people living on the other side of these woods that have been badly effected because of those beasts.”

“I know, I was called here for the same reason. I have plans on how to get rid of them.” She lied.

“You’re with those mercenaries.” He deduced. She gave him a slight nod.

“Come with me I can’t show you a way out.” Claude said hurriedly, taking her hand in his and started to walk out of cramped space. She pulled him back to his surprise.

“I can’t leave but you have to.” She told him, her tone serious.

“Why not?” He asked looking at her but she gave him no answer.

“There is a village close by to the south of the castle, no more than half a day’s walk. That is where the others are, look for a man named Jeralt. Tell him I’m fine and safe and that with any luck, I will see him again soon.” She started.

“Woah, who said anything about me leaving?” He cut in.

“Do this and next we meet, I will tell you anything you wish to know of this castle.” Her eyes were filled determination and her tone although harsh, sounded pleading.

He sighed, “Very well.”

She gave him a small smile and left, motioning for him to follow. She led him back to where he had come from and watched as climbed over the tall fence.

She watched as he returned into the woods, the trees covering his body but the red glow of his bow still visible from the distance.

Byleth could only hope that the man would reach her father safely, that her father would know that she was doing well. She sighed, she will see her father again but not now, there was something more important for her to do here, there were people here that she wished to stay with.

Dimitri had seen everything. He was right outside the castle, hidden behind the tall trees. He had picked up a strange scent in the air while they trained but didn’t want to worry Byleth, once she had called it a day on their training he had excused himself and left.

He watched as she pushed that man into the small crevice, he saw his smug face when the two were pressed tightly against the other.

He watched as she helped him leave, even with a single eye he could see the hopeful look of hers as she watched him leave.

He should have chased after him, the man must have seen him, he may return with others. He should be angry with Byleth, to let a stranger free when she knew what the castle held.

But she stayed.

She chose to stay in the castle with them then leave with a stranger. She could have easily left, she had a weapon, although it was a simple training weapon he knew she could easily defend herself with it.

He huffed in annoyance, she stayed because he gave her a job, not because she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Edelgard, Dimitri and even the Church, I couldn’t not find a way to squeeze Claude in lol. And I think it came out pretty well!
> 
> I know I said I had it planned out for weeks but I still had trouble writing it because all I really had planned out was like a scene lol. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I always have fun reading and replying to comments. :)


	12. Talks of Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over a month since Jeralt or Edelgard heard news of Byleth or the village and worry is beginning to seep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I’m probably late but I hope everyone is spending it well!!
> 
> Guess who’s updating while at a Christmas party? I finally found a little break during this hectic day to update this. 
> 
> Sorry this is late but also thank you all for your patience, I hope you enjoy!

“Your tea is ready Edie!” She heard her friend call out. She turned away from her window and walked towards a smaller table in the conference room. Her friend, Dorothea, already placing the pot back in the middle of the table.

“Thank you Dorothea, you didn’t have to.” Edelgard told her, sipping the hot tea cautiously.

“Oh nonsense Edie, having tea with you is the highlight of my day. You can at least allow me this as a thanks for all you’ve done for me.” The brunette exclaimed with a smile, Edelgard couldn’t help but give her one in return.

She’s only known the other woman for a few months, she met the singer before leaving to the Kingdom. Her prime minister talking nonstop of the opera company in the city, asking Edelgard if she wished to join him whenever they performed. She finally relented after he had asked for the 20th time in that week alone.

Dorothea was an amazing performer, she had wanted to thank her for such a stunning performance after the show had ended and in the end did not leave the theater empty handed. When she searched for the diva, she found unsavory nobles surrounding her, each promising riches or more for her time. Once they saw their Emperor, they were quick to retreat. Edelgard wouldn’t leave her alone despite the other telling her that it was a common occurrence and she was used to such people. The possibility of those nobles lingering around were still high and Edelgard did not want the young songstress to get hurt.

She took Dorothea to the Imperial Palace, the woman’s look of wonder and amazement while walking through the palace nothing short of amusing. She had given Dorothea permission to return whenever she pleased and since that day, Dorothea would visit her as often as she could, at times it was often as once a day. The diva became close to both her right hand man and her prime minister after all the visits.

When she departed for her trip to the Kingdom, Dorothea was there to wish her safe travels and was also the first to welcome her when she returned to the city. The brunette was truly an irreplaceable friend to her.

Dorothea was also the one she had vented to when she returned, frustratingly retelling her of the Knights of Seiros that prevented her from aiding the group of mercenaries they encountered and when she didn’t watch her tongue, fondly telling the other of the captivating mercenary she met in her trip.

“Still thinking about your mercenary in battered armor?” The other quipped, Edelgard felt the heat rise to her cheeks and the giggle her friend gave her, confirmed her suspicion of her reddening face.

“Dorothea please.”

“What? I think it’s adorable, you shouldn’t be embarrassed Edie. From what you’ve told me, if I’ve seen her I probably would have fallen for her too.” She added with a wink.

“I wasn’t, if you must know Dorothea I was thinking of that village in the Kingdom.”

“Aside from the mercenary.” The other pointed out quickly, sipping on her cup of tea, one of her eyebrows raised teasingly.

“Yes aside from her,” Edelgard deferred, “It’s just, it’s been so long and I haven’t heard anything from the village. I had told them if they were ever in need of something I would provide them with it.” She explained.

“Did Hubie or Ferdie hear anything from them?” Dorothea asked.

“I asked Hubert a couple weeks ago but he says he hasn’t heard anything.” She told the other. “Perhaps I should return to Faerghus.”

“Where is her majesty planning to go?” The two heard, they turned their heads to the doors of the conference room and watched as two others joined them.

“Hubie, Ferdie, care to join us for tea?” The diva asked.

“I must decline.” Answered Hubert.

“Oh I would love a cup.” Ferdinand said, Dorothea, already knowing their answer, quickly readied a cup for the orange haired man. “Thank you, Dorothea.”

“Now then, where is it you’re planning on going Edelgard?” He asked again after sipping his tea.

“I have some matters to attend to Ferdinand, outside the Empire.”

“It wouldn’t be that village in the Kingdom now would it?”

“And what if it was?” She asked him coldly.

“You were gone for over a month last time Edelgard. There is still a lot of work to do here in the Empire, we can’t afford to have you gone for such a long period of time!” The other replied.

“Your majesty, forgive me but I must agree with Ferdinand. You have too many responsibilities in the Empire to be returning to the Kingdom so soon.” Hubert confessed.

She wasn’t surprised at all by their thoughts but she didn’t relent, she was Emperor after all, she would find a way or make a compromise. “Have you heard anything on the village?”

Hubert sighed, “We have heard from traveling merchants that the village is doing well. There hasn’t been any reports of beasts entering the village or any sightings, though the people are still wary of entering the woods. Small groups of Knights of Seiros have also been dispatched to the area.”

“And of the mercenaries?”

“Reports say they are still within Garreg Mach, taking odd jobs for the church.” He concluded.

It was good news that the village was safe but for how long? She remembered seeing the injured mercenaries, could those beasts who caused those wounds still linger in those woods? And the church was looking after the village? Those knights did next to nothing when she was there, though the same could be said for her group, with the leader of the company telling them to leave the problem to them.

“What of Edie’s mercenary friend Hubie?” Dorothea slyly asked. Edelgard quickly looking at the other woman in disbelief.

“There have been no reports of her.” Hubert added briefly, a small frown forming on her face.

“Her mercenary friend?” Asked Ferdinand.

“Please tell him about her Edie! You may not hear it but your description of her is rather romantic. It reminds me of romantic operas”

“Dorothea, now isn’t the time.” Edelgard claimed.

“Oh, but I would love to hear it. Is this why you’re so eager to return to the Kingdom your majesty?” She heard Ferdinand ask.

She gave a small glare to Dorothea, who in turn gave her a smile and wink.She cleared her throat before starting “While in the Kingdom, Hubert and I became acquainted with a mercenary. During our stay in the village, she proved to be a very strong and capable person, slaying a demonic beast on her own and saving the village from it. I have attempted to recruit her to our army yet have been unsuccessful. If I see her when I return, I would like to ask her to reconsider.” The explanation was short, and she hoped it did not sound romantic at all.

“She sounds like a very noble person, putting the safety of other’s before her own is such an honorable act. However I still believe you shouldn’t leave the Empire so soon Edelgard.” Her prime minister observed.

“What of the village then? They have been suffering due to those beasts for months now. This trip is more for those innocent villagers than it is for myself.” It was a partial lie, she had desperately hoped to find Byleth again. This wasn’t the first time Hubert had reported that there were no signs of her, it began to worry Edelgard.

“Very well,” She heard Ferdinand say after a moment of silence, the three of them looked towards the man in surprise. “If we can finish all of our work and settle all our issues within a week, your schedule should be free to do as you please and you will be able to return to the Kingdom. What do you say Hubert?”

“I suppose that will be acceptable. If we complete our tasks quicker, Lady Edelgard would have more than enough time to go and return from the Kingdom. I only ask that if we work faster, we don’t neglect the quality of our work.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she held, she was the Emperor, she could have done as she pleased but it wouldn’t have been right. Knowing that she had their support left her feeling more than fortunate.

“I trust that you will keep an eye on the Empire while Hubert and I are away?” She asked him with a small smile.

“Why of course! It is the prime minister’s duty to help you in anyway he can!” Ferdinand replied, a bright smile on his face.

“May I join you Edie? The opera company is taking a break for a while and I’ve always wanted to visit the Kingdom. I do know magic so no need to worry over me.”

“If that is what you wish Dorothea, your company would be greatly appreciated.” She answered.

The songstress giggled, “I can’t wait to see how this plays out.”

“So I will be left on my own in the palace?”Ferdinand pouted.

“You can always ask for someone to join you here. Lindhart, Caspar and Bernadetta will still be in the Empire, you know you can also invite Petra as well if you’d like. Besides, there is still time to figure out all the details.” She quipped. “Thank you all, I will do my best with my duties here until then.”

The breeze was cool yet gentle that afternoon in the monastery. Jeralt stared outside of an open window from the knights quarters, watching students and civilians decorate the monastery walls with banners of the Holy Kingdom.

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Founding Day would be in two days and the monastery was preparing for a feast for the occasion, the day still celebrated despite the missing prince. His thoughts raced back to his time in the the Kingdom, the village, the woods, the beast, his men, the castle, it’s inhabitants, what he believed was the prince stuck in a beast’s body and lastly, his daughter.

He remembered when he had finally been well enough to stay awake for more than a few minutes, that day Alois retold him of how he found him in a carriage that seemed to move on its own. Fearing what would happen if the rest of the church learned of the enchanted castle, he lied to his old friend. Hearing of his sleep deprived state, he used it to his advantage, saying Byleth was the one who took him back but the ground must have been covered in ice and the carriage had become detached from the rope she had with her.

When Alois asked where his daughter was, he continued to lie. He told Alois that he had ordered her to stay in the area to report any changes and she must have been in neighboring towns or villages taking odd jobs. It was enough to cease Alois’ persistent questions, and hearing of the unexpected tranquility of the village helped his lie seem more believable.

He again lied when he was well enough to meet with the archbishop. He did mention that he rested and took refuge for a short while in the crumbling castle. A stern knight who was also in the audience chamber, his name Gilbert if he recalled correctly, quickly asked for any information on the castle and those who lived there. It was a sight to see, the knight cutting the archbishop’s questioning with his own when he heard the mentioning of the castle. It was there that Jeralt told them that as far as he knew, it was empty and that he had fallen unconscious when he reached the building, the latter he said truthfully.

Jeralt expressed his gratitude to the archbishop that same day, some of his men were still recovering and as a form of repayment, had offered the archbishop their services if she needed it. Lady Rhea was more than happy at the offer to say the least, Jeralt now found himself as the stand in captain of the Knights of Seiros. His previous work in the church and his experience as a mercenary made him the perfect candidate to substitute for their own aging captain.

He thought of Byleth daily, it worried him knowing that she was most likely stuck in a freezing cell. Worried of what her captor was capable of, but he knew that his daughter was strong. She was the strongest person he’s known and if anyone would make it out of that castle, it would be her. Those objects, they seemed like a decent bunch, he hoped they would help her like they did to him.

He worried still however, knowing it’s been weeks and there was still no sign of her. Jeralt was far from devout but at times when his thoughts ran rampant and he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, he would find himself in the monastery’s cathedral and offered a small prayer for her safety. Praying like this often reminded him of his time as a Knight of Seiros and of his late wife.

“Captain Jeralt, are you in here?” He heard a young voice say, cutting his thoughts. He turned towards the door and his eyes met with bright green ones.

“Hello Flayn, what can I do for you?” He asked the girl. The girl smiled at him and entered further into the office. She was the complete opposite of his own daughter, she was much more talkative and expressive than Byleth. He enjoyed her company, the girl was very polite and surprisingly odd at times, going off topic to talk of the sea and fish whenever they spoke.

“I have wonderful news Captain Jeralt! I have just finished examining your mercenary company along with Professor Manuela and they have all fully recovered!”

“Really?”

“Mhm! Any physical wounds have now been healed and your men have rehabilitated from them beautifully. There are also no traces of poison or any of its lingering effects.” She reported excitedly, she was practically bouncing from the balls of her feet.

“Well that certainly is wonderful news. Thank you for all your help Flayn, I’ll have to look for Manuela and thank her as well.” He told the girl, offering her a smile. Her smile widened a bit more, she bowed and left the room.

Jeralt would like nothing more than to pack up and leave at once but he had to play his cards right. He would have to discuss this with the archbishop herself.

He had expected the audience chambers to be empty save for himself and the archbishop yet he found Alois and the archbishop’s advisor, Seteth, talking with each other toward the end of the room.

“To what do I owe this visit Jeralt?” The archbishop asked calmly.

“Lady Rhea, firstly, I would like to thank you again for all you’ve done. My men and I would have been doomed without your help and that of your knights and healers.” He started with a bow, “I wished to inform you however, that my mercenary company and I would be leaving by the following week. We still have unfinished business in the Kingdom village we have arrived from and we would very much like to aid them in any way we can.” He explained.

“Jeralt, you and your men are always welcome to return and to stay here. It saddens me to hear that you will leave us soon but I will not prevent you from leaving. I only wish that will allow me one thing.” She began, her calm gaze never leaving him.

“What would that be, your grace?”

“I want a group of knights and healers to accompany you. We have heard of the dangers that village faces and should things go awry, the knights would aid you in any way possible.” He heard footsteps from behind and soon after saw her advisor step beside her. “They will be led by Seteth, he is very capable in combat should the need arise.”

The man bowed to him, “I will do all I can to assist you.” He told him. They hardly spoke with each other, Seteth was usually with Rhea and Jeralt had only seen him when he looked for Flayn. The two shared short greetings but never spoke more than a couple sentences.

“Lady Rhea, may I request to join the party who will go on this expedition?” He heard Alois ask, the other man standing next to him.

“Of course Alois, you may go.” She responded with a gentle smile. “You are the one that brought them here, you are more than capable of joining them Alois.”

“Thank, your grace.” The man said with a bow.

“I wish to go too Lady Rhea!” They all turned towards the side of the room and watched Flayn rush towards them. If there was one thing Jeralt learned of the girl, she was prone to eavesdrop, often listening in for situations that would allow her to leave the monastery.

“You will not Flayn, this could be a dangerous mission!” Seteth, who Jeralt quickly learned was over protective of her, replied sternly but the young girl was having none of it.

She stomped her foot, “If it isn’t I will be perfectly safe, especially if I stay with you! And if it is, I can help you! Or do you doubt my ability in faith magic so?”

“Of course not Flayn but I do not wish to see you hurt.” The other replied.

“Lady Rhea please, you’ve seen all the work I’ve done here in the monastery. Please allow me to go, with the Knights and the mercenaries, there is no doubt I will be safe.” She pleaded.

“I see that you are quiet eager to go, I will allow it. Seteth?” The group turned to the man who became quickly flustered at the sudden attention.

He sighed, “Very well, but you must stay by my side or with the knights at all times. Do you understand?”

“Oh thank you!” Beamed the young girl.

Suddenly a loud knock on the doors attracted everyone’s attention.

“Enter.” Rhea called out, the guards that stood outside the room opening the doors. A knight and a hooded man covered in layers of clothes and furs entered the room.

“Lady Rhea, forgive the interruption but this man was adamant in seeing you immediately.” The knight bowed.

Rhea waved her hand and the knight left, leaving the hooded man in front of all of them.

“It is rude to have keep your cowl on in the presence of her grace, especially if you requested an audience with her.” Seteth reprimanded, his brows furrowed.

“Forgive me, it was rather cold where I arrived from.” The man started, he removed his hood.

“Duke Reigan, to what do I owe your visit?” Asked Rhea, herself as well as the rest of them surprised at the man before them.

“Good afternoon your grace, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything. As for the reason of my visit, I’ve heard that Jeralt the Blade Breaker is currently in Garreg Mach. I have something I wish to discuss with him, something of importance.”

“I am Jeralt Eisner, the Blade Breaker. What do you want with me?” He asked gruffly, taking a step closer to the other.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Claude von Reigan. I was hoping to discuss something with you in private if that is all right?” The other told him.

Jeralt didn’t know if he should trust the man with the sly smirk and devious eyes, yet what one of the most powerful nobles in the alliance would want with him he wouldn’t know unless he accepted the other’s request. He turned back to Lady Rhea who nodded towards him, he bowed and excused himself and led the other to his office, closing the door behind him.

“Now, what is it I can help you with?” He asked the younger man who comfortably sat on one the offices chairs.

“I’m actually here on behalf of one of your mercenaries.” Claude replied.

“What are you taking about, all of my mercenaries are here with me.”

“Really? She was very specific when she asked me to find you.” She? Could it be?

“Who?” He quickly asked, the smirk on the younger man’s face faltering slightly.

“I’ll be honest everything happened so quickly I forgot to ask her name. She has dark blue hair, purple eyes...stuck in a castle with a beast.” He revealed, Jeralt felt his eyes widen at the mention of his daughter.

“How do you-“

“I traveled to the Kingdom, heard some wild story of the woods and was hoping to find its secrets. I found the castle, saw her and the beast.” He quickly recalled.

“How is she?”

“That I don’t know much myself but she told me to send you message, that she is doing well and is safe. She also said that with any luck she will see you again soon.”

“Where did you find her?” The last time he saw her, she was thrown to the ground and he could only assume that she would have been placed in the same tower he was in.

“Outside the castle actually, still inside the gates but who could blame them with all those beasts in the woods.” Claude answered confidently.

“Was it, were they hurting her?” He heard himself ask.

“I can’t say for sure if she was being hurt. When I first saw her, she looked to be fighting the beast but then, it was as if she was controlling it. She told it to stop and it did, she swung her sword and it mimicked her, like she was teaching it to fight. I suppose they were simply sparring as odd as it sounds. Then again, I’ve never seen a beast quiet like that one.” He shrugged.

Jeralt felt like he could breathe easy again, his daughter was safe. The situation with the prince was certainly questionable but knowing his daughter was safe and that he might see her soon was all he needed to hear. Perhaps when they returned he could look for her and free her himself although he doubted it would come to that. She was more than strong enough to free herself.

“Well then,” began Claude, getting up from his seat, “I should be going. I do plan on returning to that castle, perhaps not right away however.”

He began to walk towards the door before Jeralt stopped him, “If you will return, you should bring with you some men. The woods are far too dangerous for one person alone.”

“Oh I will, those woods become worse the longer one stays. I was lucky enough to make it in and out on my own but who knows if I will be able to pull it off once more.” Claude explained to him, his hand on the door knob.

“I will be returning to the village and most likely those woods again as well. By this day in the next moon, my company and a group of knights will be there. Perhaps we will see you there too, if we want to exterminate those beasts we will need every man possible.” He told the younger man before he left.

Claude didn’t turn back completely, instead only the side of his face was visible to Jeralt.

“Perhaps.”

It was becoming quieter in the castle, with his highness and Miss Byleth spending the majority of their time training now, the rest of the lions preferred to stay indoors. It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy watching them spar but it was more so for the weather. If the winds were too strong, they would easily be sent toppling over or flying away.

If they trained in the grounds in the castle, it was easier to take cover in the building but the two had now went outside the castle more often. That left the lions to entertain themselves inside, not that they weren’t used to it already.

“What are we doing in the food stores again?” Felix grumbled, the toy following the candelabra, the other searching around the shelves.

“Yeah Sylvain, you know I don’t like being in here.” Ingrid added, sadly eyeing at all the food inside.

“Mercedes asked to help her think of something for them to cook and I just wanted the company so that’s why you’re here.” Sylvain confessed.

“It’s not like there’s much in here anyway. That turkey they brought is still here along with some other meats, there’s still root vegetables, non perishables, not much in fresh produce though.” Felix noted.

The shelves were moderately stocked with more than enough food supplies for the only two in the castle that could eat. But the toy knight was right, they had an abundance of meat compared to other foods. Some grain, a decent amount of root vegetables and non perishable foods like jams, small amounts of dry spices and very little fresh produce. The castle did have a greenhouse but with the freezing temperatures it was becoming harder to cultivate much of anything.

Sylvain turned a corner and came face to face with a barrel, a grin spreading on his face.

“Hey guys, look what I found!” He called out, Felix and Ingrid joining him quickly.

“Is it still any good?” Ingrid asked.

“It should be, it’s pretty cold here. If anything it should have aged some too.” Replied Sylvain.

“What are we going to do with this?” Asked Felix.

“Founding Day is in a couple of days, maybe we can convince Dimitri to let us celebrate this time!” Sylvain exclaimed.

“As if, how many years have we asked and he’s said no?” Felix spat out.

“Felix has a point. But perhaps with Miss Byleth around he’ll finally say yes!” Said Ingrid, the excitement in her voice growing.

“Exactly! His highness wouldn’t say no to spending time with her.” He said with a wink, “Come on, let’s go find the others and tell them of our plan!”

The plan was well received to say the least. The group now hurriedly searched for Dimitri and Byleth. Just like everyone had expected, the two were sparring in the training grounds.

Seeing them all caused the two to stop their training, looking at them curiously.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Dimitri, his body slightly tense with worry.

“Everything’s fine calm down you boar.” Felix grunted, his response earning him a shove from Ingrid.

“Well then what are you all doing here?”

“Your highness Founding Day is in two, pretty much in a day and half.” Sylvain corrected himself, “We were wondering if we could celebrate this year?”

Dimitri grunted in disapproval, he didn’t enjoy celebrating any festivities, not like this at least.

“Founding Day?” He heard Byleth ask, the question exciting the group.

“Oh yes, we celebrate the Kingdom’s Founding Day in the twenty-first of this moon.” Mercedes said with a smile.

“We celebrate it with a big feast and with a ball, though I don’t think we’ll be able to the last one.” Annette added.

“How about it your highness?” Ashe pipped up.

“I’m not sure.” Dimitri mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you think Miss Byleth, want to celebrate Founding Day?” Sylvain asked, his plan on getting her to say yes almost complete. With her agreeing to this, the prince would no doubt allow them to celebrate.

Dimitri looked at Byleth, interested in her answer. Her head low in thought.

She thought it over, it would most likely just be a feast and she would never pass up on good food. Just thinking of it made her mouth water. She might even be able to have Dimitri join in this feast and they would all be together. She felt her lips curl at the thought, her mind was made up.

“I think it sounds like fun, I’d love to celebrate it with you all.” They heard her say.

Dimitri watched as she looked up, immediately looking at him. Her smile was bright, reaching her eyes so radiantly.

“What do you say Dimitri, can we?” She asked, her tone delicate, hopeful and excited at the same time. The way she said his name, he’s heard her call for him countless times but now, it felt different, it made him feel different. The pounding of his chest was all he heard in his ears.

The cheering he heard soon after making him realize he had nodded a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good chapter, I was planning to add more but I’ll save their celebration for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Again happy holidays and happy New Years!


	13. Founding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Founding day is upon them and the lions are all too eager to get their prince and guest to get ready and enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy New Years everyone! This is my longest chapter for this fic so far so off to a great start!

Byleth had expected the next day to be busy however she and Dimitri had spent most of the day doing what they normally did, train. In fact, it was rather quiet, they had only seen a couple of the lions and even then it was for a short while but most were gone. Even when Byleth ate, where at most five would accompany her for her meals, there was instead only one. It wasn’t until the end of the day that they had asked them to help clean the dining room. Instead of eating in the kitchen, the lions thought it more appropriate to eat in the dining room for tomorrow, where one was supposed to eat regardless. 

Neither minded at all and they all joked around while they worked. They cleaned every speck of dust they found in the abandoned room, changed its dirtied curtains and cleaned the table and chairs. 

When they finished, the two asked if any more help was needed in other rooms, they were told that the dining room was actually the last and that they had cleaned most of the castle already.

The two took their leave, Dimitri walking Byleth to her room and wishing her goodnight, Byleth doing the same, giving him a warm smile as she slowly closed her door. 

The next day however, was a whirlwind of preparations. For most of the day the two didn’t see the other, instead helping the lions with whatever they needed. Dimitri had been asked to help in the kitchen, gathering large pieces of firewood and any large items from the food stores that were needed. 

Annette, Mercedes, Ashe and Dedue were also busy in the kitchen. Annette helped Dedue fan the flames to keep the fire going. Although Ashe couldn’t exactly help them with the cooking, much to his disappointment, he proved himself quiet helpful when it came to certain foods they wanted to make, providing recipes for each dish. Mercedes and Dedue assigned jobs to pots, pans and the rest of the kitchen staff, giving them detailed orders of what was to be cooked. 

Byleth was in the dining room along with Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix, helping the three with decorating and setting up the table for later. 

The room was adorned with blues and whites, Byleth helped place candles throughout the room and arrange the tablecloth. 

She did find this a little surprising, the group never asked for their help in anything, they always found a way to do things on their own. Most of the items in the castle were animate, even the things she wouldn’t expect like some of the eating utensils or the napkins they were wrapped in but there were also just as many items that weren’t. It did become confusing to find which were and weren’t capable of moving on its own. But she gladly helped and once they had finished the dining room truly did look amazing. She wondered if it had a similar look before the curse. 

Unlike the lions, both Byleth and Dimitri did grow hungry from running around the castle from the tasks they were given. They were only offered small things like a couple cookies and a cup of tea, Mercedes being the one to tell them to save their appetite for their grand meal. 

During her small window of free time, she visited Dorte. She brought him plenty of treats, from carrots to sugar cubes along with his usual feed, the horse ate them enthusiastically. Byleth had also managed to brush his fur, her time outside both quiet and peaceful. 

It wasn’t much later that the two were called for their meal. It was late in the afternoon, making it late for it to be lunch yet too early for it to be dinner. 

Dimitri had spend some time in his room with both Felix and Sylvain. When Dedue had arrived to tell them the food was ready, Dimitri began to worry. 

“What is wrong your highness?” Asked Dedue, very aware of the prince’s stiff movements. 

“I am...quiet nervous of sharing a meal with Byleth.” Dimitri confessed, his words coming out slowly. When was the last time he’s eaten around company? He’s only ever eaten in front of his friends these last few years and that was if he didn’t tell them to leave, and thinking back on those times, his eating habits were more than appalling. 

“Do you need me to give you some tips on how to eat with a lady?” Sylvain offered. 

“Hasn’t it been years since you’ve last eaten with someone?” Remarked Felix, Sylvain glared at the toy knight, ready to continue bickering with the other. 

“It isn’t that,” Dimitri breathed out, causing the two to look at him. “You’ve all seen how I eat-“ 

“Yeah you eat like a pig.” Felix interrupted. 

“Felix!” Ingrid wasn’t there but even Sylvain knew when to keep his mouth shut and what he just heard from his friend was rather shocking. 

“No he’s right, I eat like an animal. I wouldn’t be surprised if I ignore the utensils and just eat with my bare hands. Ever since I lost my sense of taste,” he sighed, “I’ve done nothing but wolf down my meals without a care as to savor it. She would probably be repulsed by my terrible habits.” 

The three next to him all stared at each other, then they all shook their heads, neither wanting to be the one to tell Dimitri that Byleth was not any better. Perhaps Byleth would eat a little more “proper” and that would convince the prince to try the same. 

The dining room looked better than Dimitri remembered. The curtains were drawn, the sunset giving the the room a warm golden glow. Numerous objects were running across the room, finishing last minute touches. His eye quickly caught Byleth carefully placing delicate looking plates onto the table. She glanced up, catching his stare, a smile immediately illuminating her features. 

“Dimitri.” Her voice, though not loud, was filled with excitement. She waved towards him and Dimitri eagerly walked to her. 

“It all smells amazing don’t you think? I can’t wait to eat I’m starving.” She commented, her eyes looking excitedly over the table. 

“Yes, I am quite famished myself.” He chuckled. 

Seeing the way she was, Dimitri believed she looked rather adorable. It reminded him of when they trained, the look in her eyes very eager to commence. 

Neither of the two had dressed up, Byleth was told the more formal part of the celebration was after the feast. “So one wouldn’t be walking around with stains of food on their clothes.” Ingrid had told her. 

She walked towards a seat in the middle of the table, plates filled with food covering the other two sides of it leaving the middle relatively empty. Dimitri quickly pulled the seat out for her and helped her push the chair closer to the table. She gave him a quick thanks, Dimitri smiling in return. He took a seat across from her, all was going well, so far. 

Mercedes jumped to the table, talking to the both of them. “We hope you enjoy this food, we did our very best to make it as tasty as we could!” The plates around them sprang to life, tray covers revealing the beautifully made food they hid. 

“Please, help yourselves!” They heard Ashe say, beaming with excitement. 

Their bowls and plates began to fill themselves with the food, onion gratin soup in one, Verona stew in another, baked vegetables piled on their plates along with freshly baked bread and the biggest piece of food on each of their plates, a leg of roasted Tailtean turkey. 

“We also have a surprise for you both!” Sylvain exclaimed, “Bring it in!”

Suddenly the doors swung opened, a suit of armor carrying a large barrel into the room. Mugs made their way towards the barrel, the suit of armor tapping a keg on the barrel to open it. The mugs were filled to the brim with ale, foam forming on top and spilling slightly as the mugs were moved to the table, one for both Dimitri and Byleth. They were pleasantly surprised by the drinks in front of them. 

He eyed the plates of food, he may have lost his sense of taste but he didn’t lose his sense of smell and it all smelled amazing. His mouth began to water and he could feel his stomach start to growl. 

“What’s wrong Ingrid?” He suddenly heard, his gaze fell to the toy pegasus standing near Byleth. Sure enough, Ingrid stared longingly at the dishes of food, her expression earning a chuckle out of all but Byleth. 

“I just, I wish I could eat is all. It all looks so good.” She answered. “Please don’t worry about me, eat!” She then encouraged. 

He watched as Byleth picked up a spoon and began to eat her soup, he did the same. The small utensil felt odd in his grasp. He’d have to use just two fingers if he wanted to properly grip it and the amount of soup it held felt more like a drop of hot water on his tongue instead of a spoonful of food. 

He would have to endure it, he had to appear somewhat civil. He wanted to make sure Byleth’s first Founding Day was perfect. 

He wasn’t even looking at Byleth, too preoccupied to keep the proper facade he made. He quickly glanced to his side and he saw Sylvain who looked to be giving him a thumbs up as best as one with no hands could. 

The two finished their soups, and cleared their plates of their vegetables and bread, the empty plates clearing themselves from the table. They both saved the savory looking turkey leg for last. 

He couldn’t handle it any longer, eating little by little did nothing to stave off his hunger. The soups were like mere drops of water while the somewhat larger vegetables felt like grains of rice. Without care, he grabbed at the leg with his hands and began to devour it. Grunting as he chewed off pieces of the meat. 

“Ugh...hey your highness...” He heard Sylvain say and felt his consistent tapping on his arm. 

“Mmf...not now Sylvain.” He was hungry, those sips of soup and bits of vegetables didn’t help and this was filling him up more than the rest of the meal had. 

“Yeah, maybe don’t eat like a total savage in front of a certain...”

A loud slurp cut his sentence, the two looking straight at the source of the sound. 

“...lady.” Sylvain murmured. 

Byleth, too concentrated on her own food to even at look at the two, was tearing through her turkey leg. Large chunks of meat hanging out of her mouth until she managed to chew it down. Her hands dirty with the spices and oil the meat was covered in. 

Once she finished, she dropped the newly clean bone on her plate and reached for the mug sitting next to her. Without hesitation, she quickly drank all its contents, her loud gulps very much audible to everyone in the room, streaks of the ale and foam leaking out of the sides of the mug. 

She sighed loudly and slammed the mug back on the table with one and with the back of the other, she cleaned the corner of her mouth despite the napkin inches away from her, a light flush of red on her cheeks from the ale. A single lavender eye staring back at Dimitri almost playfully. 

He felt his nose twitch and heard a small grunt coming from himself. His own eye wide at what he had just seen. 

“Never mind, you’re good.” From the corner of his eye, he watched as Sylvain moved father away, his arms up in defeat. 

“The food is really is filling, don’t you think?” She asked, a bright smile on her still flushed face. 

He nodded and cleared his throat, returning her smile with his own, “Yes, it is.” 

They filled their bowls again and without a care of who watched, eagerly ate their meal. The dessert that was later brought in was more or less eaten in the same way. 

After their meal, the two were rushed to their rooms. The lions complained to the both of them of the mess they made of themselves and the table. 

It was time for them to get ready for the more formal part of the celebration. Annette did tell Byleth it was normally a dance but seeing how it was just the two of them, she expected they just walk around the castle as usual. 

First thing to get done was to bathe, pieces of food was found in the most obscure places on them. Ingrid had found a small piece of meat on Byleth’s hair, Felix found melted cheese on Dimitri’s arm which caused his fur to mat further and crumbs were all over their clothes. To say the two were a mess was an understatement. 

Dimitri was drenched in water, his hair covering his good eye. His body felt heavier from all the wet fur. He grunted whenever the brushes pulled too hard on the fur, the many knots they encountered not helping the prince. 

Sylvain and Felix were with him in the room, the former polishing himself near the tub while the latter leaned by the door. Dimitri grunted again at a particularly hard pull. 

“Come on your highness, you do want to look nice for Miss Byleth right? You’ll just have to deal with this a little while longer.” 

With one final rinse the brushes were done pulling on his hair and fur. Taking that as a sign that he was done he got out the bathtub, water dripping heavily off his body and pouring onto the floor. 

He walked towards the mirror in the bathroom, passing by Sylvain. 

“Gah!” Taking a small glance behind him, he saw as Sylvain moved his arms downward, trying to remove the water that covered him. 

Dimitri then looked at himself, his fur clinging to his body. He went down on all fours and shook his whole body, water splashing to the rest of the room and the others around him. 

“Haha, very funny!” He heard Sylvain yell, from the reflection in the mirror he saw Sylvain standing on top a puddle of water. Dimitri couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on his face. 

He shook himself again, getting rid of any excess water that remained, his now clean blonde hair covering his eyes. 

“We should probably fix your hair a bit.” Commented Sylvain, already taking locks of hair away from his good eye. 

With a whistle, brushes and combs came rushing towards the two, Sylvain removed himself from Dimitri’s shoulder and let the others begin to work. 

Oils were added to his hair in an attempt to style the prince’s mane. It was combed back, the style reminding Dimitri too much of his late father despite his beastly appearance. He quickly told the others to change it. Instead they added ribbons, that style also dismissed as well as the one with the unnatural curls they made with his hair. 

After the fifth attempt the group of combs and brushes were excused, Sylvain again climbing on top of Dimitri’s shoulder. His hair was cleaned of the oils and ribbons they added and his hair once again sprawled in front of his face. 

“Mind giving us a hand?” Sylvain asked defeatedly. 

The two watched as Felix huffed in annoyance and reluctantly walked towards them from the mirror. 

Unexpectedly pleased with the way Felix styled his hair, the three walked to his closet, a decent sized room attached to his own that kept a decent amount of clothes. 

“How about this your highness? And these shoes would be a great match!” Sylvain asked, his voice lively once more. 

The suit was a bright red, the shirt underneath black, the shoes brown. Dimitri quickly shook his head. 

“Sylvain, take a look at the Boar’s feet.” Felix demanded.

The three looked down at his black cloven hooves, one of Dimitri’s toes wiggling at the attention, it wouldn’t be able to fit a shoe at all. When was the last time he’s worn any? He vaguely remembers attempting to put some on during the first few days of the curse only to give up. 

“Oh, well...how about just the suit?” Sylvain tried. 

“You fool he won’t even fit in that!” Felix barked. He was right, the suit was much too small for him in this state. 

“Oh right, my apologies.” 

He began to worry, what if there was nothing here that would fit him? He was clearly wider and taller than the average man, not to mention he also dealt with the addition of an extra appendage, truly an abomination compared to Byleth. 

Picking up on the prince’s drop in mood, Sylvain swiftly added, “Let’s not worry about the size now, we can always ask the needles to help us. We should focus on a style right now! How does this one look?”

Looking up, Dimitri saw the most horrendous set of clothes. A gaudy suit that, if not for the small specks of white, would have been entirely golden. 

“You must be joking Sylvain.” He told him, the candelabra’s sly grin causing him to smile too. 

“Why not something simple?” Dimitri offered instead, “After all, we are celebrating amongst friends. No frilly nobles to impress or titles to uphold.”

“You do want to impress Miss Byleth though don’t you?” Sylvain teased. 

“Oh, um, yes of course I do,” The prince stuttered. “Although I doubt she would mind if I arrived in something slightly less extravagant.”

He looked at the suits neatly placed in the room, avoiding the teasing gaze of his friends. 

“H-how about this one? I think it would suit me well enough.” 

His two companions looked towards one another then at the prince, nodding their approval. 

“Alright, I’ll go look for the needles.” Sylvain chimes in, the three making their way to the main room, Sylvain continuing to the room’s entrance. 

“Thank you both for you help.” The prince added quietly before the other left. He glanced towards Felix who shrugged and nodded in acknowledgment, then to Sylvain. 

Turning around, Sylvain gave him a gentle smile, “Don’t mention it Dimitri.”

Byleth’s own bath was rather quick, she had bathed the day before as well so she needed only to remove the sweat of the day along with any stains of the various sauces or jams they ate. 

She sat in front of the fire to help her dry, Mercedes, Annette and Ingrid keeping her company. 

“Do you have an idea of what you’d like to wear for this evening?” Ingrid asked. 

“Not really, no. What is traditionally worn during this day?” Byleth wondered aloud. 

“Well during the feast, ones clothes doesn’t really matter. The dance however, nobles and commoners alike will try to look their best, that means elegant suits and beautiful dresses most of the time!” Explained Annette, the feather duster jumping in place excitedly. 

“I’ve never really worn a dress.” Byleth commented quietly, trying her best to remember if she had or hadn’t. She was always on the move and any such events in the villages or cities she was in, she had always worn what was already on her if she decided to participate. The closest thing she’s worn that was similar to a dress was a simple skirt.

Annette gasped at the statement, “Would you like to try some on?” 

A dress, just for the night she could learn what it feels like to be an ordinary person celebrating a holiday. 

It would be more then ordinary however, she was in the Kingdom’s castle, surrounded by Kingdom nobles and would be with the crown prince himself. She didn’t want to admit to herself the excitement the thought gave her. What would he look like, she wondered. How would they spend the evening, would he want to spend it with her? 

She willed the thoughts away, she could worry over those thoughts later or if she was lucky, forget them. 

“Yes, I would like to.”

Annette squealed in excitement, and Mercedes giggled, Ingrid flinching at the high pitched sound but nevertheless smiled towards the group. 

“First we have to do your makeup!” Annette exclaimed. 

The two rushed her to the front of her dresser, sitting her down on the seat there. Byleth never bothered to open the drawers in it and was surprised to see it stocked well with makeup when Annette opened it. 

With a whistle from Mercedes, a coat hanger arrived from the closet, it’s handles helping in taking out the items inside. 

“We’ll have them help with your makeup since none of us really can.” Mercedes told her with a giggle. “Unless you know how to apply it yourself?” She then asked. 

Byleth shook her head. 

“Very well, what do we start with first?”

“Mercedes, please be careful.” Ingrid pleaded, her eyes filled with worry. 

“What do you mean by that?” Byleth quickly asked. 

“It’s just Mercedes can go a little...overboard.” Ingrid warned. 

“Oh hush Ingrid I do not!” Mercedes yelled, her tone mocking hurt. 

“The night before Dimitri’s birthday, you and Annette asked that I see you both in your room so we could see which makeup fit me best.” She began, “You slathered at least a pound of it on my face before I begged you to stop, I could barely talk!”

“Oh Ingrid forgive me.” The teapot said in between giggles, her partner in crime not faring much better behind her, “I promise to be careful Miss Byleth.” 

Just like Ingrid had predicted, the first few attempts were failures. The first was too much, the makeup clumping and giving her an unusual appearance. The next had a variety of colors that frankly made her look like a clown and the next few were not any better. 

“I’m really sorry Miss Byleth, I suppose I’ve lost my touch.” Mercedes had said after Byleth removed the last attempt, her face now red from the constant rubbing. 

“Don’t worry too much over it Mercedes.”

“How about you pick out what you would like to wear and we apply it?” Suggested Annette. 

“Sounds like a plan.” She replied all too eagerly. Ingrid was right, the two did go overboard and she didn’t know if she would want to keep applying makeup any longer. Perhaps just a couple things would be enough to appease them. 

She reached for a lipstick, they had applied a crimson colored one on her ealier, it looked very nice but she thought it better for another day. She took the one next to it, a peach like color that somewhat matched the color of her own lips, preferring to keep a more natural look. 

Byleth also took what she first believed was ink but was told was eyeliner, and mascara. She showed the three items to her companions. 

“Is that all?” Mercedes asked, she nodded. She thought it best to keep it simple. 

They nodded and got to work, the final look, though minimal, looked elegant in its simplicity. 

“Now we get to try on dresses!” Annette reminded them and again Byleth was whisked away, this time to the closet. 

Similar to the makeup situation, they had nearly given up on finding a suitable dress. 

Countless dresses were piled on a chair nearby. Some were too heavy, too puffy, too tight, others she simply disliked its design. One such dress was a bright pink with green polka dots. 

After rummaging around the huge closet for a while longer, Ingrid piped up, “How about this one?”

Byleth walked towards the side of the room Ingrid was in, a dress hidden in the corner. 

The dress was simple yet elegant and Byleth felt surprisingly eager to try it on. The main color a light lavender blue, the long sleeves began just past her shoulders and covered the back of her hands nicely. The top of her chest, shoulders and collarbone were left exposed. 

It had an additional piece of clothing, after looking at the three for help, they told her it belonged on her neck. Something she felt she should have realized sooner considering her usual attire had a similar piece. The color of it a darker blue, the same as the edges of her sleeves and the cloth that covered the top of the dress and ran down the middle of it. Both the piece on her neck and the darker parts of the dress were adorned with golden accents. She noticed a small hole on the bottom of the neck piece and on top of the dress, as if something were missing. 

An idea quickly struck her, she looked through the clothes she had arrived in and removed the golden brooch she often wore from the small pile, along with the pink ribbon attached to it. She placed it on both pieces of the dress, the brooch resting above her chest, giving the appearance of the three pieces being a single dress. 

“You look so lovely.” She heard Annette breathe out, the two next to her nodding in agreement. 

With a shy smile she thanked them. 

In that same corner she found a cape of the same dark color, the inside lined with white fur. The rest of the castle may not be as warm as her room now that it was getting darker. With the help of her friends she also found matching shoes with small heels. 

Deeming herself ready, the four left the room in search of the other lions and the prince. 

They arrive near the castle entrance when they spot Sylvain and Felix. 

“Wow Miss Byleth, you’re looking absolutely radiant!” Sylvain declares. 

“Thank you Sylvain.” She responded, offering him a small smile. 

“Where is his highness?” Ingrid then asked. 

“Oh well, we had just finished and thought we kept you all waiting and assumed you were all somewhere in the castle.” Sylvain replied sheepishly. “We never really agreed on a meeting place so we split up to look for you, forgive us for not checking to see if you were still in your quarters.”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry yourself over it. I’ll go look for him.”

“Are you sure?” Mercedes asked. 

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for helping me today and I believe Dimitri would think the same. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight too.” 

The group smiled and nodded towards her. She bid them goodnight and went in search of the prince. 

She wasn’t in a hurry and she let herself mindlessly walk about, her legs seeming to take her to the training grounds. 

It was a clear night, the stars shimmering in the sky with few clouds in the sky, the moon full yet still not at its highest peak. 

The moonlight illuminating the hallway along with the dim torches. She stops to look outside the windows, it was peaceful, no harsh winds or heavy snowfall for once. 

She turned her head at the sound of the training grounds door opening, a gasp following soon after. 

Dimitri emerged from the doors, he looked completely different then what she was used to. He wore a dark blue coat and trousers with a white button down shirt underneath, his signature blue cape with black and white fur still over his shoulders, though it looked much cleaner. His hair seemed almost brighter and was pulled back into a ponytail, his horns poking above it. Some hair slightly hiding his eyepatch while the other was cleared of it allowing her to better see his striking blue eye. 

She stood in the empty hallway, the moonlight illuminating her figure, the gold brooch glimmering against the pale dress. It was impossible not to stare, it was as if he was staring at the evening or morning sky itself. He thought it once and now he thought it again, she looked ethereal. 

He felt his arms begin to buzz, the need, the want, to have her in his arms unmistakable. He couldn’t rush to her however and instead settled in simply admiring her from their short distance. 

His steps towards her were slow and he began to feel himself tense. 

“Hello Dimitri.” He heard her say with that same radiant smile that he grew to adore. 

His words felt caught in his throat yet he powered through. 

“Good evening Byleth.” He breathed out, his gaze never leaving her. 

“You look beautiful.” He then blurted out, his eye widened in shock at his own words and he quickly tried to apologize, those words quickly quieting when he watched her. 

A shy smile and a quiet chuckle, her gaze moving downward, her fingers tucking a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear, a shy “Thank you” escaping her lips. 

“You look rather handsome yourself.” She then added. 

Now it was his turn to look away, a sheepish smile growing on his lips, his claws lightly scratching the back of his neck. 

“Thank you.” He replied quietly. 

“I, um, would you, would you like to walk with me?” He stammered, despite never wanting to look away from her just a few seconds ago, he was now too nervous to keep his gaze on her. He instead left his arm outstretched for her to take if she wished. 

“I would love to.” Her arm gently held onto his, the feeling warm and comforting and the two began their walk through the castle. 

The two walked about aimlessly, talking every so often but were mostly quiet. The silence peaceful to the two of them. 

From the windows in the hallways, they saw light snow begin to fall. It was a new area for Byleth yet it reminded her of the hallway that led to the training grounds, the wall being almost entirely glass. It made her happy that she did manage to find the cape she now wore as it was much cooler around this area. She had started to become accustomed to the cold but with each new day in the Kingdom, the temperature would slowly drop too. 

Suddenly she hears something, a tune and then a song. 

“Music?” She hears herself ask. 

“There were musicians in the castle the day we were cursed, those who didn’t manage to escape have been turned into instruments. They enjoy playing every now and then around this part of the castle, the farthest area from my quarters. Felix has told me when they see me less, ahem, wild, they would start to play without fear of me reprimanding them.” He explained, growing slightly embarrassed towards the end. 

There were only a couple doors in the floor and he led them through the biggest ones, an empty ballroom. 

To their surprise the room was spotless and well lit, candles providing a dim light around them, bright enough for the two to see. The moon visible from the tall windows in the back of the room also helping to light the room. 

Despite it just being the two of them, they still clearly heard the music that was being played from somewhere in the floor. 

“Would you do me this honor and dance with me, Byleth?” The prince breathed out, his tone deeper then she recalled. 

Her heart begins to race and she feels her face growing warm. She looks at him, his eye looking at her with such tenderness and anticipation. 

“I, forgive me, I don’t know how to dance.” She revealed, she wants to look away from him, she doesn’t want to see his look of disappointment towards her but she can’t bring herself to. 

He gives her a small smile, the action surprising her. 

“If I’m completely honest, I’m not the best dancer either. Would you like me to show you what I know, or what I can remember at least?” Dimitri asked nervously, he extends his hand to her and bows. 

She thinks she should decline and call it a day. Her hand moved on its own and soon it felt just right when she took his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the room. 

They began slow, Dimitri doing his best to recall the steps. He quietly mentioned that it had been years since he last danced with another, the other being his rather strict dance instructor. 

Sure enough Byleth had stepped on the prince multiple times and Dimitri himself staggered a few, trying his best not to step on Byleth. Apologizing instead whenever he bumped harshly into her. 

Eventually they found a comfortable rhythm as they slowly swayed and spun around the room together. 

The music was soft and full of feeling, she felt comfortable. Their movements, though repetitive, were comfortable and in such state of comfort, she felt her eyes close and her head slowly move towards his chest, resting on it. 

She felt and heard the pounding of a heartbeat matching hers exactly that she couldn’t tell if it was from her or the prince. He was beginning to feel warmer and she knew she must have been the same yet neither parted from the other and instead continued their slow waltz. 

The room hand grown dark from the dying candles when they finally decided to part. Byleth slowly lifting her head from his chest, he looked at her and she at him. Neither wanting to break eye contact. 

His lone half lidded blue eye seemed to be getting closer. She didn’t know what to do so she stayed still, her eyes closed in anticipation. 

“I should take you to your room.” He whispered. Her eyes shot open, the prince’s face next to her ear. She nodded, hoping he’d feel her movements. 

Before the two parted completely, she took a hold of his arm and offered him a small smile which he reciprocated in turn. The two silently walking away from the ballroom. 

His heart was racing much faster, much more than when he would go hunting or was training. 

She was right there, so close to him, holding onto him and she didn’t step back when he dared to get closer. He only wished he was braver, when he watched her slowly close her eyes and felt her grasp him just a bit harder, his thoughts yelled at him to k- 

“We’re here.” He heard her say softly, and sure enough they had made it to her door. 

“I had a very lovely time. Thank you Dimitri.” She told him, a bright shy smile on her lips. She opened the door and began to walk inside. 

“I did too Byleth.” He replied quietly. He started to make his way to his own room when he heard the door creak, turning around he saw Byleth sprinting towards him. 

She couldn’t quiet wrap her arms around him but she sure did try. 

“Goodnight Dimitri.” 

He let his arms wrap around her, engulfing her in him. “Goodnight Byleth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thank you to hollyfig over at tumblr, their art is what inspired their dinner scene and Byleth’s dress since I’m so terrible with clothes. If you guys just want to feel happy I very much suggest taking a look at their work!!
> 
> That said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I finally wrote ‘the scene’ that basically in my my opinion makes Beauty and the Beast so iconic. I did struggle a bit with this chapter because I really wanted to make it good but I had a lot of fun with it!
> 
> See you guys next time, I scrambled up my chapter ideas again so although I am lost myself on where to go next (lol) we will get there!!


	14. A Window Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a couple weeks since Founding Day, Dimitri sees not all is well with Byleth and does what he can to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience!!! I haven’t been sleeping well lately so I’ve just been feeling tired most of the day and writing just felt like a lot at times.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter too! They made my day when I read them all and each one definitely made me eager to write some more!

Ethereal Moon

Thrust, parry, lunge. 

His eye locked with Byleth’s, their feet swiftly circling each other. Their breathing visible in the cold evening air. The clash of their blades echoing throughout the training grounds. 

Parry

Their faces were inches away from each other, Dimitri looked at her, searching for any weak spot. 

Thrust. 

Byleth lands on the ground with a quiet gasp, the small layer of snow cushioning her fall. 

“Are you alright?” He asks her, his hand outstretched to her. “Normally I would be the one lying on the ground at this point.”He added with a playful grin. 

She simply nods and doesn’t say a word as she takes his hand, Dimitri effortlessly able to pick her up. She patted the dirt and snow from her body and began to walk away from him, readying her fighting stance. He wanted to ask her again if she was ok, it wasn’t like her to not respond, especially when they trained. It was important that they speak of any discomforts they may have while sparring lest they injure themselves further in hiding any pain. 

“Your highness, Miss Byleth, dinner is ready.” The two heard, their heads turning to the source. They found Ingrid, her head sticking out from behind the heavy doors. Not many of the lions dared to go outside now that the winds blew harsher and unexpectedly. 

He watched as Byleth once again nodded, leaving her training sword in the weapon rack, putting her cape back on and making her way inside the castle. 

“Thank you Ingrid.” He said as he made his way inside, Ingrid nodded in return, staying put by the door. 

The three made their way to the kitchen. The dining hall was much too big for just the two of them and they had grown comfortable eating with the other lions in the much warmer kitchen. 

Byleth walked ahead, leaving both Dimitri and Ingrid some distance behind her. 

“Are you feeling unwell your highness?” Ingrid asked, her voice quiet but with her flying right next to him, it was easy for him to hear. 

He shook his head, “Do you know if Byleth is unwell again? She doesn’t seem like her usual self.” He asks hesitantly. Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes spend a lot of time with her, the three being the ones that would join her in her room whenever she rested there. Perhaps she would know of any changes in Byleth. 

“Forgive me your highness but I don’t know myself. She was like that since this morning. She ate her breakfast and lunch in silence, which isn’t really surprising but she did seem different and she was asleep for the majority of the day.” The toy pegasus reported. 

Dimitri has been worried over Byleth the past few days, it was now the month of the Ethereal Moon, one of Faerghus’ most unforgiving months in terms of it’s frigid weather. Byleth had grown ill and it took all of them to convince her to rest. He and the lions brought her meals and sweets to her room, books to read, and spend most of the day inside with her. 

It was only about three days ago since she was able to eat with them in the kitchen and she was just recently getting well enough to start training again. Dimitri was against her doing so at first though with Byleth pleading to train again after a week of bed rest, he simply couldn’t bring himself to deny her of it any longer. He let her train with Sylvain and Annette to learn more spells, it wasn’t as physically taxing as training with a weapon and only allowed them to train together for half an hour at most. Those days, though sick, she didn’t seem to change much other than tiring quicker. Her current demeanor however, was unusual. 

When he had heard that morning and afternoon that she would be taking her meals in her room, he had wanted to go see her. It had been some time since he last patrolled the surrounding area or hunted however and he couldn’t put it off any longer so he left Byleth in the care of his friends. 

When he returned and asked if she wished to train she had given him a faint smile and he thought all was well, now he was not so sure. 

They were quickly seated when they arrived to the kitchen. Their bowls of soup still hot. They ate in silence, the silence though not uncomfortable was concerning. 

Neither was known to speak much while they ate, both of them better known instead to stuff their faces. The talking was left for Sylvain or Annette, the two most talkative in the group. Where Dimitri himself ate hurriedly, Byleth ate abnormally slow and without her usual vigor when given a meal. When he looked at her, hoping to catch her eyes, he was met with her staring at a random item on the table, her gaze distant. 

“Psst, your highness.” He turned his head, looking at Sylvain who was trying to hide behind his arms, he gave him a questioning look. 

“Miss Byleth doesn’t look so well don’t you think?” Sylvain asked, his face filled with worry, he glanced around the table and saw all of his friends with the same expression. 

Dimitri sighed, “I don’t know what’s wrong.” He whispered defeatedly. 

“You should talk to her.” Annette whispered loudly, the others around him nodding in unison. Dimitri nodded as well. 

It wasn’t long until they both finished their meal, Byleth rising from the table and making her way outside the kitchen. 

Seeing this, Dimitri quickly stood up, taking a quick glance to his friends who all montioned him to follow her. When he looked back towards Byleth, she had already made her way outside the door and so he rushed outside too. 

“Byleth!” He called out, she turned to him, no visible expression on her features. 

“Would you like to take a stroll around the castle? You can take us wherever you want if you’d like.” He blurted out. 

His heart ached, Byleth nodded and smiled softly yet when he looked at her eyes, they seemed to be filled with sadness. 

Their walk is filled with silence, he wonders if he should offer his arm to her but she still continues to walk slightly ahead. His mind began to race with questions that he couldn’t find himself to voice. Was she feeling unwell, would she prefer to go to her room or to be alone? 

The sound of creaking doors ceased his thoughts. 

She led them to the library, a low fire warming the vacant room. Perhaps here he would be able to talk with her. Now that it mattered most, he didn’t know why he found it so daunting to speak. He should find something easy to talk of first, something to distract the both of them. 

He looked around the room, walls covered in books, tables with stacks of papers and books piled on top, candles lighting the library. 

“Would you like to read a book?” He hears himself ask, it would be best to go along with it. “I am particularly fond of a book here on fabled weapons, perhaps you would find it interesting too?” After looking through a shelf for the book, he turned to look at her. 

She doesn’t respond, she doesn’t even look back to him, instead she walks towards the window and he sees her stare outside of them. 

He sighs, he doesn’t know what to do or what to say. Why is it that she can bring him comfort but he can’t do the same for her? 

_ Because you’re just a monster... _

He shakes his head. Their voices still lingering in his head but with Byleth’s help they have lessened and it was easier for him to dismiss their awful thoughts. Without thinking he walks to her, standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Byleth,” he whispers, “I’d like to help you. Please tell me what is wrong.” 

He feels her sigh and watches as she lowers her head. 

“Forgive me.” She says so quietly that he wasn’t sure if he had heard her. “It’s been two months.” She doesn’t have to explain for him to know what she was referring to, two months since he had taken her prisoner in place of her father, two monthssince she had been in this castle, one since her failed escape attempt. 

“Are you unhappy here?” He murmurs, his head low in thought. He shouldn’t be keeping her here. She has a father waiting for her, the mercenary group most likely a family of sorts to her, and perhaps...there was someone she was longing to see outside this castle. 

She had said Edelgard took some interest in her and even he wasn’t completely sure what Byleth felt towards her, then flashes of that strange man flooded him. How she helped the man hide, most likely from him, the way they stood close together, him holding her hand, and how she helped him escape the castle safely. Did they know each other? Surely they must if she helped him. No, he’s never heard her speak of him before or after he appeared. 

But then, his mind raced to two weeks before. When he saw her that day, when they caught glimpses of each other, it was as if neither could stop smiling at the other. Their feast, their dance, he couldn’t get the image of her in that elegant dress out of his head. Or the sound of her laughter when he tripped while they danced, the pressure of her head against his chest when they finally found their rhythm. And then further still to her soothing touches when he couldn’t sleep at night, the fire in her eyes while they trained. Her adamant stance on helping them all with their curse. 

_ She deserves to be with someone else, not with a beast... _

She did deserve someone better then he, someone not broken from their past, someone without his beastly appearance. 

“No.” The word cut through his clouded mind, silencing all thoughts. She said the word firmly and turned around to see him. She placed her hand softly on the side of his face and his eye immediately looked for hers. 

“Being in this castle, I’ve never felt more at ease.” She confessed, “I’ve been to so many places and have never felt this way. I’ve lived with a group of over fifty for years and I’ve only felt close to my father, yet here I feel much closer to you all.”

She lowered her head again, her hand leaving his face and curling against her chest. “It’s just that, I wish to know what has become of my father. An old friend of his promised to help our group when they returned injured and I trust his word. I hope they are doing well now.”

An idea formed in his head, a possibly bad one but if it meant he would be able to see her smile brightly again, he would do it without hesitation. 

“Come with me.” He beckoned, his hand out for her to take. She looked at him questionably but took his hand nonetheless. 

Dimitri began to sprint out of the library, mindful of his longer strides when he felt Byleth unable to catch up without running. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, he didn’t answer, it was a surprise to some extent. 

He took them downstairs, then to his side of the hall and finally they were outside his room’s doors. He opened the door and let her inside, leaving her in the middle of the room before telling her to wait there. 

The last place she would expect him to lead her was his bedroom. She heard Dimitri rummage around his room but what caught her eye was the hourglass she stood in front of. If she thought before that it looked empty, now it was even more so, and the sand continued to flow. 

“Any week now. It doesn’t look like it will last the whole month.” She heard him say solemnly, turning around she sees him right behind her. 

She notices him holding something circular in his hand. “What’s that?”

He shows her the item, a mirror. “An enchanted mirror.” He replies, he moves past her and shows how the mirror could attach to the bottom of the hourglass. 

“When we tried to find a way to stop the sand from flowing, we found this mirror. We didn’t think much of it until...”

_ “Wow, a mirror. I don’t see any of you eager to use it so I suppose I’ll keep it for myself.”  _

_ “Sylvain, now is not the time to look at yourself in a mirror. We have to figure out how to stop this thing!” _

_ “Ingrid’s right besides, I’d rather see my brother’s grave than any more of you.” _

“Once Felix said that, what the mirror showed changed and in it, we saw Glenn’s tombstone, his father and Sylvain’s standing beside it.”

_“Sylvain, give me that. No one is to use this mirror without my permission understand?”_

_“Yes your highness.”_

_“Felix I-”_

_“I’m leaving.”_

“I was hoping none of us would use it but eventually, Ashe asked to. I took him to my old room and let him, he wished to see his family and what he saw broke him. His family had manage to move to Gaspard territory but his parents became deathly ill, he didn’t want to keep looking after that. And even now we don’t know what has become of them. I have only tried using it in hopes of tracking those mages, hoping to gain any clue of their whereabouts but it never worked. Now it sits here.” He removes the mirror again from the hourglass and hands it to her. “Perhaps it’ll work for you.”

She stared at the mirror, rust covering the edges of it. She looked at Dimitri and he nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath before saying, “I wish to see my father.”

Suddenly, a warm glow illuminated the mirror before settling on the image of her father. 

She couldn’t hear what was going on around him. But she saw him in what looked to be a cafeteria, surrounded by their fellow mercenaries as well as Alois and a young looking green haired girl. 

They all looked lively, all looked to be enjoying themselves. Her father looked a bit annoyed but seeing as Alois seemed to be laughing hysterically, it was probably from one of Alois’ terrible jokes. 

She continued watching, all of them eventually leaving the cafeteria. She watched as they looked to be preparing horses, wagons and even a wyvern and a few pegasi by a marketplace. 

“Garreg Mach Monastery.” Byleth heard Dimitri say. She turned her head slightly and saw him looking at the mirror intently. 

Had they been there the past two months? Their injuries must have been worse then she thought, she knew her father’s looked rather severe but he was safe, they all were. 

“He’s ok.” She breathes out, a smile returning to her face. 

Seeing that smile, he truly was happy to see that smile return. But she clearly missed her father and he was sure the man felt the same. Perhaps he had kept her to himself for too long. 

“Do you wish to return to him?” He asked quietly. He kept his head low, his eye looking only at the ground. 

He saw her feet turn so she would face him. “No.” 

Dimitri lifted his head in confusion, he tried to search for any uncertainty in her eyes but found none. Instead he saw that smile that he had grown so fond of. 

“My father will be fine without me for now and I know we will see each other again. I am needed here and wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She handed him back the mirror, her hands closing around his when he went to take it. 

“Besides, and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way Dimitri,” she began and he looked at her confused, “I think I would’ve been able to leave by now if I wanted to.” She ended with a smirk. 

He chuckled, “I don’t doubt that for a second.”

Jeralt finished tightening one of the ropes on the wagon. They were finally leaving the monastery. A week later than anticipated but it couldn’t be helped, not with odd rumors of beasts inhabiting other areas popping up. To their relief none appeared to be true, now he would only have to worry about that village. 

According to the knights that were stationed there, it was eerily calm for what had happened just a couple months prior. With any luck, with their numbers back in top form and the help of the church, they can find the source of the problem and put and end to it. 

There was also that noble from the Alliance, if he does show and brings a battalion of sorts like he had told him, their numbers would be in their favor. 

And, if they were to venture far enough into the woods to reach the castle, he would make sure to find Byleth. If not, he would take her word that she was safe. It pained him to think of leaving her there but after what that noble brat told him, she was doing rather well for herself. 

“Captain Jeralt, everyone is ready to depart!” He heard Flayn say. He turned around and nodded. 

He walked towards the front of the group before being stopped. 

“Jeralt.” Rhea called, standing in front of him. 

“Yes Lady Rhea?”

“I want you to have this, it’s a special talisman. I pray that it will keep you safe.” The charm was a mix of green, white and red. 

“Thank you your grace.” He said with a bow, putting the talisman in his bag. She nodded in return and with that he continued making his way to the front of the group. 

“Take care Alois.” He heard a woman say, taking a look ahead, he saw Alois with three others. A woman with a bow and a young man close behind her and another with a sword relic. 

“I will Shamir, no need to worry about me!”

“Take care of your coin too! I don’t want to see you with a bunch of useless junk when you come back!” The other said.

“You wound me Catherine. But if it will make you feel better, I promise not to spend my coin!” 

He reached the front of the large group, Alois and Flayn, as well as that other knight Gilbert, all in front. Seteth, along with a couple others, patrolled the sky on wyvern and pegasi. With his command, they began their journey to Fhirdiad. 

“May the goddess protect you all.”

“It’s absolutely freezing here!” Edelgard heard Dorothea complain and she wasn’t wrong. Even with all the furs they were covered with, the Faerghus wind still chilled them to the bone. 

“And we have yet to reach our destination, we have only just stepped foot into Kingdom territory.” Hubert addressed. They were all from the capital, the southernmost part of the Empire, none of them were used to such harsh climate. 

They had to reach that village, they had come better prepared this time. The best weapons she could get and numerous soldiers thanks to House Bergliez. The thought of the youngest son, Caspar, fresh in her mind. He desperately wanted to join them but couldn’t, his father wanting to his help in training their soldiers in the capital. Edelgard instead offered Caspar to travel with them through the Empire, him taking his leave once they reached the Empire and Kingdom border and left to Hevring territory to take a ferry to the capital. 

She invited Linhardt and Caspar to stay in the capital to keep Ferdinand company and work with him, as well as Bernadetta and even Petra if she had the time. She had no doubt they would help him run the Empire smoothly with her gone. 

“How much longer until we reach that village you spoke of Edie?” 

“Possibly another week.” She breathed out, treading through the snow in her heavy armor beginning to take its toll. Just a few more days and she will be back, she will help those people. She could find Byleth, fight alongside her and show her that she should go to the Empire with her. 

“You shouldn’t be standing so far on your own, it’s too cold to be staying alone.” Edelgard heard from behind her. Suddenly a well covered arm held onto her own. 

“I will be alright Dorothea, but thank you for your concern.”

“You really want to go back to those infested woods?” His dear friend asked. “And you’re dragging me no less! You do know that right Claude?”

“Of course I do Hilda, thanks to your generous brother, I was able to secure some of the strongest men in the Alliance. All your brother asked for was that you come with me to lead them.” He answered with a grin. 

“Ugh, don’t expect me to get my hands dirty, who else is coming with us anyway?” She asked, rolling her eyes. 

“None other than I, Lorenz Hellman Glouster!” Another chimed in, opening the door to the room the two were in. 

“Lorenz?” She exclaimed. “Is there really no one else?” She whispered to him. 

He shook his head, “Margrave Edmund wouldn’t let Marianne join us sadly. Raphael is taking care of his sister, Leonie is doing some mercenary work and Ignatz tagged along to work on his art, and Lysithea said she was busy. It was rather short noticed.” He ended with a shrug. 

“Do you have an issue with me joining Hilda?” Lorenz asked, a light scowl on his face. 

“No not at all Lorenz! We both know out of the three of us your magic skills are the best, we won’t get far without you with us!” She appeased, her words working and they soon heard him ranting further about himself. 

“Alright Claude, lets get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all coming together now...
> 
> Idk what else to say lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next chapter!


	15. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is on no one’s side, it is what Jeralt will learn and what Dimitri already knows. All they can do now is prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and sorry for being gone so long, this chapter definitely beat me up. Didn’t where to start, where to go etc., it was really frustrating at times that I just had to put it down for a bit. Not to mention my mind kept taking me to 20 chapters in the future (there won’t be 20 more chapters I’m just exaggerating) when I needed it to be where I was currently at, so yeah!
> 
> And life is a pain, I won’t go to specifics but something happened and I couldn’t really get it out of my head for a while too.
> 
> Anyway, here is a new chapter, I hope it’s good and if there are any errors, whoops, I really just wanted to post it!

After a long week of traveling through harsh weather and seemingly endless plains, the mercenary group and the group of Knights accompanying them had finally made it to the village that sunny morning. 

They had written in advance to the knights already stationed there that they would be arriving and told them to inform the villagers. Once they arrived, many of them had been waiting outside the village, eager to see the return of Jeralt’s Mercenaries. 

“Thank the goddess you are all safe!” Jeralt heard one say among the cheering crowd. He watched as they waved towards them and he too waved back. They were back in the village, back where it all began. He stopped in the middle of the field that they had used before to set up their camp. 

“Start putting up the tents and have a training area set up.” He told a mercenary beside him, the woman nodded and began repeating his orders to the others. 

“Have our men do the same.” Seteth said from behind him. 

“What about me?” Flayn asked excitedly. 

“Can you help the healers set up a tent and see that any items they need are in there?” He asked of her. Jeralt turned around and watched as she nodded eagerly and ran off. He then heard a “Please keep an eye on her.” And the sound of armor getting farther away. 

The archbishop’s advisor approached him, “What now?”

“I was planning to talk to the head of the village, get any information on what’s happened these last few months.” Jeralt explained, Seteth nodded. 

“May I accompany you?” He then asked. 

“If you wish.” Jeralt shrugged. The two walked into the village, Alois catching up to them a few minutes later. 

They asked around for whereabouts of the older woman that was the head of the village and they all pointed them towards a tavern. 

Upon entering they were greeted by other villagers, all happy to see them. The older woman, sat alone by a large table in the middle of the establishment, a steaming mug cupped in her hands. She looked at the three and motioned them to sit beside her. 

“It warms my heart to see you well Jeralt.” She began. 

“Thank you very much. I’m glad to see you all safe as well.” He added with a nod. 

“And you Alois, it’s been a while since you last visited.” She chuckled. 

“Being a Knight of Seiros is busy work, forgive me if I’ve kept you waiting for me Nadia.” Alois replied with a wide smile and a chuckle of his own. 

“I don’t think we’ve met before, but I’ve no doubt in my mind that you are the archbishop’s advisor correct?” She asked Seteth. 

“You are correct, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Seteth said with a small bow. 

“Well what can I help you with? From the look of the sizable group you’ve brought along with you, I assume it’s not for a cup of tea.” She joked. 

“Yes well, I was hoping to hear of any changes while my group was away. And if possible, with the help of the church, to finally get rid of the beasts plaguing those woods.” Jeralt explained. 

The older woman nodded. “I believe you’ve all received reports of the village before?” The three men nodded. “Well to be quiet honest, everything has been rather calm as of late. Uncomfortably so if I may add.”

“Why do you say that?” Seteth asked. 

Nadia shrugged her shoulders, “We’ve been so used to beast attacks, it’s almost odd to not worry over them. However we do still come across them in the woods, dead.”

“Dead?” Repeated Jeralt. 

“Yes, dead. A month after your group left and no attacks occurred, some of our hunters decided to investigate the woods. They didn’t go much deeper then they normally would I assure you, but what they found was peculiar indeed. At first, it was the ground littered with dead beasts, they described them to have deep gashes similar to those of claws. From what, we do not know.”

Jeralt felt his jaw clench and brows furrow. Have these beasts begun to fight amongst themselves? There was never any reports of such a thing. Or, could it have been the beast in the castle he encountered? Flashes of that beast’s long claws rushing to him. 

“By the Red Wolf Moon more were found, this time with puncture wounds too. You’ve seen our hunters, experienced in their trade but not much in combat, in fact the only weapons they use are their bows. And those wounds were not from a simple arrow so I don’t believe it was our hunters who fell those beasts. And without my knowing, we already have strict rules on who or when someone can enter those woods. But it has continued to this day, I think it’s only been once since we’ve seen signs of a beast nearby. Whoever it is that has dispelled those beasts, we are very grateful.

However, it is the Ethereal moon. Those beasts were always at their worst during this month. Seeing you all here to help this small village, words cannot express how grateful I am.” She ended, her head low in gratitude. 

“It’s the least we can do, we must see to the end of this.” Jeralt said, it wasn’t simply just a job anymore, not to him at least. Not after those beats left the majority of his group injured and led to his daughter being trapped in a castle. 

“How do you suggest we go about this?” Seteth asked him, his hand on his chin. 

Jeralt hummed in thought, they couldn’t blindly enter those woods, after all they didn’t know how many beasts continued to roam there. 

“The best we can do is defend the village.” He voiced, “In doing so, any beasts that enter will be quickly taken care of. Our men will also be better taken care of with all our healers being close to us. Once the waves of beasts start to slow, we will engage them in the woods to finish them off.” Jeralt concluded. 

“If that is alright with you Nadia.” He quickly said, looking at the older woman for her permission. 

“This plan does worry me with the fighting being so close to us, but I have the utmost faith that you all will make it work.” She admitted. Nadia got up from her chair, the three men about to rise too before she held up her hand. “I must return home for now, please let me know what your final plan will be so that I may be able to relay them to the rest of the village.” Jeralt nodded and with that the older woman left the tavern. 

“How will we prepare Captain Jeralt?” Alois asked, ending the silence between the three. 

Their current camp did not face the woods, the village being what stands between them and the woods. But they couldn’t exactly move the village, instead they would have to move themselves. 

“We will set up a smaller camp on the opposite side of the village, there we will stock it with our weapons and any consumable items we may need, we should set up a makeshift tent for our healers as well. Some of our inventory will still be left in the main camp and throughout the village, if all goes well we wouldn’t have the need to back into the village or main camp but we never know what can happen.”

The other two nodded in agreement. It was the thirteenth of the Ethereal Moon, more than enough time to prepare for what might come at the end of the month. 

“Should we tell Nadia?” Alois asked. 

Jeralt shook his head, “No, we should let her rest. In the mean time we need to focus on the main camp before starting on the other one.” 

“You all should just go on without me, I’m so cold I don’t know if I can keep walking.” Whined Hilda, their party still walking through the tall snow to reach the village. There were no clear paths in sight making them all guess this was a lesser used route. 

“Nonsense, we can’t leave you behind! I have a warm drink in my bag and you are more than welcome to ride my horse until we arrive.” 

“Thank you Lorenz, that’s so sweet of you!” The purple haired man quickly dismounted and helped Hilda onto the horse before taking out a bottle with the mentioned warm tea inside. 

“It is what any gentleman would do.” He beamed, he took the reins of his horse and began walking, hiding a gasp when his feet dug through the cold snow. How had Hilda managed to walk for so long like this?

“I don’t know how Claude isn’t freezing to death up there.” She noted, nonchalantly sipping the drink. 

The two looked up towards the sky, if it wasn’t for Claude’s dark brown hair they would’ve lost sight of him and his white wyvern in the cloudy sky. 

“Claude, how much longer until we get there we’re freezing out here!” She shouted out. 

His group had departed from Derdriu a couple days prior and managed to acquire a boat to ferry them into the border of Fraldarius and Galatea territory in the Kingdom. He wanted to be left farther north but even the water was beginning to freeze over in the area. 

The wyvern descended so it was only a few feet above them. 

“Don’t worry we’re almost there, a half hours walk and I assure you everyone there will be willing to help you with anything you need.” He replied casually. 

“We’re foreigners to these people what makes you so sure?” She wasn’t wrong, when it was only him no one batted an eye and if he asked, some were nice enough to help him. With a large foreign party such as this however, people weren’t too keen on getting involved in something that might cause trouble. 

“Let’s just say we’re not the only ones here for a visit.”

“Are you alright Dorothea? You don’t seem well.” Edelgard asked, watching her friend’s slow movements. 

“I thought it was bad at the border but this is far worse. Don’t worry about me, I’m just a bit cold is all.” Dorothea answered, shivering as she did. 

“Hubert do we have any more furs?” Edelgard quickly asked. 

“I will acquire one for you immediately your majesty.” Hubert bowed and left in search of more clothing. 

“Forgive me, I should’ve known this weather would be too much.” Edelgard looked towards the rest of her party, they were soldiers, some of the best trained in the Empire and still she could see how they struggled in the harsh climate. 

“It’s nothing we can’t handle Edie.” Dorothea reassured, a gloved hand gently placed on her shoulder. 

“Lady Edelgard, here are the furs you requested.” She took the thick cape from his hands and placed it over Dorothea’s shoulders, closing it over her as tightly as possible. 

“Thank you.” Dorothea whispered. 

“Our scouts report that we should be nearing the village soon your majesty.” Hubert reported. 

“Very well, let us hurry. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can set our camp.”

It was surprising seeing that their camp was done, the tents, training area and campfires were all complete. Like he had done before, Jeralt saw that the food they brought with them was stored safely. With the Kingdom’s weather their meat probably would have been well preserved in the cold but they still needed to see it was out of any wild animal’s reach. 

Jeralt was inside his tent looking over the map of the village and surrounding areas. The closest neighboring village was a couple hours on foot away. They were isolated here, the castle beyond those woods being the closest place to them. 

The sound of the crunching snow grew closer to his tent until he heard someone call out his name. He told them to enter and saw one of their younger mercenaries. 

“Jeralt, there are reports of large numbers of people approaching the village.” 

“Where are they coming from?”

“The east and south.” He replied. 

“Two parties?” The boy nodded, Jeralt doubted there were many eager to visit this village and only two possible parties came to mind.

“Not this again.” He grumbled, he rose from his chair and the two left the tent. Immediately Jeralt left and made his way to the end of their camp. 

Alois and Seteth found him standing there, staring beyond the field. When they questioned him for his actions, he refused to answer and were left to wait with him. 

Sure enough the sound of heavy armor echoed through the field and it wasn’t long until figures began to approach from two sides. Suddenly, the sound of screeching was heard above them. The noise was familiar, with a look towards the sky they saw a white wyvern begin to circle around them. 

At least this commotion wouldn’t occur in the village, thought Jeralt. The three of them began to close the distance to the newcomers, a couple of the faces all too familiar. 

“Captain Jeralt, a surprise to find you here. I’m glad to see you well.” Said the girl dressed in heavy red armor. 

“Thank you your majesty, I have a job to finish. Why have you returned?”

“Same as you I imagine. These people shouldn’t be living in fear, if you will allow me, I have brought more men with me this time and will gladly aid you in wiping these beasts.” 

Nadia’s words of this month being particularly dangerous echoed through his mind. “Of course, any help will be appreciated.” 

A sudden gust of wind surrounded them, a low growl following after. They looked to the sky and watched the wyvern above begin to descend, blowing the newly fallen snow around them. 

“Jeralt! Hope I didn’t arrive late.” The man on top the wyvern said. 

“It’s good to see you again, um-” he was at a loss of words, he didn’t know how address him, he wasn’t exactly the model example of a Duke.

“Claude is just fine thanks for asking.” Claude offered, Jeralt nodded. “I didn’t expect to see her majesty here either, how do you do?” He then asked feigning a tip of a hat, his gaze fixated on Edelgard. 

“I should ask the same but if you must know, I am here to aid the mercenaries.”

“I thought that was what Seteth and Alois were doing here.” Claude added, his brow raised high. 

“Yes, the church is aiding in this endeavor as well.” Seteth explained. 

“The more the merrier is what everyone says no? With all of us here those beasts don’t stand a chance!” Alois chimed in. 

“Right. What of you Duke Reigan, what brings you here?” Asked Edelgard, her arms crossed as she stared at Claude. 

Jeralt noticed Claude’s questioning gaze, as if asking for permission to speak. He shook his head lightly, enough for no one to notice. 

“Actually, I’m here on behalf of Jeralt. We met not long ago in the Monastery and he told me of this place. You know I can’t resist such tales so here I am. But enough chitchat, have any plans been made in regards to these beasts?” 

The three men nodded. “We only need to go over them with the head of village, if approved we can begin preparations for them.” Said Jeralt. 

“Mind if we accompany you?” Claude asked. 

“If you both will be helping then I expect you to know what we will be doing. We will be having a meeting in the large tent in the middle of our camp in half an hour to discuss our plan.” He explained, the two nodded. 

“We will see you then.” Edelgard said, nodding before returning to her group. Claude doing the same, leading his wyvern to their group. 

“This sure was unexpected.” Alois commented. 

Jeralt looked back towards the village, finding a large group near the entrance staring at the commotion. 

He sighed heavily, “Very.”

Their meeting had gone better then he expected. Nadia was convinced to let them keep weapons around the village if things go wrong. Their men combined surpassed three hundred, there were more fighters then villagers and with that number on their side, they reassured her that their safety came first. 

If things were to go wrong, the villagers were to retreat to the main camp and a group of fifty were to look after them, among that group was Alois and Gilbert. 

Seteth and Claude, being two of the few with a flying mount, led a much smaller group to the skies for aerial support and to monitor for any incoming beasts. 

Flayn, though Seteth was strongly against the notion at first, was to help the group of healers near the front lines. She would be in charge of the healer’s tent in the battle camp unless she was needed in battle, she would join the mages group if that were to happen. It took them all to reassure Seteth that with their numbers, Flayn would most likely not touch the battlefield until the last stretch of the fight, and even that was uncertain as they were plenty confident that the battle would end successfully. Especially with Jeralt and Edelgard keeping the front lines, they were more than confident in winning their upcoming battle with the beasts. 

Edelgard and Claude were left to decide who of their parties would join which group. 

It was late evening, the sky nearly pitch black if it weren’t for the numerous torches throughout the village and camp. Jeralt stood in front of the newly finished battle camp, looking towards the woods. 

“Captain Jeralt! Everything seems to be running smoothly isn’t it?” Alois asked cheerfully. Jeralt hummed and nodded. 

“Yes, surprisingly so.” He replied. The two heard the crunch of snow behind them and turned around, finding Claude. 

“Good evening gentlemen, I was hoping to speak with you in private Jeralt.” Claude said. 

Jeralt looked towards Alois who simply nodded, “Have a good night Captain, you too Duke Reigan.” He said before leaving. 

“What is it?” Jeralt grumbled once he saw and knew that Alois was out of earshot. 

“Just wondering how you were doing. I noticed you didn’t want me to say anything of what we’ve discussed before. Made me curious is all.” The younger man queried. 

“No one knows of this if that’s the answer you’re looking for.” He stated. 

“You’re so close now, why not simply go?” 

“You’ve told me yourself, she said she was safe and well and I trust her word.” Jeralt replied. He sighed before continuing, “We must get rid of these beasts first. Then I will look for her, I expect you don’t worm your way out of here in search of the castle. Now if you excuse me, I’d like to retire for the night.” 

The lions, the prince and the mercenary sat in the carpet in front the warm fire of the library. Byleth and Dimitri listening in to the lion’s banter.

She could feel the tension radiating out of Dimitri. Today was the day, the others would know and they would have to begin their own preparations. Before coming here to see the lions, Byleth had encouraged Dimitri to talk to them, that they would understand. 

A little while after, they grew quiet as if picking up after the tension in the room, the tension of one person. 

“Your highness, are you alright?” Dedue asked, being the one brave enough to break the silence. 

“I have something to discuss with you all.” Dimitri said slowly, his eye simply staring ahead to the fire. 

When he felt their eyes on him he began. “Byleth and I will be leaving the castle. As you all know, the sand is almost done flowing and we have little time left.” He looked towards them now, they all had a clear look of sadness and anger in them. 

“We are leaving to search for those mages, to end them.” He growled lowly. “Perhaps then we will be able to rid ourselves of this curse.”

At this the others gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. 

“How will you find them?” Ashe asked hesitantly. 

“I know he will return, before disappearing, the sorcerer who did this to us, he said he wished to see me fully turn into a beast when the last grain of sand fell. I do not know what he means by this, nor will I let him have the satisfaction of seeing me turn into one. Not again, you’ve all helped me so much when I did nothing but ignore and push you away. Words cannot express how grateful I am to have such wonderful friends. All I can say is thank you.” He said sincerely. Byleth and their friends looked at him with soft smiles on their faces. 

“You better keep your word Boar.” Felix teased with a small grin. 

“Yeah kick those guys’ butts!” Annette followed. A chorus of cheers erupting from the rest of the group. Dimitri began to smile, and when he saw Byleth’s hand over his, and felt her squeeze it reassuringly, his smile only widened. 

“We will begin to prepare tomorrow morning and leave in the afternoon.” He told them. “I trust you all will be fine on your own and to take care of the everyone else in the castle?” 

“Of course your highness, no need to worry about us.” Ingrid replies with a bow of her head. 

“Thank you all again.”

The next morning, after their breakfast they began to prepare their bags. The bag Byleth had brought with her was still filled supplies they could need. She simply added some clothes should she need any. 

Dimitri, preparing a bag in his own room, took only one thing for himself, the mirror wrapped in a piece of cloth. The rest of the bag he went to the kitchen to fill some of it with dried food. He filled the remaining space with another cape of his. 

He waited for her by the entrance, she would have to wear a couple layers. They didn’t know how long they’d stay in the woods and she would need to dress accordingly. 

When she made it downstairs, she looked comfortably dressed. He could see the majority of her clothes were lined with furs. Her neck was well covered, she wore gloves and boots much thicker then the ones she arrived in. A silver sword at her side, his own lance placed on his back. 

“I’m ready.” She told him. 

The lions had gathered to see them off. 

“Please take care of each other.” Mercedes pleaded, her eyes filled with worry. 

“We will, I promise.” Byleth replied immediately and without hesitation. 

“Give those dastards what they deserve!” Sylvain said next. The two nodded, the rest of the group said their goodbyes and wished them luck. 

Dimitri opened the door for her, giving his friends one last look before closing it behind him. 

They walked to the stables, they decided to bring Dorte along. If she were to help him fight the mages, she couldn’t be left exhausted from walking through the snow that reached well past her knees. She put on his saddle, the saddle sinking into Dorte’s thick winter coat. 

When Byleth was comfortably seated, Dimitri guided the horse outside. He opened the gates and led them out, he made sure to securely lock the gate as well. 

Now they were truly alone in the expanse of white. 

With no clue as to where the mages could appear from, they began wandering the woods. They stayed close together the darker it became. 

The longer they stayed out, the more restless she sees him become and the harder the snow falls. When Byleth isn’t searching for possible signs and looks at Dimitri instead, she sees the way his ears twitch. At what she doesn’t know, she hears nothing but the wind, she also notices the way his head turns every which way and the way he lifts his snout to smell the air around them. 

They continued that way for a few hours more. Until the sky was pitch black and snow began to piled over them, the strong winds chilling her to the bone. 

“Dimitri.” Byleth called out weakly, the torch he held being what let her know he was near. She curled into herself as much as she could, how long has it been since her toes and fingers cried out in pain from the cold?

She heard Dimitri pants and low growls, watched his eye look at every direction. 

“Dimitri.” She tried again. 

_ They’re here somewhere. You must find them and avenge us. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them.  _

That’s all the voices told him and that was all he’d been able to hear since they left the castle. The snow was falling stronger but he’s been out in worse. He had to find those mages. 

_Kill them. Kill them. Avenge. Kill. Kill. _

He didn’t notice himself begin to growl, or notice the way he frantically searched around him. One week, only one week left if he was lucky. 

“Dimitri.” A soft voice cut in. Immediately he was reminded that he was not alone. How long have they been out here? It was freezing, she wasn’t used to this. He had to find a place for them to spend the night. 

“Byleth.” He called out worriedly. He made his way to her, saw her shivering through all the layers she wore. He cursed himself for letting the voices control him once again. She was here with him, she was living, and he had to take care of her. 

“Byleth forgive me.” He began, her hood covered most of her face but he could still see the bright red of her nose. 

“Do you think you can stay here a while longer? I’ll look for a place to rest out of this weather.” He saw her nod. Before he left her, he dug through his bag that was next to her and took out the extra cape he brought. He placed it over her shoulders and tried to cover her as much as possible with it. 

He led Dorte behind some trees to cover them from the winds and placed the torch on top of some rocks nearby. “I won’t take long, I promise.” He told her. 

He began to run on all fours, looking desperately for any sort of shelter. He found an empty cabin but upon further inspection, he saw an entire wall had fallen. It would do little to keep them out of the cold. 

After a few minutes without any luck, he began to worry further. Would he have to make something himself? Suddenly, he heard an odd gust of wind, turning towards the sound, he found a cave. He went inside, making sure it wasn’t being inhabited by anything. It was dry, and it was deep enough to hide away from the wind and snow. When he saw it was empty, he ran back to Byleth. 

He stayed silent, taking Dorte’s reins and leading them to the cave. The torch he left behind dying, he covered it with snow, putting it out. 

He was grateful that the cave was big enough to fit Dorte, he had no doubt that after the long exposure in this weather, even he would be cold. Knowing Byleth would be unable to move, he gently picked her up from the horse. 

“Forgive me.” Dimitri whispered as he gently patted the snow off of her before placing her by the stone wall. 

He left the cave, this time in search of any firewood. It was difficult to find any in the darkness, he was lucky to have found a dead tree. He probably could’ve broken the log to pieces with his hands but decided instead to use his lance. He picked out the best pieces and returned to the cave. 

He placed the wood in a pile in the center of the cave. Now all that was left was to light it. Hesitantly he looked at Byleth. 

“Byleth, could you,” he began, she lifted her head and saw the pile of wood a couple feet away from her. She nodded through her shivering. Byleth removed a glove, a small flicker of fire above her fingers. She winced, no doubt from the sudden temperature change to her hands. She casted the magic onto the wood, the fire growing stronger around them. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked timidly. He had to, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. 

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the fire. 

They stayed there in silence. He heard the fire crackle, he heard her shivering and it pained him. 

“Dimitri.” She whispered, his gaze immediately going to her. “I’m cold.”

Her voice was so low, so weak, such a contrast to the strong woman he knew she is. He would make this right, he wouldn’t let her freeze. 

Without hesitation he made his way next to her and gently picked her up from the ground, when she didn’t voice any complaints or discomfort he continued. He sat himself in front of the fire and placed her on his lap and wrapped his cape around them. 

They’ve done this before, he had to keep her warm, it was his fault she was so cold.

He felt Byleth sink herself further into him, felt her shivering subside after a few minutes of sitting like this. 

“Forgive me.” He whispered again, he looked down at her, saw she had removed her hood and placed her head on his chest. He felt the way she shook her head. 

“It’s ok Dimitri, we’ll find them.” She told him, looking into his eye. He unknowingly tightened his grip on her, not enough to hurt her, it was simply to feel her with him, to know she was truly there. 

He again felt her relax underneath him and he too was able to breathe normally again. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Byleth suddenly said. 

He couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his lips, it was her he should be thanking. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good, it was kinda hard going back and forth from character to character but I did enjoy writing them.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they really make me happy! 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won’t take as long to post, I’ll do best in keeping everything organized.
> 
> See you guys next time!


	16. The Fell Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth continue their search for the sorcerers in the woods. Questions arise between the two, questions that causes Byleth to reflect further. And they find something that may just bring their journey together to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I wasn’t the only one that got sucked into playing Three Houses again after the Cindered Shadows DLC...
> 
> Anyways new chapter!! It’s a bit shorter then some of the other ones but a lot happens so hopefully that makes up for it???

It was cold, much too cold for her liking and colder then when she had gone to sleep. She unthinkingly patted her hand around her, hoping to find Dimitri’s comforting warmth only to find the cool fur of his cape and the hard rock underneath it.

Byleth sat up and looked around her, she was alone, lying on the cape Dimitri was supposed to be wearing. The one she was using to cover herself being the extra one he had given her the night before. The fire being nothing but embers flickered softly, with another glance around her, she found a small pile of fire wood left nearby.

Reluctantly, she got up from her makeshift bed to add wood to the fire. She spotted Dorte eating some of the oats they had brought along with them. She walked to him, Dorte not paying her any mind as she gently patted his neck and shoulders.

She started to worry, where was Dimitri? Was he safe? She remembered how he was acting a few hours ago, or was it yesterday? Had it happened again without her knowing?

“Byleth, you’re awake.” Her head turned to the cave’s entrance. Dimitri starting to enter, shaking off the excess snow that accumulated on him. A pair of rabbits in one hand and their water pouches in another. 

“Where were you?” She heard herself ask, felt the small frown on her face. 

“It seems I keep messing things up, my apologies.” He answered, his ears low and brows furrowed. 

She shook her head, “I was simply worried, you don’t need to keep apologizing.” She said as she walked closer to him, eyeing him for any signs of injuries and grateful when she found none. 

“I’m- of course.” He corrected, “I went in search of more firewood and water, I was also able to find some rabbits, are you hungry?” 

Before she could answer, a loud growl was heard. Byleth quickly putting a hand over her stomach as if that would quiet it. 

“I suppose there’s my answer.” Dimitri chuckled. 

The two worked to clean the meat, Byleth doing most of the handling when she saw Dimitri struggle with the small dagger. 

When she was done, they watched as the fire gently touched the meat. The sticks with the rabbits firmly placed on the ground with rocks to hold them in place. 

“Dimitri,” Byleth said, her head resting on his shoulder. They didn’t know when it happened, didn’t know who was the one that first sat close to the other. Close enough so Byleth could rest her arm on Dimitri’s lap as if she were sitting on an armchair and have her head against his shoulder. Neither complained, instead they would ask if the other was comfortable. 

“Yes?” He asked, his voice muffled from the dried food they packed. He offered her the bag, Byleth shook her head. 

“I was wondering, what will you do once your curse is lifted?” The question had been bothering her for weeks now and she didn’t know exactly why. He was the prince to the kingdom, he was most likely going to take back his rightful place as prince and he would surely become king shortly after. She knew his friends would be there for him, but what about her? Was she really fine with parting with what has become a family to her? 

She’s never had friends like the lions, never really had friends at all, especially not in the mercenary group. From Mercedes’ motherly actions to Sylvain’s flirtatious nature, she’s grown to truly care for them all. And Dimitri, was she truly ready to say goodbye to him?

“I’m not sure.” He breathed out, her thoughts ceasing at the sound of his voice, an odd effect she’s noticed his voice had on her.

“I suppose take my place as prince once more, unless the people don’t want that. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’d prefer me gone.” He ended with a sardonic chuckle.

“I think you’re wrong about that.” Byleth added quietly.

“Hm?” Dimitri looked down at her, his eyebrow arched up in confusion.

“While traveling through Faerghus, we’ve met countless people, noble and commoner alike who are eager for your return. Where people in the Empire and the Alliance assume you and everyone in the castle dead, your people believe you are all missing.” She revealed. “They’re waiting for you Dimitri, I have no doubt that they will be happy to see you.”

She watched as his eye went from contemplating to looking relieved.

“Thank you Byleth, truly, your words mean a lot to me. If that is the case, then I will do all in my power to be a just ruler, one that is deserving of their loyalty.” He beamed, his bright smile contagious.

“You also have your friends, I think they would be more than willing to help you.” She added.

At this, Dimitri’s eye furrowed again.

“I, I don’t know about that.” He responded. Now it was Byleth’s turn to look confused until he started once more. 

“You are right, I believe they would help me if I ask but I don’t know if they would stay in the castle for much longer after the curse is lifted. As you know most of them are nobles themselves, Sylvain and Felix, heirs to their houses. Ingrid and Annette also belonging to reputable houses. I believe Ashe and Mercedes would be eager to find their families as well, leaving only Dedue and I to stay in the castle.”

This she hadn’t thought of, he was right however. They all had their own lives to return to, she remembered of Mercedes being in the castle as a guest to Annette who in turn went to search for her father. Of Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix who arrived to celebrate their friend on what was supposed to be a joyous occasion, and of Ashe who went to the castle in hopes of finding something of value. Only for the unfortunate circumstance of them being cursed, halting their lives for an unknown period of time to happen.

They stayed quiet, eyeing the meat as it began to brown, Byleth turning them over to cook the other side.

“What of you Byleth?” She heard in a low rumble. She turned to him, she was sitting on his right side and he didn’t turn to face her as he normally did when they spoke, all she could see was the side of his face along with his eyepatch.

“What will you do once this is all over?” She noticed how quiet his voice was, the hesitation when he himself asked the question.

What would she do? She’s thought about this more and more the past few nights as well, when she couldn’t sleep, on the nights Dimitri would knock on her door and they stayed with one another in a comfortable silence, and even on quieter days when the lack of noise let her thoughts wander and be heard.

She knew she would return to her father, was happy knowing she would see him again, but what next? Roam throughout Fódlan day by day in search of their next job? Hire new mercenaries for the group and say their goodbyes to ones who wished to part ways or fell in battle? That’s the only life she’s known and knowing it was what she would return to felt...lonely.

And what Dimitri had said of him and Dedue staying in the castle while the other’s left; unlike her group, they were friends, they were bound to cross paths again, to visit one another, and perhaps she would like to be a part of that too. Yet she also didn’t want to simply visit the castle who knows how many times a year. Couldn’t bare the thought of seeing Dimitri once every few moons, not after all they’ve been through and especially not when it’s all started to feel more like...a home.

“I don’t know.” She finally said, hugging her knees, her voice drenched in confusion.

“Whatever your choice, I wish you the best of luck.” Dimitri said a while after, turning to her to offer a small smile, with a quick glance to his eye, she knew this smile was a sad one.

‘It hurts to see that expression on his face.’ Byleth thinks, offering a sad smile of her own. 

It was the morning of their fourth day in the woods, the weather wasn’t any kinder but they have learned to manage it as best as possible. The only other issue they kept running into were the beasts that roamed the woods, fighting a group of at least three each day.

Dimitri rummaged through his bag, Byleth close behind, until he found what he was looking for, the mirror.

“Show me the hourglass.” He commanded.

The image of the hourglass slowly came into focus, instead of a steady stream, the sand now fell grain by grain. It was the seventeenth day of the Ethereal Moon, three days until what they believed would but their last day to break the curse.

Byleth saw his clenched jaw, furrowed brows and his eye looking intensely at the hourglass. She placed a hand on his back, hoping to draw his attention away from the mirror.

He turned his head, his expression filled with worry.

“We’ll break this curse, I know we can.” She assured him. He nodded, stuffing the mirror into his pocket. 

The two continued their search well into the afternoon, Byleth on top of Dorte looking for any odd signs while Dimitri walked ahead, taking any sounds or smells until he suddenly stopped.

“Dimitri?” She asked, his ears began to twitch again and he brought his nose up to sniff the air around them.

“Something isn’t right.” She heard him mutter. He continued to sniff and not long after he grimaced and covered his snout with his hands. Hesitantly, she raised her head, closed her eyes and breathed in the afternoon air.

It was cold, leaving a slight sting in her lungs. There wasn’t a noticeably foul scent that she could smell that would cause her to have the same reaction as Dimitri.

The scents were of the snow, the cold, the pine trees, her eyes widened with horror...the undeniable scent of burning flesh and death.

She saw Dimitri staring at her, waiting for her to notice the horrid smell. She nodded to him and he began to follow it.

They did their best to be quiet, the crunch of the snow unhelpful. The closer they got the stronger the smell, Byleth began to grimace at the scent and she could only imagine how it was for Dimitri. 

They saw no smoke in the sky, leaving her to wonder what was happening. When the smell became too much for her to bare, she knew they were close by. They started to hear odd growls, similar to those of the demonic beasts and it was then that Dorte began to protest going any further.

He neighed and started to back away, Byleth jumped off, soothing him as best as she could to prevent him from giving away their position. She walked him farther from where Dimitri stood, tying his reins behind some trees.

When she returned to Dimitri’s side, they readied their weapons, hiding themselves behind the wide tree trunks as they closed in on the sound.

They saw a beast moving it’s head side to side and making crazed movements. 

“You’ve become more efficient in making these beasts.” They heard someone say.

Byleth heard Dimitri’s sharp gasp, saw his eye widen. She turned back to the scene before them and saw the figures he was undoubtedly looking at.

Two men, could she even call them that? Their figures were human but beyond that, they themselves appeared monstrous. 

Both of them with ghostly white skin. One with an enlarged head with veins protruding wildly, eyes an unnatural black with white irises, one of the eyes wide open. It stood hunched over next to the other, this one with wild hair covering its face, veins on its forehead also protruding and its most inhuman feature, it’s stark white eyes.

“You’ve managed to make what I’ve told you correct, Solon?” The taller of the two said.

“Yes Thales, everything is ready.” The other responded.

Strangled breaths caught her attention, Dimitri seeming to loose all his restraint.

“Dimitri, we have to wait and figure out what they’re planning.” She tried. She held onto his arms, turning him to face her, holding the sides of his face with her hands, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

His breathing didn’t slow, it only increased and became more jagged, his eye was unfocused and he seemed to be lost in thought.

“I’ve...we’ve, waited...too long...for this.” He growled, snapping his head from her hold.

** _ KILL THEM, KILL THEM, GIVE US THEIR HEADS _ **

The voices roared, Byleth’s touches doing nothing to soothe him. He wanted to calm down, to show her he understood what needed to be done before engaging them in battle. But this; he, they, have been waiting too long. Endless nights, months, years of searching and now they stood before him, their heads ready to be severed from their bodies. 

His hands clenched tightly around his father’s lance Areadbhar, the only lance that could withstand such a hold. He pushed past Byleth, into the clearing where the two sorcerers stood.

“Well, if it isn’t the beast prince,” Thales said, “I was just on my way to pay you a visit.”

He charged forward, staring down the monster. Dimitri swung his lance, Thales dodging it with ease.

“I don’t have time to play today young beast. Solon, take care of it.” Before he could attempt to land another hit, it disappeared in a flash of purple, his lance landing on the snow after he launched it. Dimitri let out a frustrated roar. 

_ ** KILL, KILL, KILL ** _

The sound of another roar returned him to the present, the beast they saw seconds ago now charging towards him.

Dimitri steadied himself, retrieving his lance, holding it tight and waited for just the right moment. When it was a couple feet away he let out another loud roar, sinking his lance deep into the beast’s chest, his hand reaching for its head and crushing its skull with ease. The beast’s writhing ceasing at once.

He turned his attention back to the sorcerer that lingered, growling through each breath, the figure watching in amusement.

“You have grown strong, but not strong enough.” Solon said, readying a magic attack.

It launched the black spell, Dimitri unable to retrieve his lance from the unmoving body, prepared himself to take the hit.

A flash of red quickly collided with the black spell before it could hit him, a fire spell.

He heard footsteps getting closer to him, a turn of his head and he saw Byleth with her sword in hand.

“Who’s this you’ve brought along fell beast?” Solon said, eyeing Byleth from afar. “No matter, you animals will fall just the same!”

From their numerous training and hunting sessions together, Byleth and Dimitri learned to fight in sync with one another. They trained with every weapon they had at their disposal, trained with Annette and Sylvain to better understand magic attacks, with Mercedes for healing. 

They learned each other’s battle styles from hunting or fighting with beasts. Dimitri learned Byleth would take the time to observe her opponent to learn its movements before striking. Byleth in turn learned of Dimitri’s battle style that seemed to change over the course of her weeks in the castle. Before leaving the castle, he was receptive to orders and suggestions she would give him, fought alongside her. Now, his fighting was similar to what she had seen when they fought those wolves and beasts over a month ago, it was brutish, animalistic even, to the point where Byleth would be forced to keep an eye on him and use any healing magic at her disposal to aid him.

And still they fought. The two dodged countless spells, the ones Solon casted from afar and from affront. Byleth provided cover with various fire spells, her attempts at learning wind magic from Annette fruitless. She was also able to use her healing magic on Dimitri whenever she saw him faltering or took a strong hit.

Dimitri continued his attacks on Solon, the sorcerer able to dodge some but where one hit failed, another landed with tremendous strength. In his crazed state, every hit he took only enraged him further and he brushed off the searing pain he was starting to feel.

Solon gasped, hunching over and breathing heavily. Byleth and Dimitri a few feet away, the two ready to land the final blow.

“This shouldn’t be possible.” Solon muttered to itself.

“I will tell you one thing fell beast, it surprises me to see you still cursed when you have someone like that fighting by your side.” It rasped out, a dark magic attack increasing in size in its hands. “Your time is ending, and I will see to it that your curse doesn’t break!” 

Dimitri avoided the attack with ease, letting out a final roar as he plunged Areadbhar deep into the sorcerer.

Solon glared at Dimitri, manic chuckles escaping its mouth until it no longer breathed, the lifeless body dropping to the ground. He removed his lance from the body, cleaned the blackish blood off of it with the snow, securing it on his back and turned away.

Dimitri sighed heavily, some of the weight he’s felt for years lifted off his shoulders and with it, a small spark of hope ignited.

He dug his hand into his pocket where he placed the mirror just moments before the battle. “Show me the hourglass.” He breathed out. 

The sand fell grain by grain. 

His heart began to race. 

“No, no, no.”

“Show me the lions.” He demanded. 

An image of the group in the library came to focus, still a candelabra, a toy knight and pegasus, oil lamp, teapot, feather duster and still a book. 

“No!” He yelled, dropping the mirror, his knees buckled underneath him and he fell onto cold snow. 

What else did he need? What did he do wrong? How long must he stay like this? He should have known, he was still in this beastly body, why would the others be any different?

_ We need the other’s head _ _._ The voices seemed to remind him.

_ Bring us its head, bring us its head, bring us ITS HEAD,  ** BRING US IT- ** _

“Dimitri?” His ears perked up, the voice was quiet, he lifted his head, scanning the area for Byleth.

He saw her laying on the snow, his ears picking up on her heavy breathing.

“Byleth!” He scrambled to get on his feet and stopped halfway, opting to run on all fours to reach her faster.

He knelt beside her, both of her hands clutching onto her midsection. She didn’t appear to have any physical wounds but if she was hit with that final attack, who knows what that magic could be doing to her.

“I-I need a vulnerary, concoction, anything!” He said aloud, rummaging through her bag only to find empty bottles. She weakly placed a hand over his, getting his attention. She shook her head slowly.

“Byleth.” He uttered, his eye beginning to blur.

Dimitri placed a hand over the one covering her stomach, he concentrated and tried his best to heal her with his limited healing abilities. Dim glows of green covered his palm but it didn’t seem to have any effect.

He couldn’t lose her, not like this. He also couldn’t take her to the castle, it would be too far, who knows if she had that time and once they arrived what then? Mercedes could only do so much. He knew there was only one place that was close to them, the village. He had to send her back there.

Dimitri, as gently as he could, carried her back to Dorte. He took the cape that was over the horse and covered her with it before placing her on the saddle.

“Di..mi?” She groaned, he noticed how she was beginning to fade from consciousness.

“You have to go back to the village, we’re close enough for Dorte to take you safely.” He explained as he secured her in with the reins.

She shook her head. “No...castle.”

“Byleth, I can’t. I can’t take you there, please you must go.” He begged.

She shook her head again, “I promised...to help you...end them.”

He couldn’t help reaching out to her, cradling her in his arms. Nor could he help himself from thinking that he could feel her drawing herself closer to him.

“I know, your job is done Byleth. Don’t concern yourself with it any longer. Your payment is your freedom.” He whispered, letting her go.

He took a hold of Dorte’s noseband, guiding him to the right direction towards the village.

“Dimitri.” She called out weakly.

“Goodbye.” He walked behind Dorte, raising his hand and giving the horse a light hit to the rear to get him to leave.

Dorte whinnied, and began to gallop towards the direction he faced.

“I’m sorry.”

He shouldn’t have been so reckless. He should’ve made sure she was safe during that fight. He should’ve seen she wasn’t hurt because of his stupid actions.

He took one last look before heading to the opposite direction towards the castle. The tears beginning to fall freely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Like I said I got sucked into playing 3H again, I finished an AM file I left at chapter 10 since like 5 months ago lol so that was fun, and was able to get a good amount of the new characters’ supports. And finish all of Dimitri’s supports (except with MByleth but they shouldn’t be too different right??)
> 
> I also recently finished a class I was taking so hopefully I have a good amount of time to write these chapters!
> 
> Kudos and Comments very much appreciated! See you guys next time!! :)


	17. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is found and taken to the village, her father worried yet happy to see her return. Now that they are together, he wishes to learn more of their captor and she wishes to learn more of his time outside the castle. 
> 
> Others also wish to have some time with the mercenary. Although she would prefer to be with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience!! I actually had this chapter done since Thursday I think but I wanted to read it over to edit it as best as I could. And recent current events have definitely exhausted me more than I’d like.
> 
> Again thanks for your patience, we got a long chapter here that I hope somewhat makes up for it, enjoy!!

The black spell grew in size in the sorcerer’s hand, casting it once it was large enough to engulf anything in its path. 

The prince evaded the spell, leaping past it and rushing towards the sorcerer to deliver the final blow. 

The mercenary was stuck in place. Even if she did attempt to jump out of its path, the lower half of her body would still have been struck. The mercenary had no escape. 

She stood her ground, sword in hand ready to block the attack to the best of her abilities. 

In an instant the spell made its way to her. She pierced it with her sword, the magic dissipating behind her. 

She groaned, the magic pushing her back. She lost her footing, her grip on her sword faltering. 

She felt a searing pain on her side, looked down and watched as the dark magic entered her body. 

She quickly fixed her footing, ignoring the increasing pain. 

It felt like hours until the rest of the spell flew past her. 

Exhausted, her sword fell to her side. Her breathing heavy. 

The mercenary searched for the prince, finding him soon after and watched as the body of their enemy fell onto the snow. 

Her head began to spin, her eyes blurred and her ears rang. Her body starting to numb. 

She took a step forward. The mercenary collapsed. 

The rocking was painful, her eyes darting around her, though it only made the throbbing in her head worse. She watched Dorte’s head bob up and down as he ran, watched the trees whisk past her. But her eyes didn’t find Dimitri, couldn’t find the blue of his cape or the red glow of his lance. 

Her body felt frozen then unbearably hot yet she couldn’t find the strength to free herself from the cape Dimitri had wrapped around her. 

She heard her voice coarsely call out to him but didn’t hear a response. Instead she heard distant growls, similar to the beasts they would frequently encounter.

Was she to die at the claws and teeth of those beasts? Without even a dagger in hand to defend herself, as futile as the attempt would be? Would anyone find her after or would she simply be buried by the cold snow?

Byleth felt alone, she felt afraid. Two things she’s almost never felt. 

Where was Dimitri? Where were the lions? Where was the castle? 

“-alt,...o...es there?” A loud voice yelled. 

She heard what she thought were screams and then the sound of armor. Then, a flash of light. 

Her eyes could barely make out the figures around her, the arms held up in attempt to stop Dorte. 

She heard him neigh loudly as he stopped abruptly. 

“What’s going on here?” Another demanded. That voice, so familiar it soothed her almost instantly, yet her mind still lingered to the prince. 

“Byleth!” She felt an arm hold onto her, the other probably untangling her from the reins. Once she was free she felt herself slump onto the figure. 

“Fa-ther.” She gasped. His face was blurry yet recognizable to her. 

“By, what, what happened?” She felt his hand move the strands of hair that covered her face, could feel his eyes looking her over. 

He took the cape off her but found no wound. 

“Dark...magic.” Her eyes closed, her world going dark. 

“Get the healers!”

_The two walked side by side aimlessly throughout the castle. “My childhood, before Duscur, was rather boring. I can imagine your childhood being much more interesting, you surely must have riveting stories being raised by mercenaries.”_

_“I loved this tale when I was a boy, have you heard of it?” They were sitting in front of the library’s fireplace, a couple feet apart from one another._

_“Cook, with me?...Very well, I will be leaving the seasoning to you however.” The lions had been asleep when they returned from their hunting trip and the two were famished. She knew the basics of cooking, all she needed was a little help. _

_“You wish to train with lances?... Of course, I’d be more than happy to help you.” His smile was bright and eager when he handed her a training lance. Gently running his hands across her arms to correct her posture, similar to how she would correct his stance when they trained with swords._

“M.... ...eth.”

_“Would you like to take a walk outside the castle? The sky is clear, we will surely see countless stars tonight.” His voice was soft, his gaze hopeful. He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation, a small smile tugging at her lips._

“-iss Byl...”

_“You know, Byleth. There is something I only recently realized. I never knew it could be so...comforting to have someone standing by my side...” They stood in a balcony, looking at the light snowfall, their hands nearly touching. He looked at her with a feeling she couldn’t quite place. It was thankful, happy, adoring... loving. Her heart felt like it would burst at his words, words she didn’t yet know the meaning to._

“Miss Byleth.” A feminine voice called.

She groaned, her memories of Dimitri fading as she woke. She tried to open her eyes but the brightness only made her shut them tighter. 

“Annette?” Byleth whispered, it didn’t sound quite like her but it also wasn’t Ingrid or Mercedes’ voices. There was also much more noise around her. The castle was quiet, save for the crackling fires. Wherever she was, was loud. The voices she heard were far away but still detectable. The same could be the said for the sounds of metal nearby. 

“No, forgive me. Do you know if Annette would be in the camp with the mercenaries? Would you like me to find her for you?” The polite voice asked. 

So this is where she was. Back in the village. Back with the mercenaries. Back with her father. Away from the castle. Away from the lions. Away from Dimitri. 

She shook her head slowly, Annette wouldn’t be here, none of them would. It took Byleth a few seconds to comfortably open her eyes. A young green haired girl standing by her cot coming to her sight. 

“Who are you?” She asked. Byleth groaned again while trying to sit upright, the young girl helping her and placing a flat pillow behind her. Byleth murmuring a low ‘thanks’.

“My apologies, my name is Flayn.” She said with a bow. “I am here with the Knight’s of Seiros, I am one of their healers. I was called to help you after they found you. Forgive me if you were simply dreaming, you were stirring quiet a bit. I was worried it was an after effect of the dark magic.” Her once polite smile turning into a small frown. 

Byleth shook her head again. “Don’t worry about it. Thank you for helping me Flayn.”

The young girl’s smile returned again. 

“How are you feeling?” Flayn then asked. 

“I’m better now, a light headache and some soreness around my abdomen.” She answered truthfully. 

The girl nodded. “I will go look for something to help with that. In the meantime, there have been multiple people waiting to visit you.” 

“Visitors?” The only person she could imagine wanting to visit her was her father. The other mercenaries wouldn’t visit her whenever she was injured. They would wait until she was up and about and say something along the lines of “good to see you’re doing well.” 

“Yes, unless you would prefer to see Captain Jeralt first. I can go get him if you’d like.” She offered. Byleth nodded, the girl smiled and left the tent. 

“Byleth.” She opened her eyes at the sound of her name. Her father hastily making his way to her side, unshed tears visible in his eyes. 

“Papa.” She said with a smile, his slightly cold hands enveloping one of hers. It was rare calling each other as such, but she missed him dearly and if he wasn’t calling her ‘kid’ she knew he felt the same. 

“You’ve left me so worried.” He said, before hugging her tightly. Like calling her by name, this was something he rarely ever did. 

“So have you.” She chided. A small pain on her side surfaced but she chose to ignore it, preferring to wrap her arms around him just as tight. 

“What happened? Please, tell me everything.” He finally asked once they parted, wiping the unshed tears away. 

She nodded, where to start? She’s been gone for over two months and so much as happened since then. 

“That beast, who is he really?” She heard him ask after her continued silence. 

“The prince of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, his gaze pensive. 

“And those objects?” Those names he’s heard, they sounded familiar but he was never able to figure out why. 

“The ones you saw, some are the children of Kingdom nobles. For the most part, a lot of them are commoners who were simply in the castle at the wrong time.” She told him, her eyes at her lap. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you remember when the prince was declared missing?”

He nodded, “Almost 8 years now.”

“They told me on the day of his fifteenth birthday, two sorcerers arrived at the castle. One of them cursing the castle, turning him into a beast, the people in the castle turning into objects. Last month the prince asked for my aid to help him find them and kill them. He hoped that doing so will lift the curse on the castle.

We left the castle not long ago and we found them. One slipped away leaving the other to deal with us. The prince was able to kill him but it didn’t change anything.” She explained solemnly. 

“And your wound?” 

“It was the sorcerer, it’s last spell before the prince struck the final blow. I couldn’t deflect all of it.” Byleth replied. 

The two remained silent. She looked towards Jeralt and still he looked lost in his thoughts. 

“May I come in?” They suddenly heard. 

“Enter.” Jeralt said. 

Flayn walked in, a small pouch and a glass bottle in hand. 

“Forgive me for intruding.” She started with a light bow. “Miss Byleth I have some herbs here, they can be made into tea, it is to help with your headache and here is a salve for your soreness.” 

“Thank you Flayn.” Byleth said, taking the items. The girl bowed again and left the tent. 

“Did he,” Jeralt began, he sighed. “Did he hurt you?” 

She pondered over the question, the night she first saw him when she had gone to look for her father, he had hurt her. He had pushed her, held her in the air by the collar of her cloak and taken her to the tower, forcing her to spend the night in the freezing cold. 

But after that night, even while he was still struggling with his ghosts, he hadn’t hurt her. Didn’t touch even a single hair. Even when she had entered his room, he hadn’t attacked her. 

It was only later that night that he did lay a hand on her and it was only to set her on her horse to return them to the safety of the castle and again to take her to her room once they reached the castle grounds. She thought of what the lions told her when she woke,  _“He carried you to your room despite his pain, he collapsed shortly after.”_

Then she thought of the days after that in the throne room, when the voices had become too much for him to bare and he had told her to leave, he didn’t push or struck at her. He only embraced her after she held onto him first, his arms and body kept her warm throughout the cold night. Held her well into the morning after he awoke to keep her comfortable while she slept. 

He had only laid a hand against her while they trained and even then, if their match had gone particularly rough, he would apologize profusely. Asking if he had hurt her, offering her magic infused tea to ease any pain she might have. 

The late nights they spent together, in front of her room’s fireplace. In silence or idly talking, side by side, in each other’s arms, his head on her lap with her fingers running through his softening mane. He didn’t hurt her. 

While they danced in the empty ballroom, the world becoming just the two of them. His steps careful as to not hurt her until they found their rhythm. The gentle embrace they shared to end the night, he certainly wasn’t hurting her then. 

Their night in the woods, his warm embrace that kept her from freezing to death that night and the following ones as well. She would wake up wrapped in those arms and when she had the guts to question it one afternoon, he had shyly told her that she was the one to seek him out in her sleep and that he didn’t have the nerve to push her away. 

And finally when he carried her up for the last time, placing her on Dorte’s back so that she could arrive at the village. 

“By-“

“No.” She finally said, cutting Jeralt off. “He didn’t hurt me. Not after that first night, you saw him push me aside. When he sent you off I tried to escape, he caught up to me, held me in the air by my collar for a minute or so and took me to the tower for the night. After that, he hasn’t hurt me.” She reiterated. 

Her answer didn’t seem to ease his worries, his brows furrowing further. 

“He’s saved me, twice now.” She tried, her words turning her father’s expression to one of confusion. 

“The first night of the Red Wolf Moon, I escaped the castle only to be trapped in the woods by wolves. He came and helped me fight them off. After that a demonic beast appeared out of nowhere, one of its hits caused me to hit my head and left me unconscious. He continued to fight it and took me back to the castle where they could look me over. His wounds were much greater than mine that night.” She recalled, the tone of her voice lowering. 

“And even now, I’m only here because of Dimitri.” 

Her father’s eyes widened but still he remained silent, waiting for the rest of her explanation. 

“He sent me here after that fight. I wanted to keep looking for the other sorcerer and he wouldn’t have it. He placed me on Dorte and led him here.” She ended, her eyes low, watching her hands clench her covers. The cover that she noticed was Dimitri’s cape, she held onto it tighter.

Jeralt sighed, Byleth lifting her head at the sound. 

“Don’t know if I should have a word with him after this job is over of if I should thank him.” He joked, scratching the side of his head. “Either way, I’m happy you’re safe now.” 

“What of you? What’s happened since I was gone?”

Again her father sighed though this sigh was one of annoyance. 

“Well after that night, Alois took us to the Monastery. The emperor actually wanted to take us to the Imperial capital can you believe that?” He scoffed. 

“We spent almost two months there, healing and rehabilitating, those beasts’ poison certainty did a number on us. For the ones who were still able to work, we took small jobs for the church as repayment.

There were some who asked for you, like Alois for one. I managed to convince whoever asked that you were still near the woods, taking odd jobs around the area and possibly making your way to Gautier territory to keep them from asking anymore. 

It was near the end of the Red Wolf Moon when I decided it was time to head back here. It was also then when I received a rather interesting visitor.” He said, eyeing Byleth curiously. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion until realization struck, Claude. 

“We met the Emperor, you’re telling the beast of castle Blaiddyd is the prince himself and you sent the ruling Duke of the Alliance to me. 

Anyway, after that we prepared for our journey back to this village. The Archbishop even sent her men here with us to help.” He finished. 

“Do the others know what happened to me?” The people in the village only know of the problem with the beasts. To add another foe as strong as the sorcerer, she didn’t know how they’d take it. 

Jeralt shook his head. “The only ones who know are Flayn, Seteth and I. The others have assumed you’ve been hurt by a beast. I was hoping it would be only Flayn and I but the man wouldn’t let her near you unless he knew what was ailing you.” Jeralt told her. 

“Seteth?”

“You’ll meet him soon enough. Rather overprotective of Flayn, when he saw you had no physical wounds, he was afraid it was something contagious.”

He motioned for Byleth to give him the pouch of herbs, taking them from her and standing from his place next to her. 

“I’ll go get this made into tea. I’m sure Flayn told you but you do have a line of visitors. I wouldn’t let them in unless I was ready for their antics. Should I let them see you?” 

Her headache was gradually subsiding, the soreness on her side easily taken care of with the salve she held. 

No one but her father would visit her when she was injured and even that was rare as he was the busiest among the group of mercenaries. She was used to staying in silence and solitude for the majority of day when that occurred. But now, she couldn’t stand the idea of it. 

They wouldn’t be Dimitri or the lions but having company was better then staying alone. 

“I feel fine, you can let them in.” 

He nodded, giving her a small smile and leaving the tent. 

When he returned it was with three others. Jeralt left a kettle beside her, filling her a cup and giving it to her before leaving. 

“Byleth! Thank the goddes you’re safe!” Alois’ boisterous voice was unmistakable. 

“Hello Alois, thank you for looking after my father and the group while I was gone.” 

“Anytime, you don’t have to worry about your old man with me around!” He said earnestly. “Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you something to eat.” 

He gave her a plate of three sweet buns, the smell already making her mouth water and from the softness of them, they seemed freshly made. 

“Thank you.” She took a bite, the sugar sticking to her face. 

Byleth heard a giggle then saw a napkin placed next to the plate, Flayn giving it to her with a smile. She nodded in thanks and wiped herself clean before taking another bite. 

“It looks like you are recovering well seeing your healthy appetite.” A new voice said, serious yet caring. A man perhaps similar in age as Alois, his hair a deeper green than Flayn’s. 

“Ah, forgive my poor manners. My name is Seteth. I am here with the Knights of Seiros along with Flayn and Alois.” He bowed, so this is the man her father spoke of. 

“He is also the Archbishop’s advisor, can you believe it? Lady Rhea sent him with us, the knights in our group are made up of some of the best right now!” Alois declared, his fist up the air in excitement. 

“Yes well, if we want to maintain that reputation I suggest we leave Byleth to rest and continue our training.” Seteth advised. 

“Oh, you’re right! Hope you don’t mind us leaving you so soon Byleth but Seteth has a point, we should be training and show those beasts who they’re messing with!”

Byleth chuckled, “Of course.”

“Come on Flayn, perhaps you can teach me some fire or wind magic. After all, we do have to bring in the heat!” Alois rambled on as he exited the tent. 

“Alois I do not think that would be wise.” Flayn pouted, following close behind him. 

Seteth remained in the room, his gaze scrutinizing. 

“May I ask you something?”

Byleth remained quiet, waiting until he continued. 

“Captain Jeralt told me you mumbled to him that the hit you took was dark magic. What caused your injury? As far as I’ve been told only beasts roam those woods.”

Byleth stayed silent, unknowing if she should divulge such information. 

“If you do not wish for me to know very well, but I would rather we not send our men into those woods without being fully prepared to what we might encounter.”

She sighed, “It was a sorcerer that attacked me. It’s dead now.” 

“Are you certain? Anything else you wish to tell me?” 

She nodded, “That is all.”

“Why would there be a sorcerer in those woods? Why would it target you?” 

“I don’t know what they were doing there. They weren’t targeting me, they targeted someone I was with. He and I have parted ways.”  For now , she wanted to add. 

She shouldn’t have been answering these questions. Yet she also felt that she must. These were the people who saved her father and their group and who were helping them now, they deserved some answers, as vague as they were. 

The older man didn’t seem completely satisfied with her response but didn’t question her any further. 

“Thank you, I wish you a speedy recovery.” He bowed and left her alone in the tent. 

She took another sweet bun, already slightly stiff from the cold. 

Her father returned some time later, a plate of food and a jug of what she assumed was water in hand. 

After the knights had left, she had finished her tea and taken a nap, applying the salve Flayn had given her earlier again before sleeping. 

Her headache was now completely gone and the soreness on her side almost nonexistent. The feeling returning only when she moved too much. 

“Ready to eat?” Her father asked. “Late lunch, early dinner.”

She was able to sit up on her own now, she stretched her arms before nodding. 

“Good, everyone’s trying to give me different dishes for you. I just took the first thing I saw in the kitchen, is that ok?”

Again she nodded, watching her father lay the bowl on her lap. A bowl filled with soup and a piece of bread he wrapped with a handkerchief, a spoon next to it. 

“Thanks.”

“Unfortunately I can’t stay to eat with you kid, have to finish some preparations. Some people are still waiting to see you, want me to let them in or should they wait until you’re done?”

“If they don’t mind me eating, you can let them in.” She decided. 

A couple minutes later she saw bright red armor and a head of white hair enter her tent, the Emperor. Two others following right after, the one in black she recognized as Hubert but the other woman she didn’t know. 

“Emperor Edelgard, I didn’t know you were here.” The spoonful of soup that was halfway to her mouth was settled back to the bowl. 

“Greetings Byleth, please you must continue to eat. You need the strength and I’m sure you’re famished.” Edelgard told her, Byleth nodded and lifted her spoon again. Eating in front of Edelgard and her company felt...odd, it didn’t feel right but she was hungry and she continued regardless. 

“When I heard you’ve been hurt I wanted to see you immediately. Your father wanted to get you stabilized first however, and I suppose it was right of him to do so. It makes me happy to see you well.” The Emperor said, a smile on her face. 

“Edie, are you not going to introduce us?” Byleth heard the woman leaning against Edelgard whisper. 

“Right, my apologies. Byleth, this is Dorothea. Dorothea, this is Byleth.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Byleth.” Dorothea said with a bow. “Edie here has said so many wonderful things about you you, hasn’t she Hubie?”

Byleth felt her eyebrows raise at the interesting nickname to the rather ominous looking man. 

“Yes, she has. Good to see you alive and well.” He then said with a bow of his own, a somewhat menacing grin on his face. 

“Dorothea, Hubert, please. Forgive me Byleth, I assure you I did not speak ill of you in anyway.” 

“Oh no, only the highest praises from her majesty for you. You know when she returned and would have piles of paperwork, it was like her mind was adrift. I suppose you became a sort of anchor for her.” The brunette teased with a wink. 

“Dorothea!” 

“Oh.” Byleth didn’t know what to think of the comment, again it didn’t feel quiet right. “Do you work for Emperor Edelgard?”

The woman shook her head. “I am a singer for the Mittelfrank Opera Company. At the moment we are taking a much needed break and I decided to join Edie and Hubie.”

“Dorothea is an amazing singer indeed and great company as well when she isn’t teasing you.” The Emperor said, shooting glares at the songstress who seemed completely unfazed. 

“Why thank you Edie!” Dorothea replied with a giggle. 

Edelgard shook her head before looking towards Byleth. “How are you feeling?”

She put her now finished bowl beside her, “I feel much better thank you. Just a little soreness now.” 

“That’s good to hear. I also heard it was a beast? Please be frank with me, are there many in those woods?” 

Edelgard didn’t know. 

“If I’m perfectly honest, I did see a few on my trip here though I have done my best to stay away from the beasts at the first hint of them nearby. The last one that did this to me caught me by surprise.” She lied, hoping the emotionless face she heard others mention about her would prove itself useful. 

“What do you believe our odds are against those beasts?” Hubert suddenly questioned. 

“I don’t know, that is a question best suited for my father I believe.” Answered Byleth. “Though, knowing the Imperial army is aiding us here, I believe this battle is in our favor.” 

Hubert nodded. 

“That is a relief to hear.” Edelgard commented. “It’s probably best if we leave you to rest now.”

She saw Hubert bow before leaving, Dorothea doing the same, saying “It was lovely meeting you.” And waving goodbye as she left the tent. The two of them leaving her alone with the Emperor. 

The woman’s head hung low and body unmoving in front of her. 

“Edelgard?” 

“I am so happy.” She mumbled, barely audible to Byleth. 

“Wha-“

“I am so happy.” The Emperor repeated and in an instant she knelt beside her. Edelgard hands covering her own. 

_Her hands are smaller._

“I have been so worried, when I saw your father return but not you. When I didn’t hear a thing about you the last couple of months but heard of your companies well-being. I feared the worst.” Edelgard confessed and Byleth could see the hints of tears welling in her eyes. 

“And when I heard of your return, I was so excited to see you, only to hear you’ve been injured. Though I should have known better,” she removed one of her hands and wiped the unshed tears away. “You are a very strong woman, I should have known you would have recovered. It is one your many qualities that I admire so.”

Her smile was bright, hopeful...loving. 

_“I never knew it could be so...comforting to have someone standing by my side...”_

It was not her smile she wished to see. 

“I-“ she didn’t know what to say to the young Emperor, her eyes wandered to their hands. Her own slowly, carefully retreating. 

“Forgive me for worrying you so, your majesty.” She replied, her eyes staying on her hands, on the cape her fingers had dug themselves into. 

“I see.” Edelgard’s words were impassive, though Byleth believed she caught something akin to disappointment in them. She heard the armor clang around as the she stood, her boots the only thing in Byleth’s view. 

“Have a good day Byleth, may you recover swiftly.” The sound of armor filled the tent for only a few seconds more. 

“You alright kid?” Her father’s voice cut through her trance. 

“Huh?” 

“Just saw the Emperor leave, she looked a bit off and now I find you here with a blank look on your face.”

“Yes I’m fine. Did something happen?” She deflected. 

Jeralt shook his head. “Just here picking up after you. Just like when you were younger.” He chuckled, taking the dirty bowl and handkerchief. She smiled with him. 

“There’s still a group left who want to see you, if you’re fine seeing them that is.” 

Who else could possibly want to see her, the villagers? She wasn’t particularly close to any of them. And after Edelgard’s visit did she really want to deal with anyone else?

Though if she saw to them now she would have the rest of the day to herself. 

“Yes, they can come in.”

“Alright.”

“It’s very good to see you again Teach.” This voice she could barely recall but the nickname flooded her mind with memories. 

“Claude?” Her eyes that had wandered to her hands again made their way to the man standing before her, his armor a warm golden color. 

“Glad to see you remembered.” He replied with a wink. Two others entered the tent, a woman in pink and a man in violet. 

“It looks like you’re doing rather well so I’ll save you the question.” Claude said. She nodded, thankful not to hear the question she had been asked multiple times this day again. 

He looked to the two behind him, “This is Byleth.”

He then turned to her, “And these are Hilda and Lorenz, they both willingly volunteered to join me on this expedition to help this village.” He introduced with a smirk. 

“Willingly? Ha! Lorenz perhaps, you wouldn’t catch me in the Kingdom in the middle of winter!” The pink haired woman scolded through her shivers. 

“Of course I, Lorenz Hellman Glouster would join willingly! It is a noble’s duty to care for the common people, and these people are in dire need of our aid.” The purple haired man claimed. 

“Hilda, winter has just begun.” Claude chided. 

“It may as well be the middle of winter it’s freezing here! Are you not cold here Miss Byleth?” 

It was odd hearing others calling her Miss Byleth, first Flayn, then Dorothea and now Hilda. Yet for some reason, she didn’t seem to mind so much. 

She shook her head. “I’ve gotten used to it.” She answered truthfully. 

“Ah yes, I forgot you’ve stayed in the Kingdom these past few months.” Claude noted, Byleth watched the man. His expression both teasing and knowing, he was lying, most likely to his companions. 

“What you’ve been here for months? I would’ve been frozen to death by now!” Hilda exclaimed, a look of shock on her features. 

“No doubt to aid these people I assume?” Lorenz asked. 

Byleth simply nodded her head, unsure of how to reply. 

“Will you be able to join us in the fray when the time comes?” He then asks. 

“I believe so. If all goes well I should be well enough to train by tomorrow.” She replied. 

“Wonderful! It was very nice meeting you Miss Byleth but I believe it is time for me to continue my training.” Lorenz said with a bow, not waiting for her reply. 

“Hilda be a dear and make sure he’s not harassing anyone again.” Claude told Hilda. 

“Ugh, fine.” She pouted. “See you later Miss Byleth, get well soon!” Hilda then said to Byleth, waving goodbye before following the purple haired man. 

“And then there were two.” Claude started. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” She pretty much demanded, not wanting to beat around the bush. 

“I’m sure your father told you of our encounter.” He began, she nodded. “My end of the bargain has been done, all I ask is for yours.” He took a seat on the stool beside her cot. 

She should have known, though she would much rather prefer this than staying alone with Edelgard. 

“Very well ask away. Though you must know, I will only answer what I’m comfortable sharing. If I don’t answer one of your questions you may ask me again in 5 days time.” 

“Cryptic, that certainly makes this more interesting.” He said with a wink. 

“Where to begin,” Claude said, his expression increasing in seriousness. “That wound, it wasn’t from a beast was it?” 

She shook her head, “A sorcerer, it’s dead now.”

“And the beast?” His eyes staying on hers. 

“In the castle.” She assumed. 

“So you escaped?” His eyes roamed around the tent. 

She stayed quiet. 

“Alright, how long were you in the castle?” He asked instead. 

“Over two months.”

“So you were already there a month before I found the castle.” He questioned, she nodded. 

“Are there others in there?” His gaze fell to his lap. 

She didn’t answer. 

“Very well, last one for now. If you will answer me truthfully within a week, I may as well wait until then. The beast, he’s Dimitri, the prince of Faerghus isn’t he?” His eyes returned to hers. 

She was quiet, out of shock more than anything else. 

“I will take your silence as a yes.” 

“He is but, how?” 

“For one your shocked expression, who else would be in castle Blaiddyd but the royal family? And the only one left of that family is the prince. I knew that beast was different when I first saw him. And if I may be so bold, that cape you are clinging onto, the two buttons on the top do bare the crest of Blaiddyd.” He ended with a smirk. 

“Don’t know what mess he’s gotten himself into, and for this long no less.” He remarked. 

She looked at the cape and sure enough just beneath the fur, two silver buttons with the crest of Blaiddyd rested. 

“I won’t tell anyone of this so don’t worry about that. And, if you need help with anything regarding this, don’t hesitate to ask.” Claude told her earnestly. 

“What do you get out of this?” She heard herself ask. 

“Answers to my questions for one, I also find this rather intriguing.”

“Very well.” She sighed. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “I will leave you to rest then, don’t want the others to worry over me.” He stood and walked to the end of the tent. “Have a good evening Teach.” He said, his back turned to her. 

She knew it was only early evening at best, yet from the small gap in the tents opening, she could see the dark sky and the numerous torches around them. Even inside the tent it was growing darker. 

Byleth found an oil lamp across from her, she struggled to stand, after a minute or so of finding her bearings she was able to make her way to the oil lamp. Lighting it with the fire magic she learned, a small smile forming at the memories of her training with Sylvain and Annette. 

She placed the lamp on the stool beside her. 

There wasn’t much for her to do, she couldn’t train with the others, she had finished her meal, seen to what she hoped was all her visitors. There wasn’t a grand library in this small village to read any books, the lions weren’t here to listen to their conversations. Dimitri wasn’t here to take her on their calming walks. 

She sighed, laying down on the cot. Covering herself with the cape. The faint scent of pine reaching her nose .  A scent she had associated with Dimitri. 

She felt her eyes begin to sting. Perhaps it was time for her to sleep. 

Her sleep was dreamless, though it was effective when it came to healing her body. All pains she felt the day before were completely gone and even when Flayn had arrived to check on her, she deemed Byleth perfectly healthy. 

She joined her father and Alois, along with a few others, for breakfast. The conversation the people around her had ignored completely by her. 

Her father asked again if she was feeling well and again she would tell him yes. 

_“Byleth, I’d like to help you. Please tell me what is wrong.”_

She heard the voice from behind her, she quickly turned around and found no one there. 

“Byleth?” Her father asked. 

“I, I’ll go patrol the area.” She said quickly, getting up from the table. When she finished cleaning after herself she left the makeshift dining hall. 

It had snowed again, a thick blanket of it causing her to tread through the snow. The cape she had slept in over her shoulders providing much needed warmth. 

She walked through the village, briefly greetings those who stopped her and ignoring the odd looks an older orange haired knight gave her. It was then that she learned what day it was, the nineteenth of the Ethereal Moon.

It was Dimitri’s final day. 

_“Don’t concern yourself with it any longer.”_

How could she not? Since she arrived to the village all she could think of was the castle, the lions, Dimitri. She couldn’t stop thinking of them even if she tried, she missed them, more than she could imagine. 

Perhaps she could return to the castle? 

After seeing the now much bigger camp earlier, she had no doubt they would be fine without her in dealing with the beasts. The ones in the castle, they had no one but her and Dimitri and now she was gone. She had to find a way back. 

But how?

Everywhere she looked there were eyes. To say sneaking into the woods without being noticed would be hard, was an understatement. It would be impossible with the amount of people surrounding the village!

“Byleth, Jeralt was asking for you. He’s at the training grounds.” A mercenary said. 

She nodded. There must be a way back. 

“You’re not your usual self kid.” 

Byleth huffed, she welcomed the training her father suggested. The two sparring, she with her sword and he with a lance. 

It felt different as odd as it seemed, she had trained alongside her father far longer than with Dimitri. 

“There it is again.” He commented, the tip of his training lance at her chest, a fatal blow if it were an actual battle. The match over far too quickly than usual. 

She looked at him confused, her breathing calming. 

“You look distant.” 

“Don’t I always?” She asked, a slight bite to her words. 

“To everyone else perhaps but to me; I know something is troubling you. Byleth, is there something you want to tell me?” 

‘I want to go back to the castle.’ She nearly blurted out. Her mouth hanging open yet remaining silent. 

“Jeralt!” A mercenary cut in. They looked anxious and afraid, their breathing uneven. 

“What is going on?” He demanded. 

Suddenly a screech above them caught their attention, a wyvern landing close by, its rider Seteth also with a look of concern. 

“Something is arriving from the woods!” The mercenary quickly said. 

“What?”

“It is true, I too saw something begin to approach. I didn’t stay long enough to see what it was but it is clearly strong. Trees are being toppled over like nothing. We must give the order to prepare for battle before whatever that is arrives!” The Advisor reported. 

“How much time do we have until they arrive?” Her father asked. 

“Half an hour at best.” Seteth replied. 

Jeralt nodded, “Seteth, fly to the village and alert everyone there. Make sure all the villagers are indoors, tell them to keep together. If anything goes wrong and we must move them, we will know where they all are.”

“Of course.” Seteth motioned his wyvern to take off, the man flying towards the village. 

Jeralt turned to the mercenary, “Relay this order to everyone, ready for battle!” 

The mercenary began running through the camp, repeating the order. The closest ones who heard the order running to their stations, others helping the messenger in relaying the order. 

“Are you positive you feel well?” Jeralt asked her. 

“Yes, I’m ready to fight.” She replied without hesitation. 

He nodded, “Let’s get ready, we haven’t a moment to lose.”

The last half hour felt like a whirlwind. The village was in utter chaos upon the news of battle. Mercenaries, knights and soldiers alike running throughout the camps wildly. 

She and her father, along with other notable faces, faced the woods awaiting any sign of danger. Like Seteth had said, the sound of falling trees echoed through the camp. The flapping and caws of birds also audible from where they stood. 

Byleth looked to the sky, Seteth and Claude along with a small group of wyvern and pegasus riders circling the group. 

The sound of rumbles and growls increased by the second. 

“Incoming!” 

A swarm of beasts rampaged through the woods. 

Their numbers much greater than any could have imagined. 

Dimitri hunched over his fireplace. All that was left were embers that occasionally flared to life. The mirror in his hands. 

He hadn’t used it since that day, he lingered in the woods just a while longer. Then he asked the mirror to show him Byleth, wanting to assure her safe rescue. 

Through the mirror he watched Dorte arrive to the village. Saw the man he knew as her father release her from the horse and take her elsewhere. It was all he could see. 

He was relieved that they arrived safely, that her father was there and from the looks of the people behind him, so were some knights. She was in good hands, hands better suited to care for her, unlike his own. 

It felt wrong, leaving her, being away from her, unable to do anything for her. He took a final glance towards the village before retreating towards the castle. 

The pain in his chest he felt would then increase tenfold when he arrived at the castle. 

What were at first joyous welcome’s, quickly turned into worried glances, hushed whispers and rushed questions. 

_ “What happened? What is going on? Where is Miss Byleth?” _

Their questions causing what had happened hours prior to flash before his eyes. 

He told them they did find the sorcerers, one had slipped away and the other they killed. He retold of his failure to protect Byleth, the magic attack that she was hit with and his decision to send her back to the village. 

He didn’t miss the look of despair in all of his friends faces. 

He turned away from them, the guilt beginning to eat him alive. He had promised to break their curse, to finally end it all and he had failed. 

_“You did the right thing Dimitri.”_ He remembered Felix tell him before he excused himself to his room. 

He had kept to his room the last couple of days. Mercedes and Annette tending to his wounds, Dedue and Ashe bringing him meals and his childhood friends, Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid, keeping him company. 

He was currently alone, stepping away from the dying fire and walking towards the windows. Staring at the sight of never ending trees. 

He sighed, turning around to the hourglass that sat on the table. A few of the remaining grains of sand slowly descending, as if to mock him. 

His hopes completely lost. 

_“Ready to be defeated again? You’ve yet to beat me when we spar with swords.” Byleth teased him, swinging her training sword, his own in a firm grip. A playful grin on her lips. _

_“This tastes amazing as always, thank you Dedue.” Her smile kind and bright as she thanked his vassal. _

_The way she looked at the lions when they spoke, her eyes peaceful and what he hoped was happiness. _

His memories of her seemed to haunt him the second he sent her away. And knowing of his impending doom, it caused him nothing but confusion. 

What would happen once the last grain fell? What would happen to his friends, the people in the castle? What would happen to him? Would he really stay a beast?

He was afraid. 

He didn’t want to become a beast, not again. He didn’t want to rampage through the woods, he didn’t want to become some trophy kill for hunters. He didn’t want to leave Byleth. 

Byleth, if she was safe, safe and sound, it would comfort him greatly. He wouldn’t lie either, he missed her greatly and wished to see her. Even if it was only one glimpse. 

He raised the mirror in front of him. “Show me Byleth.” 

He gasped, his eye widening. 

Her expression full of dread, her sword swinging at any incoming beasts. 

The men and woman around her doing the same, some tackled to the ground by the beasts, others preparing attacks. A line of fire made near the woods entrance, as more beasts came they burned from the flames. 

He couldn’t watch any further. 

“Show me the woods.”

An infestation of beasts trampled one another as they made their way to the village, along with something that looked far worse. 

Dropping the mirror and darting to the room’s doors, he picked up Areadbhar, placing the lance on his back and ran. 

The lions made their way to the prince’s room in hopes of lifting his spirits. They were only a door away when they saw the prince burst through his doors, leaping over them and continuing his sprint outside the castle. 

Dimitri didn’t respond to any of them. 

They rushed to his room hoping to find answers. 

The mirror lying face up on the floor, the glass still shining. The lions gathered around it, looking into the mirror. 

They all gasped. 

“Goddess protect them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I got this new idea a couple weeks ago that I want to add in the next few chapters, I hope it’ll work and because of that I’m trying to rearrange things again. I really like it though so I hope you guys will too when the chapter comes out!
> 
> I’ll see you guys next time and stay safe out there!!
> 
> Edit: I did change the day just to make it flow better with the next chapter, the dates will be changed in the previous one too.


	18. Beast against Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to face the beasts that have been plaguing the village for so long. Everyone eager to put an end to this, Byleth at Jeralt’s side and their allies around them. What they don’t know, is of the Kingdom’s prince fighting with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being gone so long but here is the next chapter!
> 
> Warning! There is violence and mentions and blood in the chapter.

The woods that he knew, with its fresh and earthy scent was gone, it now reeked of death and the howling of the winter winds were replaced with shrieking roars.

Dimitri was barely a few feet in the woods when he began to encounter the beasts. Oddly enough, they were weak, weak enough to kill in a single hit with either his bare hands or a swing of his lance.

His ears filled with the sound of crunching bone and pained cries.

He kept running, killing any beast in his path, hoping to lessen the numbers Byleth and the others around her in the village would encounter. His nose suffocating in the stench of the beast’s foul blood that dried on his fur and lance. 

He would fight against the beasts in front of him and against the ones that turned to target him, none a match for him but the countless beasts he was facing were starting to take their toll.

Dimitri’s arms and legs began to burn from the sudden exertion, his tail flicking from side to side in agitation, his breathing growing faster and harsher and yet he didn’t think to stop.

He would have to start fighting smarter, he knew there was something bigger headed to the village and he must save his strength to help fight it off. He wondered if he would encounter it on his way there, the sound of splintering wood getting louder in his ears. The sound almost surrounding him but he couldn’t tell if the noise was coming from behind or ahead of him, to his left or his right.

He couldn’t stick around to investigate its whereabouts, there were people in danger, Byleth was in danger, he had to keep running.

It wasn’t long after that he began to hear voices, some yelled out orders, others he could assume were in the front lines and fighting.

Before the light of the afternoon sun hit his face, he retreated once more to the safety of the trees’ shadows. None would see him from here and he would be able to provide any support he could.

Hiding from the view of both the enemy and the people in the village, his eye roamed through the field of fighters. A small group in the air and a much larger one on the ground, some on horseback but most on foot.

“Hyah!” Dimitri felt his ears twitch towards the sound before his head turned to it, a voice that he was surprised to find so quickly amidst the chaos.

Byleth, her sword plunged deep into a beast leaving it unmoving. When he last saw her, she looked frail and weak. Now she was as he had always seen her, strong and fearless.

She had healed greatly if she was fighting alongside the others there. A peculiar group that didn’t go unnoticed by him, her father’s mercenary group, the Knights of Seiros, Imperial soldiers and even a group of Alliance soldiers. Truly an unexpected sight but one he was certainly grateful for.

Taking note of the red glows of relics on the ground and sky, he would have to thank everyone there, if he had the chance.

With the knowledge of Byleth’s safety and with his lance in hand, he retreated further into the trees, taking the brunt of the beast’s rage.

The waves of beasts didn’t seem to end, when one fell another seemed to take its place instantaneously.

When they believed they could send their fliers to scout ahead without fear of them getting hurt, a flock of winged beasts made themselves known.

With Seteth’s and Claude’s help, the group was handling the winged beasts better than expected. Unfortunately, this meant none of their fliers could venture further to the woods to see if there was an end to them. 

Their men were on a constant rotation, if one became too injured they were rushed to the healers tent and another took their place, not unlike the beasts themselves. All of them defiant in keeping their front lines sturdy and the village safe. 

A quick glance back and she saw some remaining villagers rushing further into the village into the biggest building there, a couple knights accompanying them. They were all told to move there until the battle was over or, if things turned for the worse, they needed to be evacuated and leave the village. 

Byleth grunted as she retrieved her sword from within the beast’s chest. She took a second to regain her breath, all around her others were fighting the beasts. 

She heard the shouts of her allies as they casted their spells, swung their weapons or cried in pain. The sights and sounds truly a gruesome one. The only thing that comforted her was knowing that the group looked after each other well, no one but those beasts would fall today. 

A flash of fire took her out of her daze, the Imperial mages behind her firing at approaching beasts. 

“Byleth, are you alright?” She heard Edelgard ask, she nodded. 

“It’s best if we keep our distance lest we get hit ourselves.” Again Byleth nodded, taking another glance towards the woods, small fires on the ground making a line between the clearing and the trees, injuring the beasts that walked over it. Suddenly, she saw an odd flash of red before being beckoned to step back once more. 

She didn’t know how long they fought, the only sign of the passing time being the setting sun. 

The number of beasts seemed to lessen and some of their healers had started to make rounds through the field to heal anyone in need. 

Byleth was used to fighting, had been doing so since she could lift a sword. Being a mercenary meant constant wounds, wounds she had learned to keep hidden if they were not life threatening or serious. 

It was her father who had urged her to see the healer when they arrived. He himself had gone to the healers tent a couple times and when hearing that Byleth had not, he wanted her to get seen immediately. She couldn’t postpone it any longer with the healer nearby, Jeralt offering to watch their backs while Byleth was assessed. 

“How are you feeling?” They asked, their eyes on her face for only a second before roaming through the rest of her body in search of any injuries. She wore a thick coat but if one was heavily injured, the tears and the amount of blood on their clothes would help them indicate where the wounds were. 

_I’m tired. _

“I’m fine.” She lied, her breathing hard, her lungs and muscles thankful for their small respite. 

“Mostly small cuts and scratches.” The healer noted to themselves, their hands glowing with magic and casting a healing spell on her.

Byleth was thankful for the healing magic, thankful for how it seemed to revitalize her. The aches in her body gone and her wounds closed.

“Thank you.” She told them, the healer nodding before heading to someone else. 

With sword in hand once again she walked towards her father.

“How are you kid?”

“I’m fine, all healed.” She replied. Byleth watched the incoming beasts, her eyes narrowing at them, they looked strange.

“Did I miss something?” She was only with the healer for a couple minutes, how could things have changed so quickly? A beast that made its way through the line of fire already limping and with a large gash on its side.

“They’re starting to appear like this.” Her father told her, “The beasts probably trampled over themselves.” He motioned Dorte, who was now happily back with Jeralt, towards the beast. Piercing it with his lance, the beast falling from the blow.

When the beast fell Jeralt turned back to her, “I’ll be going to check on the villagers, will you be fine here?”

She nodded.

He nodded in return and rode towards the village.

Incoming beasts caught her attention, again all limping. After walking through the fire some fell, others continued to run towards them with their blood draining beneath them. Most didn’t survive after more than a single hit.

The beasts all had wounds, deep scratches, large puncture marks, some even with broken limbs.

How did this happen, what caused this?

Byleth’s eyes wandered to the trees, again she saw small flashes of red. They were almost unnoticeable and even she was wondering if she was starting to see things.

She turned her head to the side, the Emperor, Duke, advisor,and many of their allies occupied with their enemies. Byleth was some feet away from them, the group wanting to cover as much ground as possible.

She started to notice that her area had fewer beasts and the ones she encountered were even weaker than the ones the others had fought against. Where the others still struggled slightly with them, she would need nothing more than a swing of her sword.

Again the flash of red.

Byleth looked around her, no one was looking at her. She began to walk towards the trees, her sword ready for any incoming threat.

A roar, different from the ones she had been hearing all day, grew louder the closer she was, one she was more than certain she recognized.

She felt her pulse begin to quicken.

Without her knowing, a beast tackled her to the ground. It’s mouth hovering over her head. Byleth used her sword to keep its mouth from closing around her. Her eyes closed as she held the sword at arms length.

Her hold was faltering, her arms too tired to keep the sword steady.

The roar ringed in her ears again, when she next opened her eyes, it was at the empty feeling above her. The beast gone and she could faintly hear it let out a pitiful cry before a loud crack silenced it.

She gasped for air, sitting up from the snow and looked around her.

A hand reached out for her, one that was easily twice the size of a man’s, with large claws, covered in fur and thick skin on the palms.

“You are not hurt are you?” They asked softly and full of concern. 

She almost didn’t recognize him. His fur matted and covered in blood, even strands of his blond hair was a blackish red. But his lone blue eye and his strong soothing voice was all she needed to see and hear to know exactly who he was.

Byleth took his hand and he lifted her gently to her feet, her eyes never leaving his. Her arms immediately wrapping themselves around him in an embrace when he let her hand go.

“I missed you Dimitri.” She heard herself say, clinging onto him just a little tighter, as if he would disappear with the wind if her hold loosened. He was sticky, no doubt from the blood and his body was trembling beneath her. It wasn’t much longer until his own arms wrapped completely around her.

“And I missed you Byleth.” His head rested between her neck and shoulder, curling himself into Byleth. His wet snout cold on her cheek but she welcomed the feeling, welcomed Dimitri.

Their embrace felt short lived, the sounds of people shouting and roars of beasts reminding them of their dire situation.

“Are you hurt?” He repeated after moving them out of the beast’s sight and path. She shook her head, her eyes in turn looking him over.

“But you are, aren’t you?” The way his body trembled, continued to tremble as she looked at him, she knew his body was reaching its limits.

“I, I don’t know.” He answered quietly.

“How long have you been here?” She tried instead. For someone to continue fighting without knowing their own bodies condition, to the point of shaking, how long has he fought? How many enemies? Was he really fighting on pure adrenaline alone?

“As soon as I could. I asked the mirror to see you.” Dimitri started, while he spoke she looked him over but the sentence made her look back up at him.

“I saw you fighting, saw the people behind you fighting. I was, I was scared, worried, I didn’t want to see you hurt again.” He confessed.

“When I saw those beasts swarming you, I then told the mirror to show me the woods and seeing the amount of beasts in them, I couldn’t stay in the castle knowing you and everyone in that village was in danger. I made my way here as fast as I was able to and I have tried to kill as many beasts as I could. Forgive me, some have started to slip past me.” He ended, his ears flat against his head.

Byleth quickly shook her head.

“There’s no need to apologize.” She looked past him and around her, countless dead beasts surrounding them, many more than they had encountered in the clearing. “I should thank you. Seeing all this, it frightens me to think of what might have happened have you not been here.”

“Let me see to your wounds.” She then pleaded softly, her hand tenderly touching the side of his face. He closed his eye and nodded, his knees finally giving out causing him to fall to the ground.

“Dimitri!”

He shook his head and moved his legs to better sit on the ground. “I’m alright.”

She rummaged through her bag that had been stocked again with items she may need and found her last full bottle of a concoction.

“Here.” She beckoned. Dimitri took the bottle carefully from her hands, opening it with one of his claws before swallowing all of its contents.

During that, Byleth ran her hands through his arms looking for any injuries, when she found one she used the healing magic she had learned in the castle to close them and stop the bleeding.

“How are you feeling?” She asked once she was done, her hand again on his face that was more level with hers now that he was sitting.

“Much better, thank you.” He replied tiredly, his head leaning onto her hand.

He felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion right then and there but an eerie sound made him lift his head once more. His ears twitching every which way.

“Dimitri?”

A deafening roar echoed through the trees, the snow that covered its branches falling around them.

“You must go back.” He told her, standing again to his full height and readying his lance in his hand.

“What?”

“Byleth!” She heard from behind them, they noticed her gone.

“Go.” Dimitri repeated again, motioning for her to leave the woods.

“What is that?” She tried to ask.

“I’m not sure, I saw glimpses of it through the mirror, it’s something big and vicious. You must go to the village and ready your men. I will try to buy you some time, now please go!” Before Byleth could stop him he ran further into the trees leaving her alone. 

She picked up her sword from the snow and rushed out of the woods, her father finding her soon after. 

“Where were you?” He demanded, his face a mixture of anger and worry. 

“I was trying to figure out the cause of the weakened beasts. There’s something big out there.” She said, repeating Dimitri’s words. “We have to get everyone ready before it arrives.”

She took a quick glance behind him, there were no more beasts and everyone looked confused.

“Dammit, here we thought we had finished those beasts off and now we hear something else in there. Let’s go.” 

With the sky getting darker and because the full moon was slowly rising, numerous torches had been lit around them in order to provide some sort of visibility.

Everyone was healed and looked over, the strongest in the groups ready for the incoming battle.

Of the small number of fliers, Claude and Seteth were the remaining ones able to help them. The rest taken to the healers due to their wounds or fought on foot because of their mount’s injuries.

Edelgard stood in the front ready for the coming battle alongside Jeralt, Byleth and Alois. Alois, Edelgard and Claude’s companions close behind them.

They heard the roars from the trees coming closer, heard the splintering of wood and even felt tremors on the ground.

If Byleth looked hard enough she could see small flashes of red in between the trees and she silently prayed for Dimitri’s safety.

“Incoming!” Everyone heard Claude shout.

It came running, it’s body breaking the trees around it. It stood on its hind legs and let out a blaring roar, everyone including her covering their ears from the sound. 

A giant beast. One easily as tall as the evergreens around it. Another wave of beasts ran past it, their numbers much smaller.

“Alois, you and the others fight the smaller beasts off! See that none of them make it to the village!” Jeralt ordered. 

“Yes captain! All of you, follow me!”

“Byleth, your majesty, we will be going after that giant beast and do what we can until the others can help us.” The two nodded.

“Don’t count us out, we’ll provide support from above!” Claude added, he glanced towards Seteth and the two rushed to the beast. Claude starting to fire arrows and Seteth circling the beast andattacking it with his lance. 

“Let’s end this!” Jeralt exclaimed, the three joining the others in the fight.

The beast was close to the trees, he would be able to help from here if it didn’t move farther towards the village.

Dimitri’s gasped for breath, taking only a few seconds of rest and using his lance to steady himself.

His eyes roamed to the sky where two fliers circled the beast. One with the relic he recognized as Failnaught, a member of House Reigan? The other with a lance that had a rare calming blue glow, a sacred weapon.

On the ground he recognized Byleth and her father, the woman behind them, she had bright red armor and a glowing red axe. Aymr, the relic of House Hresvelg, Edelgard?

He shook his head, now was not the time to let his thoughts wander. His hold on Areadbhar tightened, with the beast’s back against the woods he would be able to attack from behind and without notice. 

Dimitri felt himself growl before charging at the beast.

He pierced its thick skin with his lance, felt the power of his crest aiding him. The beast roared in pain and began to thrash around. Quickly, Dimitri retrieved his lance and hid himself behind some trees. This tactic he continued to use until the beast stepped further into the clearing. 

Dimitri’s attacks didn’t go unnoticed by her, she was at the beasts side while her father and Edelgard stayed at its front and the trees provided cover from Seteth and Claude. She saw what they did not, saw wounds Dimitri inflicted on the beast’s back and it’s blood pooling on their feet.

Whenever the beast tried to turn to Dimitri, Byleth captured its attention away from him.

She continued to attack one of its hind legs in hopes of keeping it still.

It wasn’t long until the two developed a silent pattern, Byleth would back away and let Dimitri strike and whenever the beast started to flail wildly, Byleth would intervene and gain its attention. Her swift movements allowing her to evade its attacks.

This also proved helpful to the ones fighting alongside them. Edelgard and her father would attack at its chest while it was distracted, along with attacking its head with javelins and tomahawks.

Claude was able to fire his arrows at the beasts side and Seteth was free to attack its remaining flank.

When it was up to her to gain the beast’s attention once more, it’s attacks changed. It raised his forelimbs over its head before slamming them at the ground.

She lost her balance and in that moment the beast spun around and slammed its tail into her, sending her flying towards the edge of the woods.

As Byleth tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain on her ankle. She winced and tumbled onto the snow.

The beast walked towards her and Byleth struggled to back away, her back hitting a tree, stopping her from moving any further. 

Suddenly a flash of blue rushed past her. Her eyes widening at the realization of Dimitri charging head first into the beast. 

Dimitri revealed a dagger he had hidden underneath his cape, using the dagger and his claws to climb all over the beast. 

The beast roared and flailed again but Dimitri’s grip was strong as he managed to reach its throat. 

With his free hand he retrieved Areadbhar from his back and placed its tip on the beast’s throat. 

“Don’t struggle.” She heard him growl before piercing its throat with the lance, the beast releasing a gurgling roar as it fell. 

Dimitri quickly removed his lance and placed it behind him. He ran towards her before anyone could see him, continuing slightly further until the trees hid him. 

The two looked at the giant beast to confirm its death. When they were both sure it was dead their gaze fell onto each other.

Dimitri stepped closer, his hand stretched out for her to take. Byleth gave him a small smile, one he returned happily.

Before their hands touched a flash a fire stopped him in his tracks. He groaned at the stinging embers that fell onto him.

“Back away!” They heard someone call out from a distance.

Dimitri gaze fell to Byleth, his eye full of confusion and hurt and she was certain her eyes mirrored his.

His glances started to flicker from her to the trees, unsure if he should stay to help Byleth or flee from the attacker.

Dimitri’s body chose for him as he unknowingly stepped forward to Byleth, his arms reaching for her and again another blast of fire rained in front of him.

“I said back away!” The voice was closer, the two broke their eye contact to find the source. A few feet behind Byleth, still under the moonlight they saw the attacker.

Edelgard.

“Byl-Agh!” Dimitri grunted, finally stepping back when the flames fired in front of him began to singe his fur, the immense heat pushing him away. 

“Go, please.” He heard her whisper. With one last look, he turned and ran, disappearing deep into the trees.

Byleth’s hand was left in the air still waiting for his until she heard the woman behind her.

“Byleth can you stand?”

Without facing her, her eyes still searching for Dimitri, she shook her head.

“You two, take Byleth to the healers tent! The rest of you follow me, we have a final beast to kill!” Ordered Edelgard, walking past Byleth.

Her eyes widened.

“Edelgard, wait!” She felt two pairs of hands on her, the two soldiers helping her to her feet.

“As much as I’d like for you to fight by my side, for us to end this together, you are injured.” Edelgard told her, “Do not worry, I will be fine. Come, Hubert.” The makeshift group Edelgard took marched ahead, following his tracks.

She couldn’t let them, she had to stop her.

Her arms fought against the two soldiers holding her.

“Please calm down!” One said, struggling to keep his hold her.

She broke out of their grasp and tried to run after them. At the second step Byleth cried out in pain and fell to the snow, her ankle worse then she thought.

“The healers can help you with your injures, allow us to take you.” The other said and she had no choice but to agree. 

Back at the healer’s tent she was taken to one of the empty cots. There weren’t many left, most occupied and more were starting to fill. She heard that the battle was over, no more beasts were arriving at the village.

Gilbert, one of the Knights of Seiros, led a group to the woods after Edelgard to provide support. No one knew why she suddenly charged ahead yet they took the opportunity to survey the woods to ensure the eradication of the beasts. That left half the group along with the injured and some healers behind to look after the village.

“Byleth!” She heard her father call out, she lifted her head and saw her father walking past others to reach her.

“What happened?” He asked looking her over.

“When the giant beast hit me with its tail, the way I landed caused me to sprain my ankle.” She told him.

Suddenly a head of green hair came to view, Flayn stopping in front of her.

“Miss Byleth, I heard what happened. Do not worry, I’ll get you back to normal in no time!” The girl assured.

“Please, I have follow Edelgard.”

“Why did the Emperor leave in such a rush? We were all supposed to investigate the woods after the battle was over.” Jeralt wondered aloud.

“She saw him.” She replied. “She’s after him. I have to stop her.”

Byleth didn’t miss the look of surprise of both her father and Flayn.

“Kid, are you serious?”

Byleth winced at the pain in her ankle, Flayn apologizing before continuing her work.

She nodded. “You may not have seen him but I did. He helped us take that thing down along with countless other beasts. If you walk into those woods right now you’ll find a lot more dead then we encountered. I have to stop Edelgard. Will you help me?”

Jeralt didn’t turn to her, instead he sighed and began to walk away, leaving the tent altogether.

“Father?” Byleth tried calling out to him but to no avail. She felt her eyes begin to burn, felt the tears begin to blur her vision. Sighing, she wiped the tears away. She will help Dimitri, with or without anyone’s help.

“You are all done Miss Byleth.” Flayn called out gently. The girl stood and offered her hand.

Byleth took it, placing most of herweight on her good leg before tentatively trying out the other.

“How are you feeling? There might still be a dull ache but you should be able to walk.” Flayn assured.

She was right, there was a slight ache but nothing she couldn’t handle. Now she had to find a way to the castle quickly, she was sure that was where he’d go and that was were she would meet him and put a stop to Edelgard.

Letting go of Flayn’s hand she tried to walk on her own, being able to without much problems after the first couple of stumbles.

“Thank you Flayn.”

The girl shook her head, “It was no problem at all. I do not know what it is that is going on but, I do wish you luck.”

Byleth smiled at her and left the tent.

“Hey there Teach, heard you might need a hand.” She heard someone say, Claude along with Seteth landing near the tent.

“What?”

“I asked them to help you.” She turned around, her father close behind her. “I don’t think I’d be able to get you where you need to be in time, but perhaps they can.”

“So Teach, where to?” The Duke asked, and she could only assume he was winking through the darkening night.

“Rest assured we will take you there safely.” Seteth added. 

“To the castle.” She replied, Claude grinned and Seteth nodded. 

Claude reached his hand towards her. 

“Wait.” Byleth heard Jeralt say when she took a step forward. 

He took his bag off his back and handed it to Byleth, “It should have everything you may need in there.” 

She took the bag, placing it securely over her shoulder. “Thank you.” She said quietly, her hands circling around him in a quick embrace. 

“I’ll do my best to follow behind you.” He whispered, clutching her close. 

They let go of each other, Byleth quickly taking Claude’s hand, the man helping her get on top the wvyern. And the three took off into the cold night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I did edit a couple of the previous chapters a bit and changed the dates, so this is actually taking place in Dimitri’s final day! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, your kudos and comments, I really do love seeing them and they help give me motivation to write!
> 
> It’s been a bit hard for me to write as of late and once I did finally feel like writing again I got pretty sick, couldn’t even lift up a hand sick lol. I am all better now though and I’m excited to write again, I even have a good amount of the next chapter done!
> 
> Again thank you for your patience, see you guys next time and stay safe!


	19. As Clear as Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt knew something was different about his daughter, he saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice. She returned with so many new expressions it was as if she was a new person. Expressions that alerted him that something was wrong with his daughter and he had to find out what it was.

He knew there was something different about Byleth the moment she returned. She was injured from some unknown source for one, but he also didn’t miss the way her eyes would dart every which way when he found her.

Jeralt didn’t miss the newfound expressions in her face as he freed her from the tangled reins, expressions of relief and worry that he so rarely saw in her.

And he certainly didn’t miss the name that fell from her lips before she fell unconscious, Dimitri.

The following day, Byleth had spent it asleep. He had requested Flayn’s help to tend to her wounds the night before and was now asking again for her help to keep an eye on Byleth while he worked with the others in the village and camp. It took some arguing with Seteth for him to agree but knowing Flayn was the group’s best healer, it was worth it. 

The skies were dark above him save for the moon’s glow that late evening when he returned to her side, letting Flayn retire for the night and thanking her once more. It was then that he saw Byleth begin to stir in her sleep and murmuring something he couldn’t quite understand.

He recalled the night before and the name she called out, Dimitri. They knew no one by that name and he was sure he knew everyone she did along with many more.Who exactly was she calling to? Was he even sure he heard correctly?

Jeralt lifted his head at the sudden sound of Byleth’s groans. They were still indistinguishable, no matter how hard he tried to make sense of them.

“Dim“ He heard her struggle to say, her brows furrowing and her body curling in on herself.

Was she calling that name again? What did that person do to her? Who were they? Dimitri, who is Dimitri?

Realization hit him, the castle she found him in was known to house the royal Kingdom family, castle Blaiddyd. The ones he met there, the way they spoke of the beast he saw, ‘His highness.’ The prince that was proclaimed dead by some or missing by others, prince-

“Dimitri.” Byleth finally managed to breathe out, “Castle.....please.”

His own brows furrowed, he had no choice but to wait until she woke to ask her anything. He sighed, taking the damp rag beside her and wiping off her sweat. 

He was polishing weapons along with a few others when Flayn called for him the next day saying that Byleth had woken up.

A wave of relief washed over him, she had woken up far earlier then he or Flayn had expected.

The thought of having her back with him, of her being safe, it all came crashing to him at once as he walked closer to her tent, the feeling of unshed tears stinging his eyes.

He felt his eyes well up further when he saw her smile. Her smiles were already few and far between and he was grateful to be able to see it. A smile he feared he wouldn’t see again.

“Papa.”

His little girl was back with him.

It wasn’t long after their reunion that he left the tent once again. He didn’t know what to think, he had answers now but he also left with questions.

The beast of castle Blaiddyd was indeed the crown prince himself, he learned of when the prince was cursed and of his actions. Actions he knew he should be grateful for but they also left him confused. How could he thank a beast, a man, whatever he was, when he was adamant to keep either of them as prisoners? How could he truly know she was safe in his claws?

And yet, he didn’t miss the way she called him by name when she had previously been avoiding it as they spoke. Didn’t miss the way her eyes seemed to burn brighter or of the way she spoke passionately in his defense. And he certainly didn’t miss the way her hands clutched onto the cape she arrived with; they themselves having nothing better to replace it with.

He sighed again when he stepped outside, clutching the pouch of herbs just a bit tighter.

Jeralt continued to notice the way his daughter’s mood seemed to change throughout the day.

She appeared back to normal when he dropped off the tea and left her with Alois, Flayn and Seteth. When he returned some time after they left, he found her asleep and left her alone to rest.

When he returned again to bring her food, her eyes seemed to glow slightly, causing him to smile. Others may not see it well but Jeralt knew she always grew excited at the idea of a meal by the way her eyes gleamed.

He noticed when the Emperor had left his daughter’s tent and saw the sour look on her face as she walked quickly through the camp. He felt his brows furrow, worry rising throughout him.

He could see that Byleth’s mood worsened as well when he came to check up on her and he had wanted to ask further questions after she gave hima short “yes I’m fine”, yet he didn’t want to bother her too much over it when she clearly didn’t want to speak of it. Not after all she’s been through.

When Byleth in turn asked if anything was wrong he simply told her he returned to clean up after her which wasn’t entirely wrong. The memories of a much younger girl with a stained face, messy hands and a full stomach surfacing in his head, a small smile and even a chuckle escaping him.

When he saw her later that evening she had fallen asleep.

Byleth joined him and a few others for breakfast. He was happy to see her strong enough to walk about, perhaps they should do some training later to see how well she had healed.

He didn’t miss her distant looks. Not when they ate that morning, it was clear in her face and it was the first thing he noticed when he saw her.

Everyone they have ever met would say Byleth constantly had a distant look. Jeralt knew better.

If he were to ask her of previous talks with employers or fellow mercenaries, she would recall the events rather quickly showing she was far from distant. She was very much present wherever they were. He would admit that she would put on a blank stare rather than a distant one.

At this moment however, she was certainly distant.

He saw it in the form of a slight frown as she ate her breakfast without any of her usual enthusiasm. He saw it when he asked for her well being and she suddenly turned as if someone had called her after she answered him. He saw it as she left the table, excusing herself to patrol the area.

He didn’t stop her, perhaps the cool morning air would help clear her mind. 

As he trained with some of the knights and mercenaries some time later, he couldn’t keep his mind out of Byleth. Now was as good as time as any to see if she was fit to train.

When she arrived her features were much the same, her movements almost sluggish. He would have assumed it was from her body still recovering but when he felt the power behind the swing he blocked, he could tell she had fully recovered yet her mind was still elsewhere.

When he confronted her about her distant looks when she failed to block an easy strike; he was surprised when she scoffed back her answer.

He didn’t miss the longing look on her face when he asked if there was something she wanted to tell him.

_“Castle....please.”_

Could that be what this was about? Was that truly what she wanted?

Yet as always, he couldn’t question it further. Not when one of their mercenaries and Seteth arrived with the dire news of an incoming problem.

His questions had to wait yet again.

The battle was long and arduous. Beast after beast pouring out of the trees. He’d gone to the the healers tent multiple times from the attacks he took.

He watched as the healers began to make their rounds throughout the front lines. The waves of beast had started to lessen, allowing them to walk about without much worry.

Byleth had ignored his orders to visit the healers tent. He knew she wasn’t as seriously injured as he would get but that didn’t excuse her not to get treated. He watched as she made her way to the healer then turned to keep an eye out for more beasts. The ones making it past the trees injured and limping.

He soon left Byleth in the front lines after killing one of the weakened beasts. If his suspicions were correct, this wave could be the final one. The weakest beasts finally making it to the clearing. The wounded beasts did give him reason to be concerned, he simply left it to the beasts injuring themselves.

With hopes of the fighting coming to an end, he would have to let the other knights and villagers know.

They were are safe, scared and wary but safe. He found Alois and the man named Gilbert at the building’s entrance and informed them of what he hoped was the battle’s end. The two let him pass inside where he also spoke with the villagers. All of them eager to leave the cramped space.

As he was finishing his report to Nadia, a bloodcurdling roar echoed through the village. Immediately he left the villagers, telling them all to stay put.

He mounted Dorte once more, Alois offering to join him. Not having the time to form a proper opinion, he allowed Alois to follow him and the two left Gilbert and the other knights to defend the villagers. 

When they arrived at the clearing he made a quick scan of the situation. All the men looked fine and there were no longer any beasts in the clearing.

“We thought it was finally over, until that roar.” One of his mercenaries voiced.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves wondering what was going on, their hands tight on their weapons.

Looking towards the sky, he saw their group of fliers have dwindled to two, the downed fliers he could see making their way to the healers tent. His head then fell to the group ahead of him. Everyone looked accounted for, everyone but one.

Byleth. 

Where was Byleth?

Quickly turning to where he last saw her, he found her footprints in the snow heading into the woods.

“Byleth!”

He didn’t hear a response, couldn’t see her through the thick branches. Where could she have gone to? Why did she go in there? What if she was injured? Just as he was about to enter himself, she rushed out from behind the evergreens.

“Where were you?” He demanded.

“I was trying to figure out the cause of the weakened beasts. There’s something big out there. We have to get everyone ready before it arrives.”

He felt the way his face shifted in confusion, a thousand questions running through his head yet he wasn’t able to voice any of them. There was no time, there was never any damn time.

“Dammit, here we thought we had finished those beasts off and now we hear something else in there. Let’s go.”

He ordered his men to set up torches as the the sun began to set, Faerghus’ days being nothing more than a couple hours at best.

They waited near the woods in anticipation, Byleth along with plenty of others by his side. The giant beast emerged from the trees and it was once again time to fight.

As they fought, he didn’t miss the way Byleth’s head would turn from the beast, to the trees, to him, her gaze never set in one place. He didn’t miss the way her expressions would switch from worry to relief in the blink an eye. And he didn’t miss the way she fought, waiting to attack whenever the giant beast turned to the trees.

When it slammed its arms to the ground causing the earth to tremble beneath it, he was terrified when it sent Byleth flying into the woods. He wanted to go after her, needed to know she wasn’t severely hurt especially with that beast chasing after her and as if the goddess herself was punishing him, Alois had arrived crying out for assistance. The wave of beasts had gotten past them and were rampaging through the camp.

The Emperor promised to find her and as much as he wanted to ignore her help and find her himself, he couldn’t ignore Alois’ pleas. There were injured fighters in the camp and if the beasts continued past them, the villagers could be targeted. He turned to the Emperor, giving her a silent nod before turning Dorte towards the village.

As he charged towards the village, he found himself praying for his daughter’s safety. 

The fight was finally over yet he still couldn’t breathe easy. It was when he retrieved his lance from a fallen beast that one of the Imperial soldiers reported Byleth’s whereabouts. She was in the healers tent.

He quickly left to go find her, leaving Alois and his men to remove the dead beasts from their camp.

Once he entered the tent he scanned each cot looking for his daughter and carefully maneuvered around the healers and people inside.

He finally caught a glimpse of her blue hair and called out to her. “Byleth!”

“What happened?” He asked once he made it to her side, his eyes running down her body looking for any wounds. There were no signs of fresh blood, the black blood covering her arms belonging to the beasts. Nor were there signs of broken bones. She didn’t appear to be in pain, yet again she always had a tendency to hide it.

“When the giant beast hit me with its tail, the way I landed caused me to sprain my ankle.” She explained.

Jeralt felt a breath he didn’t know he was holding escape him, relief washing over him. Her injury easily manageable with magic.

As if on cue, Flayn appeared beside him. “Miss Byleth I heard what happened. Do not worry I will get you back to normal in no time!”

“Please, I have to follow Edelgard.”

What did the she have to do with this? He heard that the giant beast was slain and he also heard that the Emperor had taken her men deeper into the woods. For what reason his men didn’t know. Byleth should stay here and rest, not follow Edelgard into the woods where straggling beasts may still lurk around.

“Why did the Emperor leave in such a rush? We were all suppose to investigate the woods after the battle was over.” He wondered aloud.

“She saw him.” He heard her reply quietly. “She’s after him, I have to stop her.”

He didn’t miss the flash of worry and dread on his daughter’s face. He didn’t miss the way her eyes glistened, tears forming in the corner of her purple eyes. His daughter never cried.

“Kid, are you serious?” He breathed out.

He watched as the younger girl tended to his daughter’s wound. Byleth winced, Flayn apologizing before continuing.

Byleth looked at him and nodded. “You may not have seen him but I did. He helped us take that thing down along with countless other beasts. If you walk into those woods right now you’ll find a lot more dead than we encountered. I have to stop Edelgard. Will you help me?”

Jeralt didn’t miss the gleam of hope that surfaced in her eyes. His gaze fell onto the ground, should he help his daughter? That beast, that prince, that man, locked him in a freezing tower. It then took Byleth as it’s prisoner instead when she tried to save him, taking her from him.

And yet, as he remembered Byleth fondly retell, he rescued her, freed her, it was as clear as water that he cared for her and she for him.

He felt her gaze on him and even so he didn’t turn to face her. Instead he sighed, leaving the tent altogether. 

It pained him not to turn around when he heard her calling out to him. 

The cold night air was a refreshing feeling, the feeling vanishing almost instantly as he began thinking of ways to help Byleth. He could always ready Dorte but if the Emperor was already in the woods, she might already be closer to the prince then they would be. They might arrive too late on horseback or be stopped by her soldiers if Edelgard was set to kill the prince. 

He had to think of something. 

“Captain Jeralt! I heard Byleth was injured, is she ok?” He heard, turning to the voice he saw the Alliance Duke walk towards him. 

“Yes, a sprained ankle. With Flayn’s help she should be healed soon enough.” He sighed. 

“That’s good to hear.” The young man replied, his brow rising in confusion. “Is something wrong? You seem unwell.”

He sighed again, now he’s done it. He shouldn’t be bothering others with his problems but, this man has a wyvern. Perhaps he could ask for his assistance. 

“It’s Byleth, she needs help but I don’t think I will be of much use.” He started. 

“What kind of help?” The Duke asked cautiously. 

“As far as I can tell, she needs to get somewhere quickly and I doubt going on horseback in three feet of snow is particularly fast.” 

“A wyvern can get her to where she wants to go.” The man replied with a grin. 

“You would help her?” 

“Of course, you’ve piqued my curiosity, and I have a feeling I know where it is she might want to go. I’ll see if Seteth would like to join as well.” He replied hastily, walking towards the makeshift stables where his wyvern would mostly likely be in.

It wasn’t long after that he saw Byleth walk out the tent, being behind it she couldn’t see him.

“Hey Teach, heard you might need a hand.” He heard Claude say, landing not far from Byleth and to his surprise Seteth wasn’t far behind. The two older men locking eyes, Jeralt nodding in thanks to the other.

“What?” Byleth asked.

Jeralt walked forward, letting himself be known, “I asked them to help you. I don’t think I’d be able to get you to where you need to be in time, but perhaps they can.”

“So Teach, where to?”

“Rest assured we will take you there safely.” The advisor added.

“To the castle.” She replied, the two men nodding.

He watched as Claude extended his arm for her to take, watched as she took a step forward.

“Wait.” He called out, Byleth turning to him in confusion.

He took a hold of his bag, removing it from his back and handing it to her. “It should have everything you may need in there.”

Without a word she took the bag and placed it securely over her shoulder. “Thank you.” She said quietly, her arms moving to give him a quick embrace.

“I’ll do my best to follow behind you.” He whispered, holding onto her just a little tighter.

Too quickly for his liking they parted. Byleth taking Claude’s hand as he helped her climb on the wyvern, the three taking off into the cold night.

Jeralt didn’t miss the fire in her eyes and he certainly didn’t miss his daughter’s look of determination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter sure but I honestly did not plan for this chapter whatsoever it just came out and I really liked it, hope you guys did too! It originally was just going to be a little part with Jeralt and then the rest of the chapter but again, what was supposed to be a couple paragraphs got a lot longer then I expected so why not make it into its own little chapter?
> 
> Thanks for such nice and wonderful comments in the last chapter, they made me really happy :)
> 
> Also sorry for backtracking but it is what it is lol. Next chapter we will continue forward, see you guys then!


	20. Our Past and Our Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri struggles to return to the castle while Edelgard is in pursuit of the beast and Byleth is in pursuit of the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter title and summary but oh well, I really wanted to get this out today.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter! I was hesitant in uploading it at first but after reading your kind words, I couldn’t have felt better so thank you!
> 
> And with that let’s get back to it!

The sky seemed to get darker still, dark clouds beginning to cover the full moon that had only just appeared. The air that filled his lungs with each breath cold and with a distinct scent of an incoming storm. His balance was becoming unsteady, his feet stumbling with every other step. 

Dimitri had to return to the castle. He knew his final hours were upon him, he had already fulfilled his final wish in seeing Byleth once more. And as much as it pained him to leave the way he did, he wanted nothing more than to return to his friends. To those who stayed by his side through this horrible curse all these years. The ones who, despite his terrible treatment towards them, found a way to forgive him time and time again. 

He didn’t know what would become of them all once the moon reached its highest peak, he didn’t want to dwell in those thoughts. It scared him knowing they had only moments left with one another, felt saddened knowing they would see him in such a terrible state. But as long as they were together, Dimitri didn’t care how he appeared. 

He shouldn’t be too far from the castle now yet he felt it harder to move. His breathing was hard, his lungs burning along with his muscles. His body begging for rest. Dimitri grunted when his foot became caught in a tree’s root, the root unnoticeable through the snow making him fall face first. 

His ears twitched, “It’s running this way, hurry!” 

He gasped for air, using Areadbhar to lift himself from the ground. Each step he took feeling heavier than the last until he again felt the snow on his face. 

Growls soon reached his ears, the sounds of people screaming joining them shortly after. It alarmed him to hear such screams and yet he couldn’t bring himself to aid them, not when his body refused to move. Admitting defeat, Dimitri crawled towards a nearby tree, resting on its trunk. If only to catch his breath for a moment. 

She couldn’t let that beast escape. She saw the way it killed the giant demonic beast, that thing was a danger to everything and everyone in its path. Who knew what it could’ve done to Byleth had she not intervene, the image of its claws inching closer to Byleth vivid in her mind. 

As they walked through the trees her men stumbled as they continued forward and not from the snow. The ground was littered in piles of corpses, so many that not even the snow beneath the bodies could be seen, the once pure white snow was now dyed an ominous black color. 

It wasn’t until they were farther in the woods that the corpses were scattered about farther from each other leaving more room on the ground for them to traverse. 

“It’s running this way, hurry!” One of her soldiers yelled when they finally found its tracks. It’s trail was uneven, it must be close by. 

They followed the tracks closely until,

“Demonic beast!” Someone screamed. The rest of her group changing their attention from the trail to the roaring beast before them. Her soldiers screaming in pain and horror when the beast drenched them in poison. 

“Hubert!” 

“Yes your majesty?” He replied hastily, his hands firing an attack when the beast turned to the two of them. 

“Take care of them, I will go on ahead.” She ordered. 

“But, Lady Edelgard.” 

“That beast is close by, we can’t let it escape.” She said firmly. 

“O-of course your majesty.” Hubert relented, firing attacks at the demonic beast and drawing its attention away from his Emperor. 

With her axe and shield in hand, she continued her pursuit of the beast. 

It’s tracks grew longer and appeared haphazard, as if it was dragging its feet through the snow. If she remembered correctly of what the princess of Brigid had taught her, such tracks could indicate fatigue. If this beast was indeed weak, it would make ending it all the more easier. 

She heard the sounds of heavy breathing mixed with a low growl and froze. Edelgard couldn’t risk frightening the creature away now. She calmed her own breathing, taking in the sound to pinpoint where the beast could be hiding. 

She heard a thud and a groan farther towards her left and quickly fired a spell towards it. A howl of pain coming out of the beast. Through the flames that lingered on the ground she watched as the beast stood and stumbled as it tried to run away from her. 

“I won’t let you get away!” 

Again she fired an attack creating a line of fire that it couldn’t escape from. 

The beast was odd to say the least, through the light that flickered from the fire she saw the way it moved. It was eerily human with how it walked on its hind legs and if her eyes were indeed not playing tricks on her, it wore clothes over its fur and even a cape. 

Edelgard watched it pace around like a caged animal, looking for any way to escape. Whenever it tried to flee she again fired passed it until it was just the the two of them in a circle of flames. 

She drew her axe from her back and began to charge at the beast. Her strong swings meeting the snow as the beast evaded her attacks. 

“I saw the way you took down that giant beast.” She swung again, the beast narrowly escaping her axe. Backing away from her with its head firmly facing the ground, wincing when the flames behind it grazed it. 

They circled each other until it was Edelgard’s back towards the flames and the beast near the center of the circle. 

“I would have imagined you to be a stronger opponent.” 

Her attack finally connected, knocking the beast headfirst onto the ground. It groaned as it tried to get up, kneeling on the snow with it’s back facing her. She heard it pant, saw the puffs of white in the cold air. 

It was time to finish this. 

“No, matter,” she panted, throwing her shield to the side and walking forward until she was right behind the beast, “This battle will be your last!” With her axe high above her head she swung down with all her might. 

“Enough!” 

A loud crack of thunder and the clash of weapons echoed through the trees around them. The flames encircling them dying, heavy drops of water falling from the dark clouds above them. 

“What?”

Her eyes widened, transfixed in the weapon above her. 

With inhuman speed, the beast had spun around, towering over her and parrying her blow with a lance of its own. The beast’s strength easily overpowering her as it’s lance now made its way above her and she was left using Amyr to block the weapon. One she didn’t believe she would see again.

  
_“Your Imperial Majesties, we regret to inform you of the death of the King and Queen of the Holy-“_

_At those words, her parents ushered a soldier to escort their daughter out of the throne room. She didn’t fight back to stay, she heard all she needed to know. _

_The king and queen of the Kingdom had died and it wasn’t until later that day that her parents informed her of what transpired. _

_The king and queen, their son prince Dimitri, nobles and knights, were on their way to Duscur for a diplomatic mission. On their way there, everyone was killed and the people of Duscur were blamed. _

_All but one. _

_The prince had survived. _

_It wasn’t many moons ago that she and her parents had visited the kingdom for political reasons. The two became fast friends as their days were spent with one another while the adults worked. _

_Even now those fond memories brought a smile to her face. _

_They didn’t go to the funeral, not with her mother’s declining health. It pained her knowing he would be alone through this tragedy. Edelgard wrote to him instead, sending her condolences and asking him to write to her whenever he pleased. _

_Dimitri never responded. _

_Not until her own mother passed away and he sent a letter sending his condolences and nothing more. It angered her more than she would like to admit. Edelgard didn’t respond either. _

_Time continued to flow, over a year had passed since the death of the King and Queen as well as the death of her mother. In a few days time it would be the prince’s day of birth, the second one since his parents passing, and a celebration would be held in the castle in his honor. _

_Edelgard wished to attend. She missed her dear friend and wished to see him after hearing merchants speak such horrible things, that the prince may as well be dead with how little he’s been seen. _

_She knew he was alive, recognized his penmanship in the letter he sent her the previous year and recognized his signature in the few letters he’d sent her father a few moons past. _

_She wrote to him again of her plans to travel to the Kingdom a week before his birthday. She wouldn’t arrive until after the celebration however, her father’s health had been declining as of late and she wanted to make sure he was of good health before she departed. _

_She remembered watching the courier leave the palace, her letter tied to a neatly wrapped box for him in their bag. She remembered the buzz of excitement she felt knowing she would soon see Dimitri again. If the courier made good time, he might even receive the items on his birthday which she was more than hopeful for. _

_And then, another messenger arrived. The day after his birthday, the day she was preparing to leave the Empire. _

_“Your Imperial Majesty, we received saddening news from the Kingdom. There was a surprise attack from an unknown source to the royal castle. Some of the civilians in the castle managed to escape however it is believed most who were in the castle last night have perished. The young prince along with the children of a few Kingdom nobles among those who died.” _

_Edelgard had entered the throne room just moments ago and heard it all. She remembered dropping her bag and her father turning to her, calling out her name but it was too late. She turned away and ran to her room. _

_It couldn’t have been true. Who, what could’ve attacked the Kingdom? It didn’t make any sense, the Holy Knights of Faerghus were some of the best in the continent. Why did the goddess take Dimitri too?_

_Through her tears she could only wish that he had read her letter, that he knew she still cared for him. And her wish was shattered when she saw the same courier the following week, her letter and gift returned to her unopened, the man giving her a look of pity. _

_Edelgard learned of the beasts that suddenly roamed the woods near the royal castle. Heard of the failed attempts to get into the castle by the Kingdom nobles along with the Knights of Seiros. _

_The reports of failed missions swarmed the continent daily until the reports became weekly, monthly, yearly and eventually they stopped after the fourth year. The woods were deemed too dangerous for anyone to go into. Even the people who lived in the city not far from the castle had left in fear. _

_It wasn’t until a few moons ago that Edelgard learned of the village near the woods. The one made up of some of the survivors from that night in hopes of seeing their loved ones again. Everyone in the castle being alive a rumor amongst the people in the Kingdom. _

_The same village, she heard, was experiencing problems from the beasts. She’s since learned it was not their first time with these issues and that the Knights of Seiros were the ones who would normally help the village if they could not afford a band of mercenaries. The Kingdom nobles in disarray trying to keep their own territories protected. To north there was issues with Sreng, to the east, the fear of the people of Duscur and throughout the Kingdom, there was a need of food and supplies during its bitter months. _

_It was in Dimitri’s memory that she traveled to the Kingdom after all those years. _

_Dimitri no longer able to look after his people himself. He was gone after all, wasn’t he?_

  
The glowing red weapon above her captured her eyes. She knew she had seen it before, when she visited Fhirdiad all those years ago. Saw it in the hands of the late king as he showed her the family’s hero’s relic Areadbhar. A weapon that was now thought long gone. A weapon that was meant to be wielded by those with the Crest of Blaiddyd. 

But King Lambert was gone and the only one who would have been able to wield it was...

It’s grip on the lance showed it’s claws. Edelgard’s gaze went up the beast, it’s face finally in her view. It’s snarl bared it’s sharp fangs and tusks. She looked higher still towards its eyes, one covered by fur that seemed almost golden in color along with a cloth and the other left her speechless. 

The same shade of blue, could it really be him?

“Dimitri?” She tried, her hold on her axe staying the same, mostly to keep the lance above her from splitting her in two. 

He froze, and she could see the way his body tensed. It must have been him. 

“W-who did this to you?” 

He gasped, his breathing coming out in short breaths. His eye darting around him, doing his best to avert her gaze. 

Edelgard tired to lower her weapon the power behind Areadbhar however made it difficult for her to do so. 

“Dimitri.” She said again, trying to gain his attention. 

To her dismay he growled again though she didn’t find it threatening. Suddenly she felt the wind rush past her and the snow on her back. 

He had shoved her away. 

He stared at her from where he stood before turning and running away. 

“Wait!” 

“Lady Edelgard!” Immediately a hand was at her shoulder, the black glove covering it a definite sign that it was Hubert who had been behind her. 

Edelgard used her axe to lift herself up and walked to her shield to retrieve it from the ground. 

“How is everyone?”

“A group of knights and mercenaries managed to catch up with us and assisted us in dispatching the beast. Some of our men are wounded and have been taken back to the camp.” He reported. 

She nodded, her gaze falling to where Dimitri had just been. 

“Let us go, we must catch up with him.”

She missed the look of surprise in Hubert’s eyes. 

His hands finally reached the castle gates. Dimitri made quick work of entering and tightly closing the main gates behind him with the broken rod of metal they had left lying nearby. 

His hand clutched tightly onto his side as he walked towards the main doors, the side where Edelgard had hit him. 

Edelgard, she recognized him. Only the Goddess would know how she recognized him, especially in such a beastly state. The last time they saw each other being when they were just children. 

He was scared, the way she had cornered him, attacked him, looked at him with scorn in her eyes. And then as if nothing, it had all vanished. Replaced with recognition, worry and disbelief. 

Of course she acted the way she did, he was nothing more than a beast, a monster in a human’s eyes. If not for Areadbhar, he was sure his head would have been severed off his shoulders. 

With a grunt and as much strength as he could muster, he opened the heavy doors, entering the safety of the castle. 

He fell against the closed doors, too tired to stand or shake the cold rain from his soaking fur. 

His ears twitched, hearing gasps along with Dedue’s, “Your highness!”

His eye that had been closed opened slowly, watching all his friends gather in front of him. 

“Dimitri, what happened out there?” He heard Sylvain ask. 

“Those wounds, they look really bad.” Annette shuddered. 

“Goodness, I will ready you tea immediately.” Promised Mercedes. 

“You’ve really done it now Boar.” Felix sighed, eyeing the state he was in. 

“Felix, now isn’t the time! Your highness, there, there’s some troubling news.” Reported Ingrid. 

He turned to her, brows furrowed. 

“It’s the mage, it’s in the castle!” Ashe warned. 

His eye widened. “What?” He winced in pain when he tried to stand, his hand returning to where his worst wound was. 

“Here Dimitri.” Mercedes ushered a tea cup, no it looked to be one of their ale mugs towards him. 

He gulped down the contents of the mug, the drink much more potent then what he was used to. He groaned, his body filled with a stinging pain as he felt his wounds stitching close. After a couple seconds a wave of relief washed over him, his aches gone and his energy restored.

_ “This will not be our final meeting young prince, the night your spell becomes permanent, I will return. I will enjoy watching you become a mindless beast like the ones that will roam the woods and I will enjoy hearing how you have been killed just like one.” _

‘So, the mage did return.’ He thought. 

“Where is it?” He finally asked, his voice taking a commanding tone. 

“I-it’s in the throne room. What are we going to do?” Annette asked. 

He had to keep everyone in the castle safe, it wasn’t just their group stuck in these walls. 

“Dedue, Felix, Ashe round up everyone in the castle, keep them together and keep them safe.”

“What? We will be of more use fighting that thing instead of hiding!” 

Dimitri shook his head, “Please, we must protect the people in the castle. I won’t be able to forgive myself if any of them was hurt.” He ended softly. 

Felix scoffs, “Fine. I will be their shield, you have my word.” 

“You can count on us your highness!” Agreed Ashe. 

“As you wish your highness, please be careful.” Dedue added, Dimitri could tell even he did not like the idea of leaving his side. 

He nodded, “Of course, thank you my friends.” 

The three were off, each one in a different direction. 

“Sylvain, Annette, Mercedes, will you join me in this this fight?”

“Of course Dimitri, you don’t need to ask.” Assured Sylvain. 

“I’m your girl.” Annette nodded with asmile. 

“At your service your highness.” Replied Mercedes. 

Finally he turned to Ingrid and once she noticed his gaze, she stood at attention. 

“Ingrid, I need you to keep an eye on the castle grounds. You may help the others if you wish while you do so. I am afraid to say this but I have reasons to believe that I am being followed here as we speak. 

If anyone enters the castle, warn the others, make sure they are well secured. Afterwards, I want you to take Sylvain, Annette and Mercedes too and I want you all to hide yourselves.” 

“What?”

“You can’t be serious!”

He smiled sadly at them, shaking his head. “Don’t worry yourselves over me, you’ve all done enough of that, and for that you have my thanks. Instead, let me do this for you all, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes your highness.” They all said with a tinge of worry. 

“Let’s go.” He orders. 

Ingrid flies away and the others follow close behind him as the make their way to the throne room. 

Despite it all, Dimitri felt himself smile, this was to be a hard fight and without a shred of doubt his friends agreed to help him. He truly was blessed to have them by his side. 

The doors to the throne room loomed over their heads and already they felt an ominous air around them. Dimitri ordered the others to stay behind him and to keep hidden until the fighting began. All he needed was some time to assure himself of their safe distance before attacking the sorcerer. 

He won’t let anyone else get hurt from it, not while he was still sane. 

With a deep breath, he opened the doors, a black figure standing in the center of the room. The floor was wet from the heavy rain that fell through the hole in the ceiling, chilling the room even further. 

“I must say it was rather entertaining watching you kill another one of my creations. That giant beast was my strongest, though I suppose you replacing it will do quite nicely.” The sorcerer didn’t turn as it spoke. 

“So, you’ve returned.” 

“Have you forgotten, I did say I would. Or was the pain too much to bare that you couldn’t hear a thing?” 

“No, I did not forget, and I don’t intend to let you leave this castle alive.” Dimitri growled. “I’ve killed your subordinate, killed the horde of beasts you’ve unleashed on the village and I swear that you will die by my hand tonight!”

“Ha! It is laughable that a base animal such as yourself would bare your fangs towards me.” It turned, a wicked grin on its monstrous face. “I will take great pleasure in ending you myself.”

“It’ll start to rain soon.” Claude told Byleth, the three of them high above the trees. 

“Will we have to land?” 

“No, we’ll be fine. It might get colder though, hopefully the castle won’t be too far head now.” 

“It shouldn’t be.” She replied. 

“Seteth, how is everything looking?” Claude asked the advisor who was farther ahead. 

“There seems to be something amiss farther ahead.” He yelled back, stopping midair to let the others catch up. A foul odor reached their noses along with the faint sound of a beast’s roar. 

“We’ll hide in the clouds for now and asses the situation before we make our next move.” Proposed Claude, both she and Seteth nodded. 

The three flew higher until they were a safe distance from the trees. The possibility of winged beasts in the skies being something to be cautious about. 

They all heard it, the screams. Without words the two fliers dove down until they could see with more clarity. 

“It’s the Imperial Army they’re being attacked by a demonic beast!” Seteth announced. 

“Where’s Edelgard?” Byleth asked abruptly, she saw Hubert but not the Emperor herself. 

“I don’t see her.” Claude said, his eyes scanning the area below. 

“We have to keep going.” She insisted.

“Right. Seteth, do you think you can help them down there? The castle shouldn’t be much farther now.” 

“Very well, be careful.” The older man nodded, his lance in hand as he dove down and attacked the beast beneath them. 

“Let’s go.” Byleth ushered, placing a hand on Claude’s shoulder to regain his attention. 

He nodded. 

The winds became harsher, the poor wyvern beneath them struggling to fly.Thunder echoing and lighting flashing through the skies, heavy drops of freezing water falling onto them. Claude lowered them closer to the trees in search of the prince. 

“There! I see his tracks!” Byleth yelled, the rain making it harder for them to hear one another. 

“That’s, that’s Edelgard down there isn’t it?”

As Claude had said, she saw the glowing red of her axe. She and Claude watched as Hubert ran to her side before the two of them continued their pursuit. 

“I suppose they’ve finished dealing with the demonic beast, we better hurry.” Claude mused, pulling the wyvern’s reins to urge it forward. 

Byleth’s eyes stayed to the ground, focusing on Dimitri’s tracks. The farther they went the more inconsistent they became. 

Claude stopped, the castle gates just ahead of them.

“Take me there.” She said, pointing to where a tree sat close to the gates. 

“Wouldn’t it be safer if I flew you over? I wouldn’t want you to come so far only to slip on your way down.” 

She shook her head. “If he’s nearby I wouldn’t want him to attack you, and I won’t be climbing over. Take me to the ground.” 

He did as was told, his brow raised in surprise as he watched her move some of the foliage around revealing a hole in the gates from two bent pickets just large enough enough for her to squeeze through. 

She ran towards the doors, hopeful when she saw Dimitri’s tracks as well. 

A roar of thunder and crack of lighting filled the sky and then, there was an odd glow above her. A gasp escaped her when she saw a ball of purple light over the castle, the light falling over it. 

“Byleth!” She heard someone yell, she turned back to the gates. It was Edelgard, her hands were on the gate as she called out to her again. 

She then heard the whinnying of horse, her father stopping right behind the Emperor. His eyes full of panic as he watched the ominous light fall over the gate. He caught her gaze and it was as if his fear disappeared. He nodded to her, as if urging her to continue. 

Her gaze fell to Claude who looked at the strange phenomenon in wonder and then at Edelgard, whose eyes seemed to beg her to get out of there. 

She wouldn’t, she knew, could feel, there was something wrong inside. She was going to help Dimitri if it was the last thing she’d do. 

Byleth didn’t turn back as she stepped inside and closed the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this all the time but I really did not plan on Edelgard and Dimitri really seeing each other, like yeah I thought of her seeing him during the battle, chase him but eventually lose him but after seeing everyone’s comments two chapters ago, it really got me thinking. 
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed it, I’m curious to see what you all thought of it. Although I most likely have a clear favorite of the three, I didn’t want any of them being like really evil or anything, they all have their strengths and weaknesses except obviously Thales. 
> 
> We’re getting to the end of it! See you guys next time!


	21. The Battle Against the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is finally upon them. Thales ready to watch the demise of Prince Dimitri and Byleth hoping she made it just in time to stop it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience!!! And all the kudos and comments, they always give me energy to keep writing! 
> 
> I’ve been a bit busy with family and overall just wanting to take a break for myself after dealing with that. I had this fic in the back of my mind this whole time, slowly building up this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

_ Deep within the walls of the castle, an hourglass sits, five fine grains of sand falling ever slowly.  _

  
Dimitri gasps and rolls out of the way of an incoming ball of dark magic, the attack burning the doors behind him. Mercedes, Annette and Sylvain who joined him in this fight, stared back in horror. Before they attempted to move beside him, Dimitri stepped between the three and the sorcerer in hopes of keeping them hidden from the enemy for now and signaled them to scatter.

His ears caught the sound of them moving and once he was confident they were no longer behind him, he lunged forward with a fierce roar. His lance met with a shield made of magic that it quickly summoned.

The sorcerer laughed maniacally as it pushed him towards the edge of the room. Dimitri struggled with his footing, having to place a hand on the ground to keep him stable, his hooves doing little to help him on the smooth floor not covered with the carpet.

“To think, you’ve had all this time and you still can not lay your filthy claws on me!”

It lifted its hand above its head, a ball of magic beginning to form. Dimitri gasped at the sight, knowing fully well what the incoming attack might be. In the blink of an eye, and without realizing the movements of his body, he was in front of Thales, a strong swing of his lance aimed towards the sorcerer.

It dodged what could have been a fatal blow if the sharp edge of the lance hit. The side of Areadbhar still managed to connect however, sending his enemy flying.

Dimitri wasted no time in pursuing the sorcerer, he readied himself to strike again while it was still down.

As he swung his lance downward, it was met with another magic shield. The two starting to grunt as seconds passed, Dimitri in applying more pressure in attempt to shatter the barrier and Thales in keeping it whole. Before Dimitri could react, Thales fired a spell beneath them that forced him to step back and fall.

There was an unmistakable dark aura around the sorcerer as it stood, looming over Dimitri. It lifted its hand again towards the ceiling, dark magic forming over its palm.

Dimitri’s eye widened and his pulse quickened, the sight exactly the same as it was eight years ago.

“You claim that you will end me but it is you who won’t escape their fate!”

The spell was fired above them, flying through the broken cieling and flashing in a bright purple light. A purple glow entered from the hole in the ceiling and shattered windows filling the throne room. The ominous light had surrounded the castle once more.

They were truly on their own now. He’d seen that barricade of light before, no one would be able to go in or out but he wouldn’t let them fall today, not again. With a roar he rose from the ground, Areadbhar glowing a raging red.

Edelgard again tried to break the purple magic barrier with multiple swings of Aymr, her grunts and the clash of her relic against the barrier drowned by the pouring rain.

“Hubert, find a way to break this spell!” She ordered through breaths of air, her swings not stopping.

“Your majesty, I am afraid there is nothing I can do. This magic, it is beyond my capabilities. Please forgive me.” Her vassal answered regretfully.

She swung her axe a final time, a loud yell following right after as she sunk to her knees into the mixture of snow and water.

The rain was freezing and painful, her eyes went from the spot she hit continuously, not even a dent or crack made, to where the barrier met the ground in front of her. Edelgard could almost see the reflections of the people behind her.

“Why didn’t you bring her back?” She voices aloud, her fiery gaze on the reflection of the man beside the white wyvern.

“Excuse me?”

“Why didn’t you bring her back?” She said with more force, “You stood there watching as that light came down over her when you could have flown in and brought her back here!”

She turned to face the man, the leader of the Alliance. Some master tactician he was to leave Byleth stranded in an abandoned castle with unknown dangers. 

His gaze matched her own, strong and unyielding. “Forgive me your majesty but Byleth chose to go inside the castle! She even asked me to stay behind these gates which, might I add, are high enough that we would’ve been trapped between the wall of light and the gates regardless!”

From the corner of her eyes she could see Hubert taking a step forward, clearly outraged by the Duke’s words. Before he could voice anything, Edelgard stopped him with the wave of her hand.

Claude scoffed, “I trust that she knows what she’s doing. Byleth wouldn’t have gone in there if she didn’t think so.”

“As do I.” Another voice, Jeralt’s added. “Your majesty, we both know Byleth is a strong and capable fighter. It is our own men we should worry about right now.” His head turned to the group behind them, all of them shivering, their hands on their weapons, waiting for an order. “This weather is unforgiving and even with the beasts taken care of, we don’t know what other creatures lurk in these woods. You should take your men back to the camp.”

“And what of you Jeralt?” Seteth asked.

“I’ll be staying here, I have to see this ‘till the end.” He replied solemnly.

“May I join you?” Edelgard asked hastily.

“Of course your majesty.”

“I’d like to stay as well.” Claude added, earning a nod of the esteemed former captain.

“I suppose I will guide the group back to the camp. I shall return with supplies for our stay here.” Seteth concluded, including himself in their group. “Gilbert, time for us to march.” The man staring intently towards the castle before sighing and turning back.

Jeralt was unbothered by the heavy rain or the freezing winds but he grew increasingly worried after hearing the muffled roars and blasts that reached his ears through the foul weather. His thoughts running so rampant that he couldn’t even recall when he had begun to pray.

“Agh!” A loud thud echoed through the room when he fell to the floor. The sorcerer grinning at the downed prince, releasing another attack from its palms.

“Annette!” Called out Sylvain, they had hidden long enough. Their prince, no, their friend was wounded, he asked for their help and they would do just that.

“Got it!” She glides in front of the prince and forms a large gust of wind. The two magic attacks clashing before them.

“Mercedes!” Sylvain’s motions her to move, he and Annette will cover them while she worked on healing him.

“Dimitri, can you hear me?” She tried to look him over but his large body made it difficult to do so and instead she moved to the left side of his face.

“Yes.” He groaned out, trying and failing to get up.

“Don’t move.” Mercedes instructed, with a deep breath she expelled a healing mist that surrounded Dimitri.

He winced slightly at the sensation, it felt both warm and cool. The pain quickly ebbing away. The burn marks he received from the blasts of magic disappeared along with the bruising pain of his body from being thrown around.

“Thank you Mercedes.” He said sitting up. She offered a small smile in return before turning around to hide herself again. Unlike Annette and Sylvain, she could only heal even if she had knowledge of reason magic before she was turned.

As Dimitri stood he tested every muscle, his body that had been in pain just seconds ago was now refreshed with only a dull ache that was easily ignorable.

“Your highness!” Annette said in excitement.

“Good to see you’re ok.” Sylvain added, Dimitri nodded in acknowledgment. A cloud of smoke currently hiding them from the sorcerer.

“You two attack from the sides once you’re at a safe distance.”

“What about the smoke should I blow it away?” Annette asked.

“Not yet, perhaps we can surprise our enemy. My sense of smell will help guide me towards it, once I give you the signal blow away the smoke and start attacking.”

“Right.” The two said before retreating in different directions.

Dimitri lifted his nose, taking quick breaths of air. The smell of the smoke and burning cloth and wood being the first things that reached his nose. After another short breath he found an indescribable scent, he could only think of it as foul and reeking of death.

“Show yourself beast! I know you’re hiding!” He heard the sorcerer yell.

Quietly, he walked into the cloud of smoke keeping Areadbhar close behind him so it’s glow wouldn’t give away his position.

It’s scent grew stronger and he knew he was finally close enough to strike.

“Now!” He yelled as he lunged his weapon forward, a gust of wind blowing around them.

The sorcerer had summoned a magic shield, Areadbhar caught between the shield and Thales. Dimitri’s eye widened at the sight, his eye quickly turning to the sorcerer who grinned evilly.

“Even with your toys at your side, you are nothing. What a pathetic beast.” It casted the shield forward, throwing Dimitri towards the entrance.

He grunted while he rose to his feet, panting as he watched Thales infront of the thrones.

_ “A pathetic beast who can’t avenge us!” _

_ “We want its head!” _

_ “Kill them!” _

No, not now. Why must the voices return now? He shook his head, eye closed and growling at the voices.

Dimitri heard Thales begin to laugh again. Remembering where he was, he opened his eye. He couldn’t escape the dark magic Thales summoned before him. Dimitri felt the cold air and soon after the floor beneath him.

Byleth closes the door behind her, finally having reached the castle. She looks around her to find any sign of Dimitri and the castle inhabitants but the castle was dark, as dark as when she had first entered those moons ago.

The sound of thunder and pouring rain were loud but even she could recognize the sound of battle anywhere. She turned to the noise and slowly began to walk towards it, sword in hand.

Facing her left palm upward, she summoned a small flame to illuminate her surroundings. It was empty, no one was there, not even the suits of armor or coat hangars that always stood near the entrance. When she and Dimitri returned from their hunts together, the entrance was filled with their friends and other on-lookers that were eager for their return. It truly looked like an abandoned castle now.

A loud explosion suddenly cuts her thoughts, the strong gust of air that follows it putting out the small flame in her hand. Byleth quickly runs towards the nearest wall, keeping quiet and listening for any possible trouble.

She hears the faint flapping of wings, definitely not as strong as a wyvern or pegasus, it sounded more like a bird’s.

Wait, pegasus.

Again she summoned a small fire as the sound grew closer and sure enough she saw Ingrid flying towards her.

“Miss Byleth!” The toy pegasus said excitedly. Ingrid flying circles around Byleth.

“I’m so happy to see you are safe!” She said happily before her expression turned into one of worry, “Thank the goddes you’re here! Everything has gone into chaos.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Felix, Ashe and Dedue were ordered to keep everyone safe and hidden, it is why the castle looks so empty. I was ordered to patrol the castle for any intruders.” She reported.

Byleth’s brow furrowed in worry, “And the others?”

“Annette, Mercedes and Sylvain are with his high-“

“Where’s Dimitri?” She cut her off with the mention of Dimitri.

Ingrid hovers in front of Byleth, “He’s in the throne room, the sorcerer has returned.” She added warily.

Without hesitation Byleth runs to the throne room, Ingrid flying close behind her.

When they’re close enough to the tall doors, she sees one has been blown off its hinges, the door leaning onto the doorframe, it’s color a pitch black and small embers still lingering on its surface. 

From where she stood she could hear Dimitri’s grunts, could see his body thrown around as he suffered hit after hit from that sorcerer. And still he stood again, lance held high.

Her heart tells her to rush to his side, to lend him her strength but her mind stops her body from moving. She had to be smart about this, rushing in could risk both of them getting hurt.

She spots the three lions Ingrid said were with him, Mercedes hidden behind a pillar and whenever Dimitri fell close by, she’d rush in to quickly heal him with a mist. Sylvain was near the thrones, shooting multiple fire attacks, the sorcerer dodging each one. Annette was the closest to the entrance and like Sylvain, attacked the sorcerer but instead of fire, she blew sharp gusts of winds towards it.

As Byleth stealthily walked into the room, Annette spots her. She could see the way her eyes light up and just as she was about to voice her excitement, Byleth placed a finger to her lips to ask her to stay quiet. Annette nods in understanding and glides towards her instead.

“We need to distract it.” She tells the two.

“I got it!” Annette announces after a few seconds. “I can fire an excalibur spell onto the ceiling, it will crumble further and distract it.” She explains.

Byleth watches Dimitri’s attempt to hit the sorcerer and it evading each attack. She waited until Thales stood underneath the gaping hole in the ceiling. Byleth turned back towards Annette, hand on the hilt of her sword.

“I’m ready.”

A strong gust of air flew past her, making her cloak and hair fly. A loud crack echoed through the room, chunks of the ceiling falling onto the sorcerer causing it to summon a shield of sorts around it.

Dimitri responded as fast as she had hoped, leaping out of the way at the sound of the rushing winds.

The sorcerer recovered quicker than she expected however and no later did she see a black spell hurling towards Dimitri.

With a loud yell, she attacked the sorcerer with a large fire spell. Bolganone, she remembered Sylvain telling her when she first learned the spell.

Their inhuman enemy was left staggering, embers burning at its cape. It’s gaze falling to her. Byleth unsheathed her sword and held it firmly infront of her.

“And what might this be?” It asked amused.

Sending a quick glance and nod to Dimitri, she could see the absolute shock in his features along with another feeling that she couldn’t quiet place but looked to be of, relief?

The two began to circle the sorcerer, just like they would circle their game in the woods. Quick glances and small cues being the only thing they needed to know what the other thought, their own silent words.

Dimitri shook his head and let out a huff of air, she knew exactly what it meant and fired a spell towards their enemy. She gained its attention. It retaliated with a spell of its own, Byleth was able to evade it and she could see Dimitri closing in and landing an attack.

The sorcerer fell onto the rubble, it rose slowly, laughing ominously as it stood.

“This one, you know them don’t you beast prince?” It sneered, blank eyes boring into her.

Suddenly it attacked her, far too quickly for her to react. She fell to the floor but did not feel the searing pain of the black magic. Opening her eyes, she saw Dimitri hovered above her, his face turned to the cackling sorcerer, growling menacingly with his teeth bared.

He charged to Thales with a roar, running on all fours and leaving his lance beside her. Once he was close, Dimitri began to swipe with his claws and when Thales evaded his attacks, Dimitri would ram his head towards it. His mouth opening and closing, trying to catch their enemy with his teeth.

Byleth looked to his face, worry filling her own. She had never seen Dimitri act in such a way. His eye, his pupil almost nonexistent as it locked onto the sorcerer, his growling continuing. His cape had swung to the side and she could see the way the fur on in his neck was raised, his tail swaying from side to side aggressively.

The only word she could use to describe him was animalistic.

“Dimitri!” She called out, but he continued to circle Thales. The sorcerer laughing at the scene.

“Your cries are useless, midnight is getting closer. His thoughts will soon be consumed with that of a base animal.”

“Dimitri!” She tried again, her calls ignored by the prince. His growls echoing in the throne room.

“Any sign of Ingrid?” Felix asked from beside the door. The three of them hiding in an empty store room, the only light source being from small windows near the ceiling. All other candles, candelabras or lamps ordered to keep their fires out. The room was nearly at the opposite side of the castle from where the throne room was but even with the distance, the loud roars and sounds of attacks reached them.

“Nothing.” Dedue answered shortly.

“Everyone’s accounted for!” Ashe then said, joining the two by the entrance.

The sound of another explosion reached them, a small tremor following soon after.

“We shouldn’t be sitting here, we should be out there helping them.” Felix scoffed. 

“But you heard his highness, who else would look after everyone here if there are intruders?”

“Look outside the window, there’s a barrier over this castle just like the one eight years ago. No one will be able to go in or out. We haven’t even heard or seen anything on our way here either. If it is a repeat of that night and Dimitri and Miss Byleth did manage to kill one of them, it’s only one sorcerer in the castle.” His companions looked at him solemnly, Felix’s brows burrowing with agitation.

“You don’t want to be here either, I know it.” He added, looking straight at Dedue.

Dedue sighed, “I must follow his highness’ orders.”

“What’s more important, to follow his orders and let him die in that room or to help him? You’ve said before that you would do anything for Dimitri, prove it.”

He turned to Ashe, the boy in the cover of the book straightening at the toy knight’s scrutinizing gaze.

“And you? A knight knows to stand by his liege in the toughest of times.”

Ashe looked to the ground, the harsh words running through his head.

“You two can stay if you want but I’m going to the throne room.” Felix said.

Ashe and Dedue looked at each other, their short nods letting the other know what they thought.

“We will join you.” Dedue supplied, they turned towards the others in the room, all huddled by a corner.

“Will you all be ok?” Ashe asked, his answer coming in the form of clattering noise, as if cheering them on to help their prince.

Felix’s chuckle came out in a huff. “You,” he said pointing to one of the suits of armor, the one known to stand by the entrance. “Keep an eye on everyone.” They stomped their foot in understanding.

“Alright, let’s go.”

No matter how many times Byleth said his name, her calls went unanswered. Her voice silent compared to the growls, roars and sounds of crumbling pillars and walls Dimitri made.

He ran circles around the throne room, dodging and taking spells Thales fired towards him and swiftly closed in on the sorcerer to leave any hit he could.

It was dangerous and she could see it starting to take a toll on Dimitri, he had begun to limp with one leg and his attacks were becoming slow and haphazard.

Whenever she tried to offer support and managed to become face to face with their enemy, Dimitri would quickly place himself between them. As if he was still trying to protect her. It was becoming frustrating, she wasn’t able to help in taking down Thales. Any hits she could try to make was by using her fire spells and even then the sorcerer was able to deflect or evade most of them. Dimitri would also suffer any attack that was meant for her and it pained her when she saw him cry in pain, only for his rage to build up once more.

“How curious.” It said after Dimitri was hit with an attack clearly meant for Byleth. “This beast evidently shows a fondness towards you.” It sneered.

“That could have been his saving grace yet he remains a beast and will die as the base animal he is.”

But Byleth was also hopeful, seeing the way he tried to keep her safe, as infuriating as it was, told her he was still in there and she would do anything to get him back.

Seeing as Dimitri currently held Thales attention, she retreated to regroup with the lions in the room.

“What are we going to do Miss Byleth?” Annette asked, worry in all of their faces as their eyes went from hers to Dimitri’s imposing figure.

“We will have to find ways to support him.” She told them. “Annette, Sylvain, Ingrid, I need you to find ways to distract the sorcerer.” The three nodded.

“How are you fairing Mercedes?” She then asked, all eyes on her.

“I’m alright Miss Byleth, I can continue.” She assured.

“Very well, I’ll try to get Dimitri to stand down long enough for us to heal him.”

“Miss Byleth, how can we help?” The group heard. Turning towards the door she saw the last of the blue lions.

“What you doing here? Didn’t his highness ask that you stay with the others?” Ingrid questioned.

“They’re safe don’t worry,” Felix assured, “the boar clearly needs help the most.”

Before anyone would question the three any further, Byleth explained their plan. “I need you all to distract the sorcerer while Mercedes and I try to see to his wounds. Once we finish, we have to continue to distract him so that Dimitri can land his hits.”

Everyone nodded, Ingrid giving further instructions as to where they all should spread out. All of them careful while they moved throughout the room, watching out for any attacks or debris.

Mercedes stayed behind with Byleth, she turned facing the teapot. “May I?” She asked, her hand outstretched.

“Of course Miss Byleth.” She picked up Mercedes, keeping Mercedes near her back to prevent her from getting hurt.

Everyone did what they could to distract Thales, Annette and Sylvain firing spells to distance it from Dimitri. Ashe and Dedue providing support while Felix and Ingrid tried to get Dimitri closer to them.

Once he was a short distance away, Byleth ran towards him carefully so as to not agitate him. It was as if he were a caged animal, baring his teeth and growling to keep them away.

“Dimitri, we have to look at your wounds.” Byleth tried, holding one hand up to calm him, the other holding out Mercedes so that he could see her too.

They only had a couple seconds and they made every single one count. Mercedes released a healing mist over Dimitri while Byleth concentrated her healing magic towards his leg and torso.

“He’s getting restless.” Ingrid warned, her and Felix blocking his path whenever he tried run past them.

“Let him go!” Byleth ordered.

He tried to calm the voices, begged them to quiet down, promised repeatedly that he would avenge them soon enough.

When Byleth arrived, their voices ceased and Dimitri let himself hope that they will emerge victorious by the end of the day.

His heart soared as it always did when they fought together, they didn’t need any words when they attacked and with her help he was able to land a strong blow. If they kept this up, this battle was truly theirs.

But then Thales attacked her, his body moved without his knowing. Pushing her away from the powerful spell that would have surely left her in a dire state.

And then their voices grew louder, his thoughts and pleas completely silent.

_“ANOTHER LIFE WAS ALMOST TAKEN BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKES!”_

_“A LEADER WHO CANNOT PROTECT!”_

_“PATHETIC!”_

The voices were talking over each other completely that they had merged into a singular voice, one that did not stop.

_“KILL IT NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?”_

One that was eerily familiar.

** _“SHOW THEM THE TRUE POWER OF A BEAST!”_ **

It was his own voice.

His thoughts were consumed by that monstrous voice, his actions controlled by it’s orders. He had to kill it, destroy it, then they-he would know peace.

Abandoning Areadbhar and charging towards Thales, Dimitri’s body didn’t stop, not when an attack hit him straight in the chest, nor when he felt a searing pain on his leg.

If he was not pursuing the sorcerer, he was shielding Byleth, the only action he was able to make without furthering the monstrous voice’s fury.

He did not miss what everyone else was doing, he took advantage of their spells and attacks to close in on the sorcerer, only for some of them to focus their attacks on him.

Annette blew gusts of wind to stop him from going further. Ingrid and Felix soon followed, forcing him to distance himself.

“Step back boar!” He could faintly hear Felix say.

“Your highness please, just for a little while!” Ingrid said next, the two blocking his path.

The beast’s voice yelled at him to break through, “THEY ARE IN THE WAY OF OUR KILL!” He heard but he did as they asked, struggling as he did so. 

Eventually they managed to get him close to Byleth, her voice quiet yet soothing in the chaos of his mind. After a few seconds he felt the pain in his body go away and the beast within him howled again to go after the sorcerer.

He wouldn’t fail this time, even if the throne room crumbled around them, he will kill Thales.

The battle felt like an eternity, Dimitri still frenzied and reckless. Everyone was at their limits, Mercedes, Annette and Sylvain too exhausted to cast anymore spells. None of the lions where able to prove much support any longer and so Byleth ordered them to hide.

Byleth had to pick up her sword again, her attempts at attacking the sorcerer futile with Dimitri stopping her at every chance. She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to get through to him. Deciding not to fight him any longer, she stayed behind him. Observing the fight, waiting for any moment she may need to intervene.

Thales had just gotten up from a barrage of attacks Dimitri dealt, black blood dripping from the corner of its mouth.

“I was going to wait until midnight, wait until you would turn into a beast and leave you to rot.” It summoned an attack, a black mist they haven’t seen before covering its hand. “But it seems you’ve always been an animal. The least I can do is put you down!”

“Dimitri!” Byleth shoved Dimitri away, the black mist enveloping her before the actual attack hit her. An agonizing pain filling her body, she couldn’t scream, couldn’t run. Her body simply fell to the ground, immobile. Before her eyes closed and her ears began to fill with silence, she heard a mournful howl.

When she next opened her eyes, the pain was gone but everything was dark save for a dim blue green glow. Grimacing as she stood from the cold floor, she looked around her. Everything was made of stone, the chamber filled with posts and chandeliers that held crystals which emitted the blue light.

The light was brightest above a set of stairs that were only a couple feet away. Before she could step onto the first step, a flash of light made her step back and shield her eyes.

“My, my, how unfortunate for things to have turned out this way. I was very much rooting for the both of you to break that dreadful spell.”

The voice was serene and when Byleth opened her eyes, she watched as a woman slowly descended the stairs. Each step echoing through the stone chamber. A golden circlet adorned with white lilies sat atop the long dark green hair that framed her face, her dress of pale green and robes of white dragging behind her.

She looked familiar but Byleth knew she didn’t know any person that resembled the woman that was getting closer. She thought back to her traveling days, and that’s when it hit her.

This woman looked just like the one in the tapestries and stained glass windows she’d see in the numerous churches they would pass by.

“Saint Seiros?” Byleth asked tentatively, unsure if she should kneel or bow,she instead held her head high, her eyes never leaving the woman’s own green ones.

She finally stood before her, and shook her head, a warm smile on her lips.

“You may call me Sothis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! I promise this is the last time I “kill” Byleth.
> 
> Thank you again for your patience and for reading. If there were any mistakes, sorry guess they slipped my eyes. I promise I won’t make you guys wait too long for the next couple chapters(there’s only two left!!) as I do want to finish this fic before my birthday which is in a week. 
> 
> This chapter ended up at almost 8.5k words so for obvious reasons I had to split it so it’s not too long though this part does have the bulk of it lol. That also means the next chapter is ready to go as I edit it!!
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter now. If anyone’s curious you guys can find me there as @YewnCee, still a crop circle as a profile pic lol. I don’t post much myself but I do retweet a bunch of art and maybe I will post my own stuff once I build up the confidence who knows :)


	22. Divine Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out, the lions and Dimitri left to defeat Thales.  
Byleth in an unknown place with a mysterious woman named Sothis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload!
> 
> Funny enough the chapter before and after this one were finished a while ago. This one and the last were a chapter together but this part just didn’t want to be written, I got stuck with it for a while lol.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long!!!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments last chapter too!

Dimitri quickly ran to her side, his own thoughts finally returning but filled with pain and worry. With his back turned to the sorcerer he couldn’t see that it again was preparing to finish him off.

“Dimitri!” He heard someone yell, immediately after a flash of lightning surged past him and towards the ceiling. The dust and ruble that fell giving him enough cover to take Byleth to safety.

He heard the calls of his name again and followed it, finding the lions huddled behind a wide pillar. 

“I-please, everyone forgive me.” He begged as he carefully laid Byleth on the ground. His eye blurred with unshed tears.

“We’ll keep an eye on her your highness.” Dedue offered.

“She’ll be in good hands.” Added Ingrid.

Dimitri nodded, wiping the tears from his eye.

He glanced at Byleth for a second more before turning to his friends ready to beg for forgiveness after his horrifying actions, “Felix.” He breathed out in worry. 

The toy knight’s arms were charred black, his hands still alight with some flickering embers. That lighting attack, it was him.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. There’s still a battle to finish.” He told Dimitri.

They were right, they were running out of time. The beast had held onto him, consumed him, and it was the worst thing he’s ever felt. He couldn’t allow for it to happen again, the consequences of it more than clear as he watched Byleth struggle to breathe.

“Your highness.” Ashe beckoned, Areadbhar resting near him.

Dimitri took the lance, it’s glow slightly brighter than before.

“Thank you everyone, I won’t fail you now.”

“Sothis?”

“That is correct. I am the progenitor god, she who watches over Fódlan from her kingdom above.” The goddess replied.

“How-what am I doing here?”

“You posses a particularly strong talisman.” Noticing Byleth’s confusing stare, Sothis motioned to her bag, raising her palm up.

Byleth gasped, feeing movement from the bottom of her father’s bag until a single item hovered above her hands. A talisman of green and red with a large white bead near the top with a symbol that looked similar to flames.

“This, along with your father’s prayers is what called me here to you.”

“My father?” She repeated.

The goddess summoned a circle, one Byleth recognized as the one mages would use with their spells. Instead of a spell, an imagine appeared in the circle, similar to the enchanted mirror Dimitri owned.

“Your father along with the people you have met, are waiting outside the castle, eager to see you.” The image turned to the outside of the castle, a purple glow, the falling rain. Edelgard, Claude, Seteth and her father waiting outside, their eyes never leaving the castle.

“Have I passed? What happened to me?”

The goddess gave her a sad look. “Your body is withering, soon you will cease to breathe and your life will have ended. You must join me after this is over, like those who have passed do.”

The image then went to her body, she could see the way she struggled to breathe, she could hear her choked breaths.

_“Mercedes, is there anything you can do?” Annette asked, tears already falling. _

_“No, none of my spells are working.” She cried. “Forgive me Miss Byleth, goddess please help us.”_

_“Perhaps we can use some of the healing herbs we have in our stores.” Ashe suggested quickly._

_“Yes, I’ll bring them right away!” Ingrid said but just as she took off she immediately fell back down._

_“Ingrid!” Sylvain yelled. _

_“I-I can’t feel my wings. I can’t fly.”_

_“I can’t glide either.” Annette added, frightened after multiple attempts to hover above them._

_“Never mind that, we have to stay together.” Felix told them, keeping them grounded. The group nodded, huddling closer together around her, their expressions full of defeat and sadness._

Byleth couldn’t watch any longer, the fear and hopelessness in their eyes becoming too much to bear and the feeling grew tenfold when Dimitri appeared next, fighting the sorcerer on his own, fatigue consuming his body. 

“I need to go back.” She pleaded suddenly. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I made a promise. I promised Dimitri that I would help him break their curse.” 

“Forgive me child but his time is coming to an end as well.” The goddess showed her the hourglass, two grains of sand left, one already falling. “Even if you do return, it may not be enough to save them.”

Byleth heard faint roars, faint groans, the sounds of battle and low murmurs. She was still alive, just barely hanging on. The thought of the lions crowded beside her as their bodies slowly became lifeless, of Dimitri fighting until his last conscious breath. She didn’t want this for them, she wanted the lions and the people of the castle to be human again to live their lives. She had heard their hopes and dreams and wished for them to come true, wished for this all to be over.

_“What we would do if the curse is lifted?” Byleth nodded._

_“Oh, I would want to work to become a knight to help others although, I should probably find my siblings first. Let them know I’m ok.” Replied Ashe. _

_“I’ll probably go back home, see what the old man is doing. Give him one thing less to worry about.” Felix ended quietly, a longing look in his eyes. _

_“I should head home too, though a night in the town does sound lovely. How about it Mercedes?” Sylvain winked, knowing she was the only one who wouldn’t start to chastise him for the comment. _

_Mercedes giggled, “Sure, sure. I would like to find my mother first if you don’t mind the wait. After that, I’d like to study to become a cleric.”_

_“Oh Mercie what more could you learn? You’re the best healer ever! Then again, I’d also like to study any new magic techniques that may have been discovered while we were gone. Maybe I can even find my father along the way too.” Annette smiled. _

_“My father and brothers must be worried sick. I will go see them too when this is over and after that, I’d like nothing more than to become a knight as well.” Ingrid told them with a fire in her eyes. _

_“What of you Dedue?” Mercedes asked. _

_“I will stay by his highness’s side for as long as he allows.” He replied plainly. _

_Ashe frowned, “Ok, but if you could be selfish for a week or even a day, what is something you would want to do more than anything else?” _

_Dedue was silent, his eyes pensive, “I would...I want to see the fields of Duscur bloom again.” A rare warm smile on his face._

She hoped for Dimitri to be rid of his curse, to know peace. She wanted to see him flourish, his words echoing in her head,

_“I will do all in my power to be a just ruler, one that is deserving of their loyalty.”_

How could he not be deserving? Dimitri was such a caring man, always looking after those he cared for the most even at his own expense.

_“Is there anything I can help you with? I can bring some of the spices or meats if you need me to.” He’d ask Dedue who was busy in the kitchen. _

_“Let me get that one for you.” Dimitri said as he stretched out to grab a book from a high shelf, leaving it on the table for Ingrid and Ashe._

_“It seems your usual helper isn’t here Mercedes, allow me to take this back to the kitchen.” Before anyone could stop him, he held the tea tray that held empty cups and plates and even a basket that once had sweets and walked outside the room. Mercedes and Annette giving him a smile in thanks, one he didn’t have the chance to see._

_“Sylvain, Felix, I finished polishing all the weapons. You were right Felix, I apologize for letting them get into such a dire state. I will be keeping a better eye on them.” _

_“It’s rather cold in here is it not? I will go gather some more firewood.”_

_“But what of the snowstorm?”_

_“I will be fine, I promise.”_

_When he returned his fur and horns were tipped with ice, his nose freezing to the touch and despite his small shivers he prepared the fireplace while she sat and watched, huddled in a mountain of blankets and furs._

_“There, all done.” He said with a smile, a growing warmth filling the room, the warmth not only from the fire alone._

How she wished to see his smile again, to share meals, to spar, to hunt, to dance, to simply be together.

“Please.” She begged, a tear falling down her cheek, “I love them...I love him.”

The goddess smiled warmly, “That was what I hoped to hear.”

The room seemed to brighten further, instead of the blue light, it was a warm yellow. Specks of light floating around them. 

“I will give you my blessing to return.” The goddess told her. Byleth’s heart beating faster in anticipation.

“But you must know one thing Byleth,” she warned, “In allowing you to return, my magic will change you. I know not how much of you will change but you will not look the same as you do now.”

“Are you still willing to go through this? Even with the chance of your loved ones seeing a stranger rather than a friend?”

“I am.” She said without hesitation. It wasn’t their appearances that made them who they are to her, it was their actions, their thoughtfulness and much more that made her love them.

“Very well.” The goddess Sothis walked closer still to Byleth, until they faced one another. Suddenly she was much taller than Byleth and with a glance down she saw that her feet no longer touched the ground. Sothis gently placed her hands on either side of her face, Byleth closing her eyes. 

“You have my blessing.” Byleth felt a light touch on top of her head and when she opened her eyes, Sothis had disappeared, the specks of light increasing and swarming around her until it was completely dark.  
  


_The last grain of sand begins its descend._

The sounds around her grew louder and clearer, the vibrations on the floor stronger, Byleth got up with a start, multiple gasps reaching her ears. 

A wave of dizziness flooded her, groaning at the feeling she placed a hand firmly on her temple until it passed. Opening her eyes, she saw her reflection from a puddle nearby. Her eyes that were lavender in color and hair a dark blue, were now both a pale teal, she almost didn’t recognize herself. 

She shook her head, now was not the time to worry over it

“Miss Byleth?” She heard one of them cautiously ask. Not having the time to turn around, she nodded before sprinting towards Dimitri, pushing him away from a spell. 

“B-Byleth?” He asked, his eye clear with disbelief. He’d recognize her, he was speaking to her and no longer controlled by the beast. 

“Let’s finish this together.” She said with a grin. His expression matching her own as they readied their stance against the sorcerer. 

“How is this possible?” Thales seethed, eyeing Byleth. “The fell star’s blessing.”

In its confusion, Byleth and Dimitri charged forward. Byleth swinging her sword, her attack deflected by the sorcerer but it was the perfect distraction for Dimitri. With a powerful swing of Areadbhar, Thales flew towards the pile of rubble in the middle of the room. 

It yelled in frustration, firing spells towards them both. Dimitri evading them all while Byleth deflected them, the power behind the attacks forcing her to fall several feet back. 

When the sorcerer turned to target Dimitri, immediately Byleth fired, the spell was one she hadn’t seen before. Instead of her usual fire spells, it was one of pure light that it was almost blinding. The spell seeming to come from the ground below rather than her fingertips, forming a bright pillar of light. It was enough to stun the sorcerer.

“This battle is over!” Dimitri declared, the sound of Areadbhar breaking the stone floor as it pierced the sorcerer echoed through the room. Everyone around him watching with bated breaths.

Thales’ groans and choked breathes were heard before it slowly turned into a purple smoke. The magic barrier that surrounded the castle disappeared with it, the throne room growing dark until the dark clouds ahead made room for the light of the full moon, the rain that fell earlier now gone.

Byleth could hear the excitement of the lions behind her, could hear them call each other, their laughter and Sylvain’s cheers of “We’re back, we’re humans again!” She was ready to join them in their happiness until she heard a loud thump. Dimitri had fallen.

For a moment she couldn’t move, she could feel her pulse in her ears as her eyes remained on his body, waiting for him to stand. When she saw that he wasn’t moving, her legs finally allowed her to move and she ran to his side, falling to her knees once she was close to him. He had fallen on his side and Byleth, as gently as she could, moved him to lay on his back. 

Dimitri’s clothes were burned and cut to the point where they looked more like scraps of cloth. His chest, arms, wherever she laid her eyes, was littered with wounds.

It quickly dawned on her that this wasn’t Dimitri’s only battle of the night, she had almost forgot that only a few hours ago they were fighting demonic beasts. Dimitri himself taking the brunt of it all along with Edelgard’s pursuit shortly after. 

His odd breathing brought her back to the present, tears blurring her vision.

“Dimitri.” She called out softly, her hand gently placed on his jaw.

“Byleth.” he groaned, his eye opened slowly and moved around as if searching for something.

“I’m here.” She told him, getting closer to his field of vision. She could hear footsteps from behind her, the lions she assumed.Though she didn’t turn back, she could still see their boots and dresses from the corner of her eyes.

“Is it over?”

She nodded, the tears falling as she did so, “Yes, the lions, they’re human. The barrier is gone. We’re all safe.”

He lifts one of his hands weakly, inspecting it, still covered in fur and tipped with black claws. He looked almost defeated as he placed his hand on top of hers.

“I’m glad.” His expression now one of relief. “My only wish was to have been strong enough to call you my beloved.” He breathes out. 

She gasped, not only from his words but from his falling hand, his closing eye, his unsettling stillness. Byleth held back her sobs, her hands glowing with magic. Frantically, she closed every cut and soothed every burn, waiting for him to open his eye once more.

“Dimitri?” She tried softly, then again she called out his name, shaking his arm to rouse him yet he remained still.

“Please,” she cried, hugging his body, her head to his chest and eyes closed shut. “Don’t leave me my love.” 

_Deep within the castle, the glass breaks and the flow of time stops. The grains of sand scattering throughout the castle. _

Byleth heard the soft gasps of the group behind her. She could hear the rubble in the room move, if the castle was crumbling around her she didn’t care to leave, wanting only to stay by Dimitri’s side.

Suddenly she felt a shift beneath her, it was as if her head was falling further down and a new fear arose, was Dimitri to vanish as well? She gripped his body further, her hands full of his fur but not long after did she feel the emptiness of her hands. And then, a soft groan.

Byleth quickly sat up, where Dimitri was once beneath her, there was now a man. His breaths were becoming even, his face scrunched up in discomfort. She gasped when she felt a hand on her’s, a hand bigger than her own, filled with scars just as the rest of his body. The biggest ones that ran along his chest and arms she’d recognize, the smaller and more pale ones she did not. 

“Byleth.” He groaned in a voice so familiar. His other hand rose to move his stray blond hair and rub at his eye before he used it lift himself from the ground. The black cloth around his head falling, revealing a scarred eye, another scar she had seen before. Slowly he opened a single eye, it’s color an icy blue.

“Dimitri.” She breathed out, her hand holding onto his own in earnest, the other cupping his face, she couldn’t help the small laugh as he leaned into her touch. 

Dimitri’s free hand held onto the one on his cheek, stroking it gently. Eventually Byleth’s hand fell to her lap and Dimitri looked down to their hands, his own covering hers completely.

His hands which were now of a man’s, with quick glances he could see his legs and feet were no longer covered with fur or hoofed and he no longer felt his tail beneath him. He was human, they all were and now he had Byleth by his side.

_“My love.”_ Her words echoed, she loves him, she broke his curse! Words were not enough to express his gratitude, his love, all he could do was hold onto her hands just a bit tighter.

“Your hands are so warm. Have they always been?” He asked softly.

Byleth couldn’t hold back her laughter, her arms wrapping around him, embracing him tightly. Dimitri holding her back just as strong.

“Your highness, Miss Byleth!” They suddenly heard. The two turning towards the group, Byleth helping Dimitri stand. The lions looked so different in Byleth’s eyes but she could tell immediately who they each were.

“It looks like true love did break his highness’ spell!” A man with silver hair and green eyes exclaimed. 

“I guess you were right after all Ashe.” The tall redhead beside him said, most definitely Sylvain by the look of his grin.

“Look at us, all so different. Even you Miss Byleth.” Another giggled, Annette she believed by the sound of her laughter.

“But we are still the same on the inside, isn’t that right?” The woman beside her added. She looked so gentle and when she opened her eyes Byleth knew she was Mercedes.

“Yes of course.” A man, taller and bigger than all of them Byleth assumed, said. His voice deep, Dedue.

“Good to see you back boar.” Felix said, the name he called Dimitri a giveaway as to who he was. “And Miss Byleth, I hope once I get some practice in, you would allow me to spar with you.”

“Really? Honestly Felix you are unbelievable.” The last of the ladies said, her head shaking. Reprimanding Felix, certainly Ingrid.

“It’s so great to see you your highness!” One of them said, she couldn’t tell who it was as the group rushed towards them, arms spread wide. Even Felix was dragged into the group hug by Sylvain.

“I’m so happy to see you all as well my friends. We’ve made it.” The group huddled closer together, laughter mixed with tears of joy.

“Alright guys, let’s leave these two alone. We should make sure everyone else in the castle is ok.” Sylvain said with a wink.

“Good idea, we should probably check on the castle gates as well. Miss Byleth, your highness.” Ingrid added, the lions bowing before leaving the throne room.

A warm glow filled the now fixed room, it must have been what caused the rumbling noise earlier. 

“It’s over.” Dimitri mused, his hand searching her own. She took it and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you, for everything.” 

“I did nothing special.”

“You did.” He replied, “You’ve helped me remember what it is to be human. You helped me feel what I haven’t felt in years, hope, happiness, love. If not for you I surely would not be here now.” Dimitri confessed, as he drew closer.

“Having you by my side has truly been the best thing that has happened to me. I don’t know what I would have done without you, my beloved.” He ended softly, his hand brushing a lock of stray hair from her face, his hand resting on her jaw.

His touch was gentle and yet she didn’t miss his hint of urgency. Byleth was at a loss of words, she’d never felt as happy as she did now. They were safe, together. Her hands held onto his arms, her eyes half lidded as she stepped closer. Their lips meeting in an overdue kiss.

“Thank you my beloved. Your kind warm hands that have saved me countless times, may they cling to my own forevermore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over! The curse is lifted! They finally know each other’s feelings
> 
> Next chapter is a short epilogue I decided to write because why not.


	23. Epilogue-Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!  
I hope you guys enjoy this self indulgent epilogue to end this self indulgent story! :)

Dimitri sighed, a smile of contentment quickly replacing his tiredness. “We had a rather busy day didn’t we beloved?” He asked his wife. His wife, he could hardly believe it. After so many years in a cursed castle, he never expected this to be the outcome of it all.

“Indeed we did, it was very nice seeing everyone again.” Byleth agreed, giving him a bright smile that he very much adored even after years of marriage.

Even Byleth was amazed with how her life had turned out. After the curse was lifted, they were surrounded by the rest of the lions and not long after the people who waited outside the castle had gone inside to investigate.

She reunited with her father, Dimitri asking for his forgiveness which her father gave along with his gratitude. She felt like her arms were pulled every which way with Seteth and Claude barraging her with questions and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Edelgard talking to Dimitri, the emperor wrapping her arms around him, an embrace he eagerly returned.

Byleth chose to stay by Dimitri’s side in the castle when their makeshift army against the demonic beasts began to return home or in her father’s company’s case, return to their travels. Jeralt was more than happy for his daughter, she had found someone she loved and that was all he could ask for. A few days after everything had settled and only his company remained in the village, he returned to the castle to give Byleth her mother’s ring and left with the promise to return soon.

It was a few months later that Dimitri and Byleth married. The news was a surprise to many, some thinking their marriage came rather quick but after everything they’d gone through, the royal couple cared little of what they all said. And if the curse was to break by true love, why wait?

It was hard at first being queen to a kingdom that had been left on its own for nearly a decade. Her hands were used to the handle of a sword rather than a quill on parchment but with the help of her husband and their friends; who to their dismay, also experienced some difficulties adjusting to life outside the castle, the transition went smoother than expected. Now all that was left for them was to enjoy their newfound peace and six years later they continued to enjoy it. 

“I was surprised everyone let us leave so early.”

“Well we weren’t the only ones with something to take care of at the moment, perhaps we can join them again once we’ve finished. We haven’t seen everyone in some time after all.”

Dimitri nodded in agreement, walking slightly further from Byleth, he reached to open the door in front of them, a pair of servants in the hallway bowing their heads as they passed.

He walked to the side of the bed, Byleth closing the door behind them, before gently cradling the head that was resting on his shoulders and lowering a young boy onto the plush bed. The blond haired boy grimaced and yawned, his bright blue eyes opening slowly.

“It’s time for bed little Lamb.” Dimitri whispered, smoothing his son’s hair away from his face. Mikhail Lambert Blaiddyd Eisner, a mouthful according to Sylvain but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“But I’m not tired.” The boy whined through yawns, rubbing his tired eyes.

“After everything that happened today you’re not tired Mikhail? Even your little sister is fast asleep.” Byleth chided playfully, sitting next to the boy on his bed, the small bundle in her arms quietly sleeping.

“But little sister is always sleeping!” He giggled. Mikhail wasn’t wrong, at this age his three month old sister did little more than eat and sleep.

“That’s because she has lots of growing to do and so do you.” Dimitri chuckled, tucking Mikhail under the covers.

“But what about everyone else? Will uncle Claude and aunt Edelgard and grandpa Jeralt be gone when I wake up?” The young prince asked, a small pout on his face.

“Of course not, they will still be here tomorrow morning.” Assured Byleth, placing a loving hand on his cheek. “Your birthday celebration is tomorrow, everyone will still be here.”

“It wasn’t today? Everyone kept giving me presents.”

“No, today they arrived and will be settling in. They must have given you some gifts because they missed you, your little sister received some too you know.” Dimitri explained. Castle Blaiddyd was full of life tonight, their friends from all around the continent and even from the continent’s neighboring country had gathered to the castle to celebrate their son’s fifth birthday.

The Blue Lions were the first to arrive early in the day followed by Jeralt, the man retiring from his life as a mercenary to spend time with his daughter and her growing family, taking a few missions with Faerghus’ holy knights but never taking the offer to become a captain again himself. Seteth, Flayn and Alois were able to join them as well, arriving in the afternoon.

King Khalid of Almyra, who they know as Claude, and his friends of the Alliance made it to the castle in the evening. Leaving Edelgard and her friends to be the last to arrive when the sun finished setting. Most of them still in the dining room catching up with one another but they too had voiced their thoughts of retiring to their rooms for the night soon. 

“Come now, tomorrow will be a busy day. You should sleep now if you want to wake up early remember?” Dimitri said, Byleth turning to her husband in confusion. Dimitri’s simple question undoing their hard work in tucking their child to sleep.

Mikhail rose from the bed, a huge smile on his face as he nodded fiercely. “Uncle Claude and aunt Ingrid promised me that I could join them on the sky patrol in the morning mama! And Dedue and Sir Ashe said they could make me my favorite breakfast and aunt Edelgard and auntie Thea said they’d have tea with me and, and-“

“Well then you must do what papa said and sleep little Lamb.” She chuckled. “You sure have a busy day tomorrow.” The young prince nodded, quickly laying down on his bed.

“Can you read me a bedtime story please?” He asked, his pleading blue eyes making it impossible for either of them to say no.

“Which one?”

“Mister Seteth read a new book to me and my friends today and he gave me a copy too, look!” He said excitedly, pointing to the nightstand beside his bed. 

“Beauty and the Beast.” Dimitri read aloud, Byleth noticed the way his face scrunched in annoyance.

“How about we ask your grandfather to read to you tonight? I know he missed you while we was away.” She asked, not missing the sigh her husband let out.

“Yeah! Can little sister stay here tonight too? She’ll really like the story!” Mikhail was practically bouncing with excitement, she hoped he wouldn’t give her father too much trouble. Dimitri set the book down to step out of the room to get someone tocall for the former captain.

“Of course she can.” Mikhail’s room already had a small cot for the little princess, the young prince always eager to spend time with his little sister and to their parents surprise, the two always slept soundly through the night when they were together. And if she ever cried, which were more like whimpers, their room was only a couple doors down, easy enough for Mikhail to look for them. 

Byleth walked towards the cot and gently lowered her daughter inside, she whimpered from the movement but quickly fell asleep again. Byleth smiled, stroking her pale blonde hair away from her eyes and gently kissed her forehead.

“I wonder who called for me this late at night?” Jeralt asked, feigning confusion.

“Grandpa Jeralt!” The boy called out.

“What are you doing awake? You should be asleep!” The older man asked, a smile on his face.

“Can you read me a bedtime story please?”

He chuckled, “Sure thing junior.”

“Thanks for looking after them father.”

“Forgive us for calling you so late.” Dimitri added.

Jeralt shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, you both know I won’t pass up the opportunity to look after those two.” Their heads turned and watched the little prince kick his feet in excitement, talking to his sleeping sister. “He sure is more energetic than you were, kid.” He joked, “Now we have to wait to see how the little lady turns out. I’ll make sure he goes to sleep after his story, you two enjoy your night.”

“Thank you.” The two replied.

Dimitri and Byleth kissed their children goodnight and thanked her father again before leaving the room arm in arm.

They walked quietly through the empty hallways, the moon’s glow illuminating the castle.

Byleth felt a tug of her arm, she turned to find Dimitri standing still and facing the ground.

“Something on your mind?” She asked, Dimitri keeping his gaze away from her as she stepped closer.

“Are you happy my beloved?”

Her head tilted, “Of course I am.” She answered truthfully and without pause, just as she was about to ask what brought up such a question, Dimitri embraced her, his face buried in her neck.

“I’m so happy to hear that.” He voiced in what sounded like a pained whisper.

“Why do you ask my love?” She raised her hand and gently stroked his hair in a way she knew he found soothing.

“I, I love you Byleth, you know that right?” He backed away, his eye staring at her own and glistening with unshed tears.

She nodded.

“But I can’t help but wonder if I’ve trapped you here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Those years ago, when I kept you captive in this castle.” He sighed, turning away from her to stare out the window beside them. “I’ve read the book Mikhail spoke of, it was the story Seteth asked to write, the one about us remember?”

“Yes I remember.” Her hands roaming downward to search for his own.

Seteth was given the details of the curse and how Byleth came to know of the castle when it had lifted but had recently asked to turn those events into a children’s book. Dimitri hated the idea, hated that such a tragic event would be turned to a fairy tale and yet he couldn’t find the way to tell the man no. The church had helped his people when he could not without asking anything in return once he became king. If all the advisor wanted was his story, he supposed he could part with it.

Seteth had also informed them that the story would change things from everyone’s names to most of the details as well as provide him with a copy for his approval before publishing. In the end, the fable was about an arrogant prince, cursed from a young age to live as a beast until he found true love. The story progressing when a sickly villager enters his castle during a storm becoming the Beast’s captor. The villager’s daughter coming to his rescue and taking her father’s place as the Beast’s prisoner. The two eventually fall in love, breaking his curse and have their happily ever after but, was his own story really that simple? 

He felt her hand moving up and down his arm trying to get his attention, eventually his gaze fell to her.

“I heard the story, when Seteth read it aloud to the children in the library.” He couldn’t help but hunch over himself in shame.

“I thought it was a nice story. They are not us Dimitri.” She asserted, her hands holding onto his face in an attempt to make him face her.

“B-but what I, I did keep you and your father captive, I hurt our-my friends while we cursed all those years, I hurt you.” He stood to his full height and turned away again, her hands falling and his own replacing them, staving off an incoming headache.

It hurt to watch him like this, she could see how his body began to tremble. Dimitri didn’t deserve to suffer like this.

“I can’t speak for the others and I won’t deny that when I first arrived you did hurt me.” She began and almost regretted it when she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. “But we both know that after that first night, you’ve never hurt me. And I never saw you hurt anyone else in the castle, they all cared for you deeply despite the curse, and I know you have been hurting for far longer.”

“Please you don’t have to-“

“Dimitri you deserve this happiness, don’t you think so?”

“Beloved.” He sobbed, his tears finally falling.

“That is not us in that fable my love, you weren’t, aren’t arrogant or short tempered. We’ve helped and cared for one another, saved each other. We hunted together and so much more, and unlike the prince in the story,” Despite him not yet turning around, she drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. “I know you would help absolutely anyone in need, you have always been so caring. It is one of the many things that I love about you.”

Byleth felt the tension in his body start to vanish, without letting go she loosened her hold on him to allow him to turn.

“Your words mean more than you can ever imagine, thank you Byleth. My beloved.” He smiled lovingly, and she offered one in turn, running her thumb through his tear streaked cheek.

Her pulse quickened at the sight, her eyes and heart never tiring of seeing his smile.

“Besides, I would like to think that I am rather different than Beauty don’t you agree?” She mused, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Very much so.” He chuckles, kissing her hand. “If Seteth captured your likeness better in the character, she wouldn’t have had all those problems she did. Even now you best me in almost all of our sparring matches.”

The two laughed and when they stopped they held each other close in a tender embrace. When she felt his heartbeat return to normal Byleth stood on the tips of her toes, planting a loving kiss on his lips, enjoying the look of surprise on her husband’s face.

“Now let’s go enjoy our happily ever after my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End  
Yes their daughter was left unnamed, if anyone’s read my other fic Disappearing Act, then you’ve read that I’m bad at names :>  
I just want to thank everyone who read this fic, it means a lot to me. When the idea of writing this first got into my head, I thought it’d only be 10 chapters with around 10k words that would closely follow the movie’s events. This story became much bigger than I expected in the best way, I honestly can’t believe it. The support you guys have given me in kudos and comments have been amazing. I know I say this all the time but I really mean it when I say that comments make my day, I’ve enjoyed reading and replying to them.   
So for one last time, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Amazing artwork for this fic done by Hollyfig (you can find her on twitter and tumblr by the same name), thank you so much again, you’re the best!
> 
> https://twitter.com/yewncee/status/1287845093634904065?s=21


End file.
